


Zwergenhusten

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Confed-Cup [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: COVID-19, Corona - Freeform, FC Bayern München, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 61,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Seit dem Confed-Cup 2017 sind Jo und Leon ein Paar - aber die rosa Wolke haben sie schon lange verlassen. Sie schweigen sich an, und Leon ist sogar schon aus dem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer ausgezogen. Dann kommt Corona, und die Quarantäne macht alles nur schlimmer.
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich
Series: Confed-Cup [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877692
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	1. Ein Anruf von Debbie

Das war ein echter Alptraum. Quarantäne allein war schon schlimm genug, aber dann auch noch zusammen mit Leon?

Sie waren jetzt seit knapp drei Jahren ein Paar. Nach einem recht holprigen Anfang in Russland beim Confed-Cup waren sie sehr glücklich zusammen gewesen. Seit einiger Zeit lief es aber nicht mehr so gut - sie zickten sich an und gingen sich auf die Nerven.

Leons Start in München war schwierig gewesen. Der große Druck von außen und auch im Verein selbst hatte ihn unsicher gemacht. Und das war etwas, was Leon nicht ausstehen konnte. Wenn er dann schlechte Laune hatte, so ließ er sie regelmäßig an Jo aus, motzte und war ungerecht.

In den letzten Monaten war es dann irgendwie noch schlimmer geworden. Leon war viel mit den Jungs rund um Serge und David zusammen. Ging shoppen oder feiern. Jo mochte gerade Serge wirklich gern, konnte aber weder mit dessen Style noch mit den Läden was anfangen, in die er gern ging. Leon offenbar schon. Oder zumindest redete er sich das ein.

Auch bei Training hingen die drei oft zusammen rum, und Jo hatte immer öfter das Gefühl nicht dazuzugehören, die drei zu stören.

Und mit Leon über das Thema sprechen konnte er auch nicht. Leon blockte sofort ab. Einmal hatte er ihn sogar ernsthaft gefragt, ob er eifersüchtig wäre.

Zu allem Überfluss war Leon dann gleich am selben Tag wieder mit Serge und David feiern gegangen.

Jo seufzte tief. Er sollte das jetzt wirklich hinter sich bringen und mit Leon reden.

Er steckte sein Handy ein und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Laute Musik schallte ihm entgegen. „Leon“, sprach Jo seinen Freund an.

Leon lag auf dem Sofa und sah auf als er Jos Stimme hörte. „Musik zu laut?“

„Im Moment schon - mach mal bitte leiser. Wir müssen reden.“

Leon seufzte, griff aber die Fernbedienung der Anlage und stellte die Musik aus. „Was ist jetzt wieder? Habe ich das falsche Wasser gekauft?“

Dankbar atmete Jo durch, die Musik war echt laut gewesen. Er setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn ernst an. „Debbie hat gerade angerufen.“

„Tut sie häufiger.“

„Ja, aber sie erzähl nicht häufiger, dass sie Corona hat.“

Leon setzte sich auf und sah ihn an. Er sah tatsächlich besorgt aus. „Ach du... gehts ihr gut oder hat sie es schlimm erwischt?“

„Sie hat Husten und Fieber, aber sie meint, es geht noch. Hoffentlich bleibt es auch so.“

„Braucht sie irgendwas? Sollen wir für sie einkaufen gehen?“

„Nein... das dürfen wir nicht...“

„Wie, wir dürfen nicht?“

„Sie war doch vor drei Tagen hier...“

„Ja und...“, Leon brach mitten im Satz ab und sah Jo an. „Das... oh nein! Das kannst du jetzt nicht ernst meinen!“

„Doch. Leider. Sie hatte da wohl schon Corona, zumindest ist es möglich, dass sie uns angesteckt hat.“

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es keine gute Idee ist, wenn sie zum Essen kommt“, sagte Leon und stand auf.

Jo seufzte leise. „Wir hatten uns so lange nicht gesehen. Und die Regeln werden immer weiter gelockert.“

„Ja, zu früh. Auch das sag ich die ganze Zeit. Und jetzt haben wir den Mist. Weißt du, dass wir dann jetzt 14 Tage hier aufeinander hocken?“

Jo schloss die Augen. „Vor einem Jahr hattest du dich noch drüber gefreut, wenn du Zeit mit mir verbringen durftest.“

„Vor einem Jahr hättest du auch noch nicht rumgemotzt, weil ich neue Freunde gefunden habe!“

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass Du neue Freunde hast, Leon. Ich... fühl mich nur so überflüssig.“

„Ich habe dich so oft gebeten mitzukommen. Aber du wolltest nie. Also gib nicht ständig mir die Schuld daran. Und ich habe jetzt echt keinen Bock darüber zu reden. Wir haben jetzt ganz andere Probleme. Du musst den Verein anrufen.“

„Ich gebe dir keine Schuld, Leon. Und du hast recht, wir haben ein mieses Problem und müssen damit fertig werden. Also, ich ruf im Verein an, und du...“

„Ja, was ist mit mir?“

„Was machst du jetzt...?“

„Kann dir doch egal sein“, sagte Leon und schnappte sich sein Handy. „Ich bin in meinem Zimmer. Sag mir Bescheid, was der Verein gesagt hat.“

Jo sah ihm nach, wie er aus dem Zimmer stürmte, dann schloss er erledigt die Augen. Zwei Wochen mit Leon eingesperrt sein, das würde noch was werden...

Zum Glück hatten sie eine große Wohnung. Vor ein paar Monaten war Leon ins Gästezimmer gezogen – vorübergehend, hatte er gedacht, aber inzwischen... inzwischen überlegten sie wohl beide, ob sie in der Sommerpause nicht nach eigenen Wohnungen schauen sollten.

Es tat weh, diese Beziehung so den Bach runtergehen zu sehen, aber irgendwie passte es nicht mehr. Dabei hatte er immer noch Gefühle für Leon. Er wusste nur nicht, ob Leon noch welche für ihn hatte. Deswegen litt er auch manchmal wie ein Hund, wenn er Leon so fröhlich mit seinen neuen Freunden sah.

Egal. Er musste sich jetzt wirklich im Verein melden. Er atmete tief durch und wählte die Nummer ihres Ansprechpartners.

Dabei starrte er in Richtung von Leons Zimmer. Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn Leon bei dem Telefonat dabeigeblieben wäre. Immerhin ging es ja auch um ihn... Wenn er ihn unterstützt hätte. Aber Leon gab ihm ja jetzt schon die Schuld an der ganzen Situation. Dabei hatte er sich auch gefreut Debbie zu sehen.

In diesem Moment meldete sich der Ansprechpartner, der ihnen für solche Fälle genannt worden war. „Jo hier, Joshua Kimmich“, meldete sich Jo.

„Hallo Jo“, meldete sich ein junger Mann. „Wie kann ich helfen?“

„Wir haben ein Problem“, fing Jo an. „Ich habe gerade einen Anruf m... einer Bekannten bekommen. Sie wurde positiv auf Corona getestet. Ich haben sie vor drei Tagen getroffen. Und Leon auch.“

Ein leises Knarren ertönte und Jo sah unwillkürlich auf. Leon lehnte in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und sah ihn mit einem unlesbaren Blick an.

Jo entschied sich ihm nur kurz zuzunicken und sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren. „Sie hat euch als Kontakte angegeben vor dem Gesundheitsamt?“

„Ja, hat sie“, sagte Jo.

„Hat sich das Amt schon gemeldet?“

„Nein, bisher noch nicht.“

„Gut, dann kann ich dir ja schon mal was erzählen.“ Und schon kam ein ganzer Sermon über Verhaltensregeln, Verboten und Hinweisen, die sie jetzt für mindestens zwei Wochen folgen mussten. „Das wird euch das Gesundheitsamt sicher auch noch mal sagen...“

„Das heißt also, wir dürfen ab jetzt nicht mehr raus. Also Leon und ich wohnen in einer WG und... da müssen wir jetzt auch bleiben, richtig?“

„Ja, das ist richtig. Selbst auf den Balkon oder in den Garten, wenn ihr einen habt, dann dürft ihr da nur hin, wenn niemand anderes in der Nähe ist, den ihr anstecken könntet.“

„Toll“, murmelte Jo und sah kurz zu Leon.

„Wenn Ihr Einkäufe braucht, dann meldet euch bei mir, ich organisiere das. Wir kümmern wir uns darum.“

„Ok, machen wir“, sagte Jo. „Leon war heute Morgen noch einkaufen, also haben wir im Moment noch alles.“

„Habt ihr sonst noch Fragen?“

„Leon, hast du noch eine Frage?“ fragte Jo.

„Nee“, schüttelte Leon den Kopf.

„Erstmal haben wir keine Fragen“, sagte Jo. „Wir... müssen das glaub ich auch erstmal ein bisschen verarbeiten.“

„Das ist völlig natürlich. Ich werde die Info an alle nötigen Personen weitergeben.“

„Danke“, sagte Jo.

„Gut, dann wird sich der Trainer sicher gleich bei euch melden. Und ihr solltet euren Beratern Bescheid geben.“

„Klar, das machen wir“, versprach Jo.

„Gut, dann... alles Gute erstmal. Wir hören voneinander.“

„Danke“, sagte Jo erneut, dann legte er auf.

Dann sah er zu Leon. „Magst du herkommen?“

„Du kannst mir auch so sagen, was der Typ gesagt hat.“

Leise seufzte Jo. Er hätte Leon jetzt an seiner Seite gebraucht, aber der schien das nicht zu spüren. Dabei war er mal so gut damit gewesen. „Wir dürfen die Wohnung nicht verlassen, der Verein wird für uns einkaufen. Und wir sollen unseren Beratern bescheid geben.“

„Müssen wir uns nicht auch testen lassen?“

„Nein, nur, wenn wir zu einer Risikogruppe gehören oder Symptome haben“, zählte Jo auf.

„Na toll. Mit nem Test wüssten wir, ob wir es haben und diese Quarantäne überhaupt nötig ist.“

„Man kann Corona wohl nicht gleich feststellen, aber wir könnten jetzt schon Leute anstecken.“

„Das... wie soll das denn bitte funktionieren, wenn wir hier 14 Tage nicht raus können?“

„Wie soll was funktionieren?“ 

„Wir beide. 14 Tage hier eingesperrt.“

Leise seufzte Jo „Wir… müssen uns irgendwie zusammenraufen“, murmelte er.

„Das hat in der letzten Zeit ja auch so super geklappt.“

„Vielleicht… können wir die Zeit ja nutzen und mal reden…“

„Worüber denn?“

„Wir sind doch beide nicht glücklich mit der Sache.“

„Und da soll es nun helfen, wenn wir uns hier die Köpfe heiß reden und nicht mal die Möglichkeit haben raus zu kommen?“

Jo seufzte leise. „Es wird auch nicht helfen, wenn wir uns anschweigen.“

Leon schnaubte. „Ich ruf jetzt erstmal meinen Berater an. Und meine Eltern.“

„Mach das – ich muss auch noch mal bei Debbie anrufen.“

„Sag mir bescheid, wenn das Gesundheitsamt sich meldet“, sagte Leon nur und verschwand dann wieder in seinem Zimmer. 


	2. Leons Besuch

Jo seufzte leise. Es tat weh, Leon so kalt und abweisend zu erleben. Das war noch schlimmer als in Russland, als er während des Confed-Cups so ein Arsch gewesen war. 

Er wusste einfach nicht warum. Leon wich ihm aus, genauso wie eben. Es musste doch einen Grund geben, warum Leon ihre Beziehung einfach so... weg warf.

Damals war es doch Leon gewesen, der sich so in ihn, Jo, verliebt hatte. Weil er es den Gefühlen nicht nachgeben wollte, hatte er das Gegenteil gemacht – Jo genervt und angegriffen, so oft er konnte. Erst, als sie tatsächlich aufeinander angewiesen gewesen waren, weil sie über Nacht im Saunabereich eingesperrt gewesen waren, hatten sie geredet, und Leon hatte ihm seine Gefühle gestanden. Danach lief alles wunderbar zwischen ihnen. Es dauerte ja noch ein Jahr, bis Leon nach München kam und während der Zeit hatten sie eine Fernbeziehung geführt. Das war anstrengend gewesen und kompliziert, aber sie hatten es geschafft. 

Wie glücklich sie immer gewesen waren, wenn sie sich nach Wochen wiedersehen konnten. Als dann endlich Leons Wechsel festgestanden hatte, waren sie mehr als glücklich gewesen.

***

_Ein wenig aufgeregt war Jo schon, als er vom Training kam. Er hatte den morgen Tag frei, und Leon sogar ein wenig länger. Endlich würden sie wieder ein paar Tage miteinander verbringen können. Die Zeit wollten sie nutzen um eine gemeinsame Wohnung zu suchen. Eine gemeinsame Wohnung, das klang doch toll! Sie hatten schon einige Angebote online gesichtet und zwei Wohnungen waren in der engeren Auswahl gelandet, die sie sich morgen nun live ansehen wollten._

_Jetzt wartete er erst einmal auf seinen Freund und sah immer wieder ungeduldig aufs Handy. Leon hatte seinen aktuellen Standort mit ihm geteilt, so konnte er genau verfolgen, wo er jetzt gerade… im Stau stand…_

_In diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy, und Leon rief an._

_„Hey“, grüßte Jo ihn – und er wusste selbst, wie sehnsüchtig er dabei klang._

_„Die sind hier in München und Umgebung alle im Schneckentempo unterwegs“, sagte Leon. „Oder eher Zwergentempo? Davon hast du mir nie erzählt!“_

_„Das ist halt München… warte mal…“ Jo rief die App auf, in der er Leons Position sehen konnte. „Bieg nächste Ampel nach rechts ab, und dann immer geradeaus. An der Kirche dann links. Danach sollte dein Navi dich auf den Alternativweg führen.“_

_„Gut, ich versuche es“, sagte Leon. „Wir war dein Training? Waren alle nett zu dir?“_

_„Sie sind immer nett“, meinte Jo, „Ich habe nette Mitspieler. Weiß ja nicht, wie es bei dir so ist…“_

_„Natürlich waren die nett. Außerdem sind deine Mitspieler ja nun auch meine Mitspieler.“_

_„Eben, und sie werden auch sehr nett zu dir sein.“_

_„Zum Glück kenn ich ja auch schon viele der Nasen beim FCB. Ah, da ist die Ampel. Ich bieg jetzt rechts ab, richtig?“_

_„Ja, genau, und dann ist da nachher links eine Kirche. Und die Nasen sind echt in Ordnung.“_

_„Solange du da bist, sind mir die anderen eh egal.“_

_Jo lächelte leicht, manchmal kamen solche kleinen Liebeserklärungen von Leon, die es immer ganz warm in seinem Bauch werden ließen._

_„Die Kirche erkennt man aber schon als Kirche, oder?“ fragte Leon nach einem Moment._

_„Ja, klar, auch nicht modern oder so. Müsstest sie so in... zwei, dreihundert Metern sehen.“_

_„Ich habe mein Adlerauge schon eingeschaltet“, lachte Leon._

_„Dann halt dein Adlerauge auch mal offen.“_

_„Das ist offen wie... oh, ich glaub, da ist sie“, sagte Leon. „Und jetzt?“_

_„Hinter der Kirche links. Und dann gucken wir mal, was dein Navi so sagt.“_

_„Mein Navi mag München glaub ich nicht. Das ist noch voll im Gelsenkirchenmodus.“_

_„Dann fahr da erstmal weiter, bis zur Ampelkreuzung. Da ist ein Aldi an der Ecke.“_

_„Schickst du mich jetzt gleich einkaufen?“ fragte Leon lachend._

_„Nee, ich will dich hier bei mir haben.“_

_„Keine Angst, über kurz oder lang komm ich schon bei deinem Zwergenbau an.“_

_„Wenn dir die Decke zu tief ist, Giraffe, dann kannst du auf den Balkon gehen.“_

_Leon lachte. „Ich sehe den Aldi jetzt übrigens.“_

_„Schön, dann rechts.“_

_„Zu Befehl. Du gibt es ein gutes Navi ab.“_

_„Ich tu mein Bestes. Jetzt kommst du auf eine breite Straße, bleib auf der rechten Spur.“_

_„Du bringst das viel gefühlvoller rüber, als die Tusse von meinem Navi. Du lobst mich auch mal und bellst nicht gleich den nächsten Befehl.“_

_Jo lachte. „Du fährst sehr gut. Jetzt fahr mal weiter, bleib rechts, und hinter der Eisenbahnbrücke nach links.“_

_„Und dann bin ich hoffentlich bald da, oder?“_

_„Könntest schon zu Fuß gehen, sind nur noch zwei Kilometer oder so.“_

_„Das klingt gut. Dann bin ich ja wirklich gleich bei dir.“_

_„Ja, jetzt immer geradeaus, und dann kommst du bei Ali raus, bei dem ich Gemüse kaufe. Dann rechts, und du bist da.“_

_„Bei Ali, soso.“_

_„Ja, genau, bei Ali.“_

_„Na dann werde ich mir diesen Ali doch mal angucken“, grinste Leon._

_„Zu dem gehen wir morgen, kannst heute noch vorbeifahren.“_

_„Ich glaub da bin ich grade vorbei. Standen jedenfalls viele Gemüsekisten und so draußen. Und ja, das kenn ich doch wieder. Ich habe den Zwergenbau erreicht!“_

_„Sehr schön, dann park mal den Giraffenwagen, und komm in meine Höhle.“_

_„Bis gleich“, sagte Leon und legte auf._

_Jo lächelte und legte sein Handy zur Seite. Dann stand er auf und ging schon einmal zur Haustür, damit er gleich den Summer drücken konnte um Leon rein zu lassen._

_Es dauerte doch noch etwas, bis Leon schließlich klingelte. Sofort drückte Jo auf den Summer und riss die Wohnungstür auf. Jetzt hörte er die Schritte auf der Treppe, und schon flog Leon ihm fast schon in die Arme. Jo wurde ein kleines Stück hochgehoben und an Leons Brust gedrückt._

_„Endlich bist du da“, raunte Jo und schmiegte sich an ihn._

_„Und jetzt wirst du mich auch nicht mehr so schnell los“, wisperte Leon._

_„Das ist gut“, lächelte Jo, löste sich leicht von ihm und küsste ihn. Leon erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Dafür ließ er Jo wieder runter, hielt ihn aber weiter fest._

_„Das hat mir so gefehlt“, murmelte Leon gegen Jos Lippen. „Irgendjemand sollte echt ein Kusstelefon entwickeln...“_

_„Hmm… nicht mehr lange, und wir können uns jeden Tag küssen.“_

_„Immer und überall“, nickte Leon._

_Jo lächelte ihn verliebt an._

_„Und wir können noch ganz andere Dinge anstellen“, fuhr Leon fort._

_„Hmm… ist das ein Versprechen?“_

_„Oh ja!“_

_„Ich nehme dich bei Wort“, grinste Jo ihn an und küsste ihn noch einmal._

_„Immer und überall mein Zwerg“, sagte Leon liebevoll. „Und jetzt... muss ich noch mal runter und meine Tasche und so holen.“_

_„Ist das 'und so' mehr, soll ich dir schnell tragen helfen?“_

_Leon lachte auf. „Die Tasche ist ja fast so groß wie du“, sagte mit einem Zwinkern. „Ich mach das schon. Ich bin ja groß und stark.“_

_„Übertreib mal nicht, Giraffe.“_

_„Kaum fünf Minuten bin ich hier und du wirst schon wieder frech!“_

_„Hey, Zwerge dürfen das.“_

_„Seit wann? Ich dachte Zwerge sind immer mürrisch und kümmern sich nur um ihre Bärte. Und brüten kleine Zwergenkinder aus Eiern aus.“_

_Jo lachte. „Wenn der Bart gut sitzt und der Zwergenlover kommt, dann sind Zwerge auch mal extrem gut drauf.“_

_„Ich sage es nur ungern, aber das mit dem Bart... das hat bei dir nicht gut funktioniert. Aber keine Angst, ich sage es nicht weiter. Also, ich hol schnell mein Gepäck und bin in fünf Sekunden wieder hier“, sagte Leon und küsste Jo noch einmal schnell auf die Lippen. Damit ließ er Jo einfach stehen und lief runter. Kurz darauf kam er mit Rucksack und zwei Taschen bepackt zu ihm hoch._

_„Ich habe einfach ein bisschen mehr mitgebracht“, sagte er und ging an Jo vorbei in die Wohnung._

_„Ich merks schon. Aber deine Klamotten brauchen ja auch viel mehr Platz als meine.“_

_Leon lachte nur und ging weiter ins Schlafzimmer. Jo folgte ihm, er wollte jetzt einfach in seiner Nähe sein. Leon ließ die Taschen neben den Schrank fallen. „Auspacken machen wir später, hm?“_

_„Ja, und jetzt...“_

_„Und jetzt?“_

_Jo lächelte ihn an. „Vielleicht... einen Teil deines Versprechens?“_

_Leon kam etwas näher. „Welchen Teil denn genau?“_

_„Du hast es ja nicht so ganz ausformuliert.“_

_„Möchtest du ne Abhandlung darüber? Mit Skizzen und Wegweisern?“_

_„Nein, du kannst mich genauso leiten wie ich vorhin.“_

_Leon lachte auf. „Als Sex-Navi?“_

_„So ungefähr“, lachte auch Jo._

_„Gut“, sagte Leon und räusperte sich. „Bitte geradeaus fahren bis Kontakt zum Vordermann aufgenommen wurde.“_

_Jo grinste und beugte sich vor, bis er Leon küssen konnte._

_„Kontakt hergestellt“, wisperte Leon und erwiderte den Kuss dann._

_„Hmm… und jetzt?“_

_„Verringern Sie den Abstand vorsichtig weiter - der Einsatz der Hände ist hierbei dringend empfohlen._

_Jo hob die Hände und streichelte über Leons Seite._

_„Sehr gut“, lobte Leon._

_„Jetzt rechts abbiegen?“, fragte Jo und lenkte Leon zum Bett._

_„Du biegst gern rechts ab, hm?“ fragte Leon grinsend._

_„Das Ziel befindet sich auf der linken Seite.“_

_„Mein links oder dein links?“_

_„Das hier“, schob Jo ihn kurzerhand zur Seite._

_Lachend ließ sich Leon einfach führen bis er die Kante des Betts an seinen Waden fühlte. „Ah, Ziel erreicht!“_

_„Siehst du - jetzt einparken.“_

_Leon grinste und ließ sich dann einfach nach hinten fallen._

_„Das Ziel gefällt dir, was?“_

_„Ein großartiges Ziel. Das beste überhaupt. Tor und Bett, das sind Ziele, die mir gefallen.“_

_„Dann bist du hier in München richtig, hier gibt es beides.“_

_Leon zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Soll ich dir mal was verraten?“_

_„Hm?“, machte Jo._

_„Das gibt es in Gelsenkirchen auch.“_

_„Hier gibt es mehr davon. Betten und Tore.“_

_„Wieso brauchst du Zwerg mehr Betten, hm?“_

_„Du wolltest unbedingt was über die Münchner Betten wissen.“_

_Leon lachte leicht. „Und jetzt genug über Betten geredet. Komm her“, sagte er und streckte die Hände nach Jo aus._

_Sofort ließ sich Jo auf ihn fallen._

_„Boah, hast du zugenommen?“ fragte Leon und schlang die Arme um Jo._

_„Zwerge nehmen nicht zu. Wir sind stämmig und bleiben auch so.“_

_Leon lachte. „Dann waren wir wohl zu lange getrennt, dass ich so... überrollt von dir bin“, sagte er zwinkernd._

_„Ich bin halt überwältigend“; grinste Jo ihn an._

_„Bist du“, sagte Leon und zog Jo zu einem Kuss zu sich._

_Sofort erwiderte Jo den Kuss hungrig. So lange hatte er darauf verzichten müssen. Leon gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich und vertiefte den Kuss. Mit seinen Händen strich er dabei verlangend über Jos Rücken. Dann drehte er sich mit Schwung um die eigene Achse, so dass er auf Jo lag._

_„Ui sind wir aber stürmisch“, sagte Jo._

_„Habe dich zu sehr vermisst… brauch dich doch.“_

_Jo lächelte strahlend und strich Leon mit einer Hand über die Wange. „Ich dich auch. Ich bin so glücklich, dass du jetzt hier bist.“_

_„Und wir werden die Zeit genießen. Zum Beispiel so“, grinste Leon und begann sich gegen ihn zu bewegen._

_Jo keuchte auf und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Wie er das Gewicht von Leon auf sich liebte!_

_Es war einfach so heiß, und manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, schon so kommen zu können._

_„Es ist so schön zu hören, wie dir das hier gefällt“, raunte Leon und bewegte sich etwas stärker._

_„Mir gefällt alles, was du so machst.“_

_„Gut zu wissen“, grinste Leon. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt endlich diese elenden Klamotten loswerden?“_

_„Sehr viel, wenn du hinterher wieder so liegst.“_

_„Das habe ich vor“, sagte Leon und küsste Jo schnell._

_Dann erhob er sich und zog sich schnell aus, und auch Jo wurde seine Kleidung los. Sofort schob sich Leon wieder auf Jo - diesmal Haut auf Haut, was Jo erneut zum Stöhnen brachte._

_Wieder lag Leon so schwer auf ihm, und wieder fand er das so heiß. Leon senkte seinen Kopf und begann Küsse auf Jos Hals und Schulter zu verteilen. Der wand sich unter ihm und stöhnte immer wieder leise auf._

_Langsam küsste sich Leon tiefer. Erst Jos Brust, dann über den Bauch nach unten bis zu seiner Leiste._

_„Ja“, keuchte Jo. „Mehr, weiter!“_

_„Was soll ich machen?“_

_„Das weißt du ganz genau.“_

_„Gibt noch immer mehrere Möglichkeiten, die du alle ziemlich geil findest“, grinste Leon ihn an, schob sich dann aber weiter zur Mitte und leckte ein Mal über Jos steifen Schwanz._

_Laut stöhnte Jo auf. „Du... richtiger... Weg...!“_

_Er hörte Leon leise kichern, als er noch einmal darüber leckte, dann nahm er den Schwanz in den Mund. Leon sah hoch. Er genoss diese Augenblicke, wenn Jo sich so völlig gehen ließ. Er war wie Wachs in seinen Händen, ganz entspannt und vertraute ihm voll und ganz._

_Leon fuhr fort an der Spitze von Jos Schwanz zu saugen und schob gleichzeitig eine Hand zwischen Jos Beine. Er war so entspannt, so locker, dass er gleich mit zwei Fingern eindringen konnte. Jo bäumte sich leicht auf und schob sich ihm entgegen._

_„So heiß“, raunte Leon ihm zu und nahm etwas Gleitgel um ihn weiter zu dehnen._

_„Mehr“, stöhnte Jo._

_„Gleich kriegst du mehr“, versprach Leon und zog sich hastig ein Kondom über. Jo beobachtete ihn mit vor Verlangen glühenden Augen. „Los?“, fragte Leon und positionierte sich._

_„Los“, nickte Jo._

_Langsam, aber mit stetigem Druck drang Leon in ihn ein. Diesmal war es Leon, der ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Jo war so heiß und willig, und so eng um ihn herum. Ungeduldig hob Jo die Hüfte und versuchte Leon so zu zeigen, dass er schneller machen sollte. Der verstand und drang schneller in ihn ein. Für langsam hatten sie später noch Zeit. Jetzt brauchten sie es beide schneller. Sie hatten sich einfach zu lange nicht gesehen, zu lange aufeinander verzichten müssen. So dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis Jo fühlte, dass sich alles in ihm zusammenzog._

_Er sah Leon an. „Zusammen“, keuchte er heiser._

_„Zusammen“, antwortete Leon und stieß noch einmal fest zu. Wenige Augenblicke später kamen sie, nur Sekundenbruchteile auseinander. Dann ließ sich Leon erschöpft auf Jo sinken._

_Jo lächelte zufrieden und schlang die Arme um Leon. „Das habe ich gebraucht...“_

_„Oh ja, ich auch. So dringend. Jetzt kann ich erst wieder denken.“_

_Jo grinste. „Es gibt Leute die behaupten, dass da kein großer Unterschied zu erkennen ist.“_

_„Wird der Zwerg übermütig?“_

_„Vielleicht ein bisschen. Das passiert bei Zwergen, wenn sie richtig guten Sex hatten.“_

_„Dann mag ich den übermütigen Zwerg.“ Leon beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich._

_„Ich liebe dich“, wisperte Jo gegen Leons Lippen._

_„Hm, ich liebe dich auch“, erwiderte Leon._

_Jo lächelte und küsste Leon dann erneut._

_„Ich liebe dich so sehr“, keuchte Leon und drehte sich übermütig mit Jo im Arm auf den Rücken._

_Jo lachte und kuschelte sich dann in Leons Arme. „Ich dich auch Leon. Ich dich auch.“_

_Erschöpft schmiegte sich Leon an ihn und schloss die Augen. „Gute Idee“, wisperte Jo und zog die Decke über sie. „So ein kleines Schläfchen ist jetzt genau das Richtige.“_

_„War ne lange Fahrt... habe nen anstrengenden Freund...“, nuschelte Leon träge._

_Jo grinste und küsste Leon gegen sein Kinn. „Den anstrengenden Freund habe ich mein lieber.“_

_„Haben wir beide halt einen. Ich hoffe doch nicht, dass es derselbe ist..._

_„Lass das lieber mit dem denken, das klappt bei dir so kurz vor dem Einschlafen eh nicht“, kicherte Jo._

_„Dann schlaf.“ Leon streichelte Jo noch einmal über die Seite, dann schlief er tatsächlich ein._

_Jo beobachtete Leon noch einen Moment und genoss diesen Augenblick einfach nur. Leon war endlich hier, morgen würden sie eine Wohnung suchen und dann konnten sie der Fernbeziehung endlich den Rücken kehren und richtig zusammen sein._

_Er war überglücklich, dass ihr gemeinsames Leben jetzt richtig anfing._

***

Jo seufzte leise. Es war so schön gewesen, als Leon nach München gekommen war. Sie hatten sich so sehr geliebt. Sie waren so glücklich gewesen.

Er konnte nicht genau sagen, wo und wann es schiefgelaufen war. So ganz nach und nach hatten sie sich wohl auseinandergelebt. Leon hatte Freunde in der Mannschaft gefunden - ausgerechnet die Leute, mit denen Jo nicht wirklich zurechtkam.


	3. Der Beginn der Quarantäne

Ein Klingeln riss Jo aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Handy in seiner Hand meldete sich. „Ja?“, fragte er ohne auf das Display zu sehen.

In der Leitung war eine ziemlich forsche Dame vom Gesundheitsamt, die ihm im großen und ganzen noch einmal genau das gleiche erzählte, was er schon von seinem Kontakt beim Verein erfahren hatte.

„Die Bestimmungen gehen Ihnen in den nächsten Tagen noch schriftlich zu. Wenn Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen haben, melden Sie sich bitte“, schloss sie schließlich ihr Gespräch.

„Das mache ich. Ich gebe die Infos auch an Herrn Goretzka weiter“, sagte Jo.

„Danke dafür. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen alles Gute - und bleiben Se gesund.“

„Danke, Sie auch“, sagte Jo und legte seufzend auf. Jetzt war es offiziell - sie waren die nächsten beiden Wochen hier eingesperrt.

Langsam stand er auf und ging zu Leons Schlafzimmer. Ihr ehemaliges Gästezimmer, in das Leon vor einigen Wochen gezogen war. Er klopfte an - so ein Schwachsinn, warum klopfte er an das Zimmer seines Freundes?

„Komm rein“, rief Leon.

Vorsichtig schob Jo die Tür auf. „Die Frau vom Gesundheitsamt hat gerade angerufen.“

Leon seufzte hörbar. Er lag auf seinem Bett und blickte zur Decke. Am liebsten hätte Jo sich zu ihm gelegt. Leon würde das nicht wollen, also blieb er in der Tür stehen und sah ihn an.

„Ab jetzt also auch offiziell 14 Tage Knast“, murmelte Leon schließlich.

„Siehst du das wirklich so?“, fragte Jo hörbar verletzt.

„Wir sind Fußballer Jo. 14 Tage nicht raus zu können ist die Höchststrafe. Oder siehst du das anders?“

„Nein, aber ein Knast ist das hier doch nun auch nicht. Wir können sogar umräumen und Fußball spielen.“

„Das ist nicht das gleiche, und das weißt du auch.“

Jo seufzte leise. „Nein, ist es nicht. Aber ich habe keine Lust hier zwei Wochen rumzusitzen und Trübsal zu blasen.“

„Schön das du das ganze so locker nimmst Jo“, sagte Leon und setzte sich auf. „War das geplant?“

„Wie bitte? Geplant? Was unterstellst du mir da? Und warum sollte ich das machen?“

„Keine Ahnung. Das frag ich dich.“

„Du glaubst echt, dass ich das... Leon, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen.“ Eine unendliche Enttäuschung durchflutete ihn. Auch, wenn sie sich nicht mehr gut verstanden, er hatte darauf vertraut, dass sie im Notfall zusammenhalten würden. Aber jetzt ließ Leon ihn total im Stich. Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen drehte er sich um. Etwas zog sich schmerzhaft in seinem Bauch zusammen, und das durfte Leon auf keinen Fall bemerken. Er würde sich nur darüber lustig machen, so, wie früher...

„Jo, jetzt hau nicht wieder ab!“ rief Leon ihm hinterher.

Doch, er würde abhauen. Was auch immer Leon jetzt sagen würde, es würde nur noch mehr weh tun. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zu seinem Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Dann warf er sich aufs Bett, das Gesicht in sein Kissen gepresst. Er wollte nicht heulen, er würde nicht heulen, aber es war nicht einfach sich das zu verkneifen.

Wie konnte Leon ihm nur sowas unterstellen! Er hatte ja schon einige Male merkwürdige Dinge behauptet, aber das ging sogar für ihn zu weit. 

Ein Klopfen ertönte an seiner Tür. Er seufzte leise, wenn Leon ihn so sehen würde, wäre das wieder Wasser auf seine Mühlen. Also setzte er sich auf, atmete zweimal tief durch, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und stand dann auf. „Was gibt's?“, fragte er mit fester Stimme. 

Leon öffnete die Tür und sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an. „Ich mache Nudeln. Hast du Hunger?“

Jo seufzte, nach den Telefonaten und besonders nach Leons Reaktion hatte er eigentlich keinen Hunger - und eigentlich wollte auch nicht wieder derjenige sein der nachgab. Andererseits würde er Leon noch weiter von sich vertreiben, wenn er nein sagte. „Mach für mich nur ne ganz kleine Portion, ja?“, bat er.

Leon nickte nur und verschwand wieder. Mit einem weiteren Seufzen sah Jo ihm nach. Das war doch echt zum Verzweifeln! Er verstand Leon einfach nicht. Warum tat er das? Warum war er wieder so verletzend? So hatte er Leon vor Jahren kennengelernt, und erst nach einer ungeplanten gemeinsamen Nacht im Ruheraum der Sauna hatten sie sich ausgesprochen. Damals hatte Leon ihm gestanden, nur so fies zu ihm gewesen zu sein um ihn von sich fern zu halten - denn er hatte sich in Jo verguckt.

Warum hatte Leon das Bedürfnis sich jetzt wieder so zu verhalten? Manchmal hatte Jo wirklich das Gefühl, dass Leon ihn rausekeln wollte. 

Erneut riss ihn das Klingeln seines Handys aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Ja?“, meldete er sich wieder.

„Was muss ich von meinem Lieblings-Bayer hören? Corona-Quarantäne?“ meldete sich Timo.

„Woher weißt du das denn?“, fragte Jo erstaunt nach. So schnell war das schon publik geworden?

„Deine Schwester“, sagte Timo.

Jo war erleichtert, „Dann weiß es doch noch nicht ganz Deutschland.“

„Nein, keine Angst. Was macht der Blödmann?“

Jo seufzte. „Essen. Nachdem er mir vorgeworfen hat, dass ich das alles ja geschickt eingefädelt hätte.“

„Er hat bitte was?“ fragte Timo.

„Gemeint, dass ich das irgendwie geplant hätte.“ Jo ließ sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen und zog das Kissen über den Kopf.

„So ein riesen Arsch. Gott, ich hätte nicht übel Lust nach München zu fahren und ihm mal meine Meinung zu sagen.“

„Wir dürften dich nicht reinlassen.“

„Ja. Weiß ich. Und durch die Tür brüllen ist nicht besonders effektiv.“

„Nein, da kann er wunderbar weghören.“ Jo drehte sich auf die andere Seite. „Wie soll das nur werden...?“ 

„Ihr müsst miteinander reden“, sagte Timo. 

„Weißt du, wie oft ich das schon versucht habe“, seufzte Jo. „Und jetzt ist er noch mieser drauf.“ 

„Aber jetzt kann er dir nicht mehr ausweichen. Und ihr müsst das endlich zwischen euch klären. Wie es mit euch weitergehen soll.“ 

„Und wenn es schiefgeht, werden die nächsten beiden Wochen zur Hölle.“ 

„Aber ihr müsst das doch irgendwann klären.“ 

Jo seufzte tief. „Ich wünschte, das wäre so einfach. Aber ich sehe im Moment keine Möglichkeit.“ 

„Liebst du ihn noch?“ 

Jo zögerte, dann nickte er. „Ja, du ich noch. Total dämlich, oder?“ 

„Ja, aber das kenn ich ja schon von dir. Was ich nicht kenne ist, dass du einfach so aufgibst.“ 

„Er hat mir deutlich genug gezeigt, dass das zwischen uns zu Ende ist. Er ist ins Gästezimmer gezogen. 

„Eben. Ins Gästezimmer. Nicht in eine andere Wohnung.“ 

„Meinst du, das hat was zu bedeuten? Immerhin ist es in der Saison nicht so einfach ne neue Wohnung zu suchen.“ 

„Er hätte ins Hotel gehen können.“ 

Jo nickte langsam, ja, das hätte Leon machen können. Er war aber geblieben. „Trotzdem hackt er ständig auf mir herum. Und jetzt habe ich auch noch Schuld...“ 

„Das kennen wir doch nicht anders von ihm. Wenn ich mich an den Confed-Cup erinnere...“ 

„Ja, aber normalerweise meint er das nicht so. Das ist eher ein Necken. Jetzt ist er es ernst gemeint.“ 

„Ich kann da keinen Unterschied erkennen“, schnaubte Timo. „Für mich ist er immer ein Volldepp.“ 

„Er hat mir gezeigt, dass er mich geliebt hat. Er hat mir so geholfen mit Rückschlägen und Angriffen fertig zu werden. Stark zu sein.“ 

Timo brummte. „Weiß ich doch. Deshalb sag ich ja auch nicht, dass du Schluss machen sollst. Sondern du sollst kämpfen. Wenn du ihn immer noch willst, dann zeig ihm das. Hämmer das in seinen Dickschädel.“ 

„Aber wie? Ich geh ihm doch nur noch auf den Keks.“ 

„Keine Ahnung Jo. Ich... denk drüber nach, ok? Vielleicht fällt mir ja was ein.“ 

„Danke. Ruf mich an, wenn dir was einfällt... ich bin immer zu Hause...“ 

„Kann ich denn irgendwas Gutes für dich tun? Brauchst du ein Care-Paket?“ 

Jo lachte leise - das sah Timo ähnlich. „Wir brauchen nichts, aber ich würde mich echt über sowas freuen.“ 

„Dann erwarte in den nächsten Tagen Post von mir“, lächelte Timo. 

„Das ist lieb von dir.“ 

„Mach ich gern. Und ruf mich an, wenn du reden willst. Egal um welche Uhrzeit.“ 

„Danke, das Angebot nehme ich an.“ 

„Dann halt die Ohren steif“, verabschiedete sich Timo. 

Jo lächelte leicht, verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und legte auf. Das Gespräch mit Timo hatte gutgetan. Wie eigentlich immer. Timo war einfach sein bester Freund, der immer für ihn da war. Es war nur so schade, dass Timo so weit weg in Leipzig war. Andererseits - gerade jetzt konnte er eh nicht zu ihm kommen. 

„Jo, Essen ist fertig!“ 

Jo seufzte leise. Auf in den Kampf, sagte er sich und stand auf. Er ging in die Küche wo Leon sogar den Tisch gedeckt hatte. Es war, als würde sich Leon damit für sein Ausraster entschuldigen wollen. 

„Auch Ketchup?“ fragte Leon. 

„Heute lieber Pesto“, griff Jo nach dem Gläschen. 

Leon nickte nur und füllte ihre Teller mit den Nudeln. Dann gab er sich selbst Ketchup auf die Nudeln und wartete, dass Jo seine Nudeln mit Pesto fertig verrührt hatte. Dann sah er Jo an. „Ich... das eben war... das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen.“ 

Jo nickte leicht. „Ja, das hättest du nicht sagen wollen. Weil du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist.“ 

„Weiß ich. Ich war einfach... wütend. Bin ich immer noch. Aber Debbi und du ihr könnt da beide nichts für...“ 

„Wie denn auch - sie wusste ja bis eben nichts davon. Aber warum bist du wütend? Und auf wen?“

„Nicht wichtig“, sagte Leon nur.

„Okay...“ Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass Leon nichts sagte, dass er ihn so ausschloss, aber er würde auch nicht reden, wenn Jo nachfragte. Leon begann nun zu essen und auch Jo spürte langsam etwas Hunger in sich aufsteigen. 

Also begann auch er zu essen. Nudeln mit Pesto - Leon schien wirklich keine Lust zum Kochen gehabt zu haben, so etwas Karges gab es nur selten bei ihnen. Das zumindest konnte Jo nachvollziehen. Nach der Neuigkeit hätte er auch keinen Bock gehabt sich groß in die Küche zu stellen. Auch sein Hunger war schnell gestillt, und er legte die Gabel beiseite. 

Leon hatte nur wenig gegessen, als er seinen Teller von sich schob. „Ich... ich habe an den Kühlschrank ne Liste gehängt, was wir brauchen. Schreib es einfach rauf, dann haben wir nen Überblick...“ 

„Das ist nur gute Idee, danke“, nickte Jo und warf einen Blick an den Kühlschrank. Dort hing ein Zettel, ein Kugelschreiber am Bindfaden baumelte daneben. 

Leon nickte leicht. 

„Dann... was wollen wir heute noch machen?“, fragte Jo unsicher. 

„Ich muss noch einige Telefonate erledigen. Du ja bestimmt auch.“ 

„Ja, muss ich wohl... wollen wir da mal ne Liste machen, dass wir niemanden vergessen?“ 

„Du willst ne Liste machen, wen du anrufen musst?“ 

„Wen wir beide informieren müssen. Wie ist es mit dem Trainer, zum Beispiel?“ 

„Der wird es vermutlich schon wissen“, murmelte Leon. 

„Wir werden trotzdem mit ihm reden müssen.“ 

„Ich weiß.“ 

„Wollen wir das zusammen machen?“ 

Leon zögerte, dann nickte er. „Vermutlich keine dumme Idee.“ 

„Jetzt gleich?“ 

„Ja, dann haben wir es hinter uns.“ 

„Lass uns schnell abdecken, dann ziehen wir das durch.“ Jo stand auf und begann abzudecken, dann räumte er schnell die Küche auf. 

„Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer?“ schlug er dann vor. 

Leon ging wortlos vor und setzte sich aufs Sofa. 

Jo holte einmal tief Luft und folgte Leon dann. 

Er nach auf dem Sessel links von Leon platz. „Rufst du an?“, bat er. 

„Traust du dich nicht?“ 

„Klar...“, meinte Jo und zog sein Handy heraus. 

Leon lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete Jo. 

Sichtlich unsicher wählte Jo die Nummer ihres Trainers. 

„Jo, er wird uns nicht den Kopf abreißen. Kann er auch gar nicht, er darf hier ja nicht rein“, schnaubte Leon. 

Für einen kleinen Moment schloss Jo die Augen. So ähnlich hätte Leon das auch vor ein paar Monaten gesagt, aber ohne das Schnauben und nur um ihm Mut zu machen. Jetzt war es nicht neckend, sondern genervt. „Ich mach ja schon“, seufzte Jo und wählte die Nummer. 

Es dauerte nicht wirklich lange, bis sich ihr Trainer meldete. „Hallo Jo.“ 

„Hallo Trainer“, grüßte Jo ihn mit fester Stimme. „Leon und ich wollten uns mal melden... ist die Info schon durchgekommen?“ 

„Ja, ist sie. Ich hätte mich auch demnächst bei euch gemeldet. Euch geht es aber gut?“ 

„Soweit ist alles in Ordnung... Ist halt erstmal schon ein Schock, aber ist ja noch lange nicht gesagt, dass wir uns angesteckt haben.“ 

„Wisst ihr bei wem ihr euch angesteckt habt?“ 

Sofort schüttelte Jo den Kopf und hoffte, dass Leon sie nicht verriet. „Wir sind ja in Quarantäne, weil wir als Kontaktperson aufgeführt worden sind. War aber niemand vom Verein.“ 

„Gut. Ich werde mit heute noch hinsetzen und mir einen Trainingsplan für euch ausdenken. Übungen, die ihr zu Hause machen könnt. Das kennt ihr ja schon aus den letzten Wochen.“ 

„Ja“, seufzte Leon. „Nur waren wir da nicht eingesperrt.“ 

„Immerhin seid ihr zu zweit. Und 14 Tage gehen schnell rum.“ 

Leon holte Luft um etwas zu sagen, aber verkniff es sich dann. 

„Wenn ich irgendwas für euch tun kann, dann lasst es mich wissen“, bat ihr Trainer. „Und ihr könnt mich auch gern anrufen, wenn ihr nur reden wollt.“ 

„Danke“, antwortete Jo brav - er war nicht sicher, ob er seinen Trainer anrufen würde. Dann lieber seine Eltern, Debbie oder seine Freunde. 

„Danke“, sagte auch Leon leise. 

„Kann ich irgendwas für euch tun?“ 

„Nein“, sagte Jo und sah Leon an. „Ich glaube wir müssen im Moment noch selbst damit klarkommen. Das Ganze realisieren und so.“ 

„Ja, kommt doch alles so plötzlich“, stimmte Leon zu. 

„Das kann ich gut verstehen. Dann telefonieren wir morgen wieder. Und ich maile euch den Trainingsplan sobald er fertig ist.“ 

„Okay, danke.“ Sie verabschiedeten sich, und Jo legte wieder auf. 

Schweigend saßen sie da und hingen für einen Moment ihren Gedanken nach. 

Dann sah Jo hoch und Leon an. „Und jetzt?“ 

Einen Moment blieb Leon sitzen, dann stand er wortlos auf und verschwand. Wenig später kam er mit zwei Gläsern und einer Flasche zurück. 

Überrascht sah Jo ihn an. 

„Ich brauch jetzt was und ich trinke nie allein“, sagte Leon nur knapp. 

„Geht mir genau so, also gieß mal ein.“ 

Leon nickte und goss etwas von dem Wodka in die Gläser. Dann stellte er die Flasche ab und hob das Glas. Auch Jo griff nach seinem Glas. 

Kurz sah Leon ihm in die Augen, sagte aber nichts, sondern trank den Wodka auf Ex. Jo unterdrückte ein Seufzen und leerte sein Glas ebenfalls in einem Zug. Für einen Moment schloss Leon die Augen. Der Wodka war sehr mild, dennoch fühlten sie ihn bis in den Magen laufen. 

Wortlos griff Leon erneut zur Flasche und schenkte ihnen nach. Noch einmal tranken sie wortlos. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen lehnte sich Leon dann zurück und schloss die Augen. Jo beobachtete ihn schweigend. 

„Was ist?“ fragte Leon.

„Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen.“

„Was soll sein?“

„Was denkst du gerade?“

„Ehrlich gesagt versuche ich grade an nichts zu denken.“

„Und klappt es?“

„Nein.“

„Musst du noch telefonieren? Sonst können wir den Fernseher anmachen zum Ablenken.“ 

„Ich muss noch telefonieren“, sagte Leon. 

„Okay... Ich kann Debbie noch mal anrufen. Wollen wir dann nachher zusammen was gucken?“ 

„Mal schauen, wie lange ich brauche“, murmelte Leon nur. 

„Okay... dann...“ Jo wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. 

„Ich geh in mein Zimmer“, sagte Leon und stand auf. 

Jo sah ihm schweigend nach.


	4. „Wir müssen reden.“

Jo wurde einfach nicht mehr schlau aus Leon. Es war, als hätte er alle fünf Minute eine andere Laune und ließ dann an ihm aus. Wie sollte das bloß weitergehen mit ihnen? Seufzend griff sich Jo wieder sein Handy und wählte Debbies Nummer. 

„Hey, wie geht es dir?“, fragte Debbie gleich besorgt. 

„Geht so. Außerdem sollte ich das eher dich fragen, immerhin bist du krank.“ 

„Mir geht es nicht anders als vor zwei Stunden. Aber du hast es Leon sagen müssen.“ 

„Er... war nicht begeistert und hat ein paar unschöne Sachen gesagt.“ 

Debbie seufzte. „Er hat sich so verändert...“ 

„Ja. Und ich weiß einfach nicht wieso. Und er will nicht reden. Immerzu weicht er mir aus, wenn ich es versuche.“ 

„Natürlich will er es nicht. Dann müsste er ja zugeben, dass er irgendwas falsch macht.“ 

„Timo meinte ich soll nicht so schnell aufgeben. Danke übrigens, dass du ihn angerufen hast.“ 

„Ich dachte, du bräuchtest bisschen Unterstützung.“ 

„Das stimmt auch.“ 

Debbie seufzte. „Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass er wieder so werden würde.“ 

„Ich auch nicht. Aber... ich habe ja jetzt 14 Tage um rauszufinden was los ist, hm?“ 

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich dich darum beneide.“ 

„Timo hat gesagt, dass Leon immer noch hier wohnt hat was zu bedeuten. Er hätte sich ja auch was Neues suchen oder ins Hotel gehen können. Also... muss er noch was für mich empfinden.“ 

„Hm - oder er ist einfach zu bequem dazu“, murmelte Debbie nicht überzeugt, ehe sie einen Hustenanfall bekam. 

„Mir gefällt Timos Version besser“, brummte Jo. „Und du legst dich jetzt bitte wieder schön ins Bett und ruhst dich aus.“ 

„Kann ich mir glauben - du bist noch immer hoffnungslos verliebt.“ 

„Bin ich. Ich liebe Leon, und ich... ich will ihn nicht verlieren Debbie.“ 

„Ach Jo...“, seufzte Debbie leise. „Hoffnungslos, ich merks schon.“ 

„Denkst du denn wirklich, dass es hoffnungslos ist?“ 

„Das will ich so nicht sagen, aber... wie oft willst du das mitmachen, dass er so scheiße zu dir ist? 

„Keine Ahnung“, gab Jo zu. 

„Du weißt ja nicht, warum er so mies drauf ist. In Russland hat er es dir ja irgendwann gesagt, aber was ist dieses mal? Und wie oft wird er wieder so sein?“ 

„Ich dachte du magst ihn.“ 

„Ich mochte ihn sehr, gerade, nachdem er in Russland so ehrlich gewesen war. Aber dass er dir jetzt in dieser Situation nicht beisteht, das geht gar nicht.“ 

„Vielleicht kann er es mir aber erklären. Falls er mal mit mir spricht.“ 

„Ja, falls... ich drücke dir die Daumen, dass du ihn dazu kriegst.“ 

„Danke. Und jetzt wirklich ab ins Bett mit dir.“ 

„Ja, sollte ich wirklich.“ Wieder hustete Debbie. „Ich hoffe, das wird nicht schlimmer.“

„Ich auch. Ich habe dich lieb Debbie.“ 

„Ich dich auch.“ Sie verabschiedeten sich und legten auf. Dann saß Jo wieder alleine auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. 

Und nun? Sollte er bei Leon klopfen und fragen ob er fertig war oder einfach schon mal den Fernseher anmachen? Nein, er sollte Leon nicht hinterherlaufen - zumindest nicht so sehr. Also holte er sich aus der Küche etwas zu trinken und stellte dann den Fernseher an. Er suchte eine Serie auf Netflix raus und stellte den Ton etwas lauter, so dass Leon ihn hören musste. Die erste Folge war schon fast vorbei, als Leon schließlich ins Wohnzimmer kam. 

„Hey“, lächelte Jo ihn an. „Soll ich noch mal von vorn starten?“ 

„Musst du nicht“, sagte Leon knapp und setzte sich in einen der Sessel. 

„Hast du alle erreicht?“ 

Stumm nickte Leon. 

„Magst du was erzählen?“ 

„Ich dachte, wir gucken Fernsehen.“ 

„Ja... ich dachte nur, vielleicht...“ Jo verstummte, er sah keine Chance. 

„Was dachtest du?“ 

„Nichts...“, murmelte Jo, das brachte doch nichts. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ er die Folge weiterlaufen. 

Deutlich spürte Jo dabei Leons Blick auf sich, aber als ihn ansah, schaute Leon schnell weg. Er sollte Leon einfach in Ruhe lassen. Vielleicht wurde das noch einmal was mit ihnen, vielleicht aber auch nicht. 

„Du starrst schon wieder“, sagte Leon plötzlich. 

„Sorry“, murmelte Jo. Dass Leon jetzt so empfindlich war... 

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten schüttelte Leon den Kopf. „Ich glaub ich geh schlafen. Kann mich eh nicht konzentrieren...“ 

Wieder seufzte Jo leise. „Gute Nacht...“ 

Leon stand auf. In der Wohnzimmertür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ich... wir...“, er seufzte. „Gute Nacht Jo.“ 

Jo sah ihm nach. Was hatte Leon sagen wollen? Fast wäre Jo ihm nachgegangen, aber er blieb sitzen. Er wusste auch gar nicht, was er Leon hätte sagen sollen. 

„Scheiße“, wisperte er kaum hörbar. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es die nächsten Wochen werden würde. 

14 Tage mussten sie hier zusammen verbringen. Sie konnten aber doch nicht die ganze Zeit um einander herumtanzen und sich ausweichen! Oder sich am besten in ihren Zimmern verkriechen und sich komplett aus dem Weg gehen. 

Das konnte er nicht aushalten! Zwei Wochen die Wohnung nicht verlassen zu dürfen war schlimm genug, aber zwei Wochen schweigend im Zimmer zu sitzen war unerträglich. Nein, so ging das nicht. Und Leon konnte sich das auch nicht so einfach machen! Jo stand auf und ging durch den Flur zu Leons Zimmer. 

Diesmal klopfte er nicht an, sondern betrat das Zimmer ohne Vorwarnung. 

Leon stand nur in Boxershorts vor seinem Bett, das Shirt noch in der Hand und sah ihn überrascht an. 

„Wir müssen reden.“ 

„Jetzt?“ 

„Wann sonst?“ 

„Ich bin müde Jo.“ 

Jo seufzte. „Also hast du keinen Bock zu reden.“ 

„Nein, habe ich nicht.“ 

„Und morgen wirst du auch keinen Bock haben.“ 

Leon warf das Shirt aufs Bett und sah Jo herausfordernd an. „Was willst du mir denn so dringendes sagen?“ 

„Wir sollten besprechen, was zwischen uns ist.“

„Du willst nach diesem Scheißtag echt ne Diskussion über unsere Beziehung führen?“

„Meinst du, morgen wird's besser?“

„Kann ich hellsehen?“

„Nein, aber.... Ach Leon“, seufzte Jo tief.

„Jetzt heißt es wieder Ach Leon“, schnaubte Leon. „Was habe ich jetzt wieder schlimmes angestellt, hm?“

„Du...“ Jo schüttelte den Kopf. Das alles tat zu sehr weh, und seine Augen fingen an zu brennen - er sollte besser in sein Zimmer gehen. 

„Jo...“, sagte Leon leise und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. 

„Was denn noch?“, fragte Jo nach. 

Leon zögerte, dann trat er ganz an Jo heran und wischte ihm sanft eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Wir reden. Aber bitte nicht mehr heute Abend.“ 

„Du willst doch eh nicht reden“, fauchte Jo und drehte sich ruckartig um. 

„Was habe ich jetzt schon wieder schlimmes gemacht? Ich habe dich nur gebeten bis morgen zu warten.“ 

„Du wolltest auch in den letzten Wochen nicht reden.“ 

„Ich habe noch nie gern geredet!“ 

„Ja, und du springst nicht einmal über deinen Schatten, wenn es um unsere Beziehung geht.“ 

„Du doch auch nicht“, fauchte Leon. 

„Wie denn, wenn du immer gleich abhaust?“ 

„Das stimmt überhaupt nicht!“ 

„Nein? Bin ich es denn, der gleich die Flucht ergreift, wenn es um uns geht. Wobei - gibt ja auch gar kein uns mehr.“ 

„Machst du grade Schluss mit mir?“ 

„Nein, aber du arbeitest ja seit Wochen daran.“ 

„Ich tue bitte was?“ 

Jo holte Luft um etwas zu antworten, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Morgen.“ 

Leon starrte ihn noch einen Moment wütend an, dann nickte er. „Morgen.“ 

Endlich konnte Jo den Raum verlassen. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, atmete er tief durch. Was war das gerade? Leon war wütend und aufbrausend wie immer, aber dann war dieser kleine Moment, in dem er sich um Jo gekümmert hatte. 

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Jo wäre ihm in die Arme gesunken. Diese kurze Berührung und Leons plötzlich so sanfte Stimme... Aber es hatte mal wieder nicht lange vorgehalten, das war ja in letzter Zeit immer so. Gut, vielleicht hatte er selbst an der Stelle auch nicht wirklich gut reagiert. Aber er war in letzter Zeit einfach misstrauisch geworden. 

Immerhin würden sie morgen nun wohl wirklich reden. Wenn Leon nicht wieder einen Rückzieher machte... Aber das würde er nicht zulassen. 

Langsam ging er zu seinem Zimmer und schob die Tür auf. Bis vor ein paar Wochen war das noch ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer gewesen. Jetzt musste er hier alleine schlafen, und Leon war nebenan. Es tat weh daran zu denken, wie glücklich sie gewesen waren.


	5. Bettenkauf

Jo setzte sich auf das Bett, das sie damals kurz nach ihrem Einzug gemeinsam ausgesucht hatte. Die erste gemeinsame Anschaffung für ihre neue Wohnung. 

***

_Sie hatten gerade den Vertrag für die neue Wohnung unterschrieben. Groß und modern, mit sehr großem Balkon, auf dem sie mit ihren Freunden grillen konnten. Nur die Möbel fehlten noch - aber das konnte man ja ändern. Einige Mitspieler hatten ihnen Tipps gegeben, wo sie fündig werden konnten - so waren sie jetzt auf dem Weg zu einem der etwas edleren Möbelläden Münchens._

_„Was hältst du von einem Wasserbett?“ fragte Leon vom Beifahrersitz aus._

_„Hm“, machte Jo. „Habe mal im Hotel drauf geschlafen, das fand ich weniger... prickelnd. Möchtest du denn gern eins?“_

_„Keine Ahnung. Ich habs noch nie versucht. Ich habe nur überlegt, wie das wohl ist, wenn wir beide... und das Bett schaukelt sanft mit“, grinste Leon._

_„Das klingt wirklich... spannend“, erwiderte Jo das Grinsen. „Lass uns mal probeliegen auf nem Wasserbett.“_

_„Dann machen wir das. Außerdem brauchen wir ja eh zwei Betten. Wenn wir schon dabei sind, suchen wir das fürs Gästezimmer doch auch gleich mit aus.“_

_„Ja, das ist gut, das soll ja auch gemütlich werden.“_

_„Ist außerdem auch weniger auffällig, wenn wir zwei Betten aussuchen. Für unsere WG.“_

_„Das ist richtig, dann kommt da auch ein vernünftiger Schrank rein und so.“_

_„Bedank dich bei Jule“, sagte Leon. „Der scheint ne Schulung als Berater für schwule Fußballer gemacht zu haben.“_

_Jo lachte leise. „Sehr gut, den Jungen im Hintergrund zu haben.“_

_„Manchmal auch ein bissel nervig.“_

_„Och, aber nur sehr bisschen.“_

_„Er fehlt mir ganz schön“, gab Leon zu und schob eine Hand auf Jos Oberschenkel._

_„Versteh ich. Jeden Tag zusammen sein - und auf einmal gar nicht. Aber du siehst ja an Timo und mir, dass das auch geht, wenn man in verschiedenen Vereinen ist.“_

_„Was macht die Leipziger Pappnase denn so?“_

_„Tore schießen. Ansonsten viel reden wie immer“, grinste Jo._

_„Ja. Ohne Punkt und Komma. Und viel Blödsinn.“_

_„Aber auch sehr vernünftige Sachen. Man muss nur hinhören.“_

_Leon schnaubte. Sein Verhältnis zu Timo war... noch immer schwierig. Sie bemühten sich zwar beide, weil Jo ihnen wichtig war, aber Freunde würden sie wohl nie wirklich werden. Aufgrund der Entfernung konnten sie sich aber auch gut aus dem Weg gehen._

_„Ist es das?“ fragte Leon und deutete auf das Schild eines Möbelhauses._

_„Ja, das hatte Thomas empfohlen.“_

_„Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt, was Thomas so empfiehlt.“_

_„Der hat nen ziemlich guten Geschmack, nicht nur Landhaus und so.“_

_„Gut. Damit kann ich nämlich nicht wirklich viel anfangen.“_

_„Ich auch nicht. Sowas haben Oma und Opa, aber ich nicht.“_

_Leon lächelte Jo an. „Mit dir würde ich sogar in ne Wohnung voller Gelsenkirchener Barock einziehen.“_

_Diese kleinen Liebeserklärungen ließen es immer wieder in Jos Bauch kribbeln. Er schenkte Leon ein strahlendes Lächeln und fuhr dann auf den Parkplatz des Möbelhauses. Es war ein sehr großer Laden, aber sie hatten Glück und konnten in der Nähe des Eingangs parken._

_„Dann mal auf ins Getümmel“, sagte Leon._

_„Ja, und geh nicht verloren.“_

_„Ich lauf immer nur dem süßen Typen hinterher“, lachte Leon._

_Jo lächelte geschmeichelt. „Und ich halte Ausschau nach dem großen, Gutaussehenden.“_

_„Wie gut, dass wir nen narrensicheren Plan haben. Da kann praktisch gar nichts mehr schiefgehen.“_

_„Gleich in die Schlafzimmerabteilung“, bestimmte Jo und versuchte auf dem Plan den Weg zu eben dieser Abteilung zu finden._

_„Das wir immer zuerst im Schlafzimmer landen“, grinste Leon._

_„Tja, das liegt an deiner Anziehung. Wobei, dabei geht's ja eher ums ausziehen.“_

_„Ich zieh dich an, damit du dich ausziehst“, lachte Leon._

_Auch Jo stimmte in das Lachen ein, dann deutete er auf den Plan. „Dritter Stock, dann links.“_

_„Na dann mal ab auf die Rolltreppe mit uns“, sagte Leon und ging auf die Rolltreppen zu._

_Jo stellte sich hinter ihn, in passendem Abstand, dass er seinen Hintern gut im Blick hatte._

_„Ich hoffe du hast bemerkt, dass ich extra deine Lieblingsjeans angezogen habe“, bemerkte Leon irgendwann._

_„Habe ich bemerkt, deswegen steh ich ja auch hinter dir.“_

_Leon lachte leise._

_„Ich hol mir einfach schon ein wenig Appetit für nachher…“_

_„Muss ich Angst haben, dass du gleich in der Bettenabteilung über mich herfällst?“_

_„Bei der Jeans schon.“_

_„Ach ich steh nicht so drauf, wenn man mir zuguckt. Hier sind mir zu viele Leute.“_

_„Hm, na gut – aber zu Hause kommst du mir nicht so leicht davon.“_

_„Und darauf freu ich mich“, sagte Leon und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Und da wären wir auch schon. Dritter Stock, sexy Betten für heiße Typen.“_

_„Sehr gut – dann gucken wir mal nach dem sexiest Bett für uns.“_

_„Da drüben haben sie Wasserbetten“, sagte Leon und deutete nach rechts. „Wollen wir da mal gucken?“_

_„Ja, einfach mal ausprobieren.“_

_Die beiden gingen den Gang entlang und schauten sich dabei schon mal um, ob ihnen gleich etwas ins Auge stach._

_„Was ist mit dem da?“, fragte Jo und deutete auf ein dunkelblaues Bett in einem modern gehaltenen Schlafzimmer._

_„Find ich gut“, nickte Leon und trat näher. „Hat auch ne schöne Breite.“_

_„Lass uns mal probeliegen“, schlug Jo vor und setzte sich auf die leicht schwankende Fläche._

_Leon setzte sich neben. „Schon ein komisches Gefühl“, sagte er._

_„Wabert irgendwie so…“_

_„Hm... ob ich das so geil finde, weiß ich grade nicht.“_

_„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte ein älterer Herr von der Seite._

_Jo setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln an. „Ja, sehr gern sogar. Wir sind auf der Suche nach zwei Betten und sind uns etwas unschlüssig, ob eins davon ein Wasserbett werden soll.“_

_Der Angestellte lächelte sie an und begann ihnen von den Vorzügen eines Wasserbetts – natürlich eines sehr hochpreisigen – zu erzählen._

_„Darf ich mich mal richtig drauflegen?“ fragte Leon._

_„Aber selbstverständlich. Bedenken Sie aber, dass sie die Härte des Bettes mit der eingefüllten Wassermenge selbst regulieren können.“_

_Leon nickte und legte sich dann einmal komplett aufs Bett. „Kaputt gehen kann da nichts einfach so, oder?“_

_„Nein, nein, unsere Wasserbetten sind mehrfach verstärkt mit Spezialmembran“, begann der Verkäufer und erklärte ausführlich, warum das nicht passieren konnte._

_„Hm“, machte Leon. Wirklich überzeugt sah er nicht aus._

_„Wir haben da drüben noch ein anderes Wasserbett, das ist anders eingestellt. Möchten sie das einmal probieren?“_

_„Ja gern“, nickte Leon und stand wieder auf._

_Der Herr führte sie in ein weiteres der Schlafzimmer und deutete auf das Wasserbett dort. „Das Design kann natürlich Ihren Wünschen angepasst werden.“_

_Leon probierte auch das Bett aus, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Ich glaube ich nehme doch lieber ein normales Bett.“_

_„Ja, ich kann es mir auch nicht vorstellen darauf zu schlafen“, stimmte Jo zu, und auch, wenn der Verkäufer es noch einmal versuchte, konnte er die beiden nicht umstimmen._

_„Ich hatte in Gelsenkirchen ein Boxspringbett, das hat mir eigentlich gut gefallen“, sagte Leon und sah Jo an._

_„Können wir gern ausprobieren“, stimmte Jo zu, und die beiden ließen sich zu den Boxspringbetten führen._

_Leon ließ sich neben Jo fallen. „Oder sind die dir zu hoch? Ich könnte ein kleines Leiterchen daneben packen“, flüsterte er ihm grinsend ins Ohr._

_„Ich verlange tägliches ins Bett-getragen-werden!“_

_„Ich stell also einen Korb auf und zieh dich abends hoch, ok“, grinste Leon noch breiter._

_„Ich dachte eher an deine starken Arme. Ich habe ja auch „getragen“ gesagt, nicht „gezogen.“_

_„Das werden wir noch sehen, Zwerg.“_

_„Werden wir, Giraffe.“_

_Leon lachte auf, was ihm einen fragenden Blick des Verkäufers einbrachte._

_Jo legte sich hin. „Ja, ich denke, so könnte ich gut schlafen.“_

_„Dann nehmen wir für... also gleich zwei von denen?“ fragte Leon._

_„Gerne“, strahlte sie der Verkäufer an und begann mit seiner Beratung bezüglich der Härte und der Designs._

_Sie entschieden sich schließlich für zwei relativ schlichte und nicht ganz so wuchtige Exemplare. Zur Freude des Verkäufers suchten sie dann auch gleich die restlichen Möbel für die beiden Zimmer aus._

_„Und jetzt lass uns verschwinden, ehe der auch noch die anderen Zimmer mit uns durchgehen will“, murmelte Leon._

_„Ja, bitte“, wisperte Jo, und sie verabschiedeten sich von dem Verkäufer._

_„Puh... wie lange waren wir da drin?“ fragte Leon, als sie auf den Parkplatz zurückkamen._

_„Fast zwei Stunden“, seufzte Jo. „Wir haben uns jetzt echt eine Belohnung verdient.“_

_„Oh ja. Ich hätte Bock auf so nen richtig geilen Cheeseburger mit Pommes und Cola.“_

_„Ja, ich auch. Aber ich dachte eher an etwas, wofür wir keinen Ärger kriegen.“_

_„Also lieber eine Cola light?“ grinste Leon._

_„Und einen kleinen Salat...“_

_„Wozu denn das? Da ist doch Grünzeug auf dem Burger drauf.“_

_„Und damit bist du bei Schalke durchgekommen?“_

_„Ja. Du musst halt nur aufpassen wem du was erzählst und wo du was isst“, sagte Leon zwinkernd._

_„Meinst du echt?“_

_„Ein Burger wird uns nicht schaden. Und ich verspreche dir, dass wir ihn später noch abtrainieren.“_

_„Okay, auf deine Verantwortung.“_

_„Dann bring uns mal zu nem ordentlichen Burgerladen“, sagte Leon und stieg ein._

_Jo nickte und fuhr sie durch die Stadt, bis sie vor einem typisch amerikanischen Burgerladen standen. „Jedes Einatmen ist eine Sünde, und die eigene Spucke hat hier hundert Kalorien“, seufzte er._

_Leon lachte auf. „Ich liebe es, wenn du so melodramatisch bist.“_

_„Ist doch wahr...“, murrte Jo._

_„Willst du draußen warten und ich hol die Sachen zum Mitnehmen? Ich mein, wenn du plötzlich so viel zunimmst, dann bist du bald so breit wie hoch.“_

_„Pah, pass auf, Zwerge können beißen, und auf unserer Höhe tut das sehr weh...“_

_„Damit würdest du dir nur selbst schaden.“_

_„Nicht nur… dir auch.“_

_Leon lehnte sich zu ihm. „Du würdest freiwillig auf den besten Sex deines Lebens verzichten?“_

_„Nun, du müsstest das auch. Und du hättest dabei auch noch... mächtiges Aua.“_

_„Pass auf du kleiner Kobold, sonst bring ich dir nur ein Salatblatt mit!“_

_„Wenn du das denn schaffen würdest... als Giraffe stehst du doch da drauf.“_

_„Seid wann bist du so schlagfertig geworden?“_

_„Hatte ja einige Zeit um zu üben. Du meintest doch, ich soll mich wehren.“_

_„Aber doch nicht gegen mich!“_

_„Doch, klar. Gerade gegen dich. Zum Ausprobieren und so.“_

_Leon seufzte. „Was habe ich da nur angerichtet?“_

_Jo lachte leise. „Komm, lass uns reingehen.“_

_„Dann kommst du doch mit?“_

_„Kann das Risiko nicht eingehen dich alleine gehen zu lassen.“_

_„Überwacht von nem Zwerg“, sagte Leon. „Wo soll das nur hinführen?“_

_„Nun, ich denke, insgeheim stehst du drauf.“_

_Leon schnaubte, aber Jo sah deutlich das unterdrückte Grinsen. „Los Zwerg, lass und das Essen holen!“._

_Jo nickte und folgte ihm in den Laden._

_„Nehmen wir es trotzdem mit und essen zu Hause?“ fragte Leon._

_„Ja, ist sicherer“, stimmte Jo zu. „Obwohl es ja schon nett ist hier.“_

_„Aber zu Hause kann ich dich endlich wieder anfassen“, murmelte Leon._

_„Oh ja... und es kann niemand unvorteilhafte Fotos von uns machen.“_

_„Es gibt von dir keine unvorteilhaften Fotos Jo.“_

_Jo lächelte geschmeichelt. „Doch. Die, auf denen ich einen Riesenburger in der Hand halte.“_

_„Selbst die sind toll. Und sexy. Ein Burger und ein heißer Typ. Wenn du nach noch nackt wärst, wärs mein Traumbild.“_

_Jo lachte leise. „Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt.“_

***

Jo lächelte, als er an den Rest des Tages dachte. Es war so unglaublich schön gewesen. Und perfekt. Die Betten, das Essen, der Sex. Und wie sie danach nackt im Bett gelegen und geredet hatten. Ganz leise und über nichts Wichtiges. 

Sie waren glücklich gewesen. Einfach glücklich. Und jetzt - jetzt wollte Leon nichts mehr von ihm wissen. Aber da war dieser eine Moment gewesen. Und Leons Frage, ob Jo etwa mit ihm Schluss machen wollte. Er hatte fast ängstlich dabei geklungen. Dabei war er es doch, der nichts mehr mit Jo zu tun haben wollte. 

Jo seufzte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen, wenn er sich weiter das Hirn zermarterte. Er sollte sich irgendwie ablenken. Also schaltete er den Fernseher ein und suchte eine alte Sitcom heraus. 

Dann zog er sich aus und machte sich fertig fürs Bett. Es war zwar noch früh, aber der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Debbie, die Quarantäne - und mal wieder Streit mit Leon. Das reichte für einen Tag. 

Im Flur hörte er Schritte, die in der Küche verschwanden und wenig später das leise Summen der Mikrowelle. Offenbar hatte Leon nach ihrem kargen Abendessen doch noch Hunger bekommen. 

Wenig später klopfte es an der Tür und Jo hörte ein Klappern und dann sich entfernende Schritte. Neugierig stand er auf und öffnete die Tür. Auf dem Boden stand ein Tablet - mit einem Becher Kakao und einem kleinen Teller mit zwei Cookies. 

Jo biss sich auf die Lippen, als er das Tablett hochnahm und in sein Zimmer trug. Manchmal war Leon einfach total lieb - und manchmal der letzte Idiot. Jo wusste einfach nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Immerhin war er nun wirklich davon überzeugt, dass Timo recht hatte. Leon lag noch was an ihm.

Er setzte sich mit dem Tablett aufs Bett und nippte an dem Kakao. Süß und warm und so schokoladig, wie er ihn so gerne hatte. Klar, das wusste Leon natürlich. Und keiner konnte so guten Kakao kochen wie Leon. 

Noch einmal nippte er am Kakao, dann nahm er einen der Cookies. Es war einer von den wirklich guten mit drei Sorten Schokolade. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass sie die noch dahatten. Vermutlich hatte Leon die wieder versteckt, dachte er mit einem leichten Grinsen. Das sah ihm ähnlich, solche Schätze holte er nur bei besonderen Gelegenheiten raus. Was ihn wieder vor die Frage stellte, warum?

„Der Kerl macht mich wahnsinnig“, murmelte Jo. Mal war er so lieb und fürsorglich, und einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später wieder aufbrausend, wütend und so verletzend, einfach der hinterletzte Idiot. Wie sollte das nur mit ihnen weitergehen? So ein hin und her hielt er auf Dauer nicht aus. Und reden wollte Leon offenbar nicht. Selbst, wenn Jo ihm die Pistole auf die Brust setzte.

Morgen würde er sich nicht wieder abwimmeln lassen. Genüsslich trank er die Schokolade und aß die Cookies. Sie waren der Beweis, dass er für Leon kämpfen musste. Nachdem er fertig war stellte er das Geschirr auf den Nachttisch und kuschelte sich in sein Bett. Durch den Kakao fühlte er sich nun auch wirklich bereit zum Schlafen.


	6. Eine Lieferung von Rewe

Kein Wecker, keine Geräusche aus dem Nachbarzimmer weckten Jo am nächsten Morgen auf, sondern vermutlich die Sonne, die in sein Gesicht schien. Er fühlte sich angenehm ausgeschlafen. Genüsslich streckte er sich und setzte sich dann langsam auf. Er warf einen Blick auf den Wecker und lachte leise. Halb 10 durch. Da hatte er seinen ersten Morgen in Quarantäne ja gleich mal genutzt.

Leise stand er auf und ging in sein Bad. Ob Leon ebenfalls noch schlief? Zu hören war jedenfalls nichts. Weder aus der Küche noch aus dem Wohnzimmer. Vermutlich schlief Leon noch, denn rausgegangen sein konnte er ja nicht. Das würde tatsächlich ziemlich schwierig werden. Die ganze Zeit nur in der Bude hocken und grade jetzt, wo es ja auch immer wärmer und schöner wurde. Jo liebte es auch bei gutem Wetter schwimmen zu gehen – und das nicht nur in der Badewanne. 

Nachdem er im Bad fertig war ging er als erstes in die Küche um Kaffee zu kochen. Auch hier war Leon nicht zu sehen. Sollte er ihn wecken oder lieber schlafen lassen?

Nein, er hatte immer schlechte Laune, wenn er geweckt wurde, das musste Jo jetzt nicht provozieren. Er hatte gerade die Kaffeemaschine angestellt, als es an der Tür klingelte. 

Er zuckte zusammen und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er tun sollte. Na, zumindest die Gegensprechanlage konnte er ja nutzen, fiel ihm glücklicherweise recht schnell ein, und das tat er dann auch. „Ja, hallo?“

„Rewe-Express-Service hier, ich habe eine Lieferung für Sie“, meldete sich eine männliche Stimme. 

„Wer hat denn was bestellt?“ murmelte er und drückte dann die Taste. „Ich lass Sie rein. Sie werden die Tüte dann wohl vor die Tür stellen müssen. Zweite Etage“, sagte Jo.

„Ist in Ordnung, danke“, hörte er, dann vernahm er Schritte auf der Treppe, ein leises Rumpeln, als ein Karton abgestellt wurde, dann entfernten sich die Schritte wieder. 

Sicherheitshalber wartete Jo noch ein paar Momente, dann öffnete er die Tür und zog schnell den Karton ins Innere. Dann schloss er die Tür - und trug den Karton in die Küche. Er zögerte, ob er den Karton mit Leon zusammen öffnen sollte, aber er war zu neugierig. Außerdem stand sein Name drauf. Und dennoch... Mit Leon zusammen wäre es schöner. 

Also nahm er seinen Kaffeebecher und trank einen ersten Schluck, während er um das Paket herumging. Von wem war das Paket nur? Er guckte überall, aber bis auf seinen Namen und Adresse fand er nichts. Ob es vielleicht von Leon war? Das würde erklären, warum er jetzt nicht hier war. Aber würde er nicht sehen wollen, wie Jo es öffnete? 

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und sah auf die Uhr. Inzwischen war es nach 10. Da wurde es eigentlich Zeit aufzustehen. Also ging er zu Leons Zimmer und klopfte. 

„Ja?“ 

„Magst du aufstehen?“ 

„Nein, aber ich sollte wohl.“ 

„Wir haben ein Paket bekommen.“ 

„Ein Paket?“ 

„Ja, hast du die Klingel nicht gehört?“ 

„Nein.“ 

„Oh, dann hast du sehr tief geschlafen. Also, wollen wir es auspacken?“ 

„Du gibst sonst keine Ruhe, oder?“ 

„Nein, kennst mich doch.“ 

„Fünf Minuten. Und ich will Kaffee.“ 

„Kaffee ist fertig. Und ich werde ungeduldig in der Küche auf dich warten.“ 

„Ja, ja“, murmelte Leon grade noch hörbar. 

Jo drehte sich um und ging in die Küche um seinen Kaffee zu trinken und auf Leon zu warten. 

Es dauerte dann deutlich länger bis Leon schließlich auftauchte. 

„Hey“, lächelte Jo ihn an und hielt ihm seinen Becher hin. 

„Danke“, sagte Leon. 

Er trank einen großen Schluck und sah dann das Paket an. „Und das ist vorhin angekommen?“ 

„Ja. Von Rewe Express“, sagte Jo und sah Leon dabei aufmerksam an. 

„Hast du das bestellt? Hast du die Zwiebeln mitbestellt?“, deutete Leon auf den Zettel am Kühlschrank. 

„Nein. Ich habe nichts bestellt. Ich dachte... du hättest...“ 

„Nein, wieso sollte ich? Bis auf die Zwiebeln haben wir doch alles.“ 

Jo seufzte innerlich. „Keine Ahnung. Dann... sollen wir es mal aufmachen?“ 

„Ja, sollten wir.“ Leon stand auf, holte ein kleines Messer und wollte dann das Klebeband lösen. Dann stockte er jedoch und reichte Jo das Messer. „Das Paket ist für dich.“ 

„Du kannst doch trotzdem weiter machen“, sagte Jo. 

Leon zögerte, dann nickte er und schnitt das Klebeband auf. 

Jo beugte sich neugierig vor. 

Schon klappte Leon den Deckel auf und blickte hinein. Drei Zeitschriften sprangen ihm ins Auge - ein neuer Kicker, eine Gaming-Zeitschrift und ein Reise-Hochglanzmagazin. 

„Na da war ja jemand sehr lustig. Ein nutzloser Kicker und ein noch nutzloseres Reisemagazin. Kein Fußball, keine Reisen“, schnaubte Leon. 

„Na, du bist heute ja gut drauf. Das macht immerhin Lust drauf.“ 

Leon sah ihn an. „Wir fahren doch eh nicht zusammen weg. Hat die letzten Jahre doch auch nie geklappt. Könnte ja zu auffällig sein.“ 

Etwas überrascht sah Jo ihn an. „Das wolltest du auch.“ 

„Was wollte ich auch?“ 

„Alleine verreisen, weil es zu auffällig wäre.“ 

„Am Anfang vielleicht, aber... ist ja auch egal. Mach dein Paket weiter auf, ich geh duschen“, sagte Leon und verschwand aus der Küche. 

Enttäuscht sah Jo ihm nach. Schon wieder wollte Leon nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Er setzte sich erst einmal und starrte an die Wand, dann, irgendwann, als er sich beruhigt hatte, zog er den Karton ran und packte weiter aus. Zwei Packungen Vollkornkekse mit Schokolade fand er, knuspriges Knäckebrot mit Gewürzen, Bananenchips und getrocknete Mangospalten. 

Alles sehr lecker und alles Dinge, die er gern aß. 

Dennoch waren - zumindest die meisten - Sachen einigermaßen gesund. 

Aber immer noch kein Hinweis, von wem das Ganze stammte. 

Letztendlich nahm er alle Packungen aus dem Karton - und fand auf dem Boden einen Bestellzettel. Es war seine eigene Adresse aufgeführt, die Angabe, dass alles bezahlt worden war - und die Handynummer des Bestellers. 

Er musste breit grinsen, als er die Nummer sah. Die kannte er nur zu gut. 

Dann drapierte er den Inhalt des Kartons auf dem Tisch, machte ein Foto davon und schickte es per WhatsApp an den Absende - dazu einen Sticker mit einem großen DANKE darauf. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann klingelte auch schon sein Handy. 

„Hey“, grüßte Jo den Freund. 

„Bestellung wurde also pünktlich geliefert.“ 

„Ja, das ist total lieb von dir, Timo.“ 

„Na einer muss sich ja um dich kümmern.“ 

„Ja... Leon wollte nicht mal mit mir zusammen auspacken“, seufzte Jo. 

„Was war denn jetzt wieder sein Problem?“ 

„Keine Ahnung... er maulte beim Kicker und dieser Reisezeitung, dann ist er abgerauscht.“ 

„Das war ein kleiner Scherz. Außerdem kann man nen Kicker immer gebrauchen. Und Reisen können wir irgendwann auch wieder.“ 

„Ich habe mich drüber gefreut“, gab Jo zu. „Den Kicker lesen wir ja eh immer, und der neue ist erst heute rausgekommen. Und ich lese gern was über Reisen. Man muss nicht unbedingt hinfahren - schon gar nicht sofort.“ 

„Naja... ich dachte, ihr sucht euch mal zusammen aus. Das ist ein Reisekatalog mit ziemlich abgelegenen Orten. Wo ihr auch zusammen Urlaub machen könntet.“ 

„Genau das hat er mir vorgeworfen...“ 

„Was hat er dir vorgeworfen?“ 

„Dass ich eh nicht mit ihm zusammen verreisen wollen würde.“ 

„Ich dachte er wollte nie mit dir verreisen?“ 

„Ja, und jetzt habe ich die Schuld - kenn ich doch nicht anders.“ 

„Habt ihr geredet?“ 

„Nein, das hat er mir vorgeworfen, als wir das Paket ausgepackt hatten. Danach ist er abgehauen...“ 

„Ich wollte es mit den Sachen nicht noch schwieriger für dich machen Jo.“ 

„Ich weiß - ich habe mich echt sehr drüber gefreut, Timo. Dass du überhaupt was geschickt hast, und dann so leckere Sachen.“ 

„Mehr kann ich ja leider von hier aus nicht tun“, sagte Timo seufzend. 

„Das ist schon eine ganze Menge.“ 

„Und jetzt tritt diesem verdammten Arsch in den Hintern und bring ihn dazu mit dir zu reden.“ 

„Ja... ich versuche es.“ 

„Worauf wartest du dann noch!“ 

„Darauf, dass er bessere Laune hat...“ 

Timo lachte auf. „Da kannst du warten bis du alt und grau bist.“ 

„Ja, ich fürchte auch.“ Jo atmete tief durch. „Ich versuche es. Wenn du in einer Stunde nichts hörst, dann hol die Polizei, ja?“ 

„Ich gebe euch ein bisschen mehr Zeit. Wegen Versöhnungssex und so. Da wollt ihr bestimmt nicht die Polizei dabeihaben“, grinste Timo. 

„Na, ich glaub nicht dran. Weiß auch nicht mehr, wie das geht...“ 

„Das verlernt man nicht“, sagte Timo trocken. 

„Ich werde es nicht erfahren...“, seufzte Jo. „Bis später.“ 

„Bis später“, sagte Timo und legte auf. 

Jo atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann räumte er den Karton wieder ein und ging anschließend zu Leons Zimmer. 

Die Tür stand offen und so sah Jo, dass Leon auf seinem Bett saß. 

Als Jo das Zimmer betrat, sah Leon auf. 

„Was ist?“ fragte er. 

„Ich fand das eben nicht schön von dir. Ich habe mich über das Paket gefreut, und du... ich habe das Gefühl, du hast nur nach etwas gesucht um es mir madig zu machen. Du hättest dich auch mit mir freuen können.“ 

„Von wem ist es?“ 

„Von Timo. Aber ist das wichtig?“ 

„Natürlich von Timo. Von wem auch sonst...“ 

„Schlimm?“ 

„Warum sollte es schlimm sein, wenn Timo dir ein Paket schickt?“ 

„Du tust so, als wäre es schlimm.“

„Ist es nicht. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum Timo die einen Reisekatalog schickt. Wollt ihr wegfahren?“

„Er wollte was mit schönen Bildern schicken. Dass wir wenigstens in der Fantasie verreisen können. Und vielleicht etwas finden, wohin wir zusammenfahren können – er meinte, da wäre einiges etwas Abgelegenes dabei.“ 

Leon sah ihn überrascht an. „Timo will, dass wir beide zusammen verreisen?“

„Warum sollte er das nicht wollen?“

Leon zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er mag dich nicht besonders – aber du ihn ja auch nicht. Aber er weiß, dass ich mit dir glück… ähm... naja, dass wir zusammen sind. Und dabei möchte er uns unterstützen.“

„Aha“, machte Leon nur.

„Den Kicker hat er reingetan, weil der gerade heute rausgekommen ist – und wir ihn doch eh alle lesen.“

„Mhm“, machte Leon. Dem konnte er schlecht widersprechen, weil er den auch gern las.

„Ich glaub, die Gaming-Zeitschrift ist eher für dich, oder?“, sah Jo ihn mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an.

Leon brummte etwas Unverständliches.

„Magst du wieder in die Küche kommen? Sind noch ein paar leckere Sachen im Paket.“

Es war zu sehen wie Leon mit sich kämpfte, aber schließlich nickte er und stand auf.

Mit einem Lächeln folgte Jo ihm in die Küche.

„Wir... wir sollten wohl auch mal frühstücken“, murmelte Leon.

„Ja – machst du noch mal Kaffee, ich decke auf.“

Leon nickte nur und machte sich daran frischen Kaffee zu kochen.

Inzwischen deckte Jo auf und setzte sich dann auf seinen Platz. Der Karton stand gepackt neben ihm auf dem Tisch.

Es war eine ganze Weil her, seit sie zusammen gefrühstückt hatten, fiel ihm dabei auf.

Leon war ihm immer aus dem Weg gegangen, auch in der Wohnung.

„Hier“, sagte Leon und stellte ihm einen Becher mit Kaffee hin, dann setzte er sich Jo gegenüber.

„Danke“, nahm Jo den Becher hoch und trank davon.

Leon nickte leicht und trank ebenfalls von seinem Kaffee.

„Mit Kakao“, fragte Jo leise.

„Mhm“, machte Leon ausweichend. 

„Lieb von dir“, lächelte Jo und trank noch einmal. 

Leon nickte leicht, sagte aber nichts mehr. 

Also griff er sich eine Toastbrotscheibe und bestrich sie mit Leberwurst. 

Schweigend aßen sie ihr Frühstück. 

Jo hätte sich gern dabei unterhalten, aber Leon würde nichts sagen. 

Immerhin war er überhaupt da und aß mit ihm. Das war ein erster kleiner – sehr, sehr kleiner - Schritt. 

Er sollte sich darüber freuen, ihn nicht unter Druck setzen und darauf hoffen, dass es besser wurde. 

Aber reden mussten sie trotzdem noch. Oder sollte er das nun doch wieder aufschieben? 

Nein, das würde er nicht. Aber erst nach dem Frühstück.


	7. Eingesperrt

„Hat sich Hansi schon mit dem Trainingsplan gemeldet?“ fragte Leon schließlich. 

„Nein, ich habe jedenfalls noch nicht gesehen. Wir müssen mal sehen, ob wir irgendwo Platz schaffen fürs Training.“ 

„Erstmal abwarten, was da überhaupt drauf steht...“ 

„Ja... mal gucken.“ So ganz zufrieden war Jo mit der Antwort nicht, aber immerhin hatte   
Leon etwas von sich gesagt. 

Leon nickte und begann die Krümel auf seinem Teller hin und her zu schieben. 

„Magst du noch was? Obst?“, bot Jo ihm an. 

Leon schüttelte den Kopf. „Keinen Hunger.“ 

„Okay...“, nickte Jo und aß den Rest seiner Banane. 

„Ich... geh dann mal in mein Zimmer“, sagte Leon. 

„Okay... ich sag dir bescheid, wenn Hansi sich meldet - oder sonst jemand.“ 

Leon stand auf und verschwand schnell. Jo seufzte. Ok, also würden sie wohl doch erst später reden. 

Er deckte ab und stellte die Sachen in den Kühlschrank, dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Wenn sie hier ein wenig umräumten und vielleicht auch noch den Flur einbezogen, hätten sie gut Platz für Training. Und auf dem großen Balkon konnten sie auch trainieren. 

Davon musste er später nur Leon überzeugen. 

Erst einmal sollten sie gucken, was Hansi ihnen als 'Hausaufgaben' auftrug. 

Kurzentschlossen holte Jo seinen Laptop und startete ihn. Vielleicht hatte Hansi ja schon eine Mail geschickt. 

Tatsächlich war vor wenigen Minuten eine Mail von ihrem Trainer angekommen, ein detaillierte ausgearbeiteter Trainingsplan für die nächsten vier Tage. 

„Leon!“ rief er. 

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe Leon in das Zimmer kam. 

„Was ist?“ fragte er genervt. 

„Mail von Hansi.“ 

„Ok. Dann zeig mal.“ 

„Hier“, schob er das Tablet rüber. „Sie wollen uns auch Geräte vorbeibringen, gleich heute Nachmittag.“ 

„Na wundervoll...“ 

„Dann haben wir wenigstens was zu tun. Insgesamt drei Stunden Training am Tag.“ 

„Ja, Training in der Wohnung. Ich kann mich vor Begeisterung kaum halten.“ 

„Oder auf dem Balkon.“ 

„Da dürfen wir nur rauf, wenn niemand anders in der Nähe ist.“ 

„Wir können den Nachbarn doch bescheid geben, dass wir zu bestimmten Zeiten auf den Balkon möchten. Da wird keiner was gegen sagen.“ 

„Wenn du meinst.“ 

„Ach Leon, sei nicht immer so negativ. Und so unmotiviert...“ 

„Ich bin immer negativ?“ 

„Jedenfalls negativer als ich.“ 

„Ich bin nicht negativ. War ich nie und werde ich nie sein.“ 

„Ach nein? Wer verzieht sich ständig schmollend in sein Zimmer, weil wir in Quarantäne sind? Wer meint, dass die Nachbarn keine Rücksicht nehmen? Wer ist sauer, weil ich ein Paket bekommen habe?“ 

„Schmollend? Das wird ja immer besser!“ 

„Wie nennst du denn das dann?“ 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich hier keinen Freudentanz aufgeführt habe, weil wir in Quarantäne sind!“ 

„Darum geht's ja nicht. Aber man kann bei sowas rumnörgeln und sauer sein, oder das beste draus machen, weil man eh nichts dran ändern kann.“ 

„Die Unterhaltung ist mir zu blöd. Ich bin wieder in meinem Zimmer. Ich erwarte eh noch nen Anruf von Serge.“ 

Er legte das Tablet auf Jos Bett, drehte sich um und ging. Jos Ruf, „Leon!“, überhörte er geflissentlich. 

„Ach verdammt“, fluchte Jo. Das war ja mal wieder gründlich schiefgegangen. 

Aber so war es immer, sobald Jo etwas sagte, zickte Leon rum und verschwand. 

Diesmal nicht. Das würde er sich nicht gefallen lassen! 

Schnell stand er auf und lief Leon hinterher. 

Er blieb stehen, als er Leons Stimme hörte. Offenbar telefonierte er. 

Kurz zögerte er, ob er zuhören sollte - um zu sehen, wann das Gespräch zu ende war. 

Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt näher. „... wir bekommen nachher Trainingsgeräte geliefert“, sagte Leon grade. 

Vermutlich war es also Serge, mit dem er sprach. 

„Nein Jo geht es gut. Er kommt damit deutlich besser klar als ich.... wir sind doch nicht krank Serge. Wir wissen doch nicht mal, ob wir uns angesteckt haben...“ 

Jo sollte sich zurückziehen - aber es war interessant zu hören, was Leon dachte. 

„... keine Ahnung. Nein, wirklich nicht. Das Gesundheitsamt gibt dir keine Namen von der... Quelle. Könnte also überall gewesen sein. Ist doch aber auch egal wo wir Kontakt mit der infizierten Person hatten.“ 

Wenigstens hielt er Debbie da raus, war Jo tatsächlich erleichtert. 

Leon seufzte. „Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht allein in Quarantäne bin... Doch natürlich... Das stimmt nicht Serge. Jo steht einfach nicht nur so auf shoppen und Clubs.... Tu ich auch, wir wohnen schließlich seit zwei Jahren zusammen.“ 

Das waren ja mal ganz neue Töne, bemerkte Jo überrascht. 

„Du musst... ja klar. Dann viel Spaß“, murmelte Leon und legte dann auf. 

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich Jo sich davon, hoffentlich hatte Leon nicht mitbekommen, dass Jo ihn belauscht hatte. 

Das war unerwartet gewesen. Ganz offenbar hatte Leon ihn vor Serge verteidigt. Und nette Dinge über ihn gesagt. 

Das freute ihn - aber wäre es nicht noch viel schöner, wenn Leon diese netten Dinge nicht nur über ihn, sondern zu ihm sagen würde? 

Das brachte ihn zu der Frage, warum Leon das nicht einfach tat. 

War er es nicht wert, nette Dinge gesagt zu bekommen?“ 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das machte alles überhaupt keinen Sinn. 

Das schlimme war, er konnte mit Leon einfach nicht darüber reden. 

Jo schluckte mühsam. Er vermisste Leon schrecklich. Seine Umarmungen, seine Küsse...

Wann war all das verloren gegangen? Und warum?

Und was konnte er tun, damit es wieder wie früher wurde?

Darüber hatte er sich schon öfter den Kopf zerbrochen, war aber zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.

Und solange Leon nicht mit ihm sprach würde er wohl auch keine Lösung finden.

Wie konnte er Leon also zum Sprechen bringen?

Er hatte ja schon einiges versucht, aber Leon blockte immer ab.

Warum? Das war doch so, als würde er gar nichts ändern wollen.

Jo schüttelte den Kopf und stand wieder auf. Er würde es einfach noch mal versuchen. Leon war ja fertig mit telefonieren, also hatte er jetzt wohl erstmal keine Ausrede mehr.

Er klopfte kurz, dann betrat er Leons Zimmer. 

„Sind die Geräte gekommen?“ fragte Leon, der auf seinem Bett lag und nicht grade glücklich wirkte. 

„Nein, noch nicht - die kommen eher heute Nachmittag. Alles okay bei dir?“ 

„Weiß nicht“, murmelte Leon. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken setzte Jo sich neben ihn aufs Bett. 

Leon sah ihn kurz an, dann starrte er wieder nach oben an die Zimmerdecke. 

„Was ist los?“, fragte Jo leise nach. 

Leon zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Hast du mit Serge reden können?“ 

„Ja, aber nur kurz. Er hatte irgendwas vor.“ 

„Du hättest lieber länger mit ihm geredet“, stellte Jo fest. 

Leon seufzte. „Weiß nicht. Vielleicht.“ 

„Nur vielleicht?“, fragte Jo überrascht nach. 

„Ach du kennst ihn doch. Der labert manchmal echt Grütze...“ 

„Auch dieses Mal?“ Jo hatte erwartet, dass Serge wenigstens, wenn es wichtig war, mal hilfreich sein würde. 

„Grade dieses Mal.“ 

„Hm? Was hat er gesagt?“ 

„Nicht wichtig Zwerg“, murmelte Leon. „Dummes Zeug muss nicht wiederholt werden.“ 

„Tut mir leid“, erwiderte Jo ähnlich leise und legte seine Hand auf Leons. 

Für einen Moment ließ Leon das zu, dann zog er seine Hand zurück. „Gibt es sonst noch was?“ 

„Außer, dass es meinem Freund nicht gut geht? Nein.“ 

„Ist doch immer so, oder? So hast du mich vorhin beim Frühstück doch beschrieben.“ 

„Nein, da habe ich dich als Pessimisten beschrieben. Jetzt geht es dir dabei auch noch schlecht.“ 

„Pessimisten geht es vermutlich auch einfach schlecht. Also ein ganz natürlicher Zustand.“ 

„Das glaub ich nicht. Und dir geht's auch sonst nicht so beschissen.“ 

„Was willst du hören Jo?“ 

„Ob ich was für dich tun kann.“ 

„Nein kannst du nicht.“ 

Leise seufzte Jo, dann nickte er. „Wollen wir gleich unser erstes Training anfangen?“ 

„Ohne Geräte?“ 

„Gibt doch einiges, was wir so machen können. Stabilitätsübungen und bisschen Krafttraining doch auch. Und Ausdauer.“ 

Leon seufzte. „Vielleicht hast du recht. Gib... mir fünf Minuten, dann komm ich ins Wohnzimmer.“ 

Jo lächelte ihn erleichtert an, dann nickte er. „Ich räum schon mal ein bisschen Platz frei. 

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du so scharf darauf bist unser Wohnzimmer zu verunstalten“, sagte Leon kopfschüttelnd. 

„Vielleicht, weil ich dann etwas zu tun habe.“ 

„Du findest doch bestimmt auch was Anderes um dich zu beschäftigen.“ 

„Naja, aber das muss ja eh gemacht werden. Oder wo willst du die Geräte nachher aufbauen?“ 

Leon brummte nur etwas Unverständliches. 

„Hm?“ 

„Nichts. In fünf Minuten komm ich nach.“ 

„Bis gleich“, nickte Jo und ging. Im Wohnzimmer schob er die Möbel zur Seite, kippte den Wohnzimmertisch auf die Seite und legte zwei Turnmatten aus. Zwei Flaschen Wasser und zwei Handtücher ergänzten die spärliche Ausstattung, dann zog er sich schnell Sportsachen an. 

Dann blieb ihm nur noch, auf Leon zu warten. 

Er stand einen Moment unschlüssig herum, dann begann er sich schon mal zu dehnen und aufzuwärmen. 

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam Leon dann schließlich. „Gemütlich“, sagte er. „Gibt bei schöner Wohnen bestimmt die volle Punktzahl.“ 

„Sei doch bitte nicht so ätzend. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, kannst du gern wieder in dein Kämmerchen verschwinden“, murrte Jo. 

„Das war ein Scherz, aber offenbar hast du deinen Humor verloren“, schnaubte Leon. 

„Sorry, der kriegt nicht alles mit.“ So wirklich lustig fand Jo das nicht, wo Leon sowieso so eine schlechte Laune hatte. 

„Aha“, machte Leon. „Also... womit fangen wir an?“ 

„Erstmal warm machen - eine Zerrung können wir jetzt echt nicht gebrauchen.“ 

„Wir sind eh 14 Tage hier eingesperrt.“ 

„Ja, aber mit ner Zerrung könnten wir nicht mal trainieren. Physio ist halt nicht.“ 

„Ist ja schon gut. Dann fangen wir halt mit warm machen an.“ 

Jo nickte und machte mit seinen Übungen weiter. 

Leon blieb noch einen Moment stehen, dann schloss er sich mit einem erneuten tiefen Seufzen Jo an. 

Jo beschloss, wenigstens die nächste Stunde nicht auf Leon zu achten. Nach dem Warmmachen folgten Liegestütze und weitere Übungen für die Fitness. 

Irgendwann bemerkte er aber doch, dass Leon sich mehr anstrengte und richtig mitzog. 

Damit machte es auch ihm mehr Spaß. 

Nach einer Stunde waren sie ziemlich ausgepowert und ließen sich schwer atmend auf die Turnmatten fallen. 

„Puh, das hat gut getan“, keuchte Jo und griff nach seiner Wasserflasche. 

„Kein Ball...“, brummte Leon. „Das nächste Mal... mit Ball.“ 

„Machen wir, auf jeden Fall“, versprach Jo. Auch in der Wohnung konnten sie Übungen mit dem Ball machen. 

„Gut“, sagte Leon und schloss die Augen. 

Auch Jo brauchte noch etwas um sich von dem harten Training zu erholen. 

„Und jetzt?“ fragte Leon schließlich. 

„Duschen und dann Pause“, beschloss Jo. „Fernsehen? Oder zocken?“ 

„ES ist noch nicht mal Mittag und du willst dich vor die Glotze packen?“ 

„Schlag was Bessres vor.“ 

Leon zuckte mit den Schultern. „nicht wirklich.“ 

„Dann machen wir heute das Fernsehen und überlegen uns dann einen besseren Plan für morgen?“ 

„Na gut. Aber erst... Duschen-.“ 

„Ja, unbedingt. Bis gleich“, nickte Jo und erhob sich. 

Er spürte, wie Leon ihm nachsah. 

Er drehte sich aber nicht mehr zu ihm um. 

Zu gern hätte er ihm angeboten mit unter die Dusche zu kommen, aber wie Leon darauf reagieren würde konnte er sich lebhaft vorstellen. 

Er würde Jo als dämlichen Idioten darstellen. Nach einigem Nachdenken war Jo auch nicht ganz sicher, ob er mit Leon duschen wollte - und mehr - ohne dass das alles um sie geklärt war

Natürlich sehnte er sich nach Leons Nähe, aber das könnte im Moment auch einfach komplett das Falsche sein.

So zog er sich aus und stellte sich unter die kühle Dusche, das tat nach dem Training einfach gut.

Er blieb bestimmt 15 Minuten unter dem Wasserstrahl stehen, ehe er aus der Dusche stieg und sich wieder anzog.

Es zog ihn im Moment nichts zu Leon – zumindest nicht zu dem Leon mit der momentanen Laune.

Stattdessen setzte er sich mit seinem Laptop auf sein Bett und surfte ein wenig im Internet.

Er las einige Dinge über Corona, über die Quarantänebestimmungen und kam dann auf Seiten von Sport- und Fußballvereinen, die per Video Trainingseinheiten anboten. Daraus sollte sich doch etwas machen lassen.

Vor allem gab es auch einige Videos mit Bällen, das würde dann vielleicht auch Leon etwas fröhlicher stimmen.

Ein wenig Technik, ein bisschen tricksen, das war zwar kein wirkliches Training, machte ihnen aber eigentlich immer viel Spaß.

Und alles, was Leon irgendwie aufheitern würde, war im Moment das Richtige.

Er machte sich sogar Notizen, damit er die Übungen nicht vergaß.


	8. Quarantänealltag

Schließlich klappte Jo seinen Laptop wieder zu. Inzwischen war es Mittag, und langsam musste man sich mal über das Mittagessen Gedanken machen.

Hatten sie gestern eigentlich schon besprochen, wie sie das mit dem Kochen machen würden? Leise ging er in die Küche, die jedoch verwaist war.

Einen Moment blieb Jo stehen, aber dann drehte er sich doch um und ging zu Leons Zimmer. Es wäre blöd, wenn er jetzt anfing und Leon hatte was ganz Anderes geplant.

Wie üblich klopfte er, dann betrat er das Zimmer.

Leon lag auf dem Bett und hörte offenbar Musik über Kopfhörer. 

„Leon?“, sprach Jo ihn an. 

Leon zuckte sichtbar zusammen und drehte den Kopf zu Jo. „Was?“

„Sorry, wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ist Mittagszeit – hast du da schon was geplant? Sonst würde ich mal gucken.“

„Nein, habe noch nichts geplant...“

„Lust auf… Auflauf?“, schlug Jo vor. 

„Was für einen?“

„Ist noch Hackfleisch eingefroren? Dann den Auflauf mit Kartoffeln und Feta“, schlug Jo vor.

„Das klingt gut“, sagte Leon und setzte sich auf. „Brauchst du Hilfe?“

Jo lächelte ihn an, das war schön, dass Leon ihm helfen wollte. „Ja, gern – einer schält Kartoffeln, der andere macht den Rest?“

Leon nickte. „Ich schäle“, bot er sich freiwillig an.

„Schön.“ Jo hielt ihm eine Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Tatsächlich ließ sich Leon von ihm hochziehen, ließ dann aber sofort seine Hand los.

Naja, wenigstens etwas, sagte sich Jo und ging vor in die Küche.

Leon folgte ihm schweigend.

In der Küche holte er ebenso schweigend die Kartoffeln und das Messer heraus und begann sie zu schälen und in Scheiben zu schneiden.

Jo kümmerte sich um das Hackfleisch sah aber immer wieder zu Leon.

Der schälte konzentriert.

„Ich... ich habe vorhin mal im Internet geschaut und ein paar nette Übungen mit Bällen gefunden“, sagte Jo schließlich.

„Im Wohnzimmer“, knurrte Leon.

„Schon, aber das sah trotzdem so aus, als würde es Spaß machen.“

„Na, ich weiß ja nicht.“

„Gib dem ganzen ne Chance, ja?“

„Wenn es sein muss...“

„Das sind Videos, die von Kollegen erstellt wurden“, fuhr Jo fort. „Wenn wir Hansi fragen, kann er für uns vielleicht auch Übungen ausarbeiten.“

„Gucken wir erstmal, was du da so ausgegraben hast.“

Jo nickte zufrieden.

Er nahm Leon die Kartoffeln ab, gab sie mit in die Pfanne, schließlich kam alles in die Auflaufform.

„Ich schreib Kartoffeln gleich mal auf die Einkaufsliste“, murmelte Leon.

„Oh ja, das ist gut. Und Knoblauch. Jetzt müssen wir ja keine Rücksicht nehmen.“

„Dann müssen wir ihn aber...“, Leon brach ab. „Ich schreibe es auf“, murmelte er dann.

'Dann müssen wir ihn beide essen', war es das, was Leon hatte sagen wollen?

Jo schüttelte den Kopf. Leon verursachte ihm langsam wirklich Kopfschmerzen. Was war nur los mit ihm?

Er musste versuchen das zu ignorieren.

Oder endlich mit ihm reden.

Nach dem Essen würde er den nächsten Versuch starten, nahm Jo sich vor, als er den Auflauf in den Ofen schob.

„Wie gehts Debbie?“ fragte Leon plötzlich.

„Ich habe heute noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen.“ Seit wann interessierte Leon das?

„Sagst du ihr dann, dass ich ihr gute Besserung wünsche?“ bat Leon.

Vorsichtig schob sich ein Lächeln auf Jos Lippen. „Klar, mach ich gern.“

„Gut. Dann... der Auflauf braucht ja noch...“

„Wollen wir... zusammen anrufen?“

Leon zögerte einen Moment, aber dann nickte er überraschenderweise.

„Wohnzimmer?“, schlug Jo vor und stand auf.

„Mhm“, machte Leon.

Er folgte Jo langsamer und setzte sich dann neben ihn auf das Sofa - das aber vermutlich, weil sie so besser telefonieren konnten.

Trotzdem sah Jo das als gutes Zeichen an. Schnell zog er sein Handy hervor und rief bei Debbie an.

„Hey Jo“, grüßte sie ihn fröhlich, man hörte ihr jedoch an, dass sie erschöpft war.

„Hey Debbie“, sagte Jo und sah dann zu Leon.

„Hey, wie geht es dir?“, fragte Leon gleich.

„Leon!“ sagte Debbie. „Schön, dass du auch da bist. Mir gehts so... naja, fühlt sich an wie ne starke Erkältung.“

„Also doof, aber bisher nichts, weswegen man sich Sorgen machen muss“, überlegte Jo.

„Nein. Und bei euch ist alles ok?“

„Muss ja“, knurrte Leon.

„Ich meinte vor allem erstmal gesundheitlich“, sagte Debbie beruhigend.

„Ja, da ist alles in Ordnung. Muss ja auch nichts passiert sein...“

„Ich weiß. Es ist trotzdem gut das zu hören.“

„Wir machen dir keine Vorwürfe, Debbie“, beruhigte Jo sie und sah dann Leon an.

„Nein, machen wir nicht“, sagte auch Leon. „Das war einfach Pech.“

Jo war erleichtert das zu hören, dann waren die Vorwürfe am Vortag nur im Affekt rausgekommen.

„Können wir dir irgendwas Gutes tun?“ fragte Leon. „Also... wir müssten es bestellen und liefern lassen, aber das ist ja auch kein Problem.“

„Das ist lieb, aber Mama und Papa und auch meine Freunde versorgen mich gut.“

„Trotzdem, wenn dir was einfällt dann melde dich einfach“, sagte Jo.

„Mach ich. Und du aber auch. Ihr beide. Wenn ihr reden wollt oder so.“

„Machen wir“, sagte Jo lächelnd.

„Hm“, machte Leon auch, klang dabei aber nicht so negativ wie Jo erwartet hatte.

„Und jetzt lassen wir dich mal weiter ausruhen. Wir telefonieren morgen wieder, ja?“

„Ja, oder früher, wenn ihr... wollt.“

„Leg dich wieder hin Debbie“, sagte Leon. „Du brauchst jetzt glaub ich vor allem Ruhe.“

„Ja, und irgendwas Wirksames gegen den Husten“, knurrte Debbie, dann hustete sie.

„Nicht sprechen hilft meistens schon mal“, grinste Jo schief. „Mach dir nen Tee und leg dich hin.“

„Hmm“, kam es von Debbie, dann hustete sie wieder. „Bis dann“, keuchte sie schließlich und legte auf.

„Klingt nicht gut“, meinte Leon.

„Nein, ziemlich quälend.“

„Scheiß Virus.“

„Ja, das ist echt ein fieses Teil.“

Leon nickte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Debbie ist jung und sonst gesund. Sie steckt das locker weg.“

„Ja... vermutlich. Aber auch jüngere können einen schweren Verlauf haben. Und... ich mag es nicht sie so leiden zu hören.“

„Weiß ich. Aber du kannst nichts tun. Du musst einfach dran glauben, dass alles gut wird.“

Jo nickte leicht. „Ja, muss ich wohl.“

Ganz kurz strich Leon ihm aufmunternd über den Oberschenkel. „Komm, lass uns mal nach dem Auflauf gucken.“

Jo lächelte leicht. So mochte er Leon, so fühlte es sich noch immer gut an mit ihm zusammen zu wohnen.

Vielleicht hatte er ja wirklich eine Chance nach dem Essen in Ruhe über alles mit ihm zu reden.

Er folgte Leon in die Küche. „Ein bisschen braucht er noch, aber wir können schon aufdecken.“

Leon nickte und holte Teller aus dem Schrank.

Dazu holte Jo Gläser und Getränke, und kurz darauf konnten sie den Auflauf aus dem Ofen holen.

Während des Essens schwiegen sie, aber immerhin war die Stimmung diesmal nicht ganz so angespannt. Noch weit entfernt von fröhlich, aber immerhin.

Der Auflauf war aber auch wieder sehr lecker geworden, fand Jo. Schließlich waren sie fertig, und Jo sah Leon an. „Nachtisch?“

„Aber nur was Kleines. Wir müssen aufpassen. Wir können hier nicht richtig trainieren und... zunehmen wäre jetzt so richtig scheiße.“

„Ja, aber Joghurt mit Banane müsste doch gehen.“

„Ach du meinst gesunden Nachtisch. Wie langweilig.“

„Schokopudding?“

„Das klingt schon besser.“

„Wir haben noch zwei da... ich schreib sie mal auf die Liste.“ Jo holte die beiden Puddingbecher und notierte die Bestellung auf dem Zettel.

„Wenn das so weitergeht, müssen wir morgen schon jemandem zum einkaufen schicken...“

Jo grinste. „Da müssen wir mal überlegen, wen wir darum bitten. Wenn es jemand vom Verein ist, muss wohl der Schokopudding von der Liste fliegen.“

„Du meinst wir lassen einen das gesunde Zeug kaufen und einen anderen heimlich das ungesunde?“

Jo lachte. „Oder wir bestellen bei einem Supermarkt, wie Timo das gemacht hat.“

Leon nickte und lehnte sich zurück.

Jo lächelte leicht. „Dann können wir nachher noch ein paar Leckereien aufschreiben und die Bestellung fertigmachen.“

„Aber wirklich nur ein paar Jo.“

„Okay, ein paar. Aber ein paar gesunde Sachen fehlen uns ja auch. Obst und Möhren und so was.“

Leon nickte leicht.

„Wir überlegen, und so gegen... fünf bestellen wir?“, schlug Jo vor.

„Können wir machen. Ist ja nicht so, als ob wir was Anderes vorhätten.“

„Oh, doch. Nachher müssten die Geräte kommen, und dann auch ein genauerer Trainingsplan. Außerdem wollte ich noch was ausprobieren.“

Leon runzelte die Stirn. „Willst du die Möbel im Wohnzimmer an die Decke hängen, damit sie nicht so stören?“

„Oh, das ist ne gute Idee - aber das meinte ich nicht. Wobei wir zumindest einen der Sessel ins Schlafzimmer bringen könnten, und den Tisch neben dem Sofa auch.“

„Sehr gemütlich“, schnaubte Leon.

„Das ist es nicht, das stimmt. Aber wir brauchen Platz. Und wir haben sonst keinen freien Raum.“

„Ja“, brummte Leon wenig begeistert.

„Hast du eine andere Idee?“

„Nein“

„Dann müssen wir das wohl so durchziehen. Wenn es zu ungemütlich wird, können wir ja im Schlafzimmer fernsehen.“

Leon sah ihn nur an, sagte aber nichts zu dem Vorschlag.

„War ja nur ne Idee...“

„Ja. Super Idee.“

Jo seufzte leise. Sollte er jetzt versuchen das Gespräch zu führen?

Er sollte es zumindest mal versuchen. Immer nur aufschieben brachte ja auch nichts.

„Leon...“, fing er vorsichtig an.

„Ja?“

„Wollen wir jetzt... reden?“

„Worüber denn? Über die Einkaufsliste?“

„Über uns.“

Leon verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aha.“

„So geht das doch nicht weiter“, meinte Jo.

„Was genau meinst du?“

„Wir... wir waren mal sehr verliebt, Leon. Jetzt reden wir kaum noch, du schläfst im Gästezimmer, wir gehen uns aus dem Weg... und ich vermisse das, was wir mal hatten.“

„Wir reden die ganze Zeit.“

„Gestern waren es vermutlich 10 Minuten, und in den 10 Minuten hast du acht Minuten rumgemault.“

„Also bin mal wieder ich schuld.“

„Du darfst mir auch die Schuld geben.“

„Und was soll das bringen, wenn du doch denkst, dass es allein meine Schuld ist?“

„Du könntest mir sagen, dass ich nicht recht habe.“

„Und dann?“

„Können wir klären, dass ich Schuld habe. Keine Ahnung. Aber... ich möchte das mit uns noch. Aber nicht so, wie es gerade ist.“

„Also willst du mit mir Schluss machen.“

„Nein! Ich möchte, dass es wieder so wird wie... wie es einmal gewesen ist.“

„Glaubst du ich find das toll so, wie es im Moment ist?“

„Nein, aber... wollen wir es so lassen wie es ist?“

„Was wäre denn deine Lösung? Du hast doch garantiert schon eine parat?“

„Nein, eben nicht. Aber... was stört dich?“

„Mich?“

„Ja, klar. Warum bist du ins Gästezimmer gezogen?“

„Weil ich nicht auf der Couch schlafen wollte.“

„Und warum wolltest du nicht mehr im Schlafzimmer schlafen?

„Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl das du mich dahaben willst.“

„Warum?“

„Die Frage müsste wohl eher ich stellen, oder?“

„Ich meinte, warum du das Gefühl hattest? Was habe ich gemacht?“

Leon schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du das nicht weißt, dann tut es mir leid.“

„Das ist es dir nicht wert?“

„Wie bitte?“

„Du willst mir nicht mal sagen, was hier schiefläuft, wenn ich das nicht weiß?“

„Was soll es denn bringen, wenn du es nicht mal selbst merkst? Für dich ist ja offenbar alles super, also habe nur ich ein Problem. Vielleicht bin ich ja sogar das Problem, hm? Das ist es doch, was du eigentlich sagen willst.“

„Leon... ich mag dich... sehr. Ich liebe dich noch immer. Ich möchte das mit uns. Vermutlich bin ich das Problem, aber ich weiß nicht, warum.“

„Tust du das wirklich?“

„Habe ich dir das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich das nicht tue?“

Leon schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Jo hatte schon Angst, dass er verschwinden würde, aber Leon ging nur zum Kühlschrank und holte eine frische Flasche Apfelschorle hervor.

Er goss sich und Jo nach, und Jo trank durstig. „Wann ist das mit uns schiefgelaufen?“

Leon zuckte nur wortlos mit den Schultern.

„Meinst du, wie kriegen das wieder eingerenkt?“, fragte Jo ängstlich.

„Keine Ahnung“, murmelte Leon nach ein paar Augenblicken.

„Wollen wir es wenigstens... versuchen?“

„Was hast du vor? Paartherapie während der Quarantäne?“ schnaubte Leon.

„Vielleicht mal, dass wir darüber reden, was schiefgelaufen ist? Was wir tun können, dass es wieder was wird? Dafür brauchen wir keinen Therapeuten.“

„Nein, weil du den offenbar spielen willst.“

„Leon, bitte.“

„Was denn?“

„Du darfst gern auch den Therapeuten spielen. Aber wir müssen hier zwei Wochen zusammen hocken, und ich möchte nicht, dass hinterher einer von uns auszieht. Ich hoffe, dass du das auch nicht möchtest.“

„Wenn ich das wollte, wäre ich schon ausgezogen“, sagte Leon.

„Aber so, wie es jetzt gerade ist, ist es doch auch nicht schön.“

„Hat auch keiner behauptet.“

„Dann... können wir doch versuchen, dass wir das wieder schönmachen.“

„Mit reden.“

„Was sonst?“

„Nicht reden?“

„Weiter nebeneinander her leben, und es ändert sich nichts? Oder wird noch schlimmer?“

„Keine Ahnung.“

„Wenn wir nichts ändern, dann kann es doch nicht besser werden.“

„Verdammt Jo, was willst du von mir hören?“

„Was du möchtest. Willst du ich noch - das mit uns?“

„An meinen Gefühlen für dich hat sich nichts geändert.“

Erleichtert lächelte Jo, daran hatte er ja wirklich schon gezweifelt.

„Gut, dann hätten wir ja wohl erstmal alles geklärt“, sagte Leon und stand auf. „Ich bin in meinem Zimmer. Sag bescheid, wenn die Geräte angeliefert werden.“

Sprachlos sah Jo ihm nach.

Leon konnte ihn doch jetzt nicht hier sitzen lassen. Sie waren nicht mal annähernd fertig gewesen mit ihrem Gespräch.

Da haut er sowas raus, dass seine Gefühle sich nicht geändert - und ehe Jo noch etwas sagen konnte, war er weg. Als ob er auf einmal Angst bekommen hätte?

Aber wovor hatte Leon denn bitte Angst?

Sie waren doch schon seit drei Jahren zusammen!

Sie kannten sich in und auswendig. Jedenfalls hatten sie das mal.

Jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Er wusste nicht, was Leon fühlte, und warum er so war wie er war.

Und das Gespräch eben, war ein totaler Reinfall gewesen. Leon war im Prinzip allem ausgewichen und dann geflüchtet.

Warum bloß? Wollte er das zwischen ihnen nun doch nicht?

Aber das hätte er eben dann doch gesagt.

Aber was wollte er dann?

Leon schien das auch nicht so genau zu wissen.

Ob er jetzt darüber nachdachte? Oder den Gedanken verdrängte?

Oder... wartete Leon vielleicht, dass Jo zu ihm kam?

Vielleicht sollte er ihn irgendwie... überraschen?

Aber wie?

Gestern hatte Leon ihn mit Kakao und Keksen überrascht - vielleicht irgendwie so?

Irgendwas um ihm zu zeigen, dass sich auch an Jos Gefühlen nichts geändert hatte.

Auf einmal hatte er eine Idee: Leon liebte Popcorn, also würde er frisches, süßes Popcorn machen.

Schnell holte er die Popcornmaschine aus dem Schrank, die Leon bei seinem Einzug mitgebracht hatte.

Er bereitete alles vor, und kurz darauf poppte es fröhlich.

Vielleicht konnte er Leon ja sogar überreden mit ihm zusammen einen Film zu gucken.

Er füllte das frische, duftende Popcorn in eine große Schüssel und ging damit zu Leons Zimmer. Kurz klopfte er an, dann schob er die Tür auf.

„Sind die Sachen etwa schon da?“

„Nein... ich dachte, vielleicht...“ Jo betrat das Zimmer und hielt ihm die Schüssel hin.

„Was wird das?“

„Ich hatte Lust auf Popcorn, ich dachte, du vielleicht auch? Wir könnten zusammen fernsehen, jetzt in der Mittagspause.“

Leon sah ihn einen Moment an. „Ohne Gelaber?“

Jo nickte. „Ich werde schweigen.“

„Ok“, sagte Leon und rutschte auf seinem Bett zur Seite um Jo platz zu machen.

Tatsächlich etwas überrascht rutschte Jo neben ihn und stellte die Schüssel zwischen sie.

„Such was aus“, murmelte Leon und gab Jo die Fernbedienung.

Wieder überraschte Leon ihn. Jo suchte ein wenig herum und fand dann eine Science-Fiction Serie, in der es um ein virtuelles Leben nach dem Tod der Protagonisten ging. „Okay?“, fragte er Leon.

„Mhm“, machte Leon nur.


	9. Der rote Blitz

Jo startete den Film und griff in die Popcornschale. Das Zeug schmeckte unheimlich gut. Vielleicht auch, weil... Jo lächelte, als er sich erinnerte, wie Leon die Maschine damals angeschleppt hatte.

_„Und das hier, ist mein ganzer Stolz“, sagte Leon und hob eine Maschine aus dem Karton._

_„Was ist das?“, fragte Jo nach. Das Ding war oben rund und transparent, und unten rot, und sah irgendwie aus wie ein Ufo._

_„Das allerbeste und nützlichste Küchengerät was du dir nur vorstellen kannst“, sagte Leon lächelnd._

_„So nützlich wie eine Crushed-Ice-Maschine oder einen Einmachglasöffner?“_

_„Nein, viel besser“, sagte Leon und drehte die Maschine damit Jo lesen konnte, was dort geschrieben stand._

_„Popcorn“, las Jo und grinste dann. „Tatsächlich eine absolut notwendige Maschine.“_

_„Lebensnotwendig.“_

_„Mindestens. Hast du auch Popcorn dabei? Oder ist die Maschine... kaputt?“_

_„Warum sollte der Rote Blitz kaputt sein?“_

_„Wenn du kein Popcorn dahast, dann geht die Maschine nicht - dann ist der Rote Blitz kaputt.“_

_Leon sah zu der Maschine. „Das meint er nicht so. Kaputt ist so ein böses Wort. Und natürlich habe ich Popcorn. Ich habe immer Popcorn da.“_

_„Dann ist der Kleine ja auch heile“, lächelte Jo und streichelte der Maschine über den blanken Deckel._

_„Soll ich uns gleich mal ne Ladung machen?“ bot Leon an._

_„Klar, zeig mal, was er kann!“_

_Leon nickte und holte schnell das Popcorn._

_Dann baute er den Roten Blitz zusammen, gab das Popcorn und Zucker hinein und setzte das Ding in Gang. Jo konnte ihm ansehen, wie stolz er auf das Gerät war._

_„Der Kleine ist echt schnell“, sagte Leon und grinste Jo an. „Deshalb auch der Rote Blitz.“_

_Wenig später begann es schon zu knallen und zu poppen, und die weißen Körner flogen in dem transparenten Deckel herum._

_„Ja, sehr gut“, sagte Leon. „Ich liebe das Geräusch, wenn es so schön poppt.“_

_„Und es duftet herrlich.“_

_Schließlich war die Maschine fertig und Leon hielt Jo die Schüssel hin. „Hier, probier mal Zwerg.“_

_Jo nahm sich zwei oder drei von den noch lauwarmen Körnern und steckte sie in sich in den Mund. „Wow! Wie im Kino!“_

_Leon nickte und schlang dann die Arme um Jo. „Und ist der Rote Blitz nicht die beste Küchenmaschine der Welt?“_

_„Auf jeden Fall. Er ist einfach phantastisch.“_

_Leon strahlte Jo an. „Und weißt du, was noch richtig toll ist?“_

_„Was denn?“, fragte Jo nach._

_„Das war meine letzte Umzugskiste.“_

_„Das ist wirklich richtig toll - das sollen wir feiern!“_

_„Popcorn haben wir ja schon mal!“_

_„Dann fehlt nur...“ Jo griff in die Schale und naschte noch einmal vom Popcorn. Eine große Hand voll._

_„Ja, was fehlt?“_

_„Hm - also für Kino fehlt noch ein guter Film“_

_„Da brauchen wir aber auch noch mehr Popcorn.“_

_„Meinst du?“, grinste Jo und griff noch einmal zu._

_„Das meine ich. Sonst haben wir ja schon nach fünf Minuten nichts mehr.“_

_„Du meinst echt, das hält fünf Minuten?“_

_„Nein. Du hast recht, das hält niemals fünf Minuten“, lachte Leon._

_„Also kann der Rote Blitz gleich noch mal zeigen, was er kann.“_

_„Ok, wir machen das so: du bereitest im Schlafzimmer alles für unser Kinoerlebnis vor und ich sorge für Popcorn.“_

_„Gute Planung, so machen wir das. Soll ich das Popcorn schon mal mitnehmen?“_

_„Ja, die erste Fuhre kannst du schon mal mitnehmen.“_

_Er füllte das Popcorn um und bereitete den Roten Blitz auf die nächste Runde vor. Inzwischen ging Jo ins Schlafzimmer, naschte ein wenig, bereitete das Bett vor, nachte schon etwas, suchte einen Film heraus und naschte noch einmal._

_Als er dann noch ein bisschen naschen wollte, war die Schüssel tatsächlich leer. „Ups“, sagte er grinsend._

_Mit einem breiten Grinsen brachte er die Schüssel in die Küche._

_„Ich bin... ist die Schüssel etwa leer?“ fragte Leon._

_„Da ist mir wohl ein Missgeschick passiert... Plötzlich war sie leer.“_

_„Wie konnte das nur passieren?“_

_„Ich weiß nicht...vielleicht kannst du bei der nächsten Fuhre beobachten, was da passiert ist.“_

_„Oh ja, ich werde da ein ganz genaues Auge drauf haben“, lachte Leon._

_„Mal gucken, ob du das schaffst - der Film ist spannend.“_

_„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, was du uns ausgesucht hast.“_

_„Ich hoffe, der Film gefällt dir.“_

_„Du hast ihn ausgesucht, Krümel, da wird er mir schon gefallen.“_

_Jo lächelte, das fühlte sich schön an, wie Leon das sagte._

_„Also, dann mal her mit der Schüssel, ich mach sie wieder voll.“_

_Jo rechte ihm die Schüssel, und leise raschelnd kippte Leon das frische Popcorn hinein. Dann schob er den Roten Blitz weiter auf die Arbeitsplatte und schob Jo vor sich her ins Schlafzimmer. „Ich pack ihn später weg - wer weiß, ob wir ihn noch brauchen.“_

_„Ich glaub das habe ich noch nie gemacht“, meinte Jo. „Mit selbstgemachtem Popcorn im Bett nen Film geguckt.“_

_„Dann hast du echt was verpasst - das ist herrlich, gibt kaum was Schöneres.“_

_„Ok, also rein mit uns in die Federn.“_

_Sie zogen sich die Jeans aus, das war einfach gemütlicher, kuschelten sich ins Bett, und Jo startete den Film._

_„Noch so ein Vorteil, von Kino zu Hause im Bett“, sagte Leon. „Man kann sich ausziehen!“_

_„Hm“, machte Jo genießerisch und schmiegte sich an Leons Seite._

_Leon griff in die Schüssel und hielt dann Jo ein Popcorn gegen die Lippen._

_„Und noch ein Vorteil“, lächelte Jo und nahm ihm das Popcorn ab, dann küsste er seine Fingerspitzen._

_„Stimmt. Nur Vorteile das Ganze.“_

_Jo klaute sich einen Kuss von Leon, dann griff er wieder in die Popcornschüssel._

_„Ich glaube, du kannst jetzt den Film starten“, meinte Leon schließlich._

_„Ups“, grinste Jo und drückte die entsprechende Taste_

_„Das hast du gut gemacht Zwerg“, grinste Leon zurück. „Am Timing müssen wir noch arbeiten, aber grundsätzlich eine sehr elegante Bewegung wie du die Taste gedrückt hast.“_

_„Baoh, du doof, Giraffe!“_

_Leon lachte. „Was denn? Das war ein Kompliment.“_

_„Ja... wenn die Fans über schöne Haare singen, ist das auch ein Kompliment.“_

_Leon nickte. „Du hast übrigens sehr schöne Haare, falls du dich das gefragt hast Zwerg.“_

_„Du machst es nicht besser - Bergtroll.“_

_Leon lachte erneut. „Bergtroll? Hast du mich grade wirklich Bergtoll genannt?“_

_„Giraffe scheint dich ja nicht weiter zu beeindrucken.“_

_„Oh doch, Giraffen beeindrucken mich schon. Aber so ein Bergtroll... die müffeln doch bestimmt ganz schön. Und sehr sexy sind die auch nicht.“_

_„Zwergen sagt man das auch nach.“_

_„Ja, aber du bist ne Ausnahme. Du bist mein sexy Zwerg“, sagte Leon und lehnte sich vor um Jo zu küssen._

_„Sexy Bergtroll“, lachte Jo in den Kuss._

_„Giraffe ist mir lieber“, brummte Leon._

_„Wird man bei Spitznamen danach gefragt?“_

_„Nein, aber vielleicht kann ich davon überzeugen, das mit dem Troll zu vergessen?“ fragte Leon und hielt Jo wieder etwas Popcorn an die Lippen._

_„Du kannst es ja mal versuchen... Bergtroll“, sah Jo ihn herausfordernd an._

_„Mhm“, machte Leon und strich mit seiner freien Hand leicht über Jos Oberschenkel. „Was... müsste ich denn wohl dafür tun?“_

_„Das fühlt sich schon ganz gut an“, lächelte Jo.“_

_„Ah, dann bin ich hier also auf dem richtigen Weg“, grinste Leon und strich etwas weiter nach innen._

_„Ja, ich würde sagen, das bist du“, raunte Jo._

_„Noch ein bisschen Popcorn mein stattlicher Zwergenkrieger?“ fragte Leon._

_„Zwergenkrieger?“ Jo war aus dem schönen Gefühl aufgeschreckt. „Soll ich Bergtrolle bekriegen?“_

_„Das war liebevoll gemeint. Du weißt schon, Zwergenkrieger haben jede Menge Ausdauer“, sagte Leon und zog eine Augenbraue hoch._

_„Ach, meinst du?“_

_„Na das hoffe ich doch.“_

_„Ausprobieren?“_

_„Das hatte ich gehofft“, grinste Leon und hielt Jo wieder etwas Popcorn an die Lippen._

_Damit konnte er seinen Zwergenkrieger sofort beschwichtigen - Jo öffnete den Mund und nahm ihm das Popcorn aus den Fingern._

_Gleichzeitig fuhr Leon mit seiner freien Hand noch weiter in die Mitte und berührte den Stoff von Jos Boxershorts._

_Sofort atmete Jo hörbar ein._

_„Wollen wir das hier mal loswerden?“ schlug Leon vor._

_„Ja, und deine auch gleich.“_

_„Hört sich gut an“, grinste Leon und zog am Bund der Shorts._

_Kurz darauf lagen sie nackt auf dem Bett, und Leons Hand strich wieder über Jos Körper._

_Dabei glitt sein Blick langsam und genüsslich über Jos Körper. „Du bist wunderschön“, wisperte er kaum hörbar._

_Jo musste leicht lächeln - er fühlte, dass Leon das so meinte._

_Er sagte solche Dinge nicht oft, deshalb fühlte es sich immer wieder etwas Besonderes an._

_Jo genoss es so angesehen und berührt zu werden._

_Leon sah hoch. „Ich liebe dich.“_

_„Ich liebe dich auch“, wisperte Jo und strahlte ihn an._

***

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich die Idee gruselig oder cool finden soll“, murmelte Leon plötzlich und unterbrach Jos Tagträume.

„Welche Idee... ach so, das Hochladen in dieses virtuelle Hotel? Ich bin mir da auch nicht sicher.“

„Ja. Ein bisschen verstörend ist das Ganz ja.“

„Aber für die anderen schon schön, wenn jemand nicht wirklich tot ist, sondern nur der Körper. Und man Kontakt aufnehmen kann.“

„Am Anfang vielleicht, aber mit der Zeit? Die Lebenden entwickeln sich weiter und der... Hotelbewohner nicht.“

„Ja, wie dieser Junge da. Das stimmt. Und so ganz real ist der Hotelbewohner ja auch nicht.“

„Also, nur fürs Protokoll: ich verzichte. Ich bleib bei der Vorstellung, dass wir alle als kleine fette und nackte Engel auf ner Wolke enden.“

Jo musste grinsen „Du würdest ein besonders schicker, nackter, fetter Engel sein.“

Leon lachte. „Ach ja?“

„Davon bin ich überzeugt.“

„Mhm... aber ganz schön langweilig auf so ner Wolke zu sitzen. Glaub ich zumindest.“

„Das kommt drauf an... darauf, ob man Besuch von anderen fetten, nackten Engeln kriegen kann auf seiner Wolke.“

„Aber klar. Da oben ist ständig Party auf irgendeiner Wolke. Was glaubst du wohl warum es hier auf der Erde Regnet und schneit und sowas?“

„Das ist, wenn die da oben Konfetti werfen?“

„Ähm... ja. Das ist die jugendfreie Version“, grinste Leon. „Das wird kleinen Zwergenkindern als Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählt.“

Jo stutzte, dann lachte er auf. „Oh je, das ist Regen???“

„Na woher soll der denn sonst kommen?“

„Hm, ja, du hast schon Recht“, überlegte Jo.

„Ich habe immer Recht.“

Jo lächelte. In diesem Moment war Leon so wie damals - und schlagartig war Jo wieder heiß in ihn verliebt.

Automatisch lehnte sich Jo etwas dichter an ihn und legte seinen Kopf auf Leons Schulter.

Dann wurde ihm klar, was er da tat, und er wäre fast zurückgezuckt, doch als Leon nichts sagte oder machte, blieb er einfach so liegen.

Er schloss sogar die Augen und genoss diesen Moment einfach nur.

Am liebsten wäre er nie wieder aufgestanden, doch kurz, nachdem die zweite Folge angelaufen war, klingelte es an der Tür.

„Die Geräte?“ vermutete Leon.

„Ich schätze schon“, meinte Jo und löste sich schweren Herzens von Leon.

„Dann... sollten wir mal aufmachen.“

„Hm“, machte Jo und rutschte vom Bett. „Kommst du mit?“

„Du wirst die Sachen wohl kaum allein reintragen können.“

„Und mir wird sonst niemand helfen dürfen.“

„Ja... also komm ich wohl mit.“

Jo nickte nur und ging zur Tür. Er drückte den Summer, „ja?“

„Wir bringen die Geräte vom Verein.“

„Können Sie sie... vor die Wohnungstür stellen? Zweiter Stock? Dann können wir sie reinholen, wenn Sie weg sind.“

„Ja natürlich, kein Problem. Wir klopfen einmal gegen die Tür, wenn alles oben ist.“

„Vielen Dank“, bedankte sich Jo und drehte sich zu Leon. „Kann sicher etwas dauern...“

Leon nickte leicht. „Ich... bin dann kurz im Bad.“

Jo sah ihm nach. Was war das gewesen? Ein vernünftiges Gespräch, ein wenig... kuscheln? Sogar ein Kompliment? Und jetzt haute Leon wieder ab?

Wenn das so weiter ging würden sie beide nach der Quarantäne in die Klapsmühle kommen.

Was würde als nächstes kommen? Wieder der giftige Rühr-mich-nicht-an-Leon? Oder der angenehme Wir-mögen-uns-doch-noch Leon?

Jo schloss seufzend die Augen. Er wünschte wirklich, dass Leon einfach sagen würde was Sache war.

Was war bloß vorgefallen? Was hatte er, Jo, falsch gemacht?

„Jo?“

Überrascht sah Jo sich zu ihm um.

Leon sah ihn eindeutig besorgt an. „Geht es dir nicht gut?“

„Doch, schon.“ Also noch immer der Wir-mögen-uns-doch-noch Leon, dachte Jo erleichtert.

„Ok“, sagte Leon.

„Bei dir auch alles okay?“, wagte Jo nachzufragen.

„Muss ja.“

„Wenn ich was tun kann - dann sagst du das, ja?“

„Hast du irgendwo Zaubern gelernt?“

„Vielleicht“, lächelte Jo ihn an. „Notfalls such ich meinen Zauberstab raus.“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du den ablegen kannst“, sagte Leon trocken.

Jo starrte ihn kurz an, dann lachte er. „Hm, meinst du, mit dem Zauberstab kann ich dir helfen?“

„Ich...“ in diesem Moment klopfte es einmal fest an die Tür.

„Vielen Dank“, brüllte Jo durch die Tür.

„Na super. Jetzt kommt also die Umdekorierung“, brummte Leon.

„Lass uns erstmal gucken, was wir so für Geschenke bekommen haben.“

„Dann mach auf.“

Jo nickte und öffnete die Wohnungstür. Mehrere sehr große und einige kleinere Kartons standen dort, dazu eine große Tasche, in der wohl Kleinkram verstaut war. „Also… zwei Ergotrainer sehe ich schon mal. Und da ist wohl so ein Multifunktionsteil...“

Leon brummte nur wenig begeistert.

„Wollen wir erstmal gucken, wie wir Platz schaffen können?“

„Werden wir wohl müssen.“

„Erstmal... Wohnzimmer“, überlegte Jo und ging gleich mal los. „Wollen wir die Sessel wegräumen? Und den kleinen Tisch hier?“

„Wohin?“

„Es müsste ein Sessel bei dir rein, den anderen und den Tisch nehme ich?“, schlug Jo vor.

Leon nickte stumm.

„Das ist gut, lass uns mal erstmal Sessel schleppen.“

„Ich nehme meinen Sessel, bring du den Tisch schon mal zu dir rein“, sagte Leon.

„Danke“, lächelte Jo und schleppte den Tisch in sein Zimmer. Es war groß genug um auch noch den Sessel unterzubringen, und trotzdem noch Platz zu haben.

„Geh mal ein Stück zur Seite“, knurrte Leon plötzlich hinter ihm. „Das Teil ist schwer.“

„Oh“, Jo machte einen Hechtsprung auf sein Bett. „Danke.“

„Der Sessel ist fast so groß wie du, du hättest Tage gebraucht um den hier rein zu kriegen.“

„So groß...“, wollte Jo protestieren, aber im Grunde hatte Leon ja recht - der Sessel war bequem, aber auch sehr groß.

Leon zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bitte, du kannst es gern allein versuchen. Aber wenn du unter dem Sessel liegst, beschwer dich nicht bei mir.“

„Nein, du hast ja recht. Er ist riesig. Und ich bin froh, dass du ihn mir hergebracht hast.“

„Mhm.“

„Haben wir jetzt genug Platz im Wohnzimmer?“

„Wenn du die Couch nicht zersägen und auch noch irgendwo unterstellen willst, haben wir keine Möglichkeit noch mehr Möbel aus dem Wohnzimmer zu räumen.“

„Ich würde gern mit dir nach dem Training auf dem Sofa sitzen und einen Film gucken.“

Leon zögerte, nickte dann aber leicht.

„Dann holen wir jetzt die Geräte rein?“

„Sie werden wohl kaum von allein reinkommen.“

„Meinst auch, wir können sie nicht locken? Dann komm mit...“

Wortlos folgte Leon ihm zur Wohnungstür.

Jo trat auf einen der großen Kartons zu, konnte ihn aber nicht alleine heben. Dann sah er sich um „Guck mal, sie haben eine Sackkarre hiergelassen.“

„Juhu“, schnaubte Leon.

„Bringst du sie mir mal her?“

„Dir macht das Spaß oder?“

„Ein bisschen schon. Es ist etwas Neues, und du weißt, dass ich das mag. Und ich glaub, es wird uns beiden bessergehen, wenn wir wieder vernünftig trainieren können.“

„Vernünftig? Das hier ist alles aber nicht vernünftig.“

„Was wäre denn vernünftig, Leon?“

„Draußen mit einem Ball an den Füßen zu trainieren.“

„Ja, das wäre schon vernünftiger. Aber... das geht halt gerade nicht.“

„Ich weiß. Deshalb muss ich das hier aber trotzdem nicht toll finden.“

„Nein, musst du nicht. Toll finde ich es auch nicht. Aber immerhin können wir überhaupt etwas tun.“

„Hier ist die Karre.“

„Danke... erstmal das erste Ergometer“, beschloss Jo und wuchtete das Ding in die Wohnung. Den Karton stellte er schon mal dort hin, wo er das Gerät aufbauen wollte - mit Blick auf den Fernseher.

Leon hatte sich erbarmt und eine der Kisten gebracht und folgte Jo dann auch brav wieder zurück vor die Wohnungstür.

„Zweiter Ergometer“, beschloss Jo und brachte das zweite Ding rein, neben das erste.

Diesmal brachte Leon die Tasche mit - noch immer ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

So holten sie schweigend die Geräte und Zubehörteile ins Wohnzimmer. „Magst du jetzt beim Aufbau helfen, oder brauchst du eine Pause?“

„Jetzt machen wir das auch fertig.“

Jo lächelte, so engagiert war Leon ihm viel lieber.

Begeistert sah er zwar noch immer nicht aus, aber immerhin machte er mit und stellte sich nicht quer.

Sie packten die Geräte aus und bauten sie auf - gemeinsam, denn vieles ging alleine gar nicht. Zwei Ergometer, ein Multifunktionsgerät, Matten, Hanteln, Sandsäcke und eine Handvoll Bälle packten sie aus.

„Ade Wohnzimmer, hallo Fitnessraum“, murrte Leon nun schließlich doch wieder. 

„Wir können... aus meinem Zimmer das Wohnzimmer machen“, schlug Jo vor, um ihn ein wenig aufzumuntern.

„Und wo schläfst du dann?“

„Auf dem Sofa im neuen Wohnzimmer... Oder in der Badewanne, das passt doch auch für einen Zwerg wie mich.“

Leon schüttelte nur wortlos den Kopf.

„Wo dann? Luftmatratze im Fitnesszimmer mag ich auch nicht.“

„Wir lassen den Scheiß und du behältst dein Zimmer.“

Jo nickte. Ein kleines bisschen hatte er gehofft, dass er bei Leon schlafen könnte, aber das war wohl zu viel erwartet.

„Ich geh jetzt erstmal duschen“, sagte Leon. „Das schleppen war genug Training für heute.“

„Ich probier die Dinger noch aus“, beschloss Jo. Er wählte ein Ergometer, holte sein Handy mit guter Musik und begann.

Leon sah ihm einen Moment zu, dann verließ er wortlos das Zimmer.


	10. Beziehungsrettungsversuch

Jo stellte eine recht hohe Stufe ein, dann strampelte er los, mit lauter, schneller Musik im Ohr. Natürlich wanderten seine Gedanken fast schon automatisch zurück zu Leon.

Mal so lieb wie beim Fernsehen, mal hilfsbereit wie bei der Lieferung gerade, und dann wieder so abweisend. Was war los mit ihm? Und warum zum Teufel sprach Leon nicht darüber?

Jetzt duschte er und hockte danach wieder alleine im Zimmer, so wie er es die letzten Tage und Wochen schon gemacht hatte. Jo seufzte. Das war doch alles scheiße.

Er ließ das Rad auslaufen, wischte sich den Schweiß ab und rief, noch während er in sein Zimmer ging, bei Timo an.

„Da ist ja mein Lieblingsbayer!“ meldete sich Timo.

„Hey, Lieblingsleipziger“, grüßte Jo ihn.

„Na wie gehts euch? Köpfe noch alle dran?“

„Ja, noch... Leon ist komisch. Mal total nett, und mal der kalte Idiot.“

„Das ist er aber doch immer. Also ein Idiot.“

„Nicht so eiskalt. Guckt mich kaum an. Und dann hilft er mir beim Aufbau der Geräte - die sind heute gekommen. Und wir gucken zusammen fern, wie früher.“

„Hört sich wirklich komisch an“, meinte Timo. „Hast du denn mal versucht mit ihm zu reden?“

„Schon mal mit einem sturen Fisch geredet?“

„Ähm... nein.“

„Ist nicht schön“, murmelte Jo. 

„Hast du ihn mal gefragt, ob er dich noch liebt?“

„Hm - nicht direkt. Aber ob er das noch will mit uns. Also auch die Wohnung und so. Er war eher entsetzt und hat gefragt, ob ich etwa Schluss machen wollte.“

„Das beantwortet die Frage aber ja eigentlich auch. Wenn er dich nicht mehr lieben würde, wäre er darüber nicht entsetzt gewesen.“

„Ja, aber warum ist er dann so komisch?“

„Da fragst du den falschen... Wie sieht das eigentlich so... im Bett aus? Also läuft da im Moment überhaupt was?“

Jo schnaubte leise. „Wir haben getrennte Schlafzimmer, und auch sonst geht er mir aus dem Weg. Da läuft so viel wie... naja, im Kloster läuft sicher mehr.“

„Dann ändre das!“

„Ändern? Soll ich rübergehen, nackt am besten, und ihn verführen?“

„Ja“, sagte Timo. 

„Oh... okay, ich überleg mir was.“

„Ist nur so ne Idee. Du kannst natürlich auch versuchen euch beide ins Badezimmer einzuschließen bis er Platzangst bekommt. Dann redet er vielleicht freiwillig um wieder rausgelassen zu werden.“

„Unser Badezimmer hat ein Fenster, und in die Sauna können wir im Moment ja nicht.“

„Mal gucken, was mir dabei so einfällt.“ Diverse Ideen hatte er schon - nur welche war die richtige?

„Du machst das schon, Jo.“

„Dann drück mir mal die Daumen“, bat Jo. „Ich melde mich später noch.“

„Das erwarte ich aber auch. Ich will schließlich wissen, ob es geklappt hat.“

„Dann bis später“, verabschiedete sich Jo und legte auf.

Und nun? Sollte er wirklich Timos Rat folgen und Leon verführen?

Schlimmer konnte er es ja kaum machen. Aber er würde nicht nackt zu ihm gehen, das wäre ja nur peinlich.

Nein, da musste er schon etwas subtiler und raffinierter vorgehen.

Nach dem Training musste er jetzt erstmal duschen, und dann würde er sich ein paar schickere Klamotten anziehen. Oder... gleich aus der Dusche zu ihm? Dann brauchte er einen Grund, dass er eilig mit ihm reden musste.

Aber was für einen?

Erst einmal duschen, beschloss er. Er zog die verschwitzte Kleidung aus und stellte sich unter die lauwarme Dusche. Ohne darüber nachzudenken begann er sich dabei selbst zu streicheln und zu massieren.

Dabei stellte er sich unwillkürlich Leon vor.

Sein Freund hatte einfach eine unfassbar tolle Figur, mit einem festen Hintern. Die Haare waren genau richtig zum drin Rumwühlen, und sein Lächeln...

Warum nur hatte er ihn vorhin, als sie Fernsehen geguckt hatten, nicht einfach geküsst? Da war die Stimmung so gut gewesen und Leon hatte mit ihm gelacht, ihn geneckt.

Es war wie früher gewesen, wie damals, als sie noch ein echtes Paar gewesen waren.

Da wäre ein Kuss nur natürlich gewesen.

Jetzt musste er hoffen, dass er so eine Situation wieder hervorrufen konnte.

Aber wie?

Leon hatte immer sehr darauf gestanden, ihn nach dem Duschen zu... vernaschen. Aber mit welcher Ausrede sollte er jetzt zu ihm gehen?

Brauchte er überhaupt eine Ausrede?

Konnte er nicht einfach zu ihm gehen?

Sie waren noch immer ein Paar. Also könnte er Leon auch einfach zeigen, dass er ihm nah sein wollte.

Entschlossen nickte er, trat aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte ging er rüber ins Gästezimmer.

Leon sah auf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Zimmer verwechselt?“

„Nö“, lächelte Jo ihn an.

„Dann...?“ fragte Leon wobei sein Blick ganz kurz über Jos Brust glitt.

„Ich wollte dich einfach... sehen?“

„Ok...“

„Ich stör dich doch nicht, oder?“ Er stellte sich ein wenig anders hin, so, dass sein Hintern etwas mehr betont war.

„Ich... du... was?“ fragte Leon dessen Blick nun eindeutig auf Jos Hintern ruhte.

„Was“, lächelte Jo ihn an.

„Ist dir... nicht kalt...?“

„Nö... ich mach mir warme Gedanken“, grinste Jo ihn breit an.

Leon schluckte sichtbar. „Warme Gedanken... klar...“

„Ich denk an dich...“, sagte er leise.

Sofort zuckte Leons Blick hoch und sah ihm in die Augen. „An mich?“

„Natürlich. Du bist mein Freund. An wen sollte ich sonst denken?“

„Keine Ahnung.“

„Dummchen, natürlich denke ich nur an dich.“

„Und... ähm... woran genau denkst du da?“

„An dein Lächeln. Wie es sich anfühlt deine Haare anzufassen. Und an deinen Hintern - und deinen Schwanz.“

Leon entfuhr ein Keuchen.

Innerlich lächelte Jo, offenbar war das die richtige Strategie gewesen. Er trat einen Schritt näher.

„Was... was hast du vor?“

„Ich habe nichts vor - ich habe nur ein Angebot für dich.!

„Ein Angebot“, wiederholte Leon und sein Blick glitt wieder tiefer.

„Ja, ein Angebot. Magst du es annehmen?“

„Du willst...?“

„Du bist mein Freund, und ich... vermiss dich. Alles an dir.“

„Dann komm her“, wisperte Leon.

Aufgeregt nickte Jo und kniete sich zu Leon auf das Bett.

„Handtücher kommen mir nicht ins Bett“, sagte Leon und grinste leicht.

„Das ist zu schade... dann muss es wohl draußen warten.“ Schwungvoll zog Jo das Handtuch zur Seite.

Nur einen sekundenbruchteil später wurde er schwungvoll zu Leon gezogen.

„Hui“, machte er überrascht, dann küsste er Leon einfach.

Hungrig erwiderte Leon den Kuss.

Es war wie immer - wie früher. Leidenschaftlich.

Leons Hände führen über seine Rücken und kamen auf seinem nackten Hintern zum liegen.

„So gut“, raunte Jo ein wenig heiser.

Leon intensivierte den Kuss noch und drängte sich noch enger an Jo.

Es war so schön zu fühlen, dass Leon ihn noch immer wollte.

„Meine Klamotten müssen weg“, keuchte Leon.

Jo lächelte und schob seine Hand erst einmal unter den Stoff von Leons Trainingshose.

Zielstrebig fanden seine Finger Leons harten Schwanz.

„Gott ja“, keuchte Leon heiser auf.

Jo ließ seine Hand langsam auf und abgleiten.

Das gefiel Leon schon immer, dieses langsame Tempo, dafür aber fest umfasst zu werden.

Und auch diesmal wurde er mit einem lauten Stöhnen von Leon belohnt.

So motiviert machte er weiter.

Irgendwie schaffte Leon es, sich sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen und von sich zu werfen.

Und Jo zerrte die Hose von seinen Beinen.

„Ich... habe nichts hier“, wisperte Leon plötzlich.

„Dann... rüber ins Schlafzimmer?“, raunte Jo.

„Ja“, keuchte Leon.

„Dann komm mit“, forderte Jo ihn auf und rutschte von der Matratze. Dann hielt er Leon die Hand hin.

Leon ließ sich von ihm hochziehen und wäre dabei fast über seine Hose gestolpert.

„Vorsicht“, lachte Jo.

„Blöde Hose“, knurrte Leon und trat sie zur Seite.

„Komm mit, dann ärgert sie dich nicht mehr.“ Jo wollte keine Störungen mehr, wenn er Leon schon mal so weit hatte.

Leon nickte und Jo zog ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

Hier schob Leon ihn gleich aufs Bett.

Dann zog Leon die oberste Schublade des Nachttischs auf und holte Kondome und Gleitgel hervor.

Schon schob sich Leon wieder dicht an Jo heran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Jo erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich.

Leons Hände wanderten wieder über Jos Körper und reizten ihn, wie es nur jemand konnte, der ihn sehr gut kannte.

„Leon ich brauch dich“, keuchte Jo und bog sich den Händen so gut es ging entgegen.

Leon nickte leicht, dann tastete er nach dem Gel und bereitete Jo hastig vor.

Jo sah ihn ungeduldig an, als Leon an dem Kondom herumfummelte und eine gefühlte Ewigkeit braucht, um die Verpackung zu **öffnen**.

Endlich hatte er es befreit und zog es sich über, ehe er sich über Jo beugte und dann vorsichtig in ihn eindrang.

Jo stöhnte auf und krallte seine Finger ins Bettlaken.

Leon hielt kurz inne, dann machte er weiter und drang tiefer ein, bis er ganz in ihm war.

„So gut“, wisperte Jo. 

Dazu sagte Leon nichts, sondern bewegte sich konzentriert in ihm.

Sie beide fühlten, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde.

Und so keuchte Leon schließlich auf und kam.

Und Jo folgte nur Sekunden später.

Dann sank Leon atemlos auf ihn. 

Jo lächelte und schlang die Arme um Leons Schultern.

Geschafft schmiegte sich Leon an ihn.

Zufrieden schloss Jo die Augen und streichelte Leon dabei über den Rücken. Es war so schön, wieder so dazuliegen. Leons Nähe, sein Geruch, das Gefühl seiner Haut - wie hatte er das alles vermisst!

Wie lange war ihr letztes Mal eigentlich her? Zwei, drei, vier Monate?

Jedenfalls viel zu lange!

Umso mehr genoss Jo es jetzt wieder mit Leon hier zu liegen.

Und auch Leon schien es so zu gehen, denn er machte keine Anstalten sich von ihm loszumachen.

Als Jo langsam kalte Füße bekam, zog er etwas umständlich die Bettdecke über sie.

Leon brummte etwas Unverständliches.

„Hm?“ machte Jo fragend, vielleicht würde Leon ja etwas sagen.

Aber Leon sagte nichts. Immerhin spürte Jo wenig später Leons Lippen über seinen Hals streichen.

Genießerisch schloss er die Augen.

Dabei lauschte er Leons immer ruhiger werdenden Atemzügen.

Er schief hier tatsächlich ein!

Jo lächelte sofort. Er hatte halb befürchtet, dass Leon nach dem Sex sofort wieder abhauen würde. Aber nun war das Gegenteil der Fall!

Glücklich entspannte er sich und schlief ebenfalls ein.


	11. Der nächste Streit

Als Jo wieder aufwachte, war er allein im Bett. Seine linke Seite war kalt, weil die Decke verrutscht war - Leon war offenbar schon länger weg, sonst würde er nicht so frieren.

Er zog die Decke höher und seufzte. Er hätte sich wirklich gewünscht neben Leon aufzuwachen. Aber das war wohl zu viel erwartet gewesen - immerhin war es schon überraschend gewesen, dass Leon auf seine... Verführung eingegangen war. Trotzdem war es nicht schön, so aufzuwachen.

Er fühlte sich alleine und verlassen, und irgendwie auch... benutzt. Fehlte nur noch, dass ein Geldschein auf seinem Nachttisch lag! Jo schluckte und setzte sich auf. Oh nein, so würde er sich nicht von ihm behandeln lassen!

Er wollte sich anziehen und gleich rübergehen zu Leon, aber er fühlte sich einfach... schmutzig. Also erst unter die Dusche, dann erst zu Leon. 

Er duschte sich kurz ab und zog sich an. Dann ging er entschlossen zu Leon. Laute Musik dröhnte aus Leons Zimmer also sparte er sich ein Anklopfen. Er riss die Tür auf und sah zu Leon.

Leon lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett, den Kopf ins Kissen vergraben.

„Leon?“, sprach Jo ihn an, doch er reagierte nicht. Also klopfte er einmal fest auf die Matratze.

Leon schreckte hoch und drehte sich zu ihm. „Was?“

„Warum bist du abgehauen?“, fragte Jo ihn direkt.

„Wie bitte?“

„Warum bist du abgehauen?“, wiederholte Jo.

„Wieso fragst du das? Es wäre dir doch nicht recht gewesen, wenn ich geblieben wäre. Du hast bekommen was du wolltest“, schnaubte Leon.

„Warum soll es mir nicht recht gewesen sein? Ich fand es schön vorhin, nicht nur den Sex, sondern auch mit dir im Bett zu liegen.“

„Ach ja? Du wolltest Sex, mehr nicht. Den hast du bekommen.“

„Wer hat das gesagt? Wann habe ich je gesagt, dass ich nur Sex will?“

„Die Art wie es dazu gekommen ist, hat alles gesagt. Du bist mit nur einem Ziel nach der Dusche zu mir gekommen.“

„Und das stand mir auf der Stirn geschrieben? Klar bin ich mit dem Ziel zu dir gekommen, aber eben nicht nur. Ich will mehr von dir als nur Sex.“

„Du hast ne merkwürdige Art das zu zeigen.“

„Anders bemerkst du mich ja gar nicht.“

„Ja, dreh den Spieß wieder so, dass ich schuld bin.“

Jo schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit dir kann man echt nicht reden. Du hast das vielleicht falsch verstanden, umso wichtiger ist es, dass wir drüber reden.“

„Ich will nicht reden Jo, ich...“ In diesem Moment klingelte Leons Handy. Er warf einen Blick auf das Display. „Noch einer, der ständig reden will“, murmelte er und drückte das Gespräch weg.

„Leon... was willst du denn?“

Erneut klingelte es und Leon drückte das Gespräch fluchend weg. „Geh Jo. Und wenn du unbedingt reden willst, dann tu das doch mit Jule. Dann könnt ihr schön gemeinsam über mich herziehen.“

„Du hast sie doch nicht alle“, fauchte Jo und drehte sich um. Er warf die Tür knallend ins Schloss, dann verzog er sich in sein Zimmer. So ein Idiot!“

Wütend schlug er auf sein Kopfkissen und gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich.

Was fiel Leon ein ihn so zu behandeln! Was... in diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy.

Jo griff nach seinem Handy und war dann doch etwas überrascht, als er Julians Namen auf dem Display las.

„Jule?“, meldete er sich fragend.

„Jo, na Gott sei Dank“, sagte Jule. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?“

„Hm, naja…“, murmelte Jo. „Leon ist... mies drauf trifft es nicht ganz...“

„Wann ist er das nicht?“ fragte Julian trocken.

„Hey, du bist sein bester Freund, du solltest ihn verteidigen.“

„Tu ich eigentlich auch. Aber im Moment fällt mir das schwer. Er... ich erkenn ihn gar nicht wieder...“

„Dann geht's nicht nur mir so“, seufzte Jo. „Er redet auch mit mir nicht, und wenn ich es mal versuche, dann krieg ich blöde Antworten, und ich bin schuld.“

„Ich krieg kryptische WhatsApp-Nachrichten und wenn ich dann nachfrage, blafft er mich an, warum alle Welt ständig reden will“, sagte Julian. „Was ist los bei euch Jo? Habt ihr euch gestritten oder sowas?“

„Offensichtlich. Wobei ich nicht weiß, wann und wo - aber wenn ich das nicht weiß, dann kann er mir auch nicht helfen.“

Julian seufzte hörbar. „Mir erzählt er auch nichts. Jedenfalls nicht wirklich viel. Ich weiß, dass ihn irgendwas bedrückt hat und ich habe ihm immer wieder gesagt, er soll darüber mit dir reden. Aber dann meinte er immer, es wäre schon alles ok und hat schnell das Thema gewechselt.“

„Wenn ich nachfrage, kommt oft auch, 'jetzt bin ich wieder schuld.'„. Bringt mich auch nicht weiter. Verdammt, und ich sitz noch zwei Wochen mit ihm hier.“

„Das ist eure Chance das endlich zu klären Jo.“

„Ja, und wie?“

„Gute Frage. Aber du hast das schon mal geschafft Jo. In Russland wollte Leon auch nicht reden.“

„Ich soll uns also ne Sauna aufbauen?“

„Nein. Außerdem seid ihr doch schon in einer ähnlichen Situation. Quasi eingesperrt. Auch wenn ihr Fenster und viel Platz habt, dürft ihr nicht raus. Für Leon wird das grade hart sein, auch wenn er das natürlich nicht zugeben wird.“

„Dafür sitzt er in seinem Zimmer und lässt die Bässe brummen. Und ja, ich meine 'sein' Zimmer“, seufzte Jo.

„Wie meinst du das? Ihr schlaft nicht mehr im selben Zimmer?“

„Nein, er schläft im Gästezimmer. Und ich weiß schon, warum - ich will es ja so“, seufzte Jo.

„Dann stellst du das mal klar. Sag ihm, dass du nicht willst, dass er weiter im Gästezimmer schläft. Fang mal an zu kämpfen Jo!“

„Ich versuche es ja. Aber... er blockt ab. Macht mir absurde Vorwürfe. Und wenn er mal hier ist im Schlafzimmer - haut er gleich wieder ab.“

„Dann... was weiß ich. Sag ihm, dass du nicht allein schlafen willst. Das du ihn brauchst. Appellier an seinen Beschützerinstinkt. Er liebt dich Jo und ich glaube nicht, dass er dir so einen Wunsch abschlagen wird.“

„Mal gucken, was für eine Ausrede er dann hat... ich weiß echt nicht mehr weiter.“

„Sag ihm auch das. Vielleicht hilft es Jo.“

Jo seufzte. „Heute schaff ich das nicht mehr.“

„Musst du wissen. Aber ich glaube heute wärst du in der richtigen Stimmung um... elend rüber zu kommen.“

Jo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht... der wird mich eh wieder rausschmeißen. Und ich will nicht dauernd um jedes Wort betteln.“ Der nächste Satz tat weh, aber er war in den letzten Minuten deutlich geworden. „Vielleicht wäre es echt besser, wenn er in zwei Wochen auszieht und wir einen Schlussstrich ziehen.“

„Oh“, machte Julian. „Dann... wenn das so ist, solltest du es tatsächlich so lassen wie es jetzt ist. Aber dann sag es ihm wenigstens, ja? Denn er liebt dich Jo. Das zumindest weiß ich ziemlich genau.“

„Sicher? So, wie er sich verhält, bin ich nur ein lästiges Insekt.“

„Das ist die einzige Frage, die er mir immer beantwortet Jo. Ohne zu zögern. Und ich kenn Leon. Er wäre längst ausgezogen, wenn er dich nicht mehr lieben würde.“

Und schon wackelte die Überlegung mit dem Auszug wieder. „Ich liebe ihn auch“, gestand Jo, „trotz allem. Aber... er macht es mir echt nicht leicht.“

„Das wusstest du aber doch schon vorher“, sagte Julian mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Dass ich ein lästiges Insekt bin? Nein.“

„Das Leon... nicht ganz einfach ist Jo.“

„Ja, das wusste ich. Aber nicht, dass es so schlimm werden würde. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Ich liebe ihn ja, aber... das macht mich kaputt.“

„Ich wünschte ich könnte dir irgendwie helfen“, sagte Julian seufzend.

„Er redet ja auch nicht mit dir... ich habe mitbekommen, wie er dich weggedrückt hat. Und er hat gemeint, wenn ich unbedingt reden will, soll ich dich anrufen, dann können wir ja über ihn lästern.“

„Als ob wir die Typen dafür sind“, schnaubte Julian.

„Er ist einfach mies drauf und macht dann haltlose Vorwürfe.“

„Trotzdem sollte er uns besser kennen.“

„Ja, sollte er. Aber er will es wohl nicht sehen. Und mehr als es ihm sagen kann ich nicht - und er geht nicht mal drauf ein.“

„Versuch es trotzdem noch einmal Jo. Ein letztes Mal. Und mach ihm deutlich, dass es ein letzter Versuch ist. Damit das in seinen dicken Schädel auch reingeht.“

„Er wird wieder nicht zuhören“, seufzte Jo, „aber die letzte Chance sollte ich ihm geben.“

„Ich drück dir die Daumen. Ich fände es sehr traurig, wenn ihr euch trennen würdet.“

„Ja, fände ich ja auch. Aber ich sehe eigentlich keine Möglichkeit mehr.“ Es tat weh sich das einzugestehen, aber sie hatten einfach keine Basis mehr.

„Sprich erst mit ihm, bevor du gedanklich schon Schluss machst. Mein Gott, ihr beiden macht mich fertig. Der eine ein Griesgram, der andere versinkt in Selbstmitleid.“

„Selbstmitleid? Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie das hier abgeht. Ich kann froh sein, dass er mir keinen Geldschein auf den Nachttisch gelassen hat.“

„Nein ich habe keine Ahnung was bei euch los ist. Aber ich weiß, dass du ein Kämpfer bist. Das musst du sein, sonst hättest du es bei den Bayern nie so weit gebracht. Und ein Kämpfer gibt nicht so einfach auf, wenn ihm etwas wichtig ist.“

Jo seufzte. Er hatte so lange schon gekämpft, aber er würde es noch ein einziges Mal versuchen.

„Meldest du dich, wenn es was Neues gibt?“ bat Julian.

„Mach ich“, versprach Jo. „Bis später.“

„Bis später Jo. Und viel Glück“, sagte Julian und legte auf.

Jo blieb noch etwas auf dem Bett sitzen um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Die Entscheidung war so spontan gekommen, und er wusste nicht, ob es richtig war, aber... er sah keine andere Möglichkeit mehr.

Er brauchte eine Entscheidung. Er konnte dieses hin und her nicht mehr.

Und wenn die Entscheidung gegen ihre Beziehung fiel... ja, dann hatte er zumindest Gewissheit. Die zwei Wochen als WG würden sie schon hinter sich bringen. Er konnte dann ja schon mal auf Wohnungssuche gehen.

Denn ohne Leon wollte er hier nicht bleiben. Das würde viel zu sehr weh tun. Zur Not konnte er erstmal wieder zu Debbie ziehen.

Vielleicht sollte er schon mal im Gesundheitsamt anrufen und fragen, ob er das jetzt schon machen konnte. Schließlich stand er ja unter Quarantäne, und war schon krank.

Aber das würde er morgen machen. Nach... dem Gespräch mit Leon.

Und wann sollte er mit Leon reden? Jetzt gleich?

Julian hatte ihm dazu geraten und... vielleicht hatte er ja auch recht damit.

Er atmete tief durch, dann stand er auf. Auf dem Weg zu Leons Zimmer hatte er erst in die Küche abbiegen wollen, noch was zu trinken holen und so, aber er sollte es nicht unnötig rauszögern. Schließlich stieß er die Tür zum Gästezimmer auf.

Leon saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und wirkte... traurig und einsam. Und wenn Jo sich nicht ganz täuschte, dann würde er fast vermuten, dass Leon... geweint hatte.

Er atmete tief durch, dann trat er ein. „Leon?“

Leon hob den Kopf. „Was willst du jetzt? Ich... ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für weitere Streitereien oder Anschuldigungen.“

„Warum Anschuldigungen? Wenn ich mal über uns reden will, nennst du es Anschuldigung? Wie sollen wir die Probleme denn dann regeln?“

„Jo bitte...“

„Bitte was?“

„Ich will heute nicht mehr streiten.“

„Ich will nicht streiten, aber reden. Denn so geht es nicht weiter.“

Leon seufzte tief. „Dann rede.“

„Wie soll das mit uns weitergehen?“

„Ich... kannst du dich bitte hinsetzen?“ bat Leon und machte auf dem Bett etwas platz.

Jo ließ sich auf die äußerste Bettkante sinken.

„Du willst Schluss machen, oder?“ fragte Leon leise.

„Ja. Nein. Ich weiß nicht. Aber fest steht, so, wie es jetzt läuft, geht es nicht weiter. Wir haben ja nicht mal mehr eine WG, so, wie du mir aus dem Weg gehst.“

„Liebst du mich nicht mehr?“

„Ich liebe dich. Aber ich zweifle daran, dass du mich liebst.“

„Das ist Blödsinn!“ sagte Leon heftig.

„Ja, ich weiß, es ist Blödsinn zu glauben, dass du mich noch liebst. Sonst würdest du mich besser behandeln als eine Kakerlake.“

„Was... was zum Teufel meinst du damit?“

„Du bist aus dem Schlafzimmer ausgezogen, weil du mich nicht mehr erträgst... nein, unterbrich mich nicht. Du redest nicht mit mir, du ignorierst mich - außer, du kannst rummotzen. Wenn du für mich kochst, dann... dann gibt es Nudeln mit Ketchup! Dann nehme ich all meinen Mut zusammen und komm zu dir um dich zu verführen, und du haust ab, so bald ich eingeschlafen bin. Und da soll ich glauben, dass du mich noch liebst?“

„So siehst du das?“ fragte Leon.

„Wie soll ich das sonst sehen?“

„Dann ist das also alles meine Schuld.“

„Nicht ausschließlich, aber auch. Du hast mir ja nicht mal erklärt, warum du jetzt im Gästezimmer schläfst.

„Ist jetzt ja auch nicht mehr wichtig, oder?“ fragte Leon leise. „Du willst das mit uns nicht mehr.“

„Ich habe so lange versucht an dich ranzukommen. Ich kann nicht mehr.“ Jo wischte sich über die Augen.

„Hast du? Davon habe ich bisher wenig gemerkt. Wenn es dich so gestört hat, dass ich nicht mehr im Schlafzimmer geschlafen habe, warum hast du nicht einen einzigen Ton gesagt? Mich nicht einmal gebeten wieder zurückzukommen? Mir gezeigt, dass du meine Nähe überhaupt noch willst?“

„Du hast mich ja nicht gelassen! Und ich habe dich gefragt, warum du gegangen bist. Und deine Antwort: 'Wenn du das nicht weiß, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen.' Was soll ich dann noch machen?“

„Entschuldigung, ich habe vergessen, dass ja alles meine Schuld ist“, sagte Leon kopfschüttelnd. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, aber Jo sah wie Leon versuchte die Tränen aus seinen Augen zu blinzeln.

Das rührte ihn, aber Leon schien nicht verstanden zu haben. „Was hätte ich denn noch machen sollen? Dich auf Knien anbetteln? Und auch dann hättest du mir nichts gesagt.“

„Jetzt hast du nachgefragt. Nach Monaten! Weil wir jetzt hier eingesperrt sind“, sagte Leon aufgebracht. „Aber vorher war es dir doch egal, was ich mache. Oder wie es mir geht.“

„Ich habe so oft nachgefragt, Leon, und nie eine Antwort bekommen. Und jetzt ja auch nicht. Vorwürfe, dass ich nicht nachgefragt hätte - aber keine Begründung.“ Wieder wischte sich Jo über die Augen. Leon würde sich nicht ändern, das hatte er in diesem Moment begriffen.

„Würde es denn noch was ändern Jo? Du hast deinen Entschluss doch schon gefasst. Alles was ich jetzt noch sage, wäre sinnlos und würde uns vermutlich beiden nur weh tun.“

„Du hattest genug Möglichkeiten was zu sagen. Auch ohne, dass ich dich gefragt hätte. Das gehört zu einer Beziehung dazu. Aber offenbar bist du dazu nicht in der Lage. Keine Sorge, ich quäle dich nicht mehr mit unsinnigen Fragen, wie es dir geht, und was mit dir los ist.“

„Ich habe was gesagt Jo. Ja, vielleicht hätte ich deutlicher sein können, aber du kennst mich! Ich wollte mit dir in den Urlaub Jo. Ich wollte, dass du auch mal mit in die Clubs kommst. Ich... ich wollte dich nicht ständig verstecken, als wärst du mir peinlich oder so! Wenn ich shoppen war und dir die Klamotten zeigen wollte, dann war dir das egal. Dabei habe ich das meiste Zeug danach ausgesucht, ob es dir gefällt! Aber wann hätte ich das anziehen sollen, wenn sich unser Leben nur hier in dieser Wohnung abspielt?! Du wolltest nicht mal mit mir zusammen nach Paris um Jule zu besuchen.“

„Das ist es? Dass ich nicht mit dir zusammen in Clubs gehe? Leon, ich bin noch nie gern in Clubs gegangen - da ist es laut und stickig, und man wird von irgendwelchen Leuten angegraben. Ich wollte nicht nach Paris, weil wir nur zwei Tage Zeit gehabt hätten - inklusive Flug!“

„Es geht darum, dass wir nie was zusammen machen! Wann waren wir das letzte Mal im Kino oder auf einem Konzert? Und das ist nur ein kleiner Teil. Aber du hast mal wieder nur das gehört, was du wolltest.“

„Ja, dann passen wir offenbar nicht zusammen“, schloss Jo. Er war so verletzt von diesen Vorwürfen. War es Leon wirklich darum gegangen? Und warum hatte er nie etwas gesagt?

„Du wirfst also alles so weg?“ fragte Leon und schluckte heftig.

„Ich werfe alles weg? Wer ist denn ausgezogen? Wer geht mir denn seit Wochen aus dem Weg? Wer kann denn meine Nähe nicht ertragen? Leon, du solltest froh sein, dass du es geschafft hast. Dass du mich los bist. Und in zwei Wochen ziehe ich aus.“

Leon schluckte erneut. „Du ziehst aus. Du... wolltest mir also überhaupt keine Chance mehr geben. Da hast du Jule ja ein schönes Märchen erzählt...“ Er brach ab und wischte sich dem Handrücken über die Augen.

„Ich habe Jule Märchen erzählt? Wann habe ich... wann hast du mit Jule geredet? Du hast ihn immer weggedrückt!“

„Er hat mir eine WhatsApp geschickt“, sagte Leon und schob Jo sein Handy zu.

[Jo kommt gleich rüber um mit dir zu reden. Vermassele es nicht, wenn du eure Beziehung retten willst!]

„Warum hast du Jule gesagt, wir hätten noch eine Chance, wenn das gar nicht stimmt?“

„Es ist mir erst jetzt klargeworden, dass das keinen Sinn mehr hat. Dass ich das nicht mehr kann - und auch nicht mehr will.“

„Würdest du dann bitte gehen?“ fragte Leon kaum hörbar.

Jo nickte nur leicht und drehte sich um. Er verließ das Zimmer ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Das war es also - das war das Ende seiner Beziehung mit Leon. Nach fast drei Jahren.

Er war fast an seinem Zimmer angekommen, als er ein lautes Rumsen aus Leons Zimmer hörte, ein Klirren und einen dumpfen Schlag gefolgt von einem wütenden Schrei.

Er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Was dachte Leon sich denn? Dass sie so weitermachen konnten wie bisher?

Damit ging es ihnen doch beiden nicht gut. Das war auf Dauer nicht gesund und würde sie kaputt machen. Jetzt... jetzt hatten sie einen klaren Schnitt. Jedenfalls hätten sie den nach Quarantäne.

Die Zeit bis dahin würde er nutzen um sich eine Wohnung zu suchen - das würde hier in München noch schwer genug werden.

Aber nicht mehr heute. Er war fertig mit den Nerven und fühlte sich einfach nur schlecht. Ein Teil von ihm vermisste Leon jetzt schon.

Aber an das Gefühl musste er sich gewöhnen - das war schließlich seine Zukunft. Er warf sich aufs Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen.


	12. Schluss

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagelegen hatte, bis plötzlich sein Handy klingelte.

Er wischte sich über die Augen und zog hoch - ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass da Tränen geflossen waren. Nach einem kurzen Räuspern ging er ran. „Ja?“

„Jo? Ist alles ok bei dir? Bist du krank?“ hörte er Timos besorgte Stimme.

„Geht schon wieder... schön, dass du anrufst. Wir haben Schluss gemacht.“

„Ach du... deshalb wollte Leon, dass ich dich anrufe...“

„Bitte? Er wollte, dass du mich anrufst?“

„Ich habe ne Nachricht von ihm bekommen, dass ich dich anrufen soll. Dringend“, sagte Timo.

„Vermutlich um mich davon abzubringen.“

„Oder, weil er dachte, dass du jemanden zum reden brauchst?“

„Hm... das nicht, aber tut gut jetzt nicht alleine zu sein.“

„Was ist passiert Jo? Von einer Trennung war in unserem letzten Telefonat aber noch nicht die Rede.“

„Nein, aber je mehr wir geredet haben... also, eher nicht geredet haben, desto deutlicher wurde es. Es passt einfach nicht. Er redet nicht, und er wirft mir vor, dass ich nicht mit ihm in Clubs gehen will.“

„Jo, ihr seid jetzt über drei Jahre zusammen, und ich habe bisher kaum ein Paar erlebt, das besser zusammenpasst. Und das sage ich, obwohl ich Leon nicht mag. Und was haben denn bitte Clubs damit zu tun?“

„Das hat er mir vorgeworfen. Dass ich kein Partytyp bin oder so, keine Ahnung. Ist jetzt auch vorbei.“ Jo war einfach frustriert.

„Ist er doch aber auch nicht, oder?“

„Er tut jedenfalls so.“

„Ok... ich... ich bin verwirrt“, sagte Timo. „Liebst du ihn noch?“

„Ich weiß es nicht... ja, ich glaub schon. Aber wehe du sagst ihm das!“

„Das habe ich nicht vor. Ich bin dein Freund, nicht seiner. Und stehe zu dir. Ich... ich will nur nicht, dass du einen Fehler machst Jo.“

„Der Fehler waren die letzten Wochen. In denen Leon mich ignoriert hat. ich hätte es früher merken sollen.“

„Ich bin grad echt sprachlos. Und das kommt selten vor... Ihr beide wart immer ein Vorbild für mich. ich wollte auch so eine Beziehung“, murmelte Timo. „Also nur mit einer Frau, nicht das wir uns da falsch verstehen...“

„Ich wünsche dir eine bessere Beziehung als das, was wir gerade haben, Timo. Ehrlich.“

„Verdammt Jo, was ist passiert? Wir haben heute Vormittag telefoniert und da warst du zwar auch nicht glücklich aber... was hat Leon in diesen paar Stunden gemacht, dass du unter alles einen Schlussstrich ziehen willst?“

„Es ist nichts passiert. Nichts Schlimmes, nichts Großes. Aber es war dieser eine Tropfen.“

„Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?“

„Ich such mir ne Wohnung.“

„Das ist mir schon klar. Ich meinte eher die nächsten 13 Tagen die ihr noch in Quarantäne seid.“

„Ich werde ihm aus dem Weg gehen. Vielleicht hol ich mir einen von den Ergotrainern in mein Zimmer... ja, das ist eine gute Idee.“

„Das ist eine schreckliche Idee. Du kannst doch nicht die nächsten Tage nur im Schlafzimmer verbringen Jo. Versucht es doch mit einem Plan, wer wann im Wohnzimmer trainiert. Oder... redet überhaupt noch mal über alles.“

„Mal gucken... aber erstmal nicht. Ich will ihn nicht sehen mit seinen Vorwürfen.“

„Ach Kleiner... du hast dir echt einen blöden Zeitpunkt für so ne Trennung ausgesucht. Ich kann dich weder richtig trösten, noch ihm eine reinhauen...“

Jo lächelte, so kannte er Timo, und das, was er sagte, tat so gut. „Aber wir können uns unterhalten.“

„Übers Telefon, das ist nett, aber was du brauchst ist ne Umarmung.“

„Ja, aber... die habe ich die letzten Wochen auch nicht bekommen, ich bin dran gewohnt. Außerdem geht das bei Corona eh nicht.“

„Leon ist so ein Idiot. Wie hat der überhaupt reagiert, als du Schluss gemacht hast?“

„Mir diverse Sachen vorgeworfen und mich dann rausgeworfen. Er war aber wohl auch etwas betroffen.“

„Er hat dich echt rausgeworfen?“

„Irgendwie schon. Aber ich wollte da auch gehen.“

„Aber er hat einfach so hingenommen, dass du Schluss machst?“

Jo zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Wir haben uns eher gestritten als geredet“, gab er zu. „Und er wird ganz froh sein, dass er mich los ist.“ Die Randale in Leons Zimmer erwähnte er nicht, die ignorierte er ja selbst.

„Dann... kommt doch beide erstmal zur Ruhe und versucht dann mal wirklich zu reden.“

„Meinst du, das habe ich in den in den letzten Wochen nicht versucht?“ Jo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht mehr – und bitte, red mir jetzt nicht ein, ich soll es noch mal mit ihm versuchen. Ich habe lange genug ausgehalten und gekämpft.“

„Ich will dir gar nichts einreden, Jo. Ich will nur das beste für dich. Und das du glücklich bist.“

„Das möchte ich auch sein, Timo. Und ich habe lange geglaubt, dass Leon mich glücklich machen würde. Hat er ja auch… bis vor einiger Zeit.“

“Versuch dich jetzt erstmal ein bisschen auszuruhen“, schlug Timo vor. „Leg dich hin und Schlaf ein bisschen. Heute kannst du eh nichts mehr machen.“

„Ich versuch es“, murmelte Jo. „Mach du dir noch einen schönen Tag.“

„Ruf an, wenn du reden willst. Egal wie spät es ist.“

„Danke“, lächelte Jo – es war gut zu wissen, dass Timo für ihn da war.

„Dafür sind Freunde doch da.“

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich als Freund habe.“

„Ich auch“, sagte Timo lächelnd. „Bis später Jo.“

Jo verabschiedete sich und legte auf. Wenigstens wusste Timo jetzt bescheid, und er würde sich jetzt hinlegen. Debbie kam ihm kurz in den Sinn, aber sie war krank und würde sich womöglich noch die Schuld daran geben, das musste ja nicht sein – also würde er sie erst später informieren.

Außerdem wollte er nicht mehr reden. Er wollte einfach nur schlafen und an nichts denken.

Kurz erinnerte er sich, dass er sich noch bei Jule melden sollte, aber dazu hatte er jetzt keine Nerven.

Auch das würde er morgen früh machen.

Jetzt musste er erst einmal selbst zur Ruhe kommen.

Also kuschelte er sich in sein Bett und zog die Bettdecke bis unter die Ohren.

Lange drehten sich seine Gedanken im Kreis. Hatte er wirklich mit Leon Schluss gemacht? Mit Leon, den er für seine große Liebe gehalten hatte? 

War das wirklich richtig gewesen? Er... er liebte ihn doch. Auch jetzt noch.

Und Leon hatte seine lieben Seiten. Hatte ihm Kakao und Kekse gebracht, gestern Abend. Hatte ihm geholfen das Wohnzimmer auszuräumen.

Er hatte doch eigentlich nie Schluss machen wollen!

Es war ihm nur zu viel geworden! Wie Leon ihn immer wieder hatte abblitzen lassen, immer wieder den Märtyrer gespielt hat und sich selbst demonstrativ die Schuld gegeben hatte.

Und dabei nie wirklich zu sagen, was eigentlich los war. 

Jo konnte nicht mal ahnen, was das Problem war – dass sie nicht zusammen weggegangen waren, konnte es doch nicht sein – zumal er ja jetzt auch einen gemeinsamen Urlaub planen wollte.

Aus Leons Wutrede vorhin hatte er nicht wirklich viel raushören können. Dazu war das zu konfus gewesen. 

Wenn ihn so viel gestört hatte - warum hatte er vorher nie geredet? Jo hatte ihn doch immer wieder gefragt. 

Hätte Jo gewusst, wie wichtig Leon das mit den Clubs war, dann wäre er ab und an mitgegangen. Nicht gern, aber für Leon hätte er das gemacht. 

Auch Urlaub hätten sie schon vorher zusammen machen können. Es gab genügend Gegenden, in denen man sie nicht erkannt hätte. 

Warum hatte Leon nie deutlich gesagt, dass er mit ihm wegfahren wollte? 

Er hatte es wohl immer vorausgesetzt und war dann sauer, dass Jo nicht Gedanken lesen konnte. 

Jo seufzte und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Das war alles sinnlos. Solange Leon ihm nicht endlich wirklich klar sagte, was los war, war die Trennung das Beste für sie beide. 

So wie jetzt konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen - damit machten sie sich beide kaputt. Er liebte Leon zu sehr um daran schuld zu sein. 

Erneut drehte sich Jo, diesmal auf die Seite. Er wollte endlich schlafen. Er war müde und konnte und wollte nicht mehr länger über Leon nachdenken. 

Wie konnte er nur seine Gedanken ausschalten? 

Vielleicht Fernsehen anmachen und versuchen dabei einzuschlafen? 

Ja, das würde er machen. Ganz leises, und irgendwas Langweiliges wollte er sich aussuchen. 

Er schaltete durch, bis er bei einer Tierdokumentation hängen blieb. Irgendwas über Vögel in Südamerika. Die Stimme des Sprechers war monoton - perfekt zum einschlafen. 

Dennoch brauchte er sicher noch eine Stunde, bis seine Augen endlich zufielen und auch zu blieben.


	13. Und Ende, aus

Als Jo am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich noch immer schrecklich. 

Müde, war er, unfassbar müde und innerlich so leer. 

Ob es Leon auch so ging? 

Vermutlich schon, er wirkte gestern schon ziemlich fertig. Und so, wie er ihn kannte, würde er wieder alles mit sich selbst ausmachen. 

Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich auf. Er selbst konnte daran kaum was ändern. Leon würde nicht ausgerechnet jetzt anfangen zu reden. Nicht nachdem er sich von ihm getrennt hatte. 

Vielleicht sollte er sich wenigstens bei Jule melden und ihm alles erzählen. Oder nein, Leon sollte mit ihm reden - er würde Jule eine WhatsApp schicken. [Kannst du dich mal bei Leon melden? Geht ihm wohl nicht gut...] 

[Er geht nicht ans Handy], schrieb Jule fast sofort zurück. 

[Verdammt. Geschrieben hast du ihm sicher auch schon...] 

[Mehrfach. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob er nur eine davon gelesen hat.] 

Jo seufzte. Sollte er rübergehen und gucken, wie es Leon ging? Sicher wurde er rausgeworfen, aber immerhin wusste er dann, dass alles so weit in Ordnung war. 

Außerdem musste er eh aufstehen und was frühstücken. 

Er zog sich schnell an, Jogginghose und T-Shirt, dann ging er schnell ins Bad und auf dem Rückweg zu Leons Zimmer. Er klopfte kurz, dann schob er die Tür auf. 

Leon lag auf seinem Bett, vollständig angezogen, schien aber zu schlafen. Im Zimmer sah es wüst aus. Kissen und Klamotten lagen überall rum und offenbar hat die Nachttischlampe gestern dran glauben müssen. Die lag zerbrochen auf dem Boden neben dem Bett. 

Als er sich genauer umsah, erkannte er auch, warum Leon nicht ans Handy gegangen war - das Gerät lag in mehreren Teilen auf dem Fußboden. 

„Was willst du?“ 

„Gucken, wie es dir geht.“ 

Leon setzte sich auf. „Wieso?“ 

„Wieso nicht?“ 

„Du hast mit mir Schluss gemacht. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, das es dich sehr interessiert, wie es mir geht.“ 

„ich wollte nur checken, ob du noch lebst. Es ist halt scheiße mit einer Leiche im Nebenraum, wenn man in Quarantäne ist“, fauchte Jo und verzog sich aus dem Zimmer. 

„Jo!“ 

„Ja?“ 

Leon schob sich vom Bett und stand vorsichtig auf. Erst jetzt sah Jo, dass Leon sich irgendwas um die Hand gewickelt hatte. „Ich... ich...“ 

„Was?“, fragte er nach. „Und was ist das?“ 

„Was meinst du?“ 

„Deine Hand?“ 

„Ach das... ich wollte die Lampe wegräumen und habe in die Scherben gefasst“, murmelte Leon. 

Jo nickte, sagte aber nichts weiter. „Und... was wolltest du gerade sagen?“ 

Leon sah ihn an. „Nichts. Du... hast offenbar mit uns abgeschlossen. Also... nichts.“ 

„Warum willst du noch immer nicht reden?“, seufzte Jo. 

„Ich habs doch versucht. Aber du hörst mir nicht zu.“ 

„Dann versuche es noch mal.“ 

„Ist doch jetzt eh zu spät, oder? Du willst mich nicht mehr, das hast du mir gestern mehr als deutlich gesagt.“ 

Jo seufzte leise. „Mir geht es damit auch nicht gut, Leon. Aber wir machen uns beide nur kaputt. Es geht uns beiden mies damit.“ 

„Und jetzt geht es uns besser?“ 

„Nein, aber es wird besser werden. So wurde es immer nur schlimmer.“ 

Erneut sah Leon ihn schweigend an. „Wie lange hattest du das schon vor?“ fragte er dann. 

„Ich hatte das nicht vor, Leon. Ich wollte kämpfen. Aber gestern wurde mir klar, dass ich nicht mehr kann... dass mich das kaputt macht.“ 

„Also wirfst du alles was wir hatten einfach weg?“ 

„Was haben wir denn?“ 

„Ich liebe dich. Aber wenn du das erst fragen musst, dann scheint das wohl nicht mehr auf gegenseitig zu beruhen.“ 

„Leon“, seufzte Jo. Er fühlte sich so unendlich schwach. „Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Ich liebe dich doch auch, aber die letzten Wochen und Monate waren so mies. Das war doch keine Beziehung mehr.“ Jo schloss kurz die Augen, vermutlich sollte er nach der kurzen Nacht noch einmal ins Bett gehen. 

Als Jo die Augen wieder öffnete, war Leon ein gutes Stück nähergekommen. „Und warum sagst du erst jetzt was? Und komm nicht wieder damit, das hättest du die ganze Zeit. Überleg lieber mal, wie oft du wirklich was gesagt und nicht nur gedacht hast. Oder wie oft das Thema nur gestreift wurde. Oder was dazwischengekommen ist.“ 

„Warum bist du ausgezogen?“, fragte Jo schwach. 

„Ich bin nicht ausgezogen Jo!“ 

„Und warum schläfst du hier und nicht im Schlafzimmer?“

„Weil du mich offenbar nicht mehr bei dir im Schlafzimmer haben wolltest.“

„Das habe ich nie gesagt und auch nie gedacht.“

„Du hast aber auch nicht das Gegenteil gesagt“, Leon seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Weißt du überhaupt noch, warum ich zum ersten Mal auf der Couch geschlafen habe?“

„Du hast es nie gesagt.“ 

„Es war die Party von Serges Kumpel“, sagte Leon leise. „Ich war eingeladen und du wolltest ums verrecken nicht mit...“ 

Jo schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich. 

***

_„Na komm schon“, sah Leon ihn mit seinen warmen Augen an. “Die Party wird bestimmt schön, und Serge ist unser Freund.“_

_„Du bist eingeladen, nicht ich“, sagte Jo. „Und den Kumpel von Serge kenn ich doch überhaupt nicht.“_

_„Der ist auch echt okay. Und du kannst ihn doch kennenlernen.“_

_„Wäre es nicht komisch, wenn du mich mitbringst?“_

_„Er hat doch gar nicht einzeln eingeladen. Du warst halt gerade nicht dabei, als er von der Party erzählt hat, aber er läd doch immer die ganze Mannschaft ein.“_

_Jo seufzte. „Und du weißt, dass ich solche Partys hasse.“_

_„Ja, aber diese Party ist doch anders als ein Clubabend, Jo. Die Leute kennst du doch fast alle, es gibt gutes Essen, gute Musik, wenig Alkohol...“_

_„Aber sie findet in einem Club statt. Und alle werden ihre Freundinnen oder Frauen mitbringen. Oder noch schlimmer und Serge hat wieder so ein Haufen hübscher Mädchen für die Single-Männer eingeladen.“_

_Leon seufzte, „Ja, das macht er immer mal. Aber du kannst ja sagen, dass du kein Interesse hast. Oder... wir beide klucken zusammen.“_

_„Zu auffällig“, sagte Jo. „Wir... wir könnten es uns doch auch hier gemütlich machen.“_

_Leon seufzte. „Das machen wir doch jeden Abend.“_

_„Oder wir gehen ins Kino“, schlug Jo vor._

_„Das können wir am Donnerstag machen, wenn die neuen Filme rauskommen.“_

_„Dann geh allein Leon. Mir ist heute wirklich nicht nach Party. Außerdem haben wir morgen eh Training, da sollten wir fit sein.“_

_„Willst du echt nicht mit“, fragte Leon noch einmal nach._

_Jo schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich wünsch dir viel Spaß.“_

_„Okay... dann... wünsch ich dir einen schönen Abend. Machs dir gemütlich, ja?“, lächelte Leon ihn an._

_„Mach ich“, sagte Jo und küsste Leon sanft. „Komm nicht so spät wieder, dann... warte ich vielleicht noch auf dich. Im Bett“, wisperte er._

_Leon lächelte ihn an, dann griff er nach seiner Jacke und dem Autoschlüssel und verschwand._

_Jo verbrachte den Abend dann auf der Couch und sah sich einen Film an. Nicht wirklich spannend und ein wenig bereute er es fast, dass er nicht mit Leon zusammen ausgegangen war._

_Als es halb elf wurde, machte er sich fertig fürs Bett. Es war schon merkwürdig gewesen alleine in der Wohnung zu sein, aber allein ins Bett zu gehen war noch merkwürdiger._

_Es fühlte sich nicht gut an. Vor allem, weil er den ganzen Abend über nicht eine Nachricht von Leon bekommen hatte._

_Was trieb der? Amüsierte sich ohne ihn. Ja, er hatte selbst Schuld, aber... langsam begann auch die Eifersucht an ihm zu nagen._

_Bestimmt machten sich die blöden Weiber wieder an ihn ran._

_Und er konnte hören, was für Sprüche Serge und die anderen über ihn machten._

_Langweiler wäre da noch das netteste. Dabei ging Jo gern weg. Nur eben nicht zum Tanzen und nicht in so komische Schickimicki-clubs._

_Er mochte Kino, und er mochte gemütliche Kneipen, in denen man bei einem Bier - oder lieber einer Cola - etwas spielen konnte._

_Mit Thomas Müller zum Beispiel traf er sich auch gern oder auch mit Jan-Fiete. Sogar mit Manu konnte man viel Spaß haben. Aber Serge und seine Gruppe... Sie waren einfach überhaupt nicht auf einer Wellenlänge. Fußball war das einzige Thema, das sie verband._

_Die Jungs waren so... prahlerisch, irgendwie. Immer neue Klamotten, große Autos, Uhren, Schmuck - damit konnte er nichts anfangen._

_Aber Leon schien irgendwie beeindruckt davon und versuchte mitzuhalten._

_Er shoppte viel mehr als zuvor, holte sich das neuste Handy, den besten Beamer und ein schnelles Auto._

_Gut, das Auto war schon ziemlich geil, das musste er zugeben. Und Jo fand es auch nicht schlimm, wenn Leon sich schick anzog. Da hatte er ja immerhin auch was von, schließlich sah sein Freund unglaublich gut aus._

_Aber das Shoppen machte ihm überhaupt keinen Spaß, und manchmal kam sowas Angeberisches hervor, das ihm gar nicht gefiel._

_Jo sah auf sein Handy. Wo blieb Leon denn nur?_

_Inzwischen war es nach elf, und morgen früh war Training!_

_Ob er Leon mal anrufen sollte? Aber das wäre ne ziemlich peinliche Aktion._

_Nein, das konnte er nicht bringen. Und auch keine Nachricht, das war ebenso unmöglich._

_Er würde jetzt einfach versuchen zu schlafen. Sollte Leon doch sehen, was er davon hatte!_

_Er zog die Decke hoch und schloss die Augen, und irgendwann schlummerte er dann ein._

_***_

_„Jo... Zwergilein, bist du noch wach?“_

_Jo schlug die Augen auf. „Leon?“ Er brauchte einen Moment um wach zu werden._

_„Ja, da bin ich“, sagte Leon und beugte sich zu Jo um ihn zu küssen._

_Kurz erwiderte Jo den Kuss, dann zuckte er förmlich zurück. „Bäh!“_

_„Was denn? Will doch nur nen Kuss.“_

_„Du stinkst... was hast du alles getrunken?“_

_„Ich... ach das war die blöde Trulla. Die hat mir ihren Cocktails übers Hemd geschüttet. Ich habe nicht wirklich viel getrunken.“_

_„Es ist nicht dein Hemd, das stinkt... Und blöde Trulla?“ Sofort kam die Eifersucht zurück._

_„Ja. So ne hirnlos Blondie. Tiffany oder Cindy oder so.“_

_„Hast du wenigstens Spaß gehabt?“, fragte Jo nach. Nein, es war nicht das Hemd, das roch man auch, aber Leon hatte mehr als nur ein Bier getrunken._

_„Geht so. Wäre schöner gewesen, wenn du mitgekommen wärst.“_

_„Boah, wie viel hast du getrunken?“_

_„Ein bisschen was. Keine Ahnung. Habe nicht mitgezählt.“_

_„Ja, das ist deutlich. Du lallst.“_

_„Tu ich gar nicht!“_

_„Doch, das tust du. Und... boah, das ist echt eklig.“_

_„Was bist du denn so zickig?“_

_„Ich bin nicht zickig, aber du stinkst.“_

_„Natürlich bist du zickig.“_

_„Und du bist betrunken.“_

_„Nein. Vielleicht ein bisschen... angeheitert, aber nicht betrunken. Niemals!“_

_„Ziemlich angeheitert. Und man riecht es wirklich.“_

_„Danke, ich habs jetzt verstanden“, schnaubte Leon ärgerlich._

_„Gut. Dann...“ Irgendwie mochte Jo jetzt nicht neben ihm schlafen._

_„Was? Soll ich mir die Zähne putzen gehen?“_

_„Ja, vielleicht wird es ja besser.“_

_„Jetzt ernsthaft? Es ist gleich halb zwei. Ich bin müde und will schlafen und nicht noch im Bad rumstehen.“_

_„Aber es riecht echt... und ich mag so nicht schlafen.“_

_„Und das heißt was genau?“_

_„Geh dir bitte die Zähne... sag mal, habe zwei?“ Erst jetzt realisierte Jo, was Leon da gesagt hatte. „Es ist echt schon halb zwei?“_

_„Ähm... nein. Zehn vor zwei inzwischen. Da lohnt ja bald das schlafen nicht mehr. Hm, Jo...“ grinste Leon und schob eine Hand unter die Bettdecke._

_„Vergiss es“, fauchte Jo. „Lass deine Grabbeln bei dir!“_

_„Ach komm. Du hast es heute... nein gestern Abend doch selbst gesagt. Du wartest im Bett auf mich.“_

_„Du spinnst ja! Ich habe keinen Bock auf Sex mitten in der Nacht mit meinem besoffenen Freund!“_

_„Echt Man, du bist aber ne Spaßbremse. Wenn du so weitermachst, schlaf ich auf der Couch!“_

_„Echt jetzt? Du willst Sex, oder du pennst auf der Couch? Dann nimm dir deine Decke und hau ab! Lass mich in Ruhe, ich will schlafen.“_

_„Bitte. Sieh selbst was du davon hast!“ schnauzte Leon zurück._

_Jo nickte nur leicht und zog die Bettdecke wieder hoch. Er war froh, dass Leon ihn jetzt in Ruhe schlafen ließ - und auch, dass er im Wohnzimmer schlafen und ihn nicht weiter antatschen würde._

_So ein blöder Idiot. Betrank sich erst und wollte dann auch noch Sex. Um diese Uhrzeit!_

_Der hatte doch echt ein Rad ab! Ob ihm das jemand eingeredet hatte, jemand wie Serge oder so. „Komm, ab nach Hause, da knallst du noch mal deine Alte, und dann pennst du“ - das konnte er sich so richtig vorstellen._

_„Blöder Arsch“, murmelte Jo._

_Er war selbst nicht sicher, wen er damit gemeint hatte._

_Vermutlich beide. Und beide hatten es verdient._

_Müde rieb sich Jo über die Augen - er sollte jetzt wieder schlafen, morgen musste er fit sein._

_Aber es dauerte lange, bis er dann auch wirklich einschlief._

***

Ja, Jo erinnerte sich an dem Abend. „Du hast echt ganz schön gestunken. Aber warum bist du am nächsten Tag nicht wieder ins Schlafzimmer gekommen?“ Er hustete kurz.

„Wir haben den ganzen Tag kaum geredet und abends... bist du ins Schlafzimmer gegangen und hast sehr nachdrücklich die Tür hinter dir zu gemacht. Es hat sich nicht so angefühlt als wolltest du mich in deiner Nähe haben.“

„Du hast noch ferngesehen, und das ziemlich laut“, meinte Jo „Und ich war müde.“

„Du hast keinen einzigen Ton gesagt, dass es dich gestört hat, dass ich wieder auf dem Sofa geschlafen habe. Und du hast auch nicht einmal gesagt, dass ich wieder ins Bett kommen soll.“

„Ich dachte, du willst das nicht mehr. Und dann bist du ins Gästezimmer gezogen. Warum solltest du das tun, wenn du noch mit mir zusammen sein wolltest?“ Wieder hustete Jo.

„Weil das Sofa unbequem ist, jedenfalls auf Dauer“, sagte Leon und seufzte tief. „Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer kommen sollen?“

„Warum bist du nicht einfach zurückgekommen?“ 

Leon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte halt das Gefühl, dass du mich nicht willst.“

Jo zögerte. „Du hast mir oft auch keinen Grund gegeben dich zu wollen.“ 

„Findest du? Ich habe mich immer bemüht dir zu zeigen, wie viel du mir bedeutest.“

„Indem du mich aus deinem Zimmer geworfen hast?“

„Wann habe ich das?“

„Immer, wenn du nicht reden wolltest. Mit mir oder mit anderen. Du wolltest die Sache doch gar nicht klären, sondern hast dir so gut gefallen in deiner Rolle als der arme Geschlagene…“ Ein Hustenanfall beendete die Rede.

„Jo, gehts dir nicht gut?“ fragte Leon eindeutig besorgt.

„Geht schon… habe in der Nacht wohl ohne Decke geschlafen.“

Leon trat auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. „Du bist warm. Geh mal ins Wohnzimmer, ich hol das Thermometer.“

„Ist nicht nötig“, schob Jo die Hand beiseite. „Ich geh duschen und trainier dann ein bisschen.“

„Nein“, sagte Leon fest. „Deine Schwester hat dieses beschissene Virus und jetzt hustest du und hast erhöhte Temperatur.“

„Ich habe kein Corona“, erwiderte Jo bestimmt. „Ich bin erstmal unter der Dusche.“

„Wie gut, dass du jetzt auch noch Arzt bist und deine Diagnose selbst stellen kannst.“

„Ich weiß doch, wie ich mich fühle, wenn ich schiefgelegen habe und ohne Decke. Also lass mich“, fauchte Jo. 

Einen winzigen Moment sah Leon ihn noch an, dann drehte er sich um und ging wortlos zurück in sein Zimmer.


	14. Der Coronaverdacht

Wie angekündigt stellte sich Jo unter dir Dusche und stellte das Wasser schön warm, ihm war noch immer irgendwie kalt.

Das lag aber vielleicht auch an dem Gespräch mit Leon.

Wieder so viele Vorwürfe, ‚du hast nicht‘, ‚du bist nicht‘ und, und, und. Leon hatte natürlich nichts falsch gemacht und war das arme Opfer. Hätte er, Jo, denn ankriechen sollen um ihn zurückzuholen ins Schlafzimmer?

Ja, vielleicht hätte er an der ein oder anderen Stelle auch anders reagieren können, aber den Bockmist hatte doch Leon gebaut!

Er war es, der nie hatte reden wollen!

Und der es auch jetzt nicht wirklich wollte.

Sonst hätte er mal richtig geredet und ihm nicht wieder irgendwelche Vorwürfe gemacht.

Immerhin hatte er jetzt aber mal ne Erklärung wie es zu Leons Auszug - denn nichts Anderes war es! - gekommen war. 

Leon war beleidigt gewesen, dass Jo nicht mit ihm hatte schlafen wollen. Unglaublich! 

Überhaupt sich an einem Wochentag so die Kante zu geben war das Letzte! 

Immerhin war am nächsten Tag sogar Training gewesen, und Leon hatte ganz schön durchgehangen. Sicher hatte er Jo dafür die Schuld gegeben! 

„Jo? Lebst du da drin noch?“ 

„Ja, oder meinst du, ich bin durch den Abfluss gerutscht?“ 

„Da passt nicht mal du durch Zwerg. Ich habe Angst, dass du umgekippt bist.“ 

„Du hättest den Aufprall gehört.“ 

„Wenn du fertig bist, steht Frühstück in der Küche.“ 

Im ersten Moment hatte Jo 'Ich habe keinen Hunger' rufen wollen, aber so gemein wollte er nun doch nicht sein. 

Außerdem musste er ja wirklich was essen bevor er mit dem Training begann. 

Also trocknete er sich jetzt, zog den Jogginganzug an, den er schon bereitgelegt hatte, und ging in die Küche. 

Der Tisch war gedeckt, allerdings nur für eine Person. Leon stellte grade einen Becher neben den bereitgestellten Teller. „Tee“, sagte er. „Und du trinkst ihn, verstanden?“ 

„Isst du nicht mit?“ 

„Willst du denn nicht, dass ich lieber woanders esse?“ 

Jo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Deine Sache...“ 

Leon schnaubte und musste sich sichtlich zurückhalten um Jo nicht anzublaffen. „Darf ich jetzt vielleicht Fieber messen?“ fragte er stattdessen. 

„Wenn es dir dann besser geht...“ 

„Ja, tut es“, sagte Leon und zog das Gerät aus seiner Hosentasche. 

„Du hast es schon dabei? Wenn ich nein gesagt hätte, hättest du mich dann gefesselt um Fieber zu messen?“ 

„Jo“, sagte Leon langsam. „Ich weiß, du findest mich offenbar ziemlich zum kotzen und wünscht mich am liebsten auf den Mond. Aber du bist mir wichtig und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Wenn das Thermometer hier nichts anzeigt, lass ich dich mit dem Thema in Ruhe. Versprochen.“ 

Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte Jo etwas angenehm Warmes im Bauch, aber das konnte er schnell verdrängen. Leon wollte ihn nur einlullen. „Okay“, seufzte er und drehte das Gesicht zu ihm. 

Sanft umfasst Leon mit einer Hand Jos Kinn, auch wenn das nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Dann hielt er das Thermometer gegen Jos Stirn. Nach wenigen Sekunden piepte es. Leon sah aufs Display und hielt es dann wortlos Jo hin. 

„38,7“, las Jo vor. „Ich habe gerade heiß geduscht...“ Aber das würde die Temperatur nicht so steigen lassen, das wusste er selbst. 

„Darf ich mir jetzt weiter Sorgen machen?“ fragte Leon. 

Jo seufzte leise. „Kann dich wohl nicht davon abhalten.“ 

„Nein, kannst du nicht“, sagte Leon kaum hörbar. 

Was sollte das jetzt? Wieso tat Leon jetzt so, als wäre er, Jo, ihm noch wichtig? Er war doch froh, wenn er ihn los war! 

„Dann... trink deinen Tee und ich guck mal, was wir so an Medikamenten dahaben. Und wir sollten einen Arzt anrufen.“ 

„Das ist nun echt nicht nötig. Das mit dem Tee ist okay, aber was soll ich für Medikamente nehmen?“ 

„Keine Ahnung. Deshalb will ich ja den Arzt anrufen. Vielleicht gibt es ja was, was wenigstens ein bisschen Linderung verschafft.“ 

„Ich brauch keine Linderung, Leon. Mir geht es gut.“ Mist, ausgerechnet jetzt musste er husten. 

„Fragen kostet doch nichts, oder?“ 

Jo seufzte leise. „Dann mach...“ 

Leon lächelte leicht. Dann beugte er sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf Jos Stirn. 

„Pass auf, du steckst dich noch an - falls ich das echt habe.“ 

„Falls das so ist, habe ich mich längst angesteckt.“ 

„Das weißt du nicht.“ Jo griff nach dem Becher und roch erstmal daran. „Was für Tee ist das?“ 

„Salbeitee.“ 

Unwillkürlich lächelte Jo, er mochte Salbeitee, und Leon hatte gleich den richtigen Tee gegen Husten rausgesucht. 

„Und hier, Joghurt mit dem restlichen Obst. Viele Vitamine“, sagte Leon und stellte eine Schüssel vor Jo hin. 

„Danke“, nickte Jo und begann zu essen. „Dann sollten wir heute die Bestellung fertig machen, oder?“ 

„Ja, das sollten wir.“ 

„Ich... überleg noch, was ich so brauche. Taschentücher und so...“ 

„Schreib es einfach drauf, dann bestell ich nachher.“ 

„Danke.“ Jo widmete sich weiter dem Jogurt und dem Tee. Gerade der Tee tat gut und wärmte ihn. 

„Ich... ich bin dann kurz im Bad. Ruf, wenn was ist“, sagte Leon. 

Es wird nichts sein, wollte Jo ihm hinterherrufen, aber das wäre gemein gewesen. 

Leon gab sich grade wirklich Mühe und sorgte sich wirklich um ihn. Und das... das tat gut. Verdammt gut sogar. 

Es war genau das, was er in den letzten Monaten vermisst hatte. 

Die Frage war nur, warum Leon jetzt grade so war. 

Hatte er Mitleid mit Jo? Oder ein schlechtes Gewissen, was er in den letzten Wochen angerichtet hatte? 

Überrascht sah er auf, als Leon schon wieder zurück in die Küche kam. „Ich habe die Sachen einfach mitgebracht“, sagte er und ließ den Inhalt ihrer Hausapotheke auf den Küchentisch fallen. 

„Okay...“, sah Jo auf den Haufen an kleinen Päckchen. 

Leon setzte sich und begann die Packungen zu sortieren. 

Schmerzmittel, Hustensaft, Durchfalltabletten, Heilsalbe, Gelenkcreme... sie hatten da eine ziemlich gute Sammlung an Medikamenten. 

„Ich glaub fast, wir haben alles“, meinte Leon. „Vielleicht was für die Nase? Nasenspray oder so?“ 

„Schnupfen habe ich nicht.“ 

„Noch nicht.“ 

„Wenn ich noch welchen kriege, dann...“ Jo riss sich zusammen, Leon bemühte sich ja. „Vielleicht besser, wenn wir gleich was da haben.“ 

Leon sah ihn. „Und was wolltest du eigentlich sagen?“ 

Jo schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass gut sein...“ 

„Verabscheust du mich wirklich so sehr, dass du nicht mal meine Hilfe annehmen willst?“

„Ich verabscheue dich nicht, Leon. Es ist nur... schwierig mit uns.“ 

„Ich weiß.“ 

„Aber die nächsten dreizehn Tage werden wir es schon überstehen. Oder... ja, es wird ja mehr, oder? Wenn ich es wirklich haben sollte?“ 

„Keine Ahnung...“ 

„Also... muss ich wohl den Arzt anrufen, dass ich getestet werde.“ 

Wortlos schob Leon ihm sein Handy hin. 

„Danke.“ Jo suchte die Nummer heraus und rief den Arzt an. 

„Soll ich gehen oder...?“ fragte Leon. 

„Nein, bleib ruhig.“ Irgendwie war es Jo lieber, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde. 

Leon nickte. Zögernd griff er über den Tisch und umfasste Jos Hand mit seiner. 

Im ersten Moment hatte Jo die Hand wegziehen wollen, aber das konnte er Leon nicht antun. Und wenn er ehrlich war - vermutlich würde er die nächsten Tage auf ihn angewiesen sein, da sollte er ihn nicht immer von sich weisen. 

Außerdem fühlte es sich gut an. Leons besorgter Blick, seine sanfte Berührung, die Art wie er sich grade um ihn kümmerte. Das war wieder der Leon, in den er sich verliebt hatte. 

Warum war der nur so lange verschütt gewesen und hatte damit alles kaputt gemacht? 

„Wolltest du nicht anrufen?“ fragte Leon leise. 

„Oh...“, machte Jo und drückte auf Wählen. Kurz darauf meldete sich die Sprechstundenhilfe, und Jo schilderte die Symptome - und dass er wegen Corona gerade in Quarantäne sei. 

Die ganze Zeit hielt Leon weiter seine Hand und drückte sie beruhigend

Es tat gut, fand Jo, diesen Moment der Nähe zu erleben.

Inzwischen hing er in der Warteschleife.

Er seufzte leise – und Leon begann seinen Handrücken zu streicheln.

„Wird alles gut“, murmelte Leon.

„Hm“, machte Jo und hustete kurz. 

„Soll ich dir noch einen Tee kochen?“

Jo schüttelte den Kopf. Dann würde Leon ja aufstehen müssen, und irgendwie wollte er, dass Leon bei ihm blieb.

Leon lächelte. „Immer noch Warteschleife?“ fragte er.

Jo nickte. „Da haben wohl viele Husten und vermuten jetzt Corona.“

„Ist ja auch alles nicht so einfach zu unterscheiden...“

„Und die Leute sind zu... panisch. Die wollen vorsichtshalber getestet werden, weil sie zwei Mal husten.“

Leon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann ich schon verstehen. So ansteckend wie das Teil ist.“

„Hm“, machte Jo nur, dann zuckte er tatsächlich kurz zusammen, weil sich eine Dame am anderen Ende der Leitung förmlich meldete, „wie darf ich Ihnen heute helfen?“

„Ähm, ich bin im Moment in Quarantäne und habe seit heute Morgen Husten und auch etwas leichtes Fieber“, begann Jo.

„Leichtes Fieber“, schnaubte Leon leise im Hintergrund, die Dame schien ihn aber nicht gehört zu haben. „Können Sie zu einem Testzentrum fahren, im Auto?“, fragte sie.

„Darf ich das denn, auch wenn ich unter Quarantäne stehe?“

„Ja, das dürfen Sie, wenn ich es Ihnen erlaube. Und das tue ich hiermit.“ 

„Ok. Ich... wohn nicht allein. Soll mein Mitbewohner auch mit zum Testen kommen?“

„Nur, wenn Ihr Mitbewohner ebenfalls Symptome hat.“, erklärte die Dame.

„Hat er nicht“, sagte Jo. „Aber er hat sich dann doch bestimmt bei mir angesteckt.“

„Das ist nicht sicher – außerdem kann die Infektion auch erst nach einigen Tagen festgestellt werden.“ 

„Na gut, dann fahr ich also erstmal allein zu so einem Testzentrum.“

„Ja, machen Sie das – wenn Sie mir Ihre Adresse nennen, dann sag ich Ihnen gerne, wo Sie hinfahren können.“ Kurz darauf hatte Jo alles notiert, verabschiedete sich und legte auf.

„Kannst du denn überhaupt allein fahren?“ fragte Leon.

„Natür…“, fing Jo an, dann unterbrach er sich. „aber dann wird die Ansteckungsgefahr wieder größer.“

„Jo, jetzt vergiss mal die Ansteckungsgefahr und alles andere. Fühlst du dich in der Lage Auto zu fahren?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Im Moment schon noch, aber wer weiß, wie lange das dauert, und wie es mir dann geht“, sagte Jo ehrlich.

„Dann fahre ich dich. Von mir aus, setzen wir auch beide brav unsere Masken auf.“

„Das wäre wohl besser“, nickte Jo. „Wollen wir gleich los?“

Leon nickte. „Ich muss mich nur kurz richtig anziehen.“

„Ich auch“, meinte Jo und ging in sein Zimmer. Bald waren sie fertig, und Leon nahm die Autoschlüssel. „Los.“

Wenig später saßen sie in Leons Wagen - brav mit Maske. 

Der Weg zum Testcenter war nicht weit, aber durch die Ampeln brauchten sie doch zwanzig Minuten – zwanzig Minuten, die sie schwiegen.

Das Schweigen war irgendwie seltsam. Nicht wirklich angespannt aber auch weit entfernt von entspannt.

Er war froh, als sie auf den Parkplatz fahren konnten.

„Sieht aus wie in einem schlechten Katastrophenfilm“, bemerkte Leon.

Jo seufzte. „Und wir sind mitten drin.“ 

Leon sah zu ihm. „Das wird schon, Jo. Selbst wenn du es hast, du bist gesund und jung und kräftig. Das steckst du locker weg.“

„Ich weiß… mich erschreckt aber auch das Drumrum eher. Die Leute da in den Kitteln…“, deutete er nach vorne, wo eine Person in einem weißen Ganzkörperanzug an ein anderes Fahrzeug herantrat.

„Fehlt nur noch die Horde Zombies.“

„Lass lieber die Fenster oben.“

„Soll ich auch die Türen verriegeln?“ fragte Leon grinsend.

„Ja, bitte…“, knurrte Jo, grinste dann aber auch kurz.

„Ah guck mal, ich glaub jetzt sind wir dran.“

Er fuhr ein wenig vor, und eine Person in Schutzanzug – eine Frau, wie sie dann sahen – trat an die Fahrerseite des Wagens.

Leon ließ das Fenster ein bisschen runter.

„Guten Tag“, wünschte die Frau etwas undeutlich durch ihre Maske. „Ich habe hier erst einmal einige Unterlagen zum Ausfüllen. Wer von Ihnen steht unter Verdacht infiziert zu sein?“

„Ich“, sagte Jo vom Beifahrersitz aus und hustete leicht.

„Ich komm dann mal rum, einen Moment bitte.“

Jo nickte während Leon sein Fenster wieder hochfuhr.

„Die Dame kam um den Wagen herum, ließ Jo ein Formular ausfüllen, dann nahm sie mit einem Wattestäbchen einen Abstrich aus seinem Rachen.

Sofort folgte ein weiterer Hustenanfall, der zum Teil aber durch die verdammte Watte kam.

Die Dame trat sofort zwei Schritte zurück, bis er aufgehört hatte zu husten, dann erklärte sie, wie es weitergehen würde – das Gesundheitsamt würde sich mit dem Ergebnis bei ihm melden. „Ich wünsche Ihnen gute Besserung“, verabschiedete sie sich schließlich.

„Danke“, sagte Jo und ließ das Fenster wieder hochfahren. „Hier“, sagte Leon in diesem Moment und hielt ihm eine Wasserflasche unter die Nase.

Überrascht nahm Jo sie ihm ab und trank. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er wirklich durstig war.

Leon fuhr inzwischen los und langsam von dem Parkplatz runter.

Als Jo die geleerte Flasche absetzte, gab er mehr Gas. „So und jetzt ab nach Hause – du gehörst ins Bett.“

„So schlecht fühl ich mich aber gar nicht.“

„Okay – aufs Sofa“, erlaubte Leon.

„Setzt du dich dann auch dazu?“ fragte Jo ehe er groß darüber nachdenken konnte.

„Wenn… du das wirklich möchtest?“

Jo zögerte kurz. Wollte er das?

„Überleg es dir“, sagte Leon leise und schwieg dann während der weiteren Fahrt nach Hause.

Jo lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und schloss die Augen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte Leon bei sich haben. Sich an ihn kuscheln und dabei fernsehen. Ein anderer Teil von ihm...

Nein, das konnte er nicht bringen - jetzt um Leons Nähe betteln und dann doch in zwei Wochen auszuziehen.

Aber Leon war grade so lieb zu ihm. Kümmert sich, machte sich Sorgen und benahm sich wieder ein Stückchen wie sein Leon. Wie der Mann, den er noch immer liebte.

Vielleicht... nein, im Moment konnte er einfach nicht nachdenken. Das Fieber stieg ihm wohl zu Kopf.

Außerdem waren sie nun zu Hause angekommen und Leon parkte den Wagen.

„Dann komm mal mit hoch“, sprach Leon ihn an.

„Mhm“, machte Jo und schnallte sich ab.

„Geht es alleine?“, fragte Leon freundlich nach.

„Ja klar“, sagte Jo. und lächelte ihn kurz an.

„Dann komm.“ Leon blieb neben ihm, auch auf dem Weg in das Haus.


	15. Carepakete

Vor der Wohnungstür blieben sie stehen - zwei kleine Pakete standen davor.

„Was ist das?“ fragte Jo.

„Von Rewe“, las Leon vor und hob beide Päckchen auf. „Eins für dich, eins für mich.“

„Hast du da was bestellt?“ fragte Jo neugierig während Leon die Wohnungstür aufschloss.

„Nein, das wollte wir doch zusammen machen.“

„Mhm... komisch.“

„Los, erstmal ab aufs Sofa und mach es dir bequem. Dann kannst du dein Paket auspacken.“

„Ok“, sagte Jo und ging schnell durch ins Wohnzimmer.

Leon folgte ihm, stellte die Pakete auf dem Tisch ab und holte dann eine weiche Wolldeckel

Fürsorglich legte er sie Jo um die Schulter und fühlte noch einmal seine Stirn. „Soll ich dir schnell neuen Tee kochen?“

„Lass uns mal erst die Pakete aufmachen.“

„Ok“, sagte Leon und setzte sich neben ihn. „Fang du an.“

Jo zog sein Paket heran und öffnete es. Er fand Schokolade, Kekse und Weingummi.

„Nervennahrung“, bemerkte Leon.

„Ja“, nickte Leon. „Von...“ er zog den Lieferschein heraus. „Wieder von Timo.“

„Der braucht dringend ein Hobby“, murmelte Leon und sah dann sein Paket an. „Ich habe jetzt glaub ich ein bisschen Angst vor meinem Inhalt...“

„Trau dich“, grinste Jo.

„Ok“, sagte Leon und öffnete schnell das Paket.

Auch in seinem Paket waren Süßigkeiten, allerdings etwas andere. Es waren keine Gummibärchen, sondern Halloweenfiguren aus Weingummi, keine Milka-Schokolade, sondern eine mit schwarzer Packung, und statt Schoko-Kekse waren kleine Monster-Butterkekse eingepackt.

Jo konnte nicht anders und lachte auf.

„Dein Freund hat einen merkwürdigen Humor“, knurrte Leon, grinste dann aber breit.

„Weiß ich“, sagte Jo. „Das gleiche behauptet er auch immer von dir.“

„Auf jeden Fall sehr lieb von ihm.“

„Ja“, lächelte Jo, ehe ihn erneut ein Hustenanfall überfiel.

„Komm, leg dich hin, ich koch dir noch einen Tee und guck mal nach Hustenbonbons.“

„Danke“, sagte Jo und legte sich auf die Couch. Leon deckte ihn wieder mit der Wolldecke zu und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

Dann verschwand er in der Küche und rumorte dort herum.

Für einen Moment schloss Jo die Augen. Er fühlte sich... erschöpft. Aber das war ja eigentlich immer so, wenn man ne Erkältung hatte. Außerdem waren die letzten Tage auch ziemlich aufwühlend gewesen.

Der Streit, der Stress mit Leon, das hatte sich so sehr aufgebaut in den letzten Wochen, das war nicht auszuhalten.

Und dann gestern der Schlussstrich. Und heute morgen war Leon so... lieb zu ihm.

Warum? Nur, weil er jetzt krank war?

Oder weil er ihn wirklich nicht verlieren wollte?

Jo konnte das nicht sagen, zumal er das Gefühl hatte, dass er nicht wirklich nachdenken konnte.

Also sollte er das jetzt auch einfach sein lassen. Solange er sich so fühlte würde er bestimmt keine weiteren Entscheidungen treffen.

So, wie Leon sich verhielt, und auch er selbst, war die Beziehung im Moment in der Schwebe, und so würde er es auch erstmal lassen.

„Hier ich habe Bonbons gefunden“, sagte Leon. „Nur noch ein paar, die habe ich also auch schon auf die Liste geschrieben. Und der Tee ist auch gleich fertig.“

„Danke“ nahm Jo ihm die Packung ab.

„Soll ich dir das Kopfkissen aus dem Schlafzimmer holen?“ bot Leon an.

Jo zögerte kurz, dann nickte er - es würde dann einfach bequemer sein.

„Dann bin ich gleich wieder da.“

Jo richtete sich etwas auf, und als Leon mit seinem Kopfkissen kam, konnte er es im gleich in den Rücken stopfen.

Danach holte Leon den Tee und brachte auch gleich die Einkaufsliste mit.

„Also - Hustenbonbons müssen drauf. Was ist mit heißer Milch mit Honig?“

Jo nickte. „Ja. Und vielleicht... Suppe? Die aus der Tüte mit den Buchstaben oder Sternchen.“

„Fußballsuppe?“, grinste Leon ihn an.

„Oh ja, Fußballsuppe!“ sagte Jo sofort.

„Wir sollten auch Gemüse und so kaufen - du brauchst Vitamine.“ Leon notierte auch Vitamintabletten und mehrere Obstsorten auf dem Zettel.

„Denk auch an dich. Du musst auch essen und so“, murmelte Jo.

„Ich ess, was du auch isst.“

„Du willst auch Fußballsuppe essen?“

„Bin schließlich auch Fußballer.“

„Ok. Also Fußballsuppe für die Fußballer.“

„Obstsalat, Jogurt und Quark, Gemüse... Kartoffeln... Fleisch, Fisch... gibt es irgendwas, worauf du besonders Appetit hast?“

„Nicht wirklich.“

„Kartoffelgratin?“, schlug Leon vor.

„Aber nicht, dass du dir wieder in die Finger säbelst, wenn du die Kartoffeln schneidest.“

„Ich werde aufpassen“, lächelte Leon ihn an.

„Gut. Dann... müssten wir alles haben, oder?“

„Ich denke schon. Ansonsten bestellen wir halt neu.“

„Mhm“, machte Jo und ihm fielen wieder die Augen zu.

„Schlaf noch ein wenig, du kranker Zwerg...“

„Bleib hier, ja?“ bat Jo.

„Okay“, lächelte Leon ihn weich an und rutschte etwas bequemer auf das Sofa, neben Jos Beine.

Dann griff er sich sein Tablet und gab die Bestellung auf, wobei er immer wieder sanft über Jos Bein strich.

Dabei schlief Jo langsam ein.

Er wachte wieder auf, weil er eine leise Stimme neben sich hörte. Leon, erkannte er schnell, der offenbar telefonierte.

Er hielt die Augen noch geschlossen, er war zu müde um sie aufzumachen, außerdem wollte er wissen, wer da am Telefon war.

„Nein“, sagte Leon grade. „Er soll jetzt schlafen.“

Es fiel Jo schwer sich nicht zu bewegen und ruhig zu sein, aber er schaffte es und lauschte weiter.

„Timo, das ist mir jetzt echt egal. Er schläft und damit basta. Ich sag ihm, dass er sich bei dir melden soll. Sobald er von allein aufwacht.“

So laut, wie Leon gerade gesprochen hatte, wäre Jo eh aufgewacht. Unwillkürlich zog er die Decke höher.

Sofort spürte er Leons Hand auf seinem Bein und seine Stimme wurde merklich leiser. „Ich mach jetzt Schluss, Timo. Jo meldet sich nachher bei dir“, wisperte er.

Jetzt schlug Jo die Augen auf und sah Leon an.

Leon seufzte tief und legte das Handy auf den Tisch. Erst dann drehte er den Kopf zu Jo. „Oh... habe ich dich geweckt?“ fragte er leise.

„Oder ich bin freiwillig aufgewacht, ich weiß nicht.“ 

„Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Müde. Kalt. Aber sonst geht es.“

„Möchtest du einen heißen Tee? Ich habe ne Thermoskanne vorbereitet.“

„Salbei?“, fragte Jo und setzte sich auf. 

Leon nickte.

„Danke.“ Jo angelte nach der Thermoskanne.

„Kann ich sonst irgendwas für dich tun?“

„Nee, geht schon“, murmelte Jo und goss sich Tee ein.

„Timo hat eben angerufen“, erzählte Leon.

„Was sagt er?“

„Wollte wissen warum du nicht an dein Handy gehst.“

„Macht sich Sorgen, hm?“

Leon schnaubte. „Ja. Und fragte sofort was ich angestellt habe.“

„Und was hast du gesagt?“

„Ich habe ihm alles erzählt. Also das es dir schlecht geht und wir zum testen waren. Das war doch ok, oder?“

„Ja, klar – hätte ich ihm auch gleich erzählen wollen.“ 

„Willst du ihn anrufen?“ fragte Leon.

„Hm – ja, gib mal her.“ 

Leon reichte ihm das Handy.

Dann erhob er sich. „Ich… guck mal nach was zu essen.“

„Ok“, sagte Jo leise.

Also Leon die Tür hinter sich schloss, lehnte sich Jo zurück und wählte Timos Nummer. 

„Jo?“ fragte Timo direkt nach dem ersten Klingeln.

„Hi.. bin gerade aufgewacht.“

„Dann hast du wirklich geschlafen?“

„Ja, fast den ganzen Vormittag. Glaub ich. Wie spät ist es?“

„Fast halb eins“, sagte Timo. „Wie gehts dir denn?“

„Jetzt etwas besser. Habe aber auch den halben Vormittag gepennt.“

„Du machst echt Sachen Jo...“

„Ja, aber nicht freiwillig.“

„Wann bekommst du denn die Ergebnisse?“

„Vermutlich heute Abend, vielleicht erst morgen früh. Aber im Grunde... inzwischen glaub ich schon, dass ich es habe.“

„Armer Kerl. Kann ich was tun?“

„Du tust so viel. Deine Lieferungen heute waren echt lieb. Wir haben beide drüber lachen müssen.“ Jo hustete kurz.

„Der Stinkstiefel hat sich auch gefreut?“

„Ja, er meinte aber auch, dass du einen merkwürdigen Humor hast.“

„Immerhin habe ich einen im Gegensatz zu ihm.“

„Er hat auch einen. Und... er ist echt lieb im Moment, und besorgt um mich.“

„Wirklich?“ fragte Timo erstaunt.

„Ja, wirklich. Er... ich glaub, es hat ihn ziemlich aus der Bahn geworden, dass ich Schluss gemacht habe gestern. Er ist wie ausgewechselt. Er kocht mir Tee, und jetzt macht er Essen.“

„Mhm... komischer Kerl, den du dir da angelacht hast. Aber ich bin froh, dass du jetzt nicht allein bist und er sich um dich kümmert.“

„Oh ja, er kümmert sich wirklich sehr um mich. Und er macht sich wirklich Sorgen.

„Ich sage es nur ungern, aber ich glaube der Leon liebt dich wirklich noch Jo.“

„Das... das glaub ich langsam auch. Er sollte eigentlich nicht mit mir in einem Raum sein, aber das krieg ich nicht durch.“

Timo lachte leise. „Ich kann mir seine Reaktion auf diesen Vorschlag vorstellen.“

„Er ignoriert das einfach, ja.“

„Dann sieh es einfach als Chance an Jo. Es ist beschissen, dass du krank bist, aber vielleicht bekommst du ihn jetzt zum reden.“

„Hm, ja...“ Eigentlich hatte Jo damit schon abgeschlossen - aber Leon halt noch nicht. „Im Moment kann ich aber nicht denken.“

„Versuch noch ein bisschen zu schlafen. Oder iss erst was, wenn Grumpy dir schon was kocht.“

„Ich guck mal, was es gibt - Suppe wahrscheinlich, die krieg ich am ehesten runter.“

„Das isst man ja auch, wenn man krank ist. Ich wünsch dir gute Besserung Jo. Fühl dich gedrückt.“

„Fühl ich, danke. Und ich habe ja von dir ein paar Vorräte bekommen.“

„Dann telefonieren wir morgen wieder, ok? Ruf an, wenn du dich fit genug fühlst.“

„Mach ich, versprochen. Mit deinen Care-Paketen und Leons Pflege wird das schon.“

„Dann bis bald Jo“, sagte Timo und legte auf.

Jo legte das Handy zur Seite und ließ sich wieder in sein Kopfkissen sinken.

Er müsste eigentlich noch viel mehr Telefonate führen. Debbie, seine Eltern, der Verein...

Aber im Moment war er so müde.. Wenigstens Debbie, beschloss er, die konnte dann auch ihre Eltern anrufen. Also wagte er es und wählte ihre Nummer.

„Hallo Jo“, meldete sich Debbie.

„Hallo Debbie“, grüßte Jo, „Ich fürchte, ich habe mich angesteckt.“

„Nicht wirklich“, sagte Debbie hörbar bestürzt. „Oh Jo, das tut mir so leid...“

„Hey, du kannst nichts dafür, Debbie. Jedenfalls waren wir heute bei einem Test, und ich habe Fieber und Husten.“

„Natürlich kann ich was dafür. Ich habe dich schließlich angesteckt.“

„Wenn du das geahnt hättest, wärst du nie hergekommen.“

„Trotzdem“, sagte Debbie leise. „Was ist mit Leon? Ist der auch krank?“

„Nein, jedenfalls hat er keine Symptome. Er kümmert sich um mich.“

„Das will ich ihm aber auch geraten haben!“

„Er ist wirklich lieb...“

„Dann lass dich ein bisschen verwöhnen und umsorgen.“

„Das mach ich“, lächelte Jo leicht. „Und du... wie geht es dir?“

„Tatsächlich etwas besser. Sehr schlapp und der Husten ist ne Qual, aber die Anfalle kommen nicht mehr ganz so häufig.“

„Schön, dann bist du ja auf dem Weg der Besserung.“

„Mal gucken. Ist ja doch irgendwie alles sehr unterschiedlich, wie die Krankheit verlaufen kann.“

„Ja, mich hat es ja gleich am ersten Tag auf die Matten gehauen.“

„Wir beide packen das schon, hm? So ein blödes Virus kriegt uns nicht klein.“

„Ja, wir packen das“, stimmte Jo zu - und hustete wieder einmal.

„Dann ruh dich aus. Und grüß Leon von mir.“

„Du mach es dir auch wiedergemütlich - und weiter gute Besserung. Bis... Du, wenn du mit Mama telefonierst, oder mit Papa, kannst du ihnen von mir erzählen?“

„Klar das mach ich. Ruf sie aber auch mal selbst an, wenn du dich fit genug fühlst.“

„Mach ich - danke. Bis dann“, verabschiedete er sich und legte auf.

„Fertig mit telefonieren?“

„Oh, Leon - ja, fertig.“

„Die Suppe ist fertig, wenn du was Essen möchtest“, sagte Leon.

„Ja, ein bisschen würd ich schon essen.“

Leon lächelte. „Dann hol ich das Schälchen rein.“

Jo erwiderte das Lächeln und sah ihm dann nach.

Es tat gut, mal nicht mit Leon zu streiten. Das er dafür erst krank werden musste, war allerdings ziemlich beschissen.

Leon bemühte sich wirklich - und das war so viel mehr als man für einen kranken Ex tat. Er wollte für Jo da sein.

„So einmal Fußballsuppe“, sagte Leon und stellte das dampfende Schälchen auf den Couchtisch.

Jo musste grinsen. Es war eine klare Suppe mit ein paar Kräutern und Nudeln in Form von Fußbällen, Spielern und Toren.

„Sind übrigens alles Zwerge in der Suppe“, sagte Leon.

Jo grinste ihn an. „Du meinst, weil sie so groß sind wie Fußbälle? Wann ist sie gekommen, habe ich die Lieferung verschlafen?“

„Nein, hast du nicht. Die Suppe hatten wir noch im Schrank.“

„Okay, ich dachte schon...“ Jo nahm den Löffel und probierte. „Hm, die ist gut.“

„Ja, ich bin ein genialer Koch. Heldenhaft habe ich die Tüte aufgeschnitten und das Pulver in das kochende Wasser geschüttet.“

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich“, grinste Jo.

„Ich auch. Damit könnte ich schon fast in so ner Kochshow mit machen.“

„Bewirb dich mal bei Grill den Henssler und mach die Suppe“, lachte Jo - dann hustete er wieder los.

„Ich habe vorhin als du geschlafen hast noch eine Bestellung bei der Apotheke aufgegeben“, sagte Leon und strich Jo über den Rücken.

„Was hast du so bestellt?“, wollte Jo wissen, als sich sein Hals wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Ein bisschen Hustensaft, was zum Fieber senken, vorsichtshalber Nasenspray, Hustenbonbons und noch mehr Salbeitee.“

Jo lächelte. „Ich besteh bald nur noch aus Salbeitee.“

„Wenn es hilft...§

„Ich hoffe es zumindest“, zuckte Jo mit den Schultern.

„Natürlich wird es das“, sagte Leon zuversichtlich.

Leicht nickte Jo, so ganz glaubte er das nicht. Aber anstatt etwas zu sagen - und womöglich mal wieder einen Streit heraufzubeschwören - schwieg er lieber.

„Möchtest du noch Nachschlag?“ fragte Leon.

„Nein, danke... mehr schaff ich nicht.“

„Was süßes?“

„Hm - was Kleines.“

„Schokopudding?“

Jo lächelte leicht, mit Schokopudding konnte man ihn immer kriegen.

„Dann hol ich ihn“, sagte Leon und stand auf.

Jo sah ihm nach. Irgendwie war Leon jetzt anders...

Das konnte doch nicht nur daran liegen, dass er nun krank war.

Dann würde er Jo in seinem Zimmer sitzen lassen und das Essen vor die Tür stellen.

Aber was war es dann?

Sorge - ja, Sorge war es auf jeden Fall. Aber reichte... „Jo? Mit Sahne?“

„Ja“, sagte Jo.

„Moment...“ Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hörte er etwas zischen. Leons Sprühsahne. Dann kam der mit einer Schüssel mit Pudding zurück.

„Du... hast Pudding gemacht?“ fragte Jo erstaunt.

„Ich habs versucht. Ich fürchte, es sind da ein paar Klümpchen drin.“

„Das macht nichts“, sagte Jo und lächelte ihn an.

„Mal sehen, ob du das auch nachher noch sagst. Nach dem Essen.“

„Werde ich“, sagte Jo und nahm die Schüssel entgegen.

Er probierte - der Pudding war lecker schokoladig, und die Klümpchen störten fast gar nicht.

Außerdem hatte Leon ihn extra für ihn gemacht.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl - ein bisschen wie zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung.

„Und?“ fragte Leon. „Wie schlimm ist es?“

„Sehr schlimm“, murmelte Jo. „So schlimm, dass ich am liebsten gleich noch eine Schüssel hätte.“

Leon lachte leise. „Ich hol dir gern noch was.“

„Nee, lass mal, meine Zunge will mehr, mein Bauch aber nicht.“

„Na gut“, sagte Leon. „Dann heben wir den Rest für später auf.“

„Hast du eigentlich was gegessen?“

„Nicht wirklich“, gab Leon zu.

„Dann iss was.“

„Ich habe keinen Hunger.“

„Warum das nicht?“

„Keine Ahnung...“

Iss wenigstens den Pudding.“

„Aber den habe ich für dich gemacht Jo.“

'Für dich gemacht', das verursachte wieder dieses warme Gefühl in Jos Bauch. „Soll ich was für dich machen?“

„Du sollst gesund werden Zwerg“, sagte Leon sanft. „Und solange kümmere ich mich um dich. Ich ess schon was, wenn ich Hunger habe. Versprochen.“

„Na gut...“

„Also, willst du dich wieder hinlegen?“

„Ich würd mich gern ein bisschen bewegen.“

„Spaziergang auf dem Balkon?“

„Bisschen aufs Rad. Können wir das Rad auf den Balkon stellen?“

„Bist du sicher, dass das gut ist?“

„Ich fahr ganz langsam“, versprach Jo.“

„Na gut“, sagte Leon seufzend. „Ich werde dich eh nicht davon abhalten können.“

„Doch - du müsstest mir nämlich helfen das Rad auf den Balkon zu bringen.“

„Mach ich“, sagte Leon.

„Danke“, lächelte Jo ihn kurz an - und bekam dafür ein weiches Lächeln zur Antwort.

„Dann zieh dir erstmal was passendes an“, schlug Leon vor. „Ich mach solange Platz auf dem Balkon.“

„Danke.“ Jo erhob sich langsam und ging in sein Zimmer um sich bequeme Trainingsklamotten anzuziehen.


	16. Mieses Training

Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, war Leon schon dabei den Weg zum Balkon so frei zu räumen, dass sie das Rad gut rausbringen konnten.

Wieder musste Jo lächeln, wie bemüht Leon um ihn war.

„Wir müssen nachher noch im Verein bescheid sagen“, sagte Leon leise.

„Mist... ja...“, nickte Jo leicht.

„Wollen wir das gleich hinter uns bringen?“

„Sollten wir. Hast du dein Handy hier?“

„Natürlich“, sagte Leon und zog sein Handy hervor.

Jo nahm es ihm ab und wählte die Nummer des Ansprechpartners.

Leon schob ihn dabei sanft zum Sofa, und sie beide setzten sich.

„Hallo? Jo hier, Kimmich. Wir sind ja in Quarantäne, und ich habe jetzt Fieber und Husten. Wir waren heute beim Test...“

Leon legte einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn so leicht an sich während Jo sprach.

Unwillkürlich lehnte sich Jo an ihn.

Leon drückte ihm einen Kuss gegen die Stirn und lächelte ihn an.

Merkwürdig, aber jetzt konnte Jo sich wirklich entspannen.

Dabei lauschte er weiter dem Telefonat.

Jo erzählte von seinen Symptomen und von dem Test, und versprach schließlich den Verein auf dem Laufenden zu halten.

„Aber bitte rufen Sie noch Ihren Trainer an. Der würde das bestimmt gern von Ihnen persönlich hören.“

„Mach ich - danke. Und bis... ja, vermutlich bis heute Abend“, verabschiedete sich Jo und legte auf.

„Was hat er gesagt?“ fragte Leon leise.

„Ich soll Hansi anrufen. Und mich melden, wenn ich das Ergebnis habe.“

„Wollen wir dann noch schnell Hansi anrufen? Und dann kannst du gern Radfahren, wenn du unbedingt willst.“

„Ja, beides machen wir. Und Radfahren wird mir gut tun, ganz ruhig, aber ich muss mich bewegen, ich fühl mich schon ganz eingerostet.“

Leon schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast gestern noch trainiert Zwerg. Aber ich werde mich da nicht einmischen. Und jetzt Hansi.“

Jo seufzte leise und wählte die Nummer ihres Trainers.

„Stellst du auf laut?“ fragte Leon leise.

Jo nickte und schaltete den Lautsprecher an.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann meldete sich ihr Trainer. „Hallo Jo.“

„Hansi, hi... ich... ich wollte nur kurz anrufen und dir sagen, dass... naja, dass ich heute beim Test war.“

„Oh“, machte Hansi. „Dann hast du dich wirklich angesteckt?“

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich habe Fieber und Husten, also möglich ist es.“

„Die Ergebnisse bekommen wir heute Abend“, meldete sich Leon zu Wort.

„Hallo Leon, du bist bei Jo?“

„Wir wohnen zusammen Hansi, da halte ich es für ziemlich dämlich wenn ich jetzt versuche mich von ihm fern zu halten. Außerdem fühle ich mich gut.“

„Du könntest dich bei ihm anstecken, wenn du es noch nicht hast. Jo sollte sich in einem separaten Raum befinden, ein eigenes Badezimmer nutzen und nicht mit dir zusammen essen.“

„Ich bin vorsichtig, aber ich werde mich weiter um Jo kümmern.“

„Bitte Leon, halte dich von ihm fern!“

„Hansi, ich bin eh in Quarantäne. Da ist es dann auch egal, ob ich es bekomm oder nicht.“

„Nein, ist es nicht. Wenn du es hast, dann fällst du noch länger aus.“

Leon schüttelte den Kopf. „Hansi, wenn ich es bekommen soll, dann werde ich es bekommen. Dann habe ich es inzwischen schon.“

„Du hältst dich von ihm fern. Du kannst dich noch immer anstecken.“

„Hansi ich kann dir das nicht versprechen.“

„Das verlange ich aber von dir.“

Leon schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Red du weiter Jo, sonst sag ich was dummes“, flüsterte er Jo leise zu.

„Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen“, versprach Jo.

Leon zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste Jo an.

Der zuckte nur kurz mit der Schulter.

Leon zog ihn daraufhin wieder enger an sich.

„Ich werde dich auf dem Laufenden halten“, versprach Jo gerade. „Und ja, ich werden Leon von mir fern halten.“

„Als ob ich das zulassen würde“, murmelte Leon leise.

Jo verabschiedete sich, ohne auf Leons Gemurmel zu reagieren.

„So ein Blödmann“, sagte Leon, als Jo aufgelegt hatte.

„Was ist Blödsinn?“

„Blödmann. Hansi ist ein Blödmann.“

„Warum? Weil er dich schützen will?“

„Weil er denkt, dass ich mich von dir fernhalte. Grade jetzt wo du krank bist.“

„Das solltest du aber.“

„Nein.“

Jo seufzte leise. Natürlich war es gut, dass Leon ihn nicht alleine ließ, und es fühlte sich gut an, dass er sich so um ihn kümmerte, aber andererseits hatte Hansi schon recht.

„Möchtest du etwa, dass ich dich in ruhe lasse?“

Jo schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich... sollte es wollen.“

„Nur weil ich mich anstecken könnte?“

„Nein, nicht nur deswegen.“

„Weil du mich nicht mehr liebst“, sagte Leon leise.

„Nein. Weil... weil das alles hier so ungeklärt ist.“

„Ist das jetzt nicht grade egal? Dir geht es nicht gut und ich will für dich da sein.“

„Und ich...“ Jo seufzte, nein, das sollte er nicht laut aussprechen.

„Was?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was das mit uns wird.“

„Du willst mich noch immer verlassen.“

„Was heißt hier, ich will dich verlassen? Du wolltest ich doch auch loswerden.“

„Das sagst du ständig. Dadurch wird es aber nicht wahrer Jo. Ich wollte dich nie loswerden.“

„Und warum hast du dann alles dafür...“ Jo schüttelte den Kopf, es war doch Unsinn, jetzt darüber zu streiten.

„Wolltest du nicht mit dem Rad fahren?“ fragte Leon nach einem Moment.

„Ja, stimmt... danke, dass du es auf den Balkon gestellt hast.“ Jo stand langsam auf. Er fühlte sich schon wieder so müde, aber ein wenig Bewegung würde ihm gut tun.

„Kein Problem.“

„Trotzdem.“ Jo ging langsam auf den Balkon. Das Ergometer stand hier im Schatten. Jo setzte sich darauf und stellte die niedrigste Stufe ein.

Dann begann er langsam zu treten.

Nicht zu schnell, dafür hatte er keine Kraft, nur ganz gemütlich, nur um die schmerzenden Beine zu bewegen. 

Leon lehnte in der Balkontür und sah ihm zu.

So sah er auch, wie Jo nach nicht einmal vier Minuten langsamer wurde – und dann langsam in sich zusammensackte.

Sofort ging Leon zu ihm und half ihm nach unten. „Ich würde vorschlagen, du legst dich wieder hin, hm?“

Jo sah ihn mit halb geschlossenen Augen an, er war offenbar nicht in der Lage jetzt zu antworten.

„Sofa oder Bett?“ fragte Leon und schüttelte den Kopf. „Erstmal Sofa, das ist näher.“

Jo nickte nur leicht und ließ sich von Leon ins Wohnzimmer bringen. 

Hier half Leon ihm zurück aufs Sofa und deckte ihn sanft zu. „Hier, trink einen Schluck“, sagte er und goss Tee aus der Thermoskanne in Jos Becher.

„Nee… gerade nicht… eher was Kaltes“, brachte Jo matt hervor

„Ok, dann hol ich dir ne kalte Flasche Wasser“, sagte Leon und ging schnell in die Küche.

Jo sah ihm nach, dann schloss er erledigt seine Augen.

Das mit dem Rad war keine gute Idee gewesen. Er fühlte sich jetzt noch schlechter als vorher.

Und seine Beine taten auch mehr weh als vorhin.

„Hier Kleiner“, sagte Leon und reichte ihm die kalte Flasche mit Wasser. „Soll ich dir mal was Frisches zum Anziehen holen? Dein Shirt ist ganz verschwitzt.“

Jo schlug die Augen wieder auf. „Ja, aber… jetzt geht Umziehen erstmal nicht.“

Besorgt sah Leon ihn an. „Ist ok. Sag einfach Bescheid, wenn's geht.“

„Hm, mach ich“, sagte Jo leise und schloss wieder die Augen.

Leon blieb bei ihm sitzen und strich ihm sanft über die Schulter.

Langsam fühlte Jo sich besser, und auch das Flimmern vor seinen Augen wurde allmählich weniger.

Nun konnte er auch endlich einen Schluck trinken. Das kalte Wasser tat gut und langsam ließ auch das Zittern in seinen Händen nach.

„Ich hätte dich nicht rauslassen sollen – das tut mir leid“, hörte er Leon leise. 

„War meine Entscheidung“, sagte Jo und trank noch einen Schluck Wasser.

„Ja, war sie – ich hätte dich trotzdem überzeugen sollen. Das war echt nicht gut.“

„Ich hätte nicht auf dich gehört“, gab Jo zu. „Aber danke fürs reinbringen und kümmern.“

Leon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Musst dich dafür nicht bedanken, Zwerg.“

„Doch. Schließlich solltest du dich eigentlich von mir fernhalten.“

„Wenn, dann habe ich es eh schon. Und wenn nicht – lass ich dich trotzdem damit nicht alleine.“

„Du hast Hansi gehört...“

„Ja, habe ich. Aber ich kann für mich entscheiden.“

Jo seufzte. Er war zu erschöpft um darüber mit Leon zu streiten. Und wenn er ehrlich war... war es ja auch schön, dass er sich um ihn kümmerte.

„Willst du ne Runde schlafen? Zur Erholung?“ 

„Das klingt gut“, murmelte Jo und schloss die Augen.

„Dann ruh dich aus“, wisperte Leon und dreckte Jo vorsichtig zu.

„Danke“, nuschelte Jo noch, dann war er auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Ein leises Klappern und Summen weckte Jo einige Stunden später. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah Leon, wie er – mit einem Handtuch über den Schultern – auf einem Ergometer saß und strampelte.

Jo blieb ruhig liegen und gab auch sonst nicht zu erkennen, dass er wach war. Stattdessen beobachtete er Leon.

Er sah schon gut aus, wie er so verschwitzt mit enganliegendem T-Shirt auf dem Sattel saß.

Und seit heute Morgen war er auch wieder so wieder alte Leon. 

Da konnte er sich doch ein paar Blicke erlauben, oder? 

In diesem Moment hörte Leon auf zu treten und wischte sich mit dem Handtuch über die Stirn.

Er war sichtlich außer Atem, so war es kein Wunder, dass er die kleine Wasserflasche in einem Zug austrank. 

„Bist du wach Zwerg?“

„Hm, ja, gerade aufgewacht.“

„Wie gehts dir?“ fragte Leon und stieg vom Ergometer.

„Etwas besser.“ Er griff nach dem Becher mit dem inzwischen abgekühlten Tee.

„Schön“, sagte Leon. „Soll ich noch neuen Tee kochen? Inzwischen ist der doch kalt.“

„Das wäre lieb, aber es hat Zeit, trainier erstmal zu Ende und geh dann duschen.“

„Das dauert zwei Minuten Jo, das mach ich eben zwischendurch“, sagte Leon.

„Na gut, ich glaub, der Tee…“ Soweit kam Jo, dann musste er wieder husten.

„Die Hustenbonbons liegen auf dem Tisch“, sagte Leon und nahm dann die Thermoskanne. „Bin gleich wieder.“

„Danke“, lächelte Jo ihn etwas mühsam an, dann griff er nach den Bonbons.

Er schob sich das Bonbon in den Mund und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück.

Langsam beruhigte sich sein Hals, und der Hustenreiz hörte auf.

Er wusste jetzt schon, dass das nicht lange anhalten würde, aber für den Moment war es einfach nur schön und erholsam.

Erschöpft vom Hustenanfall lehnte er sich zurück und wartete auf Leon. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Leon zurück und stellte die Thermoskanne wieder auf den Tisch. „Kann ich dir sonst noch was Gutes tun? Fernsehen anmachen?“

„Nein, aber… bisschen hierbleiben?“

„Ich soll mich zu dir setzen?“

„Das wäre lieb“, sagte Jo leise. 

Leon nickte und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch. Jos Füße nahm er dabei kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß.

Jo lächelte leicht, das fühlte sich schön an, so geborgen irgendwie. 

„Wenn dir die Augen wieder zufallen ist das ok, Zwerg“, sagte Leon sanft.

„Kann doch nicht den ganzen Tag verschlafen… wie spät ist es eigentlich?“

„Gleich 15 Uhr“, sagte Leon.

„Dann war ich heute wohl zwei Stunden wach, insgesamt.“

„Schlafen hilft sagt meine Mutter immer. Außerdem hustest du in den Stunden wo du schläfst nicht.“

Jo schnaubte. „Ich mag nicht den ganzen Tag schlafen, dann liege ich nachher die halbe Nacht wach.“

„Ok, was möchtest du machen?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Fernsehen klingt zum Beispiel nicht schlecht.“

„Ok. Wir hätten noch die Serie, die wir angefangen hatten. Du weißt schon, schräges Leben nach dem Tod im Hotel des Grauens.“

Jo musste unwillkürlich lächeln. „Hotel des Grauens... ja, lass uns die mal weitergucken.“

„Dann geh ich ganz kurz duschen, ok?“

„Ich versuch so lange wach zu bleiben. Wenn nicht weck mich bitte.“

„Mach ich. Und ich beeil mich, versprochen.“

Jo lächelte leicht, als er ihm nachsah. Leon war wirklich ganz anders als noch gestern.

Warum war Leon so nicht die ganze Zeit gewesen?

Und - wie würde er sein, wenn Jo wieder gesund war?

Würde Leon sich dann wieder zurückverwandeln?

Wieder der Arsch werden, der Jo erst gar nicht beachtete?

Dann würde er Jo zum zweiten Mal das Herz brechen.

Nein, er sollte sich nicht wieder darauf einlassen.

Aber wenn die Chance bestand, dass Leon so blieb wie jetzt?

Dann sollte er vielleicht doch... Nein, erst einmal abwarten. Vermutlich war das jetzt eh nur ein Strohfeuer, das schnell erlosch.

In diesem Moment kam Leon zurück. Mit zwei Schüsseln. „Ich habe hier ein bisschen Eis, wenn du magst.“

Wieder so lieb, schoss es durch Jos Kopf. Warum war er so?

„Zwerg? Alles ok?“

„Hm, ja, klar“, kam es wenig überzeugend von Jo.

„Was ist los Kleiner? Gehts wieder schlechter?“ fragte Leon besorgt und setzte sich wieder neben ihn.

„Nee... geht nur gerade bisschen viel im Kopf rum.“

„Und... du willst mir nicht sagen, was?“

Jo schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht im Moment eh alles durcheinander.“

„Ja“, murmelte Leon.

„Bei dir auch...?“

„Naja die letzten Tage und so... das war schon alles durcheinander und... seltsam.“

„Wochen, Leon, die letzten Wochen...“

Leon seufzte tief.

„Mach mal den Film an“, bat Jo leise.

Leon nickte sofort und stellte schnell den Fernseher an.

Er wollte ganz offensichtlich auch nicht darüber reden. Naja, das hatte er ja noch nie gewollt.

„Ich liebe dich Jo“, sagte Leon leise.

Jo sah ihn überrascht an.

Leon sah wieder zum Fernseher und klickte durch das Menü, bis er zu der Serie kam, die sie angefangen hatten.

Jetzt war es zu spät etwas zu sagen - dafür war da wieder so ein glückliches Gefühl in seinem Bauch.

Leon startete die Folge und schob dann die Schüssel zu Jo. „Das Eis schmilzt.“

„Oh, ja“, machte Jo und begann das Eis zu essen.

Leon lächelte und lehnte sich zurück.

Die Folge lief an, und beide sahen gebannt zu.

Schweigend aßen sie dabei ihr Eis.

Als der Abspann lief, sah Jo Leon wieder an.

Leon drehte den Kopf. „Noch eine Folge`?“

„Ja, mach an.“

Leon nickte. Er stellte seine inzwischen leere Schüssel auf den Tisch und nahm dafür wieder Jos Füße auf seinen Schoß.

Gedankenverloren begann er seine Füße zu streicheln und massieren.

Jo gab ein genüssliches Brummen von sich. Das fühlte sich so gut an.

Die ganze nächste Folge über massierte Leon die Füße.

„Na schaffst du noch eine?“ fragte Leon, als auch diese Folge vorbei war.

„Ich weiß nicht... ich müsste mal ins Bad...“

„Oh, ja klar“, sagte Leon.

„Dann... kann ich auch gleich duschen.“

Leon nickte. „Schaffst du das allein?“

„Klar.“

„Ich kann dir auch helfen.“

Jo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich schaff das echt.“

„Na gut“, sagte Leon. „Du... ruf einfach, wenn du doch Hilfe brauchen solltest.“

„Okay, mach ich, aber ich kann ja wohl alleine duschen.“

„Das weiß ich. Aber du bist im Moment krank und ziemlich schwach auf den Beinen. Also beruhigt es mich einfach, wenn ich weiß, dass du um Hilfe rufst, wenn was ist.“

Jo seufzte leise, er mochte nicht gerne so hilflos sein.

„Ich bin solange in der Küche und kümmere mich schon mal ums Abendessen.“

„Okay, bis gleich“, murmelte Jo und stand auf um langsam ins Bad zu gehen. Irgendwie brachte ihn Leon immer mehr durcheinander.

Wenn das die nächsten Tage so weiterging, würde er noch komplett den Verstand verlieren.


	17. Erschöpfung

Im Bad zog er sich aus und stellte sich unter das lauwarme Wasser, das den Schweiß von seinem Körper wusch.

Das Wasser tat gut, auch wenn es tatsächlich anstrengend war, so lange zu stehen.

Er würde es Leon gegenüber niemals zugeben, aber er setzte sich auf den Klodeckel um sich abzutrocknen und einen frischen Trainingsanzug überzuziehen.

Nach einem Moment hörte er Schritte. „Jo, ist alles ok?“

„Ja, klar… geht schon“, rief Jo zurück, dann öffnete sich schon die Tür.

„Das Wasser ist schon so lange aus, da habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht“, sagte Leon.

„Bin halt nicht so schnell…“, knurrte Jo.

„Ich will dich doch auch gar nicht hetzen. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du nicht ausgerutscht bist.“

„Nein, alles gut. Die Dusche hat gutgetan.“

Leon lächelte. „Das ist schön. Hast du Hunger?“

Jo hörte in sich hinein. „Weiß nicht… irgendwas Leichtes, vielleicht?“

„Es ist auch noch Suppe da, wenn du davon was möchtest.“

„Ja, bisschen Suppe wäre schön… aber irgendwas Anderes noch? Obst vielleicht? Oder hast du was vorbereitet?“

„Ich habe was vorbereitet“, sagte Leon und hielt ihm eine Hand hin. 

Ohne zu zögern griff Jo nach der Hand und ließ sich hochziehen. 

Sanft zog Leon Jo mit in die Küche. „Oder willst du lieber auf der Couch essen?“

„Küche ist gut – gut für den Kreislauf“, meinte Jo und setzte sich auf einen bereitstehenden Stuhl.

„Also, ich habe hier ein bisschen Tomatensalat gemacht“, sagte Leon. „Im Ofen sind unsere letzten beiden Aufbackbrötchen, aber da kommt heute Abend ja mit dem Lieferdienst Nachschub. Dann die Suppe und zum Nachtisch noch ein bisschen Obst mit Quark?“

„Ein Vier-Gänge-Menü?“, grinste Jo ihn an.

„Naja... eher ein Drei-Gänge-Menü mit Beilage. Wir hatten einfach nicht mehr genug Käse für ne Käseplatte.“

„Das können wir dann machen, wenn die Lieferung da ist.“ 

„Ich glaub so viel Käse habe ich gar nicht bestellt“, sagte Leon.

„Dann wird’s schwierig mit der Käseplatte. Aber jetzt haben wir ja erstmal Tomatensalat.“

„Und was möchtest du trinken?“

„Keinen Tee… Wasser ist besser.“ 

„Ein bisschen O-Saft mit rein?“

„Das ist ne gute Idee“, meinte Jo und füllte sich schon mal Tomatensalat auf. Leon holte die Brötchen aus dem Ofen, und sie begannen zu essen.

Wirklich viel Hunger hatte Jo nicht, aber er bemüht sich von allem etwas zu essen. Leon beobachtete ihn ganz genau dabei, während er selbst ebenfalls aß. 

„Mehr schaff ich nicht“, sagte Jo schließlich und schob seinen Teller leicht von sich.

„Ist okay – schön, dass du überhaupt was gegessen hast.“

„Wenn du dir schon so viel Mühe gibst. Außerdem muss ich ja fit bleiben.“

„Ja, darum bitte ich dich. Ich möchte dich nichts ins Krankenhaus bringen müssen.“

„Da will ich auch nicht hin.“

„Da sind wir uns ja einig.“

Jo lächelte Leon leicht an und lehnte sich dann erschöpft in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Komm, ich bring dich aufs Sofa… oder ins Bett?“

„Sofa“, sagte Jo sofort.

„Okay, dann komm, kranker Zwerg.“

„Soll ich dir nicht noch beim Aufräumen helfen?“

„Nein, du sollst dich hinlegen.“

„Sicher?“ fragte Jo, auch wenn er selbst wusste, dass er im Moment kaum eine Hilfe sein würde.

„Ja, sicher. Lass dich doch ein bisschen bedienen.“

Jo zögerte, nickte dann aber. Leon hatte recht. Er war krank und musste sich ausruhen.

„Dann komm, leg dich hin… kannst ja mal mit deinen Eltern telefonieren.“

Jo seufzte. „Na gut... sollte ich wohl mal.“

„Dann komm“, lächelte Leon ihn an und stellte sich neben Jos Stuhl.

Jo ließ sich von Leon hochziehen und folgte ihm dann ins Wohnzimmer. Dort half ihm Leon auf das Sofa und deckte ihn wieder fürsorglich zu. Dann reichte er ihm das Handy. „Ich räum in Ruhe in der Küche auf und du telefonierst.“

„Danke“, nahm Jo ihm das Gerät ab und wählte.

„Grüß sie“, sagte Leon noch leise, dann ließ er Jo allein.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann meldete sich seine Mutter. „Jo, mein Junge, wie geht es dir?“ 

„Geht so“, sagte Jo ehrlich. 

„Oh ja, du klingst auch nicht gut.“

„Ich fühl mich ungefähr so, wie ich mich anhöre“, grinste Jo schief.

„Dann hat es dich ja voll erwischt, mein armer Schatz...“

„Fühlt sich an wie jede Erkältung. Man ist schlapp, müde und hustet ständig“, seufzte Jo.

„Ich drück dir die Daumen, dass es dabei bleibt - und schnell vorbei geht. Können wir irgendwas für dich tun“

„Gesund bleiben.“

„Wir tun unser bestes“, versprach seine Mutter. „Wir gehen nur unter Leute, wenn es sein muss, und sind viel im Garten. Der sieht so gut aus wie seit Jahren nicht mehr.“

„Schickt doch mal Fotos“, bat Jo.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, das mache ich“, beschloss seine Mutter.

„Schön. Und dann bekommt ihr eie Bewertung vom Gartenprofi“, grinste Jo.

„Dann sollte Papa vorher noch mal den Rasen mähen.“

„Dann habt ihr ja was zu tun.“

„Und hinterher die Fotos - aber die kannst du dann erst morgen bekommen.“

„Kein Problem“, sagte Jo und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen.

„Und du lässt dich von Leon... nein, das sollte er ja nicht, nicht, dass er sich auch noch ansteckt.“

„Das ist ihm ziemlich egal. Er kümmert sich sehr gut um mich.“

„Das ist gut - er ist ein lieber Junge.“

„Ist er“, sagte Jo leise.

„Dann... ich glaub, du solltest schlafen, mein Schatz, du klingst müde. Und Schlafen tut gut, wenn man krank ist. Grüß deinen Leon von uns, ja?“

„Ich habe schon mehr als den halben Tag verschlafen“, brummte Jo.

„Dann hast du es auch gebraucht.“

Jo gähnte. „Ja, ganz offenbar. Trotzdem ätzend.“

„Ein paar Tage, dann hast es hinter dir.“

„hoffentlich.“

„Ganz bestimmt. Debbie geht es auch langsam besser.“

„Ja, sie hörte sich schon wieder besser an.“

„Und das wirst du auch bald“, war seine Mutter sehr zuversichtlich.

Jo gähnte erneut und er spürte, wie ihm die Augen zufielen. „Ich ruf morgen wieder an, ok?“

„Ja, mach das, wenn es geht - sonst lass es. Setz dich nicht unter Druck.“

„Mach ich nicht, versprochen.“

„Dann - gute Besserung, mein Junge.“

„Danke. Habe euch lieb.“

„Wir dich auch.“ Sie verabschiedeten sich, dann legten sie auf.

Erschöpft schob Jo das Handy zurück auf den Tisch und ließ sich dann seufzend in die Kissen sinken.

Duschen, Essen, Telefonieren - das alles hintereinander weg war einfach zu viel gewesen.

Er schloss die Augen und bekam so nicht mal mehr mit, wie Leon zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Der Fernseher lief leise, als Jo die Augen wieder aufschlug. Er lag auf dem Sofa, doch jetzt war es seine Bettdecke, das über ihm lag. Leon saß in die Wolldecke eingekuschelt auf dem Sessel.

„Hey Zwerg“, sagte Leon leise und lächelte ihn an.

„Hey“, erwiderte Jo und zog die Decke höher.

„Ist dir kalt?“

„Ja, schon... hast du noch Tee da?“

„Natürlich“, sagte Leon und setzte sich auf. Er stand auf und holte eine Thermoskanne aus der Küche. „Wir haben jetzt auch wieder genug Salbeitee. Der Lieferservice war schon da.“

„Oh, und ich habe alles verschlafen.“ Dass er die Türklingel überhört hatte, wunderte ihn schon.

„War nicht weiter aufregend“, grinste Leon und goss ihm den Tee ein.

„Ich habe ja echt tief geschlafen.“

„Tief und fest. Inklusive Zwergengrunzen.“

„Zwergengrunzen“, knurrte Jo, musste dann aber doch leicht lächeln.

„Ja. Klingt ein bisschen wie ein kaputtes Auto. Oder halt ein Zwerg mit Husten.“

„Kranker Zwer... Fußballer.“

Leon lachte leise. Dann legte er eine Hand auf Jos Stirn. „Bist schon wieder ganz schön heiß.“

„Abends steigt doch meistens das Fieber.“

„Ich weiß. Muss mir trotzdem nicht gefallen.“

„Nein. Dabei... magst du es doch, wenn ich heiß bin.“ Jo schüttelte leicht den Kopf. So ein Schwachsinn, das musste am Fieber liegen.

Leon lachte auf. „Der war richtig mies Jo.“

„Ich bin krank“, brachte Jo zu seiner Entschuldigung raus.

„Ja, das lasse ich als Entschuldigung gelten. Ausnahmsweise.“

„Dann ist gut“, meinte Jo und sah zum Fernseher. „Was läuft?“

„Irgendeine Krimi-Serie. Ich habe nicht wirklich aufgepasst muss ich gestehen.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Ich... habe dir beim schlafen zugesehen“, murmelte Leon.

„Oh“, machte Jo. „Das... ist doch total langweilig.“

„Find ich nicht.“

„Du hast mich seit Jahren angucken können.“ Und es in letzter Zeit nicht einmal ertragen.

„Und ich guck dich noch immer gern an Jo.“

„Leon...“

„Was?“

„Sag sowas nicht.“

„Wieso nicht?“

„Du tust so, als wäre alles... Leon, dafür bin ich jetzt echt nicht fit genug.“

„Du bist nicht fit genug dafür, dass ich dich angucke?“

„Nein, nicht fit genug um das auszudiskutieren.“

„Ich will doch über nichts diskutieren.“

„Dann lassen wir es einfach“, murmelte Jo, dann übermannte ihn der nächste Hustenanfall.

„Willst du mal was von dem Hustensaft versuchen, den ich bestellt habe?“ fragte Leon.

„Kann es ja nicht schlimmer machen.“

„Warte, ich hol ihn“, sagte Leon und stand erneut auf.

Jo sah ihm wieder nach. Es fiel ihm schwer hart zu bleiben und Leon nicht gleich wieder zu verfallen. Aber das wollte er nicht – Leon war in den letzten Wochen so arschig gewesen!

Und auch wenn er jetzt wieder so lieb und nett war, konnte das nicht die Enttäuschung wettmachen.

Außerdem war nicht klar, wie es weitergehen würde. Was war der echte Leon? Der, der sich lieb um seinen Freund kümmerte, oder der kalte Eisklotz, dem alle anderen egal waren?

Ehe Jo weiter grübeln konnte, kam Leon mit dem Hustensaft und einer Tube zurück. „Einmal Saft und hier habe ich noch was zum Eincremen.“

Jo sah auf die Tube. Damit war er als Kind schon immer von seiner Oma eingecremt worden, wenn er erkältet war.

„Mir hilft das immer“, sagte Leon. „Aber wenn du nicht willst, ist das auch ok.“

„Nein, das… das ist immer schön angenehm und warm.“ 

Leon lächelte. „Dann weg mit der Decke und dem Shirt.“

Jo stutzte kurz, dann schob er die warme Decke zur Seite und zog sich aus.

Leon setzte sich auf die Kante vom Sofa und drückte etwas von der Creme auf seine Finger. „Achtung, wird gleich ein bisschen kühl.“

Jo schloss die Augen und wartete darauf, dass Leon begann ihn einzucremen.

Die erste Berührung mit der Creme war tatsächlich kalt und er zuckte leicht zusammen.

Dann aber erwärmte sich die Cremen, und Leons weiche Finger streichelten seine Brust.

Jo gab ein kleines Seufzen von sich. Leons Finger fühlten sich sehr gut an, und die ätherischen Öle aus der Creme stiegen ihm angenehm in die Nase.

Er fühlte, wie Leon noch etwas mehr Creme nahm und eine größere Fläche eincremte.

Viel zu schnell verschwanden Leons Finger. „So, Rücken auch?“

Ohne darüber nachzudenken nickte Jo und drehte sich auf den Bauch.

Wenig später fühlte er wieder die kühlen Finger auf seiner Haut.

Auch jetzt war es eher ein Streicheln als schlichtes Eincremen.

Jo spürte wie er sich immer mehr entspannte. 

Inzwischen war das Eincremen eher in eine Massage übergegangen. 

Jo schloss die Augen und gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich. Das fühlte sich so gut an!

Es war schön, dass Leon nicht aufhörte ihn zu streicheln und zu massieren.

Für einen Moment dachte Jo einfach nicht an das Chaos zwischen ihnen. 

Für einen Moment war Leon einfach Leon, und ihre Beziehung eine normale Beziehung.

Nach einiger Zeit spürte er Leons Lippen im Nacken, dann zogen sich die Hände zurück. „Versuch ruhig noch ein bisschen zu schlafen“, sagte er leise.

Warm legte sich die Bettdecke über ihn, und Jo fühlte, wie er langsam einschlief.


	18. Leon, der Pfleger

Als er diesmal aufwachte, war es dunkel um ihn herum.

Ein Blick auf sein Handy zeigte ihm, dass es kurz nach zwei war. Und er war… hellwach. 

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Sessel. Dort saß Leon, in sich zusammengesunken, und schlief. Er musste lächeln, Leon nahm seine Aufgabe als Pfleger wirklich ernst. Und irgendwie zeigte das doch, dass ihm wirklich noch was an ihm lag. Er hatte ja nichts davon, jetzt nur so zu tun als würde er sich um ihn sorgen.

Leise meldete sich eine Stimme, die ihm riet, Leon noch eine Chance zu geben. Sie waren so lange so glücklich gewesen. Wollte er das wirklich aufgeben? Immerhin schien Leon gemerkt zu haben, dass in letzter Zeit vieles schiefgelaufen war. Und wenn es ihm selbst wieder besserging, würde er auch noch einmal versuchen darüber zu reden.

Diesmal würde Leon sich sicher auf ein Gespräch einlassen. Und dann konnten sie endlich alles klären und aus der Welt schaffen.

Zufrieden lächelnd schloss Jo die Augen – und fing an zu husten.

„Jo?“ fragte Leon ein wenig verschlafen und wenig später ging das gedämpfte Licht der Stehlampe neben Leons Sessel an.

„Hey… du… gehörst… ins Bett“, keuchte Jo zwischen den Hustern.

„Das müsste mein Satz sein“, sagte Leon und reichte Jo ein Glas mit Wasser.

Jo nahm es dankbar an und trank ein paar Schluck. „Trotzdem… ich lieg hier bequem.“

„Ok“, sagte Leon und setzte sich wieder auf die Sofakante.

„Du solltest wirklich ins Bett gehen“, brachte Jo heraus, als der Hustenanfall abgeklungen war.

„Der Sessel ist gemütlich“, sagte Leon nur kopfschüttelnd.

„Bitte, Leon. Ich schlafe doch auch nur, und… du musst schon ein bisschen aufpassen, dass du nicht unnötig viel mit mir in einem Raum bist.“

„Und ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn ich mich jetzt ins Bett lege. Außerdem sitze ich im Sessel und Kuschel hier nicht mit dir.“

„Wenn ich huste, kriegst du trotzdem alles ab.“

„Kleiner, du kannst noch so viel reden, aber ich werde dich jetzt nicht allein lassen. Mich beruhigt es, wenn ich dich atmen höre und du kannst beruhigt sein, dass jemand in deiner Nähe ist.“

„Es beruhigt mich nicht, wenn ich dich mit dem Scheiß anstecke... hat sich eigentlich jemand wegen dem Ergebnis gemeldet?“

Leon schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, niemand.“

„Die sind sicher auch überlastet. Dann rufen sie morgen an. Aber im Grunde ist es ja recht eindeutig...“

„Ja. Zwergenhusten. Gefährliche Sache. Und total unerforscht.“

„Pass auf, dass du dich nicht am Zwergenhusten ansteckst... für Giraffen extrem gefährlich. Außerdem... stell dir mal ne Giraffe mit Halsweh vor...“

„Ja, das stell ich mir nicht schön vor“, nickte Leon. „Aber Giraffen können keinen Zwergenhusten bekommen. Der ist zu klein.“

„Sei dir nicht so sicher, Zwergenhusten ist sehr ansteckend - und kann zu Giraffenhusten mutieren.“ Wieder musste Jo husten.

„Hier, nimm mal was von dem Hustensaft“, sagte Leon.

„Oh ja, danke, den hatten wir vorhin ja vergessen.“

Jo goss etwas von dem Saft in den Messbecher und trank ihn dann.

Dann atmete er ruhig durch - er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Saft den Hals sofort beruhigte.

Leon lächelte ihn an und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Und jetzt hältst du den Schnabel und gönnst deinem Hals ne Pause. Soll ich Fernsehen anmachen? Und ich will Antwort nur ein Nicken!“

Jo schüttelte den Kopf, dann deutete er auf Leon und auf das Gästezimmer.

„Ok, ich mach den Fernseher an“, sagte Leon und grinste.

Wieder schüttelte Jo den Kopf.

„Dann willst du wieder schlafen? Können wir auch machen.“

Jo seufzte leise und richtete sich etwas mühsam auf.

Leon sah ihn an. „Ok, du darfst reden. Aber leise und so wenig wie möglich. Was hast du vor?“

„Ich will ins Bett gehen - und du gehst bitte ins Gästezimmer. Ich würde dich mit jedem Husten aufwecken - und die Ansteckungsgefahr ist zu groß.“

„Du... willst mich wirklich nicht bei dir haben?“ fragte Leon und klang dabei ziemlich verletzt.

„Darum geht es nicht. Aber du solltest schlafen, und nicht ständig aufwachen. Und ich kann besser husten, wenn ich dabei nicht leise sein muss.“

„Du musst keine Rücksicht auf mich nehmen Jo. Und ich... kann mich doch auch im Schlafzimmer in einen der Sessel setzen und schlafen.“

„Ich möchte dich wirklich nicht anstecken“, meinte Jo. „Und wenn ich schlafe, musst du nicht bei mir sein.“

„Ok“, sagte Leon leise. „Wenn... du das so willst.“

„Umso mehr freu ich mich dich morgen wieder zu sehen.“

Leon lächelte schwach. „Darf ich dich noch rüberbringen oder willst du das auch nicht?“

„Darfst du gern“, meinte Jo und stand nun auf. „Kannst du meine Decke und das Kissen nehmen?“

„Natürlich“, sagte Leon und stand ebenfalls auf.

Jo ging vor, Leon folgte ihm in sein Zimmer und bereitete ihm gleich das Bett vor.

„Brauchst du noch was?“ fragte Leon.

„Vielleicht... ne Flasche Wasser?“

„Klar, hol ich dir.“

„Danke.“ Jo kuschelte sich in das Bett, es fühlte sich deutlich besser an als auf dem Sofa.

Leon verschwand kurz und kam dann mit der Flasche Wasser wieder. „Und ich soll wirklich nicht hierbleiben?“

„Nein, bitte nicht. So hast du zumindest eine kleine Chance...“

Leon schnaubte. „Ja klar...“

„Schlaf gut“, wünschte Jo und drehte sich auf die Seite. Es war nicht schön, dass er so ablehnend sein musste.

„Du auch Zwerg“, murmelte Leon und ging dann mit einem tiefen Seufzen.

Jo hörte, wie Leon durch die Wohnung tapste und die Gästezimmertür hörbar ins Schloss drückte.

Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Aber für Leon war es einfach besser, wenn er wenigstens etwas Abstand hielt. Außerdem brauchte Leon doch seinen Schlaf.

Morgen würden sie es schon wieder einrenken, darauf vertraute Jo.

Und jetzt sollte er erstmal versuchen noch ein bisschen zu schlafen.

Er schloss die Augen - und lag wach da.

Er war erschöpft und fühlte sich schlapp und ausgelaugt - aber müde war er nicht.

Sein Kopf zumindest war hellwach.

Und natürlich begann sein Kopf mal wieder über Leon nachzudenken.

Er seufzte, so würde er nicht schlafen können.

Also... musste er an was Anderes denken.

An... an den Fußball. Wie er mit Leon den Confed-Cup... nein, an den letzten Urlaub - vor dem er so mit Leon gestritten hatte... nein, an seine Eltern, und wie er ihnen Leon vorgestellt hatte...

Ach verdammt! Gab es denn nicht anderes als Leon in seinem Kopf?

Irgendwie musste er sich ablenken!

Aber wie?

Fernsehen? Er konnte es ja mal probieren.

Also stellte er seinen Fernseher an und zappte durch die Programme.

Letztendlich landete er bei uralten Futurama-Wiederholunegn.

Er versuchte sich völlig auf die Serie zu konzentrieren.

Tatsächlich schaffte er es, Leon aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

Und irgendwann schlief er dann auch wirklich wieder ein.

***

Er hörte etwas leise klappern, dann raschelte etwas neben ihm.

Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und sah sich verwirrt um.

Neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch stand ein großer Becher dampfenden Tees. Und auf dem Sessel hatte Leon es sich bequem gemacht.

„Es ist morgen, also meckre erst gar nicht“, sagte Leon bevor Jo was sagen konnte.

„Es ist heute, nicht morgen“, knurrte Jo.

„Trink deinen Tee Grumpy“, schnaubte Leon.

„Irgendwann schwimm ich weg“, knurrte Jo, nahm aber die Tasse und trank.

„Du hast ja unglaublich gute Laune. Hast du schlecht geschlafen?“

„Nicht besonders gut. Und du?“

„Gar nicht.“

„Dabei hättest du Ruhe gehabt.“

„Vielleicht war das ja das Problem“, murmelte Leon.

„Leon...“, seufzte Jo. „Du willst dich mit aller Macht anstecken, oder?“

„Nein. Ich will einfach nur für meinen kranken Freund da sein.“

„Das bist du tagsüber. Nachts hast du dir Ruhe verdient. Und wenn was ist - dann ruf ich dich. Oder ich ruf dich an.“

„Wie würdest du dich wohl an meiner Stelle verhalten?“

„Weiß ich nicht. Aber was würdest du an meiner Stelle machen?“

„Mich dem weisen Rat meines Freundes beugen.“

„Spinner. Also, aufstehen?“

„Wenn du dich dafür stark genug fühlst, dann können wir aufstehen.“

„Ja, lass uns aufstehen“, bestimmte Jo und setzte sich auf. „Okay, nicht ganz so schnell...“

„Ich könnte dir auch Frühstück ans Bett bringen“, bot Leon an.

„Vielleicht... nicht so falsch.“

„Ok, dann bleib liegen und ich mach uns Frühstück.“

Jo lächelte leicht. Leon machte ihnen beiden Frühstück, und wenn er ehrlich war, freute er sich darauf. 

Er trank noch einen Schluck von seinem Tee und kuschelte sich dann erstmal wieder in sein Bett.

Es war warm und gemütlich… und kaum hatte er das gedacht, überkam ihm ein Hustenanfall.

Jo stieß ein Fluchen aus und setzte sich wieder auf. Liegen ging offenbar grade nicht.

Er hustete weiter, versuchte etwas zu trinken und verspritzte dabei eine Menge Tee auf seinem Bett.

„Jo? Ist alles ok?“ 

„Geht schon“, brachte Jo zwischen den Hustern hervor.

„Hustensaft?“ fragte Leon.

„Nee… erstmal nicht.“ 

Leon sah ihn besorgt an. „Sicher?“

„Würde ich eh… ausspucken.“

Leon setzte sich aufs Bett und begann Jo sanft über den Rücken zu streichen.

Ganz langsam beruhigte er sich und konnte sich schließlich wieder entspannen und durchatmen.

„So ist es gut“, sagte Leon leise. „Ganz ruhig ein und aus atmen.“

Jo nickte nur, wenn er jetzt sprechen würde, würde es nur wieder schlimmer werden.

Leon strich ihm weiter liebevoll über den Rücken. „Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee oder lieber mehr Tee?“

„Erstmal nichts“, wisperte Jo und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Der Hustenanfall war heftig gewesen.

„Warte, ich stopf dir ein paar Kissen in den Rücken, dann kannst du dich anlehnen“, sagte Leon.

Am liebsten hätte sich Jo erst einmal weiter an Leon gelehnt, aber das wäre doch ziemlich albern gewesen.

Leon griff sich ein paar Kissen und schob sie in Jos Rücken.

Jo lehnte sich zurück und atmete vorsichtig durch. 

Leon lächelte ihn an. „Wir kriegen das schon hin, Zwerg. So ein dummer Husten kriegt dich nicht klein. Also... noch kleiner.“

„Arsch“, keuchte Jo heiser.

„Was denn?“ grinste Leon.

„Nicht was, sondern wer. Du.“ 

„Aber ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht. Ich habe dir nur gut zugeredet.“

„Ich steck dich gleich an mit dem Zwergenhusten“, drohte Jo.

„Dazu müsste er erstmal so hochhüpfen können. Können Zwerge hüpfen?“

„Ja, und den Husten kann ich zu dir… hochhusten.“ 

Leon lachte. „Hochhusten?“

„Ja, zur Giraffe.“

„Du bist heute Morgen ganz schön frech, Zwerg.“

„Ich bin krank, ich darf das.“ 

„Na gut. Ausnahmsweise.“

Jo lächelte ihn kurz an – langsam ging es ihm besser. 

„Was meinst du - soll ich mich weiter ums Frühstück kümmern?“ fragte Leon und strich Jo sanft über die Wange.

„Ja, bisschen was essen solltest du.“

„Um mich mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Es geht um dich, Zwerg.“

„Um dich auch.“

„Aber ich bin nicht krank.“

„Du wirst krank, wenn du nicht aufpasst.“

„Das Thema hatten wir doch schon. Wenn ich es bekommen soll, dann habe ich es schon.“

„Du könntest dich noch immer anstecken.“

„Ja könnte. Oder auch nicht. Ober ich habs schon und habe keine Beschwerden.“

Jo seufzte, er kam gegen Leon einfach nicht an. Immerhin hatte er nicht hier mit im Zimmer geschlafen.

Leon lächelte zufrieden. „So, und jetzt zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Möchtest du Kaffee oder Tee?“

„Tee, bitte. Auf Kaffee kann ich gerade nicht so.“

„Ok, dann bin ich gleich wieder da.“

Jo sah ihm nach, dann griff er nach der Wasserflasche, die neben ihm im Bett lag. Ein paar Schluck würden ihm guttun.

Immerhin löste das Trinken keinen neuen Hustenreiz aus, wofür er zutiefst dankbar war.

Der Anfall eben hatte ihm ganz schön Kräfte geraubt.

Zum Glück war Leon da gewesen. Der hatte zwar nicht wirklich helfen können, aber seine Anwesenheit hatte... beruhigend gewirkt.

Es hatte so gut getan ihn an seiner Seite zu fühlen, wie er seinen Rücken gestreichelt hatte, wie er ihn gehalten hatte.

Diese Berührungen hatten ihm gefehlt.

Wie lange hatte Leon ihn nicht mehr so gehalten? Und... wie lange würde er es tun?

Würde es aufhören, wenn er wieder gesund war?

Davor hatte Jo auf einmal eine schreckliche Angst.

Er wollte Leon nicht verlieren, das wurde ihm in diesem Moment klar.

Er hatte ja mit der Sache schon abgeschlossen, vor ein paar Tagen. Hatte Schluss gemacht - aber jetzt war alles auf einmal ganz anders.

Jetzt wusste er wieder, wie schön es mit Leon sein konnte. Was für ein toller Mann Leon war.

Aber was, wenn es nur ein Strohfeuer war und Leon in ein, zwei Wochen wieder der alte Arsch werden würde?

„Hier kommt... was ist los?“ fragte Leon, der grade mit einem Tablett ins Zimmer kam.

„Was... soll sein?“, fragte Jo irritiert.

„Du guckst so komisch.“

„Wie würdest du nach so einem Anfall gucken?“

„Ok“, nickte Leon. „Hast recht.“

„Frühstück?“

„Ja, Frühstück“, sagte Leon und stellte vorsichtig das Tablett ab.

Tee und Kaffee für Leon, dazu Joghurt mit Obst und einige Scheiben Toast mit Marmelade hatte er mitgebracht.

„Oder möchtest du was Anderes?“ fragte Leon.

„Nein, ich ess eh nicht so viel.“

„Ok“, sagte Leon und setzte sich zu Jo aufs Bett.

Erst einmal einen großen Schluck Tee, der tat gut, dann aß Jo langsam etwas Joghurt.

Leon beobachtete ihn, bis er sich schließlich eine Scheibe Toast nahm.

Sie aßen ganz in Ruhe, doch Jo aß nicht viel.

Leon war grade fertig mit seinem letzten Stück Toast, als Jos Handy klingelte.

Jo suchte es aus dem Bettzeug und meldete sich. „Ja?“

„Riemer hier, vom Gesundheitsamt“, meldete sich eine Frauenstimme.

„Guten Morgen Frau Riemer“, grüßte Jo sie leise. Je laute er sprach, war ihm bewusstgeworden, desto eher musste er husten.

„Ich rufe wegen Ihren Testergebnissen an.“

„Ja?“, fragte Jo gleich nach, aufgeregt und atemlos.

„Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Ihr Test positiv waren.“

Jo nickte leicht. „Nach der letzten Nacht habe ich schon sowas vermutet“, sagte er leise. „Was muss ich jetzt tun?“

Frau Riemer begann eine Reihe von Maßnahmen zu erläutern. „Das wichtigste ist aber natürlich, dass Sie zu Hause bleiben.“

„Das ist klar - zu was Anderem bin ich auch nicht in der Lage.“

Leon hatte inzwischen seine Hand gegriffen und drückte sie ganz fest.

Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz, dann legte Jo auf. „Es ist wie erwartet - positiv“, sagte er leise.

„Das wussten wir doch eigentlich schon. Und ändern tut es erstmal auch nichts. Wir sind eh in Quarantäne.“

„Ja, genau. Die wird jetzt aber länger dauern - bis ich zwei negative Tests habe.“

„Erstmal sorgen wir jetzt dafür, dass es dir wieder bessergeht. Um alles andere kümmern wir uns später.“

„Das geht es schon nach dem Frühstück. Und mit...“

„Und mit was?“

Jo zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er sollte sich selbst erst mal darüber klarwerden, was er wollte.

Leon hielt noch immer seine Hand. „Was hältst du von einem Bad?“

„Ich glaub, das ist eine gute Idee. Würdest du mir eins einlassen?“

„Klar mach ich das“, sagte Leon und stand auf.

„Danke“, flüsterte Jo. Inzwischen sollte er wohl noch telefonieren - Debbie, seine Eltern, der Verein... vielleicht würde Leon ihm etwas davon abnehmen?

„Bis gleich“, sagte Leon und ließ ihn allein.

Jo nahm sein Handy und rief erstmal seine Eltern an und erzählte ihnen von dem Testergebnis, dann kam Leon schon wieder ins Zimmer.

„Wer war das?“ fragte er.

„Meine Mutter. Ich soll schön grüßen. Und... sie ruft Debbie an.“

„Ein Anruf weniger für dich. ich würde dir ja anbieten, Timo anzurufen, aber das machst du besser selbst.“

„Ja, aber vielleicht im Verein?“ bat Jo.

„Das kann ich machen“, nickte Leon.

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir.“

„Aber jetzt schaffen wir dich erstmal ins Bad“, lächelte Leon.

„Das kann ich alleine. Und ich würde auch gern alleine aufs Klo gehen.“

„Sollst du ja auch. Ich... du rufst, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ja?“

„Ja, ich kann auch die Tür offenlassen, wenn dir das lieber ist.“

„Ist es“, sagte Leon.

„Dann... ab ins Bad“, nickte Jo, schob das Tablett zur Seite und stand auf.

Auch Leon stand auf und griff sich das Tablett um es in die Küche zu bringen.

Jo merkte, dass sein Kreislauf ziemlich schlecht drauf war und ging langsam ins Bad. Toilette – und dann in die Wanne, in die Leon angenehm warmes Wasser eingelassen hatte. 

Er seufzte und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an den Rand der Wanne.

Es duftete angenehm, ein wenig nach Kräutern. Thymian oder so. Auf jeden Fall war es sehr angenehm.

Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass sie so einen Badezusatz dahatten. Oder Leon hatte ihn gestern erst mitbestellt.

Ja, das wird es sein, lächelte er leicht. Es war so schön, wie Leon mitdachte und versuchte ihm zu helfen so gut er konnte.

Jo gähnte leicht. Das warme Wasser und der beruhigende Duft ließen ihn tatsächlich schon wieder schläfrig werden.

Er musste nur aufpassen, dass er nicht jetzt in der Wanne ertrank.

Ein paar Minuten würde er sich aber noch gönnen, beschloss er.

Er merkte schließlich auch, wie gut es seinem Husten tat, in diesem warmen, duftenden Wasser zu liegen.

Vielleicht würde er heute Abend noch ein Bad nehmen. Kurz vor dem Schlafengehen wäre das bestimmt gut.

Wenn er Glück hatte, würde das die Hustenanfälle in der Nacht mildern.


	19. Verwöhnung

Schweren Herzens setzte er sich schließlich auf und begann langsam und sehr vorsichtig aus der Wanne zu steigen.

Sehr wackelig fühlte er sich, seinem Kreislauf hatte das Bad nicht gutgetan, und vor seinen Augen begann es zu flimmern. „Fuck“, raunte er und setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand.

Fast hätte er nach Leon gerufen, aber das war ihm dann doch zu peinlich. Er würde wohl noch selbst aus der Badewanne steigen können!

Er musste halt ein wenig durchatmen und ganz langsam machen. Sie hatten heute ja nichts weiter vor, da störte es nicht, wenn er sich Zeit ließ.

Sie hatten in der ganzen nächsten Zeit nichts vor, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Wer wusste schon, wie lange sie nun noch in Quarantäne bleiben mussten.

Vermutlich zwei Wochen nachdem er wieder gesund war. Beziehungsweise würde Leon so lange in Quarantäne sein müssen – er selbst würde dann schon wieder raus können, wenn er nicht mehr ansteckend war.

Aber vielleicht konnte Leon sich jetzt auch testen lassen. Das wäre doch eigentlich nur sinnvoll.

Erstmal musste er aber den Weg ins Wohnzimmer schaffen. Und sich vorher wohl auch noch anziehen. Und Zähneputzen wäre auch nicht schlecht.

Eins nach dem anderen – er stand auf und machte einen Schritt auf das Waschbecken zu, dabei sah er wieder Sternchen. Ok, das hatte erstmal keinen Sinn. Er musste irgendwie zurück ins Schlafzimmer und zum Bett.

Er musste wohl doch kapitulieren. „Leon?“, rief er durch die Wohnung, „Kannst du mir mal kurz helfen?“

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann stand Leon schon vor ihm. „Oh man, du bist ja bleich wie ein Mozzarella.“

„Fühl mich auch so“, meinte Jo schwach.

„Dann halt dich mal fest“, sagte Leon und hob Jo kurzerhand hoch. „So klein und so schwer...“

„Wuah!“, machte Jo und konnte sich gerade so zurückhalten zu kreischen.

„Leon, aber ich hör auch auf Wuah“, grinste Leon und trug ihn dann vorsichtig ins Schlafzimmer.

„Ich hätte auch gehen können…“ 

„Zu gefährlich.“

„Mit dir an der Seite wäre das nicht gefährlicher als mich von dir schleppen zu lassen.“

„Ich sehe das einfach als Einheit Krafttraining an“, grinste Leon.

„Und ich bin dein Gewicht?“

„Ja. Gewichtseinheit Zwergenbröckchen.“

„Ich werde sauer, wenn du anfängst mit zwei Zwergenbröckchen zu trainieren!“

Leon schnaubte. „Dazu müsste ich erstmal ein zweites finden. Die sind nämlich extrem selten.“

„Wehe du suchst einen!“

Mit einem Ächzen ließ Leon Jo auf das Bett fallen. „Da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe mit einem schon alle Hände voll zu tun.“

„Vor allem, wenn er Zwergenhusten hat...“, knurrte Jo geschafft. Er streckte sich auf dem Bett aus. „Frisch bezogen?“

Leon nickte. „Klar.“

„Danke“, lächelte Jo und kuschelte sich ins Kissen. „Fühlt sich gut an. Frisch gebadet und im frischen Bett.“

Leon deckte ihn fürsorglich zu, dann setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. „Willst du noch ein bisschen schlafen?“

„Nee, war ja nur der Kreislauf. Bisschen was trinken wäre aber gut.“

„Steht schon bereit. Einmal O-Saft, eine Flasche Wasser und natürlich Tee“, sagte Leon und deutete zum Nachttisch.

Jo lächelte ihn weich an. „Danke.“ Er griff nach dem Glas mit dem O-Saft und trank durstig.

„Immerhin das kann ich jetzt für dich tun. Wenn ich dir schon sonst kaum beim Zwergenhusten helfen kann.“

„Du tust schon eine ganze Menge.“

„Ich bemüh mich“, sagte Leon leise.

Ganz leicht lächelte Jo ihn an.

„Ich liebe dich, Jo“, wisperte Leon.

Jo nickte leicht. „Ich... Leon...“ Ein Hustenanfall erlöste ihn von dem Gestammel der Antwort.

„Auf dem Nachttisch steht auch der Hustensaft. Und die Bonbons.“

Jo brauchte etwas um sich zu beruhigen, dann griff er nach dem Hustensaft. „Wie oft... darf dich den?“

„Dreimal am Tag“, sagte Leon.

„Dann nehme ich ihn doch gleich mal“, beschloss Jo. Wieder fühlte er, wie der Hustensaft seinen Hals gleich beruhigte.

„Besser?“ fragte Leon.

„Ja, er hilft gut.“ Jo atmete tief durch.

„Das ist gut“, sagte Leon lächelnd.

„Und...was machen wir mit dem angefangenen Vormittag?“

„Worauf hast du denn Lust?“

„Ich weiß nicht... ich würde mich gern bewegen...“

„Weil das gestern so gut geklappt hat?“

„Ja, und heute Morgen ja auch... Nein, mir tun die Muskeln so weh...“

„Massage?“ schlug Leon vor.

„Hm, das klingt richtig gut. Wenn du... auch meine Beine massieren würdest?“

„Ich massiere alles was du willst.“

„Dann bitte die Beine.“ Jo drehte sich auf den Bauch.

„Ich hol kurz das Massageöl“, sagte Leon und stand auf.

Jo schloss die Augen. Seine Muskeln schmerzten wirklich, und wenn Leon sich darum kümmern würde...

„So, einmal Handtuch und Öl“, sagte Leon wenig später.

Leise seufzte Jo, als sich so neben ihn auf die Matratze setzte.

Leon öffnete die Flasche mit Massageöl, goss etwas in seine Hände und begann dann mit Jos linkem Bein.

Er massierte die festen Muskeln, und das tat wirklich gut.

Immer wieder gab Jo kleine Seufzer von sich.

Vielleicht war es Einbildung, aber der Schmerz wurde weniger.

Nach einiger Zeit wandte sich Leon dann Jos rechtem Bein zu.

„Schön“, murmelte Jo kaum hörbar.

„Du bist auch ganz verspannt“, murmelte Leon.

„Ja, vom Liegen.“

„Meinst du es hilft, wenn du dich gleich ein bisschen hinsetzt?“

„Ja, das würde ich gern versuchen. Drüben auf dem Sofa?“

„Ja. Das freut sich immer, wenn es Zwergenbesuch hat.“

„Dann kann ich dir beim Trainieren zugucken.“

Leon lachte auf. „Möchtest du dazu ein bisschen Popcorn?“

„Oh, das ist eine gute Idee“, grinste Jo.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht.“

„Und? Haben wir Popcorn da?“

„Natürlich haben wir Popcorn da!“

„Dann... machst du den Roten Blitz an?“

„Mach ich. Und du ziehst dich inzwischen an? Schaffst du das allein?“

„Schaff ich“, war Jo überzeugt.

„Ok. Und wenn nicht, ruf einfach.“

„Brauch ich nicht.“

„Ich sag ja auch nur wenn.“

„Ja, schon klar. Ich mach auch langsam.“

„Ok, dann bis gleich Zwerg.“

„Bis gleich, Giraffe“, grinste Jo und setzte sich auf.

Er fühlte sich inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so schwindelig, also sollte das mit dem Anziehen eigentlich gut klappen.

Er würde einfach auf der Bettkante sitzen bleiben, da konnte doch nichts schiefgehen.

Leon hatte schon Sachen für ihn bereitgelegt, die er sich nur greifen musste. Er denkt wirklich an alles, dachte Jo lächelnd.

So lieb und fürsorglich. Es fühlte sich so gut an.

Aber er wusste noch immer nicht, ob er dem ganzen trauen konnte.

Was, wenn das nur war, weil er jetzt kaum eine andere Wahl hatte? Die ersten Tage, an denen sie sich aus dem Weg gegangen waren, waren schwer gewesen, so war es halt... einfacher.

Aber warum sagte Leon dann, dass er ihn liebte?

Er hatte es so leise und weich gesagt, er hatte es ganz offensichtlich so gemeint.

Also... was hieß das nun für sie beide?

Dass sie so weitermachten wie bisher? Nein, das ging nicht - dann würden sie den Karren wieder an die Wand fahren.

Sie mussten reden und das, was passiert war, irgendwie aus der Welt schaffen.

Aber dazu fühlte sich Jo im Augenblick nicht in der Lage.

Nein, im Moment war er krank und solange das so war, würde er so ein Gespräch bestimmt nicht führen.

Zwar würde Leon Rücksicht nehmen, das war Jo klar, aber sie mussten es ausdiskutieren und nicht auf Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen machen.

„Jo? Bist du fertig angezogen?“

„Ja, fast. Socken fehlen noch - kannst reinkommen.“

Leon kam ins Schlafzimmer. „Der rote Blitz ist einsatzbereit.“

„Prima“, grinste Jo und zog die zweite Socke über. „Dann ab ins Wohnzimmer.“

„Soll ich dich rübertragen?“

„Nein, ich kann schon alleine gehen. Das heiße Bad hat meinen Kreislauf geschafft. Aber... wenn du neben mir gehen könntest?“

„Natürlich mach ich das.“

„Dann auf“, gab Jo das Kommando.

Leon hielt Jo eine Hand hin und half ihm beim aufstehen.

Die Hand ließ er auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer nicht los.

Auch das fühlte sich gut an, fand Jo.

Er hatte es vermisst, und jetzt tat es einfach gut.

„So, dann bitte einmal setzen, Zwerg“, sagte Leon und deutete auf das Sofa.

Jo ließ sich nieder und lehnte sich gleich gemütlich an.

Leon griff die Wolldecke und legte sie sanft um Jo. „Brauchst du irgendwas?“

Jo sah sich um - vor ihm stand die Thermoskanne, vermutlich mit Tee, und ein Glas Orangensaft. „Nein, du hast alles perfekt vorbereitet.

„Sehr schön. Dann werfe ich den Roten Blitz an und schmeiß mich in meine Trainingsklamotten.“

„Ich freu mich schon drauf“, grinste Jo.

Leon lachte nur und ging in die Küche.

Wenig später hörte er das bekannte Brummen und Ploppen aus der Küche, und es duftete nach Popcorn.

Jo schloss einen Moment die Augen

Er war noch immer so erschöpft - diese blöde Krankheit!

„Hey Zwerg. Bist du am schlafen?“

„Nein, habe nur die Augen bisschen ausgeruht. Hm, das Popcorn ist fertig!“

„Ja, Popcorn ist fertig und ich auch“, lächelte Leon.

„Dann zeig mal, was du so kannst“, forderte Jo ihn auf.

„Zu Befehl Herr Trainer!“

Jo nickte, nahm eine Hand voll Popcorn und sah Leon dabei zu, wie er erst einmal auf den Ergotrainer stieg.

Leon grinste ihn an und begann ganz langsam zu strampeln.

Jo grinste. „Kannst du das auch schneller?“

„Kann ich. Soll ich auch?“

„Ja, mach mal. Willst doch fit bleiben... oder willst du ne Couch Potato werden?

„Niemals! Oder stehen Zwerge auf Couch Potatos?“

„Nein, wir stehen auf durchtrainierte, sportliche Typen.“

„Ok, dann radle ich schneller.“

„Ja, und bisschen höher kannst du das Ding auch stellen. Dann... sieht man so schön deine Muskeln.“

„Gleich, wenn ich warm geradelt bin.“

„Okay, dann mach noch ein bisschen gemütlich.“

Ein paar Minuten behielt Leon das ruhige Tempo bei, dann stellte er die Stufe etwas höher ein.

Sofort sah Jo ihm an, dass die Anstrengung stieg.

„Besser so?“ fragte Leon.

„Ja, das gefällt mir soweit schon ganz gut.“

„Und was würde dir noch besser gefallen?“

„Hm... du könntest die Trainingsjacke ausziehen“, schlug Jo vor.

„Ach ja? Na gut, das kann ich ja mal versuchen“, sagte Leon und zog, ohne mit dem Treten aufzuhören, die Jacke aus.

Darunter trug er ein ziemlich enges T-Shirt, kein Trainingsshirt, wie Jo erwartet hatte.

„Und?“ fragte Leon. „Gefällt es dem Herrn Zwerg?“

„Ja, das ist ziemlich schick.“

„Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt“, strahlte Leon ihn an.

Jo lächelte leicht, es war schön zu sehen, wie Leon sich über das Kompliment freute.

Leon trat weiter in die Pedale und stellte die Stufe noch etwas höher.

Jetzt sah Jo, wie die Muskeln in seinen Waden arbeiteten.

Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück, genoss das Popcorn und die Aussicht.

Leon sah wirklich gut aus, fand er, und bedauerte es, als der schließlich langsamer trat und das Rad auslaufen ließ.

Mit einem Handtuch wischte sich Leon den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Das reicht erstmal“, meinte er.

„Hm, schade. Aber das Popcorn ist auch alle...“

„Im Moment will ich auch nur was Kaltes zu trinken“, grinste Leon.

„Dann bediene dich“, deutete er auf eine Wasserflasche auf dem Tisch.

Leon stieg ab und schnappte sich die Flasche. Dann setzte er sich neben Jo und trank durstig.

Jo sah ihm dabei zu. Der Mann sah aber auch gut aus!

„So hast du mich schon lange nicht mehr angesehen“, sagte Leon nach einem Moment.

„Hm“, machte Jo. „Du hast auch lange nicht mehr für mich... dich so... präsentiert.“

Leon seufzte tief. „Und jetzt bist du krank und ich vermute du wirst dich nicht von mir küssen lassen, hm?“

„Nein, werde ich nicht. Aber... ich würde es auch gern.“

Leon griff nach Jos Hand. „Wenn es dir wieder bessergeht?“

„Wenn ich nicht mehr ansteckend bin.“

„Das ist aber ne lange Zeit Jo.“

„Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht anstecken will. Und küssen ist ja wohl das ansteckendste.“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Leon wenig begeistert.

Und danach würde es noch einiges zu klären geben, überlegte er, aber das würde er Leon jetzt lieber nicht sagen.

„Ich bin kurz duschen Zwerg“, sagte Leon in diesem Moment. „Und du überlegst dir mal, was wir heute Mittag essen wollen.“

Jo nickte und überlegte. Eigentlich hatte er auf nichts Appetit.

Aber Leon musste essen und er selbst ja auch.

Nicht wieder Suppe... vielleicht sollte er einmal gucken, was so in der Küche war

Aber dafür musste er aufstehen. Und im Moment fühlte er sich hier auf dem Sofa grade so wohl.

Vielleicht konnte er ungefähr erahnen, was so in der Küche war... Gemüse war sicher da, Geflügel? Reis? Vielleicht irgendwas damit?

Eine Reispfanne hörte sich doch wirklich gut an.

Sie konnte sie ja vielleicht indisch würzen?

Ja, das würde er Leon vorschlagen, wenn er vom Duschen wiederkam.

Aber helfen... helfen würde er wohl nicht können. Er war schon wieder so unsagbar müde.

In diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy.

Sofort zog er es heraus. „Ja?“

„Hey du krankes Huhn“, meldet sich Timo.

„Timo, hey“, lächelte Jo. Es war schön, wie Timo sich um ihn kümmerte.

„Na wie geht es dir?“

„Miserabel“, meine Jo. „Fieber, und dauernd dieser Husten. Und ich könnte 23 Stunden am Tag schlafen.“

„Das klingt nicht gut.“

„Nein, dieser fiese Virus hat mich voll erwischt.“

„Kümmert sich der Idiot wenigstens um dich?“

„Ja, sehr. Er... er ist wieder wie früher, weißt du? Lieb und fürsorglich. Gestern Abend bin ich auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen - und als ich aufgewacht bin, hat er auf dem Sessel geschlafen.“

„Da macht sich jemand offenbar Sorgen um dich.“

„Ja, sehr. War schwer ihn in sein Bett zu schicken. Dabei muss er echt nicht bei mir sitzen, wenn ich penne. Immerhin könnte er sich dabei anstecken.“

„Er will einfach in deiner Nähe sein, Jo. Ich versteh das.“

„Du verstehst Leon?“, fragte Jo überrascht.

„Ja und glaub mir, das gefällt mir noch weniger als dir!“

„Ich glaube, er will es echt noch mal probieren.“

„Und du?“

„Ich... würde es auch gerne noch mal mit ihm versuchen, wenn es nicht nur ein Strohfeuer ist.“

„Habt ihr geredet?“

„Nein. Ich bin nicht fit genug dafür.“

„Ja, das ist vernünftig damit zu warten bis du wieder fit bist.“

„Und so lange... macht Leon alles, damit ich dann nicht nein sagen werde.“

„Hm... schwierige Situation. ich möchte grade nicht mit dir tauschen.“

„Das würdest du auch ohne Leon nicht wollen.“

„Ja, stimmt.“

„Ist alles kacke im Moment. Ich bin echt froh, dass Leon mir so viel abnimmt.“

„Ich würde das auch gern tun, aber mir sind die Hände gebunden“, brummte Timo.

„Es ist total lieb, was du für mich tust. Für uns. Die Päckchen sind echt toll.“

„Das kommt mir so lächerlich wenig vor.“

„Es ist echt viel, Timo. Und wir telefonieren - mehr könntest du auch nicht machen, wenn du hier wärst.“

„Ich könnte dein Patschhändchen halten und dir Tee bringen oder so.“

„Du dürftest nicht in unsere Wohnung.“

„Dann... würde ich den Tee halt vor die Tür stellen!“

„Machst du so doch auch schon. Und Kekse und Gummibärchen.“

„Du weißt genau was ich meine.

„Ja, aber du tust echt das, was du kannst - und es hilft sehr.“

„Ok. Dann gebe ich mich damit zufrieden. Und du lass dich weiter von dem Blödmann verwöhnen.“

„Mach ich - er ist gerade unter der Dusche nach dem ersten Training heute.“

„Du trainierst jawohl hoffentlich nicht, oder?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Von seinem Versuch am Vortag würde er Timo lieber nichts sagen.

„Gut. Du gehörst nämlich ins Bett. Oder auf die Couch.“

„Couch im Moment. Keine Sorge, mehr als den Weg zum Klo schaff ich im Moment eh nicht.“

„Hey, das ist doch immerhin etwas. Stell dir nur die Alternative vor“, grinste Timo.

„Wie... oh, oh nein! Dann würde ich im Bad pennen.“

Timo lachte. „Ja, ich auch!“

„Aber wie gesagt, so weit ist es noch nicht.“

„Du klingst schon wieder ganz müde, Jo. Ich lass dich dann mal in Ruhe. Ruf mich an, wenn was ist oder du einfach quatschen möchtest, ja?“

„Ja, ist schlimm, ich bin die ganze Zeit total müde.“

„Das ist ja bei jeder Erkältung so. Und Schlafen ist ja gesund, wenn man krank ist. Sagt zumindest meine Mutter.“

„Ja, sagt meine Mama auch immer. Ich fürchte, sie hat recht…“

„Mütter haben immer recht“, lachte Timo. „Also, weiterhin gute Besserung und wir hören uns!“

„Danke, bis dann“, verabschiedete sich Jo und legte auf. 

„War das Timo?“ fragte Leon aus Richtung der Tür.

„Ja, wieso?“

„Nur so. Also hast du dir was wegen dem Mittagessen überlegt?“

„Wir haben bestimmt Gemüse eingefroren, und Hähnchen? Was hältst du von was indisch Angehauchtem?“

„Das klingt gut“, nickte Leon sofort.

Jo lächelte, es war so schön Leon so… anders zu erleben, so locker und freundlich.

„Möchtest du dich bis dahin noch ein bisschen hinlegen und schlafen?“ fragte Leon.

„Ja, ich denke, das wäre ganz gut.“ Jo zog die Beine an und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.

Leon trat zu ihm und deckte ihn richtig zu. „Fernsehen anmachen?“

Wieder lächelte Jo leicht, das fühlte sich so gut an, wie sich Leon um ihn kümmerte. „Nein, ich glaub, ich sollte wirklich schlafen.“

„Dann ruh dich aus. Ich weck dich, wenn das Essen fertig ist.“

„Danke“, lächelte Jo und schloss die Augen. In der Tat war er kurz darauf eingeschlafen.


	20. Besserung

Die nächsten Tage vergingen in einem ganz ähnlichen Muster. Jo schlief viel und Leon kümmerte sich weiterhin rührend um ihn. Nach einer Woche dann merkte Jo deutlich, wie es bergauf ging. Er war noch immer erschöpft, aber der Husten und das Fieber ließen nach und er war nicht mehr wackelig auf den Beinen.

„Du siehst besser aus, Zwerg“, bemerkte Leon auch gleich am Morgen, als er in das Schlafzimmer kam.

„Ich fühl mich auch besser“, sagte Jo und setzte sich auf. 

„Das ist gut.“ Leon war sichtlich erleichtert.

„Mehr als gut. Ich bin heute Nacht nicht einmal vom Husten aufgewacht und ich glaube Fieber habe ich auch nicht mehr“, strahlte Jo.

Schon legte Leon seine Hand weich auf Jos Stirn. „Das fühlt sich echt kühler an.“

Jo seufzte glücklich. „Ich mag jetzt auch langsam nicht mehr liegen.“

„Dann komm erstmal zum Frühstück, und dann gucken wir mal, was wir mit dem Tag so anfangen.“ 

Jo nickte und schob sich langsam aus dem Bett. „Ich geh vorher kurz ins Bad.“

„Ich warte in der Küche auf dich.“ 

„Bis gleich“, lächelte Jo ihn an.

Jo machte sich fertig – auch das ging sehr viel besser als in den letzten Tagen. 

Das fühlte sich alles so wahnsinnig gut an, dass Jo gar nicht aufhören konnte zu grinsen.

Ihm war nicht schwindelig, und er hatte das Gefühl, Bäume ausreißen zu können. Okay, um ehrlich zu sein eher Bonsais. Aber immerhin. 

Als er fertig umgezogen war ging er direkt weiter in die Küche, stoppte aber, als er Leons Stimme hörte.

„Ja, finde ich auch scheiße, aber was soll ich machen?“, fragte er seinen Gesprächspartner.

Jo zögerte, blieb dann aber stehen und lauschte.

„Ja, ich habs mehrmals versucht. Jedes Mal das gleiche.“

Jo runzelte die Stirn. Worüber sprach Leon da. Und mit wem?

„Nee, jetzt habe ich auch keine Lust mehr...“

So langsam sollte er sich wohl bemerkbar machen, dachte Jo ohne sich aber zu bewegen.

„Kannst dir ja vorstellen, wie sich das anfühlt. Ich habe immer gemeint, ich würde ihm was bedeuten.“

Jo schluckte. Sprach Leon da etwa über ihn?

Scheiße, das hatte Jo nicht beabsichtigt. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen doch gemerkt, wie wichtig Leon für ihn war - wie sehr er ihn liebte. „Nein, ich denke, das wars“, hörte er jetzt.

Diesmal konnte er nicht länger warten, sondern platzt in die Küche. „Ich will aber nicht, dass es aus ist“, sagte er heftig.

„Was?“ Erschrocken sah Leon sich um. Er stand an die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt und hielt das Telefon in der Hand.

„Ich weiß, ich habe Schluss gemacht, aber... die letzten Tage...“

„Jo? Wovon redest du?“

Jo deutete auf das Handy. „Ich habe ein bisschen was gehört und... keine Ahnung, wer da dran ist, aber du hast ihm grade gesagt, dass du mit mir Schluss machen willst. Weil du denkst, du würdest mir nichts bedeuten.“

„Mit dir doch nicht, mein geliebter Zwerg!“ Leon schüttelte den Kopf, dann sprach er in das Telefon. „Ich ruf dich zurück“, dann legte er auf.

„Komm her“, sagte Leon und zog Jo in seine Arme. „Weiß du, deshalb soll man Telefonaten nicht lauschen. Weil einem die Hälfte des Gesprächs fehlt.“

Jo, wie der eiskalte Kloß in seinem Bauch langsam auftauchte, als er sich an Leon schmiegte.

Leon hielt ihn ganz fest und streichelte ihm dabei über den Rücken. „Ich bin froh, dass du dich nicht mehr von mir trennen willst“, wisperte er.

„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Wir... wir sollten noch mal reden, aber nicht über das Ende, sondern wie wir sowas das nächste Mal vermeiden.“

„Du stehst echt aufs reden, hm? Ich dachte Zwerge sind eher die schweigsamen Krieger, die eher Grunzen statt reden.“

„Wir können auch drüber grunzen, wenn es dir lieber ist. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du noch mal einsam im Gästezimmer sitzt und mich ignorierst.“

„Dann... soll ich wieder ins Schlafzimmer ziehen?“ fragte Leon leise.

„Ja, bitte. Das... das hätte ich mir schon länger gewünscht, aber... du weißt ja, du hättest kein Auge zugekriegt.“

„Und das wäre mir sowas von egal gewesen. Außerdem kann ich schlafen, während du schnarchst. Da ist nur wenig Unterschied zu deinem Husten“, grinste Leon.

„Aber ich kann nicht ordentlich husten, wenn ich nicht so laut sein will. Aber letzte Nacht habe ich gar nicht gehustet - dein Bett wartet also wieder auf dich.“

„Gut. Dann pack ich gleich nach dem Frühstück meine Sachen zusammen und bring sie zurück.“

Jo lächelte ihn strahlend an. „Das... das ist so schön.“

„Find ich auch“, sagte Leon und drückte einen Kuss auf Jos Stirn.

Jo atmete leise durch - er war so froh, dass es zwischen ihnen wieder geklärt war. Und dass Leon nicht über ihn... „Über wen hast du dann am Telefon geredet?“

„Über jemandem von dem ich dachte, dass er mein Freund ist. Aber ich habe mich offenbar sehr in ihm getäuscht. Und in allen anderen“, sagte Leon mit einem bitteren Unterton.

„Dafür hast du mich wieder.“

„Ich weiß. Aber es tut trotzdem weh.“

„Hm... und es hat sich rausgestellt, dass er kein Freund ist, weil er...?“

„Mich ignoriert. Kein Anruf, keine Nachricht, nichts. Wenn ich angerufen habe, ging er entweder nicht dran oder hat mich abgewimmelt.“

„Und das in den letzten Tagen... ich bin froh, dass du für mich da warst, aber... Timo war mir auch sehr wichtig.“

„Ja, weiß ich. Die Leipziger Nervensäge.“

Jo grinste. „Ja, er ist ein guter Freund.“

„Er ist eine Nervensäge und ein Klugscheißer. Und wenn er mir noch mal Gehirnpillen schickt, dann verhau ich ihn. Durchs Telefon!“

„Die Gehirnpillen waren klasse“, lachte Jo. „Hast sie offenbar auch genommen.“

„Die brauch ich nicht“, schnaubte Leon.

„Och, Timo kennt sich mit sowas aus.“ Timo hatte fast täglich beim Supermarkt etwas für sie bestellt, Nervennahrung, Süßigkeiten, mal eine Zeitschrift, ein kleines Spiel, und eben auch als Gehirnpillen verpackte Smarties.

„Ja, der futtert die Pillen vermutlich täglich. Und trotzdem regt sich bei ihm da oben nichts. Traurig. Sehr, sehr traurig.“

„Du weißt nicht, wie er ohne wäre.“

„Das will ich auch nicht wissen. Und jetzt... Frühstück?“

„Ja, Frühstück ist gut“, nickte Jo und setzte sich.

„Tee oder möchtest du mal wieder nen Kaffee versuchen?“

„Ich versuch mal Kaffee“, beschloss Jo.

„Sehr gut“, sagte Leon und begann den Kaffee vorzubereiten.

Die Maschine zischte und brummte, dann spuckte sie duftenden Kaffee aus.

„Einmal Kaffee für meinen Lieblingszwerg“, sagte Leon und stellte die Tasse vor ihm ab.

„Danke, Lieblingsgiraffe.“

Leon setzte sich neben ihn und griff nach seiner Hand.

Jo trank einen ersten Schluck und seufzte. „So gut...“

Leon lachte. „Ich weiß. Ich koche großartigen Kaffee.“

„Zumindest, wenn man eine Woche lang keinen bekommen hat“, stichelte Jo.

„Du hättest jederzeit welchen haben können.“

„Er hätte mir wohl nicht gutgetan.“

„Nein, deine... Teediät war schon ganz sinnvoll.“

„Aber dein Kaffee hat mir gefehlt.“

„Du hast mir gefehlt Zwergnase.“

„Du mir auch, Lieblingsgiraffe.“

„Was möchtest du essen?“

„Den Joghurt mochte ich die letzten Tage echt gern. Und dann Toast.“

„Kommt sofort.“

Jo lächelte ihn an. „Ich werde so verwöhnt.“

„Das hast du dir verdient."

„Oh, dann müsste ich dich total verwöhnen, was du die letzte Woche gemacht hast."

„Das hab ich gern gemacht. Dich leiden zu sehen, war nämlich nicht schön."

„Dafür war es umso schöner zu sehen, wie du wieder.. der alte Leon geworden bist.“

„Der alte Leon?“

„Naja, der Zwischendurchleon. Als wir uns kennengelernt haben, da war es der böse Leon. Dann der liebe Leon, der, in den ich mich verliebt habe. Und dann der, der im Gästezimmer gesessen hat. Und ich mag den Zwischendurchleon.“

„Zwischendurchleon? Das klingt... nicht schön.“

„Wie soll ich den Leon denn nennen?“

„Lieblingsleon vielleicht?“ fragte Leon schief grinsend. „Außerdem bin ich ja... alle drei Versionen.“

„Ich hoffe, dass du die anderen beiden Versionen nicht wieder rausholst.“

„Ganz versprechen kann ich sowas nicht“, sagte Leon. „Ich... ich habe das ja auch nicht absichtlich gemacht.“

„Die erste Version verstehe ich ja, aber was war die letzten Wochen? Warum warst du da so... anders?“

„Das... einen Teil habe ich dir schon gesagt. Und auch wenn dir das lächerlich vorkommt, mich hat das... verletzt, dass du nie mit mir ausgehen wolltest.“

„Wir können gerne was zusammen machen und ausgehen, aber ich mag halt keine Clubs und Discos.“

„Ich sag doch auch nicht, dass wir da jeden Tag hingehen sollen. Du musst doch auch nicht ständig mit. Aber... naja, eh egal. Das hat sich jetzt vermutlich eh erledigt.“

„Wieso erledigt? Ich dachte, wir wollten es noch mal versuchen?“

„Nicht das mit uns, Jo! Auf keinen Fall. Ich mein die Sache mit den Clubs.“

„Wie jetzt, ich dachte, du wolltest unbedingt mit mir in Clubs gehen.“

Leon seufzte tief. „Oh man, ich red mich echt noch um Kopf und Kragen. Ja, das möchte ich. Weil ich gern mit dir weggehe und... mit dir angebe. Auch wenn natürlich niemand weiß, dass wir zusammen sind, aber ich weiß es und du und... verstehst du?“

Jo strahlte ihn an, Leon wollte mit ihm… angeben? „Du darfst gern mit mir angeben.“

„Natürlich will ich das! Ich will bestimmt nicht in den Club, weil ich so gut tanze. Oder du.“

Auch das hörte sich so schön an, fand Jo. „Dann… suchen wir uns mal einen Club raus.“

Leon lächelte. „Das machen wir.“

„Irgendwann… in ein paar Wochen. Aber wir können gerne auch hier mal Musik anmachen und tanzen.“ 

„Erstmal wirst du wieder richtig fit.“

„Ja, aber das kommt ja“, war Jo zuversichtlich.

„Trotzdem sind wir vorsichtig. Ich will nicht, dass du gleich wieder flachliegst.“

„Du passt schon auf mich auf“, meinte Jo zuversichtlich.

„Tu ich. Immer.“

Jo nickte, es tat gut das zu hören. In den letzten Tagen waren sie wirklich wieder zusammengewachsen.

„Es gibt da aber noch was“, sagte Leon leise.

„Oh… was denn?“, fragte Jo unsicher nach.

„Ich... es wissen so wenig Leute von uns. Und die meisten davon sind weit weg. Leipzig, Paris...“

„Du möchtest mehr Leute einweihen“, stellte Jo fest und horchte in sich hinein. Eigentlich konnte er sich das vorstellen. „Wen denn?“, fragte er nach.

Leon verzog den Mund. „Tja. Ich hätte erst an Serge gedacht, aber... dem bin ich offenbar nicht so wichtig wie ich dachte...“

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, ehe es klickt machte. Serge war also der Freund, der sich nicht um Leon gekümmert hatte. 

Leon seufzte wieder. „Ich wollte es Serge schon länger erzählen. Aber du hast immer so abweisend reagiert, wenn ich mal vorsichtig das Thema angeschnitten habe. Aber du weißt gar nicht wie ätzend es ist, mit den Jungs unterwegs zu sein und so zu tun als wäre man Single. Ständig soll man verkuppelt werden und es werden extra Mädels eingeladen, damit man nicht so allein ist...“

„Ich habe nichts dagegen es jemanden zu sagen – aber du weißt, dass ich Serge nicht so mag. Er ist mir zu… oberflächig. Ständig tolle Klamotten, großes Auto, die teuerste Uhr und so.“

„Das gleiche sagen viele über mich, Jo.“

„Aber ich nicht. Weil ich dich besser kennengelernt habe.“ 

„Ich mein ja auch nur, dass man die Menschen manchmal erst besser kennenlernen muss um zu wissen, wie sie wirklich sind. Allerdings... habe ich mich bei Serge ja trotzdem geirrt.“

Jo nickte. Leon tat ihm leid, es war doof, wenn man sich so in Menschen irrte. 

Leon griff nach Jos Hand und drückte sie. „Bleibt es halt bei Jule und der Pappnase aus Leipzig.“

„Wir können gerne noch jemanden einweihen. Jemanden hier. Nur… vielleicht nicht gerade Serge.“ 

Leon strahlte ihn an. „Wirklich?“

„Ja, klar. Schlag jemanden vor.“

„Ich... keine Ahnung.“

Jo griff nach seiner Hand. „Wir finden jemanden, ganz sicher.“

„Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass es für dich auch ok ist, können wir ja in Ruhe zusammen überlegen.“

Jo lächelte. Es war sicher schön jemanden in der Mannschaft zu haben, der über sie Bescheid wusste, bei dem sie sich nicht verstellen mussten. 

Der hier vor Ort war und mit dem sie was zusammen unternehmen konnten. Auch mal in einen Club, wenn Leon das so wichtig war. 

Wenn noch jemand da bei war, würde Jo sich viel besser fühlen. 

Hätten sie doch nur schon früher über das Thema geredet! Dann wären die letzten Monate so nie passiert. 

Sie hatten doch beide so sehr gelitten. Aber anderseits - dann hätten sie womöglich Serge eingeweiht, und irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht. 

„Woran denkst du?“ fragte Leon leise. 

„Wir könnten zu dritt in einen Club gehen“, antwortete Jo ebenso leise. 

„Ja“, sagte Leon. „Oder irgendwo anders hin. Ein bisschen was machen, was auch ein normales Paar macht.“ 

„Alles, was du vorschlägst.“ 

„Und was du vorschlägst. Wir wollen das beide genießen.“ 

„Das werden wir“, lächelte Jo ihn an. „Aber... mit wem machen wir das?“ 

„Ich... sollte das nicht entscheiden. Ich habe offenbar keine gute Menschenkenntnis“, murmelte Leon. 

„Wir sollten zusammen entscheiden. Und was Serge angeht - man kann ja schon viel Spaß mit ihm haben.“ 

„Kann man. Und ich dachte wirklich...“ 

„Dass er ein Freund ist...“, vervollständigte Jo den Satz. 

„Ist er aber nicht. Die Pappnase aus Leipzig, das ist ein Freund. Jule ist einer.“ 

„Die Pappnase und der Froschfresser sind besondere Freunde.“ 

„Aber weit weg. Obwohl Timo eigentlich noch viel zu nah ist“, grinste Leon schief. 

„Beide haben sich toll um uns gekümmert.“ 

„Wir sollten uns vermutlich mal bei den beiden bedanken.“ 

„Wir laden sie ein zu einem schönen kleinen Urlaub irgendwo?“ 

„Klingt gut. Urlaub an sich klingt gut.“ 

„Ja, hier endlich rauskommen.“ 

„Fahren wir diesen Sommer weg?“ fragte Leon vorsichtig. „Also zusammen?“ 

„Ja, fahren wir.“ 

Leon hob Jos Hand an und drückte einen Kuss auf seinen Handrücken. 

„Wohin möchtest du?“, fragte Jo. 

„Egal. Meer wäre schön, aber eigentlich ist es mir egal.“ 

„Ferienhaus? Mit der Pappnase und dem Froschfresser? Da ist man bisschen mehr unter sich.“ 

„Ja. Das klingt sehr verlockend.“ 

„Da finden wir bestimmt was am Meer. Nordsee, Ostsee, Mittelmeer - oder richtig weit weg.“ 

„Alles was du möchtest.“ 

„Wir gucken mal. Und dann erholen wir uns von dem ganzen Scheiß hier.“ 

„Ja. Das haben wir bitter nötig.“ 

„Wir müssen mal sehen, wie lange wir hier noch eingesperrt sein werden. Sicher noch zwei Wochen, damit wir sicher sind, dass du dich nicht angesteckt hast.“ 

„Und dann muss diese komische Saison ja auch noch fertig gespielt werden.“ 

Jo seufzte. „Ja, wie auch immer das gehen soll. Fußball mit Abstand?“ 

„Das wird lustig“, schnaubte Leon. 

„Ohne Zuschauer... und mit ständiger Kontrolle der Hygieneregeln. Ob sie den Ball auch desinfizieren werden?“ 

Leon lachte auf. „Aber da bitte ich drum. Nach jeder Aktion.“ 

Auch Jo lachte bei der Vorstellung von dieser Absurdität. „Und die Schiris mit Mundschutz? Nein, wir alle...“ 

Leon grinste. „Und das alles ohne Zuschauer.“ 

„Das wird sehr stimmungsvoll werden.“ 

„Aber ganz ohne Fußball wäre auch blöd.“ 

„Ja, und wer weiß, wie lange das hier noch dauert.“ 

„Ich hoffe zur neuen Saison läuft es dann wieder etwas normaler.“ 

Jo seufzte. „Mit wenigstens ein paar Zuschauern.“ 

Leon nickte. „Aber erstmal müssen wir eh die Quarantäne fertig überstehen. Danach sehen wir weiter. 

„Wir werden die nächste Zeit das Beste draus machen. Jetzt können wir das wieder.“ 

„Darf ich dich dann auch endlich wieder küssen?“ 

Jo nickte leicht. „Ich glaub, ein kleiner Kuss... würde schon gehen.“ 

„Na endlich“, sagte Leon und stand auf. 

Er kniete vor Jos Stuhl und sah ihn an, dann kam er langsam näher. Ganz weich berührte er Jos Lippen mit seinen.

Jo schloss die Augen und stieß ein leichtes Seufzen aus.

Es blieb ein zurückhaltender Kuss, und als Leon leicht seine Lippen öffnete, zog Jo sich zurück.

„Warum hörst du auf?“ raunte Leon.

„Ich würde gerne mehr… aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch ansteckend bin. Ich kann doch erst morgen den ersten Test machen, und dann den nächsten…“

Leon stöhnte auf. „Oh man... Aber glaub mir, sobald du nicht mehr ansteckend bist...“

„Dann wirst du mich nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen?“

„Ganz bestimmt nicht.“

Jo lächelte, das fühlte sich gut an das zu hören.

“So, jetzt isst du aber erstmal dein Frühstück auf“, sagte Leon bestimmt.

„Zwergenfrühstück?“ Jo griff zu und aß mit bedeutend mehr Appetit als in den letzten Tagen.

„Ein großes Zwergenfrühstück“, lachte Leon.

„Für einen großen Zwergenhunger.“

“Zwerge haben ja immer einen großen Hunger“, grinste Leon und machte sich über sein restliches Müsli her.

Jo war tatsächlich überrascht, wie viel er verdrücken konnte.

Das war ein gutes Zeichen, dass er wirklich auf dem Weg der Besserung war.

Auch Leon bemerkte mit einem zufriedenen Blick, dass Jo seine gesamte Portion aufaß.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es dir besser geht Jo“, sagte er.

„Ich auch – und ich bin froh, dass es nicht noch schlimmer geworden ist.“

„War wie ne blöde Erkältung. Und angesteckt hast du mich offenbar auch nicht. Oder ich habs nicht gemerkt.“

„Wäre ja eigentlich ganz praktisch, wenn du damit auch schon durch wärst.“

Leon nickte. „Ich würde mich ja auch ganz gern testen lassen.“

„Das kannst du sicher… vermutlich will der Verein das auch, bevor wir wieder trainieren.“

„Training, das klingt traumhaft. So richtiges Training mit frischer Luft, Rasen und Ball...“

„Und mit anderen Leuten. Ich liebe dich, aber ich mag halt auch mit mehreren trainieren.“

„Du liebst mich“, strahlte Leon.

„Natürlich liebe ich dich“, erwiderte Jo das Strahlen.

„Ist nur so lange her, dass du es gesagt hast.“

„Ich hatte vorher keinen Grund“, überlegte Jo.

Leon schluckte sichtbar.

„Alles okay?“, fragte Jo nach.

Leon nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du wolltest wirklich Schluss machen, oder?“

„Ja, das hatte ich ernsthaft vor. Ich meine – so, wie es zu dem Zeitpunkt war, das war doch keine Beziehung mehr, und du schienst kein Interesse zu haben das noch mal zurecht zu rucken.“

„Das... das darf nicht noch mal passieren“, murmelte er.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall.“ 

„Gut“, sagte Leon. „Ich will dich nämlich nicht verlieren, Zwerg.“

„Ich dich auch nicht, Giraffe“, lächelte Jo ihn an.

Sofort schob sich wieder ein Lächeln auf Leons Lippen. „Dann... wollen wir mal ins Wohnzimmer umziehen und es uns ein bisschen gemütlich machen?“

„Und du kannst noch ein bisschen trainieren?“, grinste Jo.

Leon schnaubte. „Das war mir klar. Du willst mich wieder schwitzen sehen.“

„Klar, solange ich noch nicht selbst schwitzen darf, kann ich doch den Ausblick genießen.“

„Na solange du nicht verlangst, dass ich nackt trainiere...“

„Hätte ich auch nichts dagegen. Allerdings nur hier drin.“

„Mach ich. Aber nur, wenn du dich auch ausziehst“, grinste Leon.

„Kein Thema, das mache ich“, nahm Jo die Herausforderung an. 

„Ok. Dann los.“

Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer - und zogen sich aus. 

„Dann bitte in den Sessel setzen, damit ich auch was zu gucken habe“, grinste Leon.

Jo machte es sich auf dem Sessel bequem, während Leon ein Handtuch über den Sattel legte und sich dann daraufsetzte.

„Mhm... fühlt sich komisch an“, meinte Leon.

„So luftig?“, grinste Jo ihn an.

„Ja. Und der Sattel... das kommt in die Bewertung für das Gerät: ungemütlich, wenn man nackt trainiert, bitte unbedingt verbessern!“, meinte Leon zwinkernd.

„Willst du kneifen?“

„Ich zieh doch nicht den Schwanz ein!“

„Dann los. Gefällt dir der Ausblick?“

„Der Ausblick ist großartig. Fantastisch. Überwältigend.“

„Dann kannst du ja anfangen.“

„Jetzt hetz doch nicht so. Ich schwitze schon früh genug.“

„Aber darauf freu ich mich“, lächelte Jo ihn an.

Leon lachte und fing langsam an zu treten.

Jo bewunderte die Muskeln, die jetzt anfingen zu arbeiten.

Er lehnte sich etwas mehr zurück und genoss den Anblick aus vollen Zügen.

Sein Freund war einfach ein bildschöner Kerl!

Und jetzt durfte er ihn endlich wieder ansehen.

Allmählich intensivierte Leon das Training, und das gefiel Jo natürlich.

„Ja, das sieht schon gut aus“, meinte Jo. „Noch ein bisschen schneller bitte.“

Leon sah ihn an, grinste - und trat schneller.

„Mhm, das sollten wir jetzt immer so machen“, murmelte Jo.

„Nee, mein Lieber - bald trainierst du, und dann will ich auch mal zugucken.“

„Mir fallen da ein paar nette Einheiten ein, die man auch zu zweit machen kann.“

„Die willst du doch eh noch nicht.“

„Aber wenn wir getestet sind.“

„Ja, dann können wir auch zusammen trainieren. Aber ich erwarte dann schon eine gewisse Ausdauer.“

„Die muss ich mir vermutlich erst wieder antrainieren.“

„Ja - und bitte übertreibe es nicht. Ich denk noch immer mit Grauen an die Sache auf dem Balkon.“

„Ja, das war keine Glanztat.“

„Wenigstens siehst du es ein.“

„Ja, tu ich.“

„Dann ist gut. Dann ruh dich heute noch aus, und wenn es dir morgen wieder so gut geht, dann können wir vielleicht gaaanz langsam anfangen. Du hattest da diese witzigen Übungen mit dem Ball und dem Papierkorb und so - das können wir mal versuchen.“

Jo nickte. „Und jetzt weiter treten Giraffe. Ich will wissen wie weit dieser Schweißtropfen noch nach unten läuft.“

Leon lachte und trat weiter.

„Ist es normal, dass ich eifersüchtig auf diesen Schweißtropfen werde?“

„Du hast Entzug, mein Lieber. Was meinst du, wie sehr ich dein Bett beneidet habe!“

Jo nickte nur, abgelenkt von den Schweißtropfen, die langsam über Leons Körper liefen.

Sie sahen so sexy aus - und wie gern h

hätte er ihm die Tropfen abgeleckt.

Oh ja, sie müssten sich wirklich ganz, ganz schnell testen lassen!

Vielleicht sollte er gleich heute den Arzt anrufen.

Ja, das würde er tun.

Jetzt würde er aber erst einmal die Aussicht genießen.


	21. Annäherung

„Noch fünf Minuten Jo, dann werde ich diese Höllenmaschine verlassen“, kündigte Leon auf dem Ergometer an.

„Dann habe ich noch fünf Minuten gute Aussicht.“

„Und ich nen schmerzenden Hintern.“

„Ich kann ihn gern gleich eincremen. Oder massieren?“

„Warum oder?“

„Lustmolch. Geh duschen, danach massiercreme ich deinen Hintern.“

„Willst du auch duschen?“ fragte Leon grinsend.

„Meinst du, ich habs nötig? Aber nee, lieber noch nicht, sonst kann ich mich ganz sicher nicht zurückhalten.“

Leon seufzte. „Man sollte dir nen Pokal für Standhaftigkeit verleihen“, brummte er und stieg langsam vom Rad.

„Du solltest froh drüber sein.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob froh das richtige Wort dafür ist.“

„Dankbar? Stell dir vor, du hättest genauso da gelegen wie ich.“

„Ach Zwerg, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich mich an Zwergenhusten anstecken kann?“

„Aber wenn der zu Giraffenhalsschmerz mutiert?“

„Giraffen bekommen keine Halsschmerzen.“

„Das hoffen sie immer.“

„Hast du denn schon mal eine Giraffe mit Halsschmerzen gesehen?“

„Sie leiden stumm.“

Leon lachte. Dann beugte er sich zu Jo und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich geh duschen. Und zu ziehe dir lieber wieder was an, damit du nicht verkühlst.“

„Mach ich - aber du nur T-Shirt, wenn du wirklich eine Hintern-Massage willst.“

„Will ich und zu Befehl“, grinste Leon. „Bis gleich.“

Jo sah ihm nach, wie er ins Bad ging, und begab sich dann ins Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen. 

Dann griff er nach seinem Handy und wählte Timos Nummer.

„Hallo, du krankes Huhn“, grüßte Timo ihn nach dem zweiten Klingeln.

„Hey du“, sagte Jo lächelnd.

„Oh, du klingst besser“, bemerkte Timo sofort.

„Ich fühl mich auch viel besser. Habe kein Fieber mehr und habe ordentlich gefrühstückt.“

„Das ist ja toll!“, freute sich Timo, „dann bist du ja durch.“

„Das hoffe ich. Wir wollen uns jetzt auch so schnell wie möglich testen lassen.“

„Ja, klar – dann könnt ihr da vielleicht bald wieder raus. Also aus Eurer Wohnung.“

„Mal wieder spazieren gehen. Richtig trainieren... Selbst einkaufen!“

„Mal was Anderes sehen als Schlafzimmer, Wohnzimmer und Bad“, überlegte Timo. „Und auch mal ein bisschen… Abstand gewinnen.“

Jo grinste. „Das nun grade nicht.“

„Wie – das nun gerade nicht?“ Jo meinte ein Grinsen in den Worten zu hören.

„Das mit dem Abstand. Das wollen wir nicht. Eher das Gegenteil.“

„Wie? Du hast dich mit dem Idioten vertragen?“

„Ja habe ich. Wir haben endlich geredet.“

„Und er hat echt den Mund aufgemacht?“ 

„Hat er. Dass ich mich trennen wollte, hat ihm wohl klargemacht, dass er reden muss.“

„Ich sage es nur ungern, aber das freut mich schon.“

„Und ich mich erst. Er hat mir so gefehlt. Aber jetzt ist er endlich wieder mein Leon.“

„Dann hat er gar nicht gemerkt, wie idiotisch er sich benommen hat?“ 

„Schon irgendwie aber... er hat halt den Mund nicht aufgemacht und hat sich hier nicht die beste Gesellschaft ausgesucht.“

„Und das ist ihm jetzt klargeworden?“

„Ja ist es. Er ist von seinem angeblichen Freund ziemlich allein gelassen worden.“

„Fies. Aber im Grunde ja gut für Euch. Vielleicht lernt der Idiot ja auch daraus.“ 

„Wird er, bestimmt“, sagte Jo.

„Und wenn nicht, dann komm ich und hau ihn. Egal, ob ihr in Quarantäne seid oder nicht.“

Jo lachte. „Ich richte es ihm aus“, versprach er.

„Das erwarte ich von dir. Und was habt ihr heute noch so vor? Nächste Serie durchsuchten?“ 

„Vermutlich. Fit genug zum Trainieren bin ich noch nicht und raus geht auch noch nicht.“

„Ich bin schon fit genug… und wenn es nichts Wichtiges mehr gibt, würde ich mich gern auf die Socken machen zum Training.“

„Klar mach das. Wir telefonieren dann später wieder“, lächelte Jo.

„Ruf einfach an, in zwei Stunden sollte ich hier fertig sein.“

„Mach ich. Viel Spaß“, wünschte Jo und legte dann auf.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. 

Leon stand in der Tür, in der Hand eine Reisetasche, und bekleidet nur mit einem sehr kurzen Shirt. „Da bin ich!“

„Schick“, kommentierte Jo und grinste ihn an. „Und… die Tasche?“

„Na ich wollte doch wieder hier einziehen. Das ist schon mal ein Teil meiner Sachen.“

Jo strahlte ihn an. „Dann … ähm … willkommen zu Hause.“

Leon stellte die Tasche neben den Kleiderschrank. „Kleines Begrüßungsküsschen?“

„Komm her und hol es dir ab.“

Grinsend ging Leon zu ihm.

Jo konnte nicht anders als das Grinsen zu erwidern.

Leon schlang die Arme um Jo und beugte sich dann zu ihm.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich, und mehr versuchte Leon gar nicht - und dennoch war der Kuss ziemlich heiß.

Was vermutlich auch an Leons ziemlich... knapper Bekleidung lag.

Das Shirt ging ihm nicht viel weiter als bis zum Bauchnabel. „Wo hast du das eigentlich her?“, wollte Jo wissen.

„Das ist... eins von deinen.“

„Oh“, machte Jo überrascht. „Das hattest du mitgenommen?“

„Ich... also... ich habe die... immer mal ausgetauscht...“, nuschelte Leon.

„Du warst an meinem Kleiderschrank - und ich habs nie gemerkt?“

Leon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe die... aus dem Wäschekorb gemopst. Damit die... nach dir gerochen haben. Und wenn du das jemals jemandem erzählst, sperr ich dich in eine Mine!“

„In eine... Mine? Aber bitte nicht nach Moria. Sonst kommst du nach Mordor, Bergtrollgiraffe!“

„Doch, nach Moria.“

„Gut, ich halte die Klappe. Und du komm mal her.“

Leon kam näher und schlang erneut die Arme um Jo.

Er zog Jo ganz fest an sich und vergrub die Nase an seinem Hals.

„Ich würde mit dir zusammen in der Mine wohnen“, wisperte er.

Schlagartig fing es leicht in Jos Bauch an zu kribbeln.

„Es gibt da bestimmt auch ganz hübsche Ecken. Aber ich will ein richtiges Bett und nicht sowas aus Stein. Und Fenster hätte ich ganz gern. Und... Fahrstühle. Auf jeden Fall ganz viele Fahrstühle.“

Jo lachte leise. „Gehen auch Rolltreppen? Die sind in den großen Höhlen einfach viel eindrucksvoller.“

„Na gut, darauf kann ich mich einlassen.“

Jo zog ihn noch etwas fester an sich und strich ihm leicht über den Rücken.

„Ich liebe dich Jo“, wisperte Leon.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, erwiderte Jo ebenso leise.

Leons Griff um ihn wurde fester.

Es war deutlich, dass er Jo so schnell nicht wieder loslassen wollte.

Und Jo war das ganz recht. Es fühlte sich gut an, Leons Arme um sich zu spüren, seinen Körper.

Ihn endlich wieder zu riechen und so dicht bei sich zu haben.

Er würde nie wieder zulassen, dass sie sich so voneinander entfernten.

Er würde um sie kämpfen und sich nicht wieder aus dem Zimmer werfen lassen.

In diesem Moment fühlte er Leons Lippen an seinem Hals. Ganz sacht nur, aber trotzdem so intensiv.

Wie gerne würde er ihn jetzt richtig küssen!

Küssen und noch viel mehr! Unwillkürlich schoben sich seine Hände dabei tiefer, über den Rand des zu kurzen Shirts hinaus.

Leons unterer Rücken - und darunter seine festen Pobacken, die vom Training noch erhitzt waren.

Leon keuchte leicht auf. „Ja, das ist die richtige Richtung.“

„Aber nicht heute“, bremste Jo ihn sofort.

„Ich weiß“, seufzte Leon.

„Aber das ist erstmal ein... Versprechen.“

„Und ich werde das einlösen!“

„Ich freue mich drauf!“

„Und ich mich erst!“

„Lass mich erst gesundwerden, ja? Und testen sollten wir uns auch vorher.“

„So schnell wie möglich!“

„Mal gucken, was der Doc sagt. Das Fieber ist ja runter.“

„Und du fühlst dich nicht mehr krankt, oder?“

„Nein, noch ein bisschen schlapp, aber... viel besser.“

„Dann wird der Doc bestimmt sagen, dass wir uns ganz schnell testen lassen können.“

„Wollen wir gleich anrufen - oder uns erst mal um deinen... geschundenen Hinter kümmern?“

„Erst mein Hintern“, grinste Leon.

„Dann leg dich mal hin, damit ich ihn ein bisschen verwöhnen kann.“

„Zu Befehl“, sagte Leon und küsste Jo schnell auf die Wange.

Dann legte er sich bäuchlings aufs Bauch.

„Hm, hallo Bett“, murmelte er. „Du hast mir ja so gefehlt.“

„Du hast ihm auch gefehlt“, meinte Jo und schob ihm eines der beiden Kopfkissen zu.

Leon legte seinen Kopf auf das Kissen und seufzte zufrieden. „Jetzt fehlen nur noch deine Hände auf meinem Hintern.“

„Die kriegst du“, versprach Jo und holte ein mildes Massageöl heraus. Kur erwärmte er es in den Händen, dann begann er die runden Pobacken zu streicheln.

„Oh ja... das ist gut...“

„Ja... sehr gut.“

Leon stöhnte leicht und schloss die Augen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das wirklich so ne gute Idee war...“

„Du willst eine Massage mit Happy End?“

„Hm... da wäre ich nicht abgeneigt. Aber nur, wenn ich dich auch Happy machen darf.“

Jo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, das wäre wohl noch nicht so gut.“

„Dann... bleiben wir beide stark und enthaltsam.“

„Wirklich? Ich fände es wirklich okay.“

„Nein. Ich warte mit dir zusammen.“

„Na gut... aber du kannst die Entscheidung jederzeit... zurücknehmen“

„Geteiltes Leid und so...“

„Ich leide nicht, wenn ich dich massiere.“ 

Leon schnaubte. „Ach ja? Du kannst dem Anblick meines Superhinterns also einfach so widerstehen?“

„Ich liebe es, dass ich ihn wieder anfassen darf.“

„Und anfassen reicht dir?“ fragte Leon grinsend.

„Anfassen ist mehr, als ich mir in letzter Zeit erhoffen konnte. Mit dieser einen Ausnahme…“

„Ja... Aber lass uns jetzt nicht mehr darüber reden, ok? Fürs erste lass es uns nur genießen, dass wir noch eine Chance zusammen haben. Und das Beste draus machen.“

„Das machen wir“, beschloss Jo und fuhr damit fort den Hintern zu streicheln und zu massieren.

„Mhm, gleich fallen mir die Augen zu“, murmelte Leon irgendwann.

„Dann mach sie doch zu und genieße.“

„Und dann penn ich ein“, grinste Leon träge.

„Spricht doch nichts dagegen, oder?“

„Du meinst so ein Schläfchen am späten Vormittag ist erholsam? Dann legst du dich aber zu mir, ok?“

„Mach ich – eine Runde Schlafen würde mir auch guttun.“ 

„Dann komm her“, sagte Leon und klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze.

Jo rutschte zu ihm und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Leon legte einen Arm um ihn. „Schlaf gut“, wisperte er.

„Hm, du auch“, nuschelte Jo und schloss die Augen. So in Leons Armen fühlte er sich wohl.

Leon schob sich noch etwas näher und wenig später war er eingeschlafen.


	22. Sommer auf dem Balkon

Ein leichtes Kraulen im Nacken weckte Leon schließlich.

„Mhm“, brummte er zufrieden.

„Magst du aufwachen?“

„Ungern, aber sollte ich wohl“, grinste Leon mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Immerhin ist das Essen fertig.“ 

Nun öffnete Leon doch die Augen. „Du hast gekocht?“

„Ja, du hast ja geschlafen, und einer muss sich ja drum kümmern.“

„Du hättest mich aber auch wecken können und wir hätten es zusammen gemacht.“

„Wollte dich überraschen.“

„Du bist süß, Zwerg“, wisperte Leon und fuhr Jo durch die Haare. „Was gibt es denn?“

„Nichts Großes. Nudeln mit Gemüse-Sahnesauce.“

„Nudeln sind aber immer gut.“

„Dann steh auf. Wenn du unbedingt willst, kannst du dir auch was anziehen.“

Leon lachte. „Ja will ich. Nackt essen ist zu gefährlich. Wenn man da kleckert... aua!“

„Ja, das wäre autsch. Also aufstehen und anziehen.“

„Aber... erst einen Kuss“, verlangte Leon.

„Okay, das ist machbar.“ Jo lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn leicht. 

Leon lächelte und setzte sich dann langsam auf. „Ok, dann zieh ich mich mal an, damit wir essen können.“

„Ich deck schnell auf.“ 

„Bis gleich“, sagte Leon während er sich aus dem Bett schob.

Wenig später saßen sie beide zusammen am Esstisch.

„Wollen wir nachher mal beim Doc anrufen?“ fragte Leon.

„Ja, nach der Mittagspause.“

Leon lachte auf. „Du willst nach der Vormittagsruhe noch ein Mittagsschläfchen machen?“

„Ich dachte an die Mittagspause, die der Arzt macht.“

„Ach so. Ok, der darf ein Päuschen machen.“

„Ich nicht? Was soll ich denn dann nach dem Essen machen?“ 

„Hm... wir könnten uns ein bisschen auf den Balkon setzen und die Sonne genießen“, schlug Leon vor. „Oder ein bisschen zocken?“

„Sonne ist eine gute Idee… hatte ich in den letzten Tagen viel zu wenig von.“

„Dann machen wir das. Wir können ja gucken, ob wir ein nettes Hörspiel finden.“

„Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee“, freute sich Jo. In den letzten Monaten hatte er ihre Lieblingshörspiele nicht weiter verfolgt.

„Dann steht der Plan“, sagte Leon zufrieden und aß weiter von seinen Nudeln.

„Schmeckt es dir?“

„Ja, ist sehr lecker.“

„Schön“, nickte Jo zufrieden.

„Du kennst mich halt gut und weißt was ich mag.“

Jo lächelte leicht. Es fühlte sich wirklich an wie früher.

„Weißt du was wir machen, wenn wir hier raus dürfen?“ fragte Leon.

„Was planst du?“

„Wir holen uns ein großes Eis und setzen uns an die Isar“, lächelte Leon.

„Ja“, strahlte Jo ihn an. „In der Sonne.“

„Ja, an der frischen Luft.“

„Aber erstmal haben wir ja die Sonne auf den Balkon. Ist noch Eis da?“

„Ich glaube ja. Aber wir müssen auf jedenfalls welches bestellen.“

„Dann lass uns mal sehen, was wir noch so bestellen müssen.“

„Angefangener Zettel hängt schon am Kühlschrank. Wir brauchen dringend Zahnpasta, Duschgel und Deo.“

Jo grinste. „Willst du dich für mich schön machen - oder mir unterschwellig sagen, dass ich mal auf die Körperpflege achten soll?“

Leon lachte auf. „Ich glaube da sag ich lieber nichts zu.“

So schön, schoss es Jo durch den Kopf, so schön war Leon, wenn er lachte.

„Wir brauchen aber auch noch Lebensmittel. Und ich... ich glaube wir sollten uns mal bei der Pappnase bedanken und ihm auch was schicken.“

„Du hast recht.“ Jo war tatsächlich überrascht, dass Leon Timo so dankbar war.

„Ich habe immer recht Zwerg.“

„Ja, erstaunt mich aber immer wieder.“

„Wieso? Weil ich gleichzeitig so gut aussehe und so schlau bin?“ grinste Leon breit.

„Weil du... zum Beispiel. Vor allem aber, dass du auf einmal so über Timo denkst.“

„Ich mag ihn noch immer nicht. Er ist nervig und anstrengend. Aber er hat nie versucht dir das mit uns auszureden. Oder?“

„Nein, das hat er nie. Er mag dich ja nerven, aber er hat das Herz am rechten Fleck. Er... er hatte mich auch überredet dich zu verführen.“

„Die Pappnase wollte... ich weiß nicht, ob ich das gut finde oder eher verstörend.“

„Er meinte, ich sollte es versuchen, um dich wieder zurechtzurücken.“

„Verstörend. Ich finde es verstörend. Hatte die Pappnase schon mal eine Beziehung?“

„Klar, immer mal wieder - wieso?“

„Nur so“, sagte Leon kopfschüttelnd. „Ich... habe da nicht gut reagiert, oder? Also auf diese Verführungssache.“

„Der Sex war gut, aber dass du dann einfach abgehauen warst - das war schon doof.“

„Ich dachte du würdest mich nach dem Aufwachen nicht sehen wollen.“

„Ich weiß, aber ich weiß noch immer nicht, was in deinem Kopf schiefgelaufen ist, dass du das dachtest.“

Leon seufzte. „Ich... bin aufgewacht und habe dir beim Schlafen zugesehen. Du hast gelächelt. Und mir kam der Gedanke, dass du bestimmt nicht mehr lächeln würdest, wenn du aufwachst und mich neben dir siehst.“

„Gerade dann hätte ich gelächelt. So habe ich mich echt mies gefühlt. Hätte nur noch der 50er auf dem Nachttisch gefehlt.“

„Wir... haben uns die ganze Zeit ganz schön missverstanden, hm?“

„Oh ja... und reden hat ja auch nicht geklappt.“

„Ich dachte, dass du mit reden Schluss machen meinst. Das ist doch immer so in Filmen und so. Wenn da einer sagt, wir müssen reden, dann ist es meistens, weil er oder sie sich trennen will.“

„Und indem du nicht redest und dich zurückziehst, kannst du es verhindern?“

„Das... wenn du das so sagst klingt das dämlich. Aber in meinem Kopf war das... ganz logisch. Und ich wollte ja auch irgendwann reden. Ich habe nur nach der richtigen Strategie gesucht.“

„Dann wolltest du reden...?“

„Ja. Grundsätzlich schon. Ich habe auf... den passenden Moment gewartet und ich... das ist schwer zu erklären Jo.“

„Du hattest schiss“, sprach Jo es aus.

Leon seufzte tief. „Ja.“

„Versteh ich. Ich hatte die letzten Wochen auch Schiss. Seit du ins Gästezimmer gezogen bist.“

„Dann sind wir also beide Schisser.“

„Oh ja, totale Schisser.“

„Das erzählen wir der Pappnase aber nicht, ok?“

„Nein, das muss sie nicht erfahren.“

Leon lächelte und griff nach Jos Hand. „Und in Zukunft sind wir keine solchen Schisser mehr.“

„Nein, niemals. Wir sollten reden, wenn was ist. Und Reden heißt nicht unbedingt Schluss machen.“

„Werde ich mir merken.“

„Das ist gut. Und jetzt lass uns schnell abdecken und auf den Balkon gehen. Hast du schon ein Hörspiel ausgesucht?“

„Nein, such du aus. Du hast da den besseren Riecher.“

„Ich habe die letzten Wochen nichts gehört und muss erstmal gucken, was so rausgekommen ist.“

„Dann guck mal und ich räum hier auf.“

„Bis gleich auf dem Balkon“, lächelte Jo ihn an und ging auf den Balkon. Auf dem Weg griff er nach dem Tablet und dem Lautsprecher, über den sie hören würden.

Dann rückte er die Liegestühle zurecht, setzte sich auf einen und begann über das Tablet in den Neuerscheinungen zu stöbern.

Schließlich fand er ein eher lustiges, spannendes Hörspiel, das er sich vor Monaten einmal auf die Merkliste gestellt hatte.

Wenig später kam Leon zurück. Mit zwei Schälchen Eis in den Händen. „Und was gefunden?“

„Hier“, hielt Jo ihm das Tablet hin.

Leon las die Beschreibung durch und nickte. „Klingt gut.“

„Dann hören wir das doch“, meinte Jo, machte es sich bequem und schloss die Augen, während die Eröffnungsmelodie begann.

„Vergiss dein Eis nicht“, wisperte Leon.

„So verwöhnt“, lächelte Jo leicht und öffnete wieder die Augen um das Eis zu essen.

„Hast du dir verdient.“

„Du noch viel mehr. Du bist echt ein guter Krankenpfleger.“

„Findest du?“

„Ja, du hast echt alles für mich getan. Tust es noch immer.“

„Ein muss sich ja um dich kümmern Zwerg.“

„Aber zwischen kümmern und was du getan hast, dazwischen liegen Welten.“

„Ich hätte noch viel mehr getan.“

„Das weiß ich“, lächelte Jo ihn an. „Bestimmt geht es mir deswegen jetzt schon wieder zu gut.“

Leon lächelte. „Das klingt schön.“

„Das ist einfach so“, davon war Jo überzeugt. „Ich konnte mich ganz darauf konzentrieren gesund zu werden.“

Leon streckte die Hand und griff Jos. „Habe ich gern gemacht Zwerg.“

Jo drückte seine Finger, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Und auch Leon schwieg und lauschte nun dem Hörspiel.

Das Eis war sehr gut, und nach dem Mittag ein schöner Abschluss.

Außerdem fühlte es sich gut an, draußen zu sitzen und sich nicht mehr krank zu fühlen.

Er war noch schnell erschöpft und müde, aber das Fieber war weg, und der quälende Husten klang ab.

Er stellte die inzwischen leere Schüssel auf den kleinen Tisch und schloss dann die Augen.

Hier in der Sonne zu liegen, das Hörspiel zu hören und Leons in der Nähe zu wissen war herrlich.

Endlich konnte er sich wirklich und vollständig entspannen. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten.

Alles war gut, das hatte er noch vor ein paar Tagen nicht zu hoffen gewagt.

Es war nicht nur gut, sondern sogar besser als gut.

Er fühlte, wie er immer breiter grinste.

„Denkst du grade an was Schmutziges?“

„Ich? Niemals, warum?“

„Weil du so grinst.“

„Ich bin glücklich.“

„Gut. Das bin ich nämlich auch.“

Es wurde warm in Jos Bauch, als er das hörte.

„Ist dir zu kalt Zwerg? Möchtest du eine Decke?“

Jo fühlte mal in seine Füße. „Ja, jetzt, wo du es sagst...“

„Bin sofort wieder da!“

Leon war wirklich toll, bemerkte Jo wieder einmal.

Wenig später kam Leon wieder und bereitete eine Wolldecke über Jo. „So, das ist besser. Brauchst du sonst noch was?“

„Dich hier auf der Liege neben mir.“

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl.“

Jo wickelte seine Füße in die Decke ein und schloss wieder die Augen.

Dann spürte er plötzlich Leons Hand an seiner.

Er lächelte und umfasste Leons Hand.

„Ich liebe dich“, wisperte Leon kaum hörbar.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, antwortete Jo ähnlich leise und drückte seine Finger.

Hand in Hand lagen sie so da und lauschten dem Hörspiel bis zum Ende.

Danach lagen sie einfach weiter da, sannen ein wenig dem nach, was sie gerade gehört hatten, und genossen die Sonne, die Wärme - und die Zweisamkeit.

„Glaubst du der Doc ist inzwischen fertig mit seinem Mittagsschläfchen?“

„Ja, wir können ihn mal anrufen.“ Jo drehte sich ein wenig und zog das Handy aus der Tasche heraus.

Leon setzte sich aufrecht hin und beobachtete Jo.

Der sah ihn nur kurz an, dann wählte er die Nummer des Arztes. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, ehe abgenommen wurde und er sein Anliegen vorbringen konnte.

Danach hing er - mal wieder - in der Warteschleife.

Er seufzte leise und schloss genervt die Augen.

„Was denn?“ fragte Leon.

„Erfrischende Wartemusik“, knurrte Jo.

Leon lachte. „Stell doch auf laut, dann haben wir beide was davon.“

Schon drückte Jo die entsprechende Taste, und eine lahme Fahrstuhlmusik erklang auf dem Balkon.

„Puh, da kann man nicht mal zu tanzen.“

„Du wolltest hier auf dem Balkon zu diesen... Tönen tanzen?“, fragte Jo entsetzt.

„Aber klar! Was soll man denn sonst in so ner Warteschleife machen?“

„Warten?“

„Wie langweilig.“

„Das machen normale Leute jedenfalls.“

„Seid wann sind wir normal?“

„Okay, das waren wir noch nie“

„Siehst du. Aber bei der Musik... ich glaube du solltest den Arzt wechseln“, grinste Leon.

„Ich hoffe, ich sehe ihn nur noch zwei Mal für den Test.“

„Falls er uns nicht in der Warteschleife verhungern lässt.“

„So schnell verhungerst du nicht.“

„Ich meine damit auch keine Nahrung Jo“, sagte Leon und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das Problem ist eher deins, und ich habe dir eine Lösung angeboten.“

„Keine gute Lösung. Ich will dich richtig küssen und ich will richtig mit dir zusammen sein.“

„Und genau deswegen rufen wir den Doc an.“

„Der hoffentlich bald mal das Gespräch annehmen wird“, brummte Leon.

„Sind wohl viele auf die Idee gekommen jetzt anzuru...“ In diesem Moment meldete sich der Arzt, und Jo schaltete den Lautsprecher ab. Dann erklärte er seine Lage erneut.

Leon sah ihm ungeduldig dabei zu.

„Ja... seit gestern... nein... nein, auch nicht... ja, habe ich... okay...Okay, dann weiß ich Bescheid. Und wie ist das bei meinem Mitbewohner, der hat keine Symptome... okay... ja, okay, danke.“

„Was denn?“ fragte Leon sobald Jo aufgelegt hatte.

„Sie machen gar keine weiteren Tests. 14 Tage nach der Erkrankung und 48 Stunden nach Ende der Symptome gelte ich als gesund. Und für dich gilt wohl das selbe - also die 14 Tage nach dem Beginn der Erkrankung. Ist irgendwie unlogisch, du könntest dich ja heute noch anstecken, aber naja...“

„Das ist... bescheuert“, sagte Leon kopfschüttelnd. „Dann weiß ich doch immer noch nicht, ob ich es nun hatte oder nicht.“

„Ich schätze, die im Verein werden da was machen können, die wollen das ja auch wissen. Lass uns mal anrufen.“

Leon nickte, dann stand er auf und setzte sich neben Jo auf dessen Liege. „Dann ruf mal an.“

Jo nickte und wählte die Nummer ihrer Kontaktperson. Wieder erzählte er ausführlich, wie es ihm ergangen war und noch immer erging. „So, und nun wüssten wir gern, ob wir Tests machen können. Vor allem Leon möchte halt wissen, ob er es hat oder vielleicht schon damit durch ist.“

„Wir müssen die Tests sowieso machen, ehe ihr hier ins Training einsteigen dürft. Ich sehe nach, wann wir einen Termin finden und melde mich gleich wieder“, sagte der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Danke, bis gleich“, verabschiedete sich Jo und legte auf. Er hatte das Gespräch recht laut gestellt und das Handy so gehalten, dass Leon hatte mithören können.

„Na, das klingt doch gleich viel besser“, sagte Leon zufrieden.

„Ja, das finde ich auch. Mal gucken, wann das was wird. Wobei ich sicher noch ein paar Tage brauchen, bis ich wieder mithalten kann.“

„Klar, aber es wird trotzdem gut werden.“

„Ja, bestimmt. Heute noch mal faulenzen, und morgen fang ich mit dem Training an.“

Leon nickte. „Guter Plan.“

„Nächste Folge vom Hörspiel, bis zum Rückruf?“

Leon nickte. „Und... einen Kuss?“

„Einen kleinen“, nicke Jo, sah sich um - aber auf den umliegenden Balkonen war niemand zu sehen - und küsste Leon dann sanft.

„Ich bin so froh, wenn ich dich wieder richtig küssen darf“, wisperte Leon.

„Ich auch“, gab Jo zu.

„So... ich hol uns noch was zu trinken, dann können wir weiterhören.“

„Okay“, nickte Jo und legte sich wieder gemütlich hin.

„Tee oder was Anderes?“ fragte Leon und stand auf.

„Ich glaub, ich hätte doch gern wieder Tee.“

„Kein Problem Zwerg. Einmal Tee für dich.“

Jo lächelte leicht bei der Anrede - er mochte es einfach von Leon Zwerg genannt zu werden - zumindest, wenn es so liebevoll war.

„Stell keinen Unsinn an während ich in der Küche bin“, grinste Leon noch und verschwand dann.

„Unsinn?“, fragte Jo und sah sich um. Tatsächlich fiel ihm nichts ein, was er hätte anstellen können. Der Balkon war sauber und ordentlich, sogar die Blumen im Kasten waren gegossen und blühten.

Außerdem fühlte er sich für Unsinn auch noch gar nicht fit genug.

Es war schon anstrengend genug hier auf der Liege zu liegen und wach zu bleiben. Dieser scheiß-Virus hatte ihn echt geschafft.

Er fühlte sich nicht mehr wirklich krank, aber erschöpft war er noch immer.

Er schloss die Augen, nur für einen kleinen Moment...


	23. Erste Sporteinheit

„Hey, du Schlafmütze, aufwachen.“

„Oh“, machte Jo überrascht, „ich wollte doch gar nicht schlafen.“ Er rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich auf.

„Ist doch nicht schlimm“, lächelte Leon. „Noch bist du nicht ganz gesund, also darfst du auch mehr schlafen.“

„Ja, trotzdem… will ja bald wieder fit sein.“

„Wirst du. Und der Schlaf hilft dir dabei.“

„Ich habe die letzten Tage schon komplett verschlafen“, murrte Jo.

„Da ist mein Grumpy ja wieder“, grinste Leon.

„Grumpy?“

„Grummeliger Zwerg“, grinste Leon noch breiter.

„Happy kannst du im Moment nicht erwarten“, knurrte Jo.

„Der ist mir aber lieber. Vielleicht wirst du ja Happy wenn ich dir sage, dass sich der Verein schon gemeldet hat.“

Tatsächlich begann Jo zu lächeln. „Und was sagen sie?“ 

„Morgen um 14 Uhr haben wir einen Termin zum Testen.“

„Oh, das ging schneller als erwartet. Wow, endlich mal raus aus den vier Wänden hier.“

„Ja, da bin ich auch froh“, lächelte Leon.

„Für dich wars ja noch schlimmer, ich habe ja die meiste Zeit krank im Bett gelegen.“

„Ich hatte genug damit zu tun, mir Sorgen um dich zu machen.“

„So schlimm war es nun auch nicht“, meinte Jo.

„Doch.“

„Ich hatte keine Atemnot oder so.“

„Aber du sahst so krank aus. Und der Husten hörte sich schrecklich an.“

„Ich war krank… und der Husten war ätzend, das stimmt. Aber der wird ja auch besser.“

„Ich habe mir trotzdem Sorgen gemacht und als dein Freund darf ich das auch!“

„Ja, okay, darfst du. Und jetzt brauchst du das nicht mehr.“

„Nicht mehr so doll. Aber ein bisschen ist schon noch erlaubt.“

„Ja, aber nur ein kleines Bisschen.“ 

„Ganz wenig, versprochen.“

„Dann ist gut. Geht mir wirklich schon wieder gut.“

„So, willst du dann mal einen Moment aufstehen?“ schlug Leon vor.

„Was hast du mit mir vor?“ 

„Deinen Kreislauf in Schwung bringen“, grinste Leon.

„Im Bett?“

„So verlockend der Gedanke auch ist, solange wir nicht beide Spaß haben können... Nein, ich habe die Wii angeschlossen.“

„Oh, das ist ne gute Idee“, grinste Jo und stand auf. „Schon ein Spiel rausgesucht?“

„Nö, ich dachte, dass wir das zusammen machen.“

„Dann lass mal gucken, was wir so dahaben.“

Leon nickte und die beiden gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Leon hatte den Karton mit den Spielen auf den Couchtisch gestellt und Jo begann sofort die Spiele durchzusehen.

Schließlich entschied er sich für das gute alte Wii Fit und suchte dort eine Laufsimulation heraus.

„Aber nicht übertreiben, ok?“ sagte Leon.

„Keine Sorge... nur ein bisschen bewegen.“

„Dann los.“

Jo startete das Spiel und begann auf dem dazugehörigen Brett zu laufen.

Auch Leon setzte sich auf seinem in Bewegung.

Sie liefen ganz in Ruhe den Parcours ab, ließen sich von dem Hund in der Kurve jagen und kamen schließlich fast gleichzeitig an - Jo hatte nur ein kleines bisschen Vorsprung.

„Das war gut für die erste kleine Einheit nach der Krankheit“, lächelte Leon.

„Ja, das war echt schön“, meinte Jo, der tatsächlich ziemlich außer Atem war.

„Komm Zwerg, ab aufs Sofa mit dir.“

„Und was zu trinken?“

„Ist sozusagen schon auf dem Weg.“

„Das nenn ich Service, sollten wir im Verein auch mal einführen.“

„Was, dass ich dich bediene?“

Ja, klar - oder eine Bedienung an sich. Stell dir vor, du sitzt auf dem Ergometer, und jemand bringt dir einen leckeren Eistee“

„Ja... wäre nett. Und jetzt hol ich uns erstmal Eistee Zwerg.“

„Du bist echt toll“, murmelte Jo etwas in Gedanken.

Leon drückte einen Kuss auf Jos Stirn und verschwand dann in die Küche.

Diesmal schlief Jo nicht ein, auch wenn er erschöpft war - er musste einfach mal wieder länger wach bleiben.

Außerdem fühlte es sich zu gut an, dass er sich mal wieder ein bisschen sportlich bewegt hatte.

Es war ja wirklich nicht viel gewesen, aber immerhin ein Anfang.

Auch wenn es sich anfühlte, als hätte er eine zwei Stunden Einheit hinter sich.

„Hast gut durchgehalten“, meinte Leon, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Aber ich fühl mich... wie zerschlagen“, grinste Jo.

„Kein Wunder, nach so einem Lauf über die Insel.“

Jo nahm das Glas mit dem Eistee entgegen und trank durstig.

„Magst du dich... ausruhen? Hier oder auf dem Balkon?“

„Hier“, sagte Jo und lehnte sich dann leicht an Leons Schulter.

„Schön“, lächelte Leon und streichelte ihm über den Arm

„Ja“, sagte Jo und gähnte.

„Mein kleiner, müder Zwerg...“

„Nicht müde, nur erschöpft.“

„Dann atme durch und erhol dich.“

Jo nickte leicht und trank noch einen Schluck.

Er schloss die Augen, schlief aber diesmal nicht ein.

„Soll ich uns ein bisschen Fernsehen anmachen?“ schlug Leon vor.

„Ja, gern“, nickte Jo und öffnete wieder die Augen. „Irgendwas Witziges.“

Leon nickte und schnappte sich die Fernbedienung. „Von dem Gruselhotel haben wir nichts mehr, oder?“

„Nee, das waren nur die paar Folgen. Aber wir haben Lucifer noch nicht zu ende geguckt, oder?“

„Oh ja stimmt. Sexy Teufel in Lederhosen, sehr gute Idee“, grinste Leon breit.

„Dann los mit dem Herrn Morningstar.“

Leon nickte und suchte schnell die Folge heraus, bei der sie aufgehört hatten.

Jo lehnte sich zurück und lehnte sich an Leon an. „So ist das schön.“

„So sollte es sein“, sagte Leon.

„Ja, so sollte es sein“, wiederholte Jo leise.


	24. Ausflug

Pünktlich nach dem Mittagessen am nächsten Tag machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Verein, wo sie sich testen lassen sollten.

Die anderen Spieler hatten sich in die Aufenthaltsräume zurückgezogen, aber in diese Bereiche würden sie sowieso nicht betreten dürfen.

„Ist richtig ungewohnt wieder hier zu sein“, sagte Leon.

„Ja, ist komisch“, nickte Jo und streichelte ihm kurz über die Schulter.

„Dann lass uns mal reingehen und schnell den Test hinter uns bringen.

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen ging Jo vor. Sie beide trugen Masken und versuchten möglichst flach zu atmen.

An der Tür wurden sie begrüßt und direkt in einen Raum gebracht, der für die Tests vorbereitet worden war.

Natürlich trugen alle Anwesenden Schutzkleidung, Masken und Visiere, sie kamen sich vor wie in einem Seuchenfilm.

Die Tests selbst waren schnell erledigt. Ein großer Vorteil, wenn man nicht in einer langen Autoschlange warten musste.

„Wir melden uns, sobald die Ergebnisse da sind“, wurde ihnen versprochen.

„Wie lange wird das etwa dauern?“ fragte Jo.

„Ein paar Stunden. Zwei, wenn wir Glück haben.“

„Warten wir hier oder fahren wir wieder nach Hause?“ fragte Leon.

„Ich würde es Ihnen gerne erlauben hier zu warten, aber das geht leider nicht“, sagte der Doc. „Aber wenn Sie möchten, können Sie hier durch das Fenster einen Blick auf die Mannschaft werfen, die fangen gerade mit dem Training an.“

Leon sah zu Jo. „Wollen wir? Fünf Minuten?“

„Ja, lass uns mal gucken.“ Der Arzt verabschiedete sich ziemlich hastig, und sie traten ans Fenster.

„In ein paar Tagen werden wir hier auch wieder spielen“, murmelte Leon ein wenig sehnsüchtig.

„Ja, mit den anderen… aber das Training ist ja schon ganz schön anders als sonst.“ Man sah deutlich, wie viel Abstand die Spieler gerade bei den Einzelübungen hielten.

„Aber immerhin kann man sich unterhalten. Oder besser... anschreien“, grinste Leon.

„Das trainiert auch gleich die Stimmbänder.“

„Damit wir im leeren Stadion auch richtig gut zu hören sind“, schnaubte Leon.

Jo lachte. „Da freuen sich dann die Zuschauer am Fernseher, dass sie mal hören, wie wir fluchen.“

„Pass auf, da bekommen wir bestimmt noch ne Schulung. Fernsehtauglich fluchen oder sowas.“

Jo lachte, das konnte er sich tatsächlich vorstellen. „So, wer ist denn so alles da… Thomas, Manu…“ Serge erwähnte er lieber nicht, auch wenn der ziemlich in der Mitte zu sehen war.

„Ach guck mal, der Herr Süle macht auch wieder mit. Dann kann er ja vielleicht wirklich ein paar Spiele in dieser Saison machen.“

„Das wäre schön, der ist ja auch ziemlich gut…“ 

„Ihr versteht euch ganz gut, oder?“

„Ja, Niklas ist ein netter Kerl. Wieso?“

„Nur so...“

„Du warst auch ein paar Mal mit ihm unterwegs, oder?“

Leon nickte. „Aber Niklas ist auch nicht so der Clubgänger. Und ich glaube Serge ist ihm manchmal ziemlich auf die Nerven gegangen.“

„Also ein sympathisches Kerlchen“, grinste Jo breit. 

Leon schnaubte. „Kerlchen? Du nennst das Riesenbaby Kerlchen?“

„Bergtroll?“

„Ja das passt besser.“

„Okay… das Tröllchen?“

Leon lachte auf. „'Darf ich dabei sein, wenn du ihn so nennst?“

„Um mich zu retten? Ich glaub, das ist eher ein sanfter Riese…“

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich glaube ich habe es noch nie erlebt, dass Niklas mal laut geworden ist. Also außer auf dem Spielfeld natürlich.“

„Aber wie kamen wir auf Niklas?“, fragte Jo nach. 

„Weil er so lange verletzt war.“

„Stimmt. Und er ein netter Bergtroll ist.“

Leon nickte und beobachtete Niklas weiter durch das Fenster.

Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in Jos Bauch breit. „Du… magst ihn?“

„Ich überlege, ob wir Niklas einweihen können, du Dummerchen“, sagte Leon und sah zu Jo. „Ich mag dich. Nur dich.“

Ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf Jos Lippen, und spontan schloss er ihn fest in seine Arme.

„Wollen wir wieder nach Hause fahren?“ schlug Leon vor.

„Ja, wir sollten den Raum hier mal wieder frei machen. Du… wollen wir einen Umweg fahren?“, schlug Jo vor. „Nur im Auto ein wenig… was Anderes sehen.“ 

„Das machen wir einfach“, nickte Leon.

„Dann los.“ Sie setzten ihre Masken wieder auf, Leon öffnete das Fenster, und nach einem kurzen Gruß zum Arzt gingen sie.

„Und wohin soll unser Ausflug gehen?“ fragte Leon.

„Ich möchte gern was Grünes sehen. Wald oder Feld oder so.“

„Ich dachte Zwerge stehen eher auf Höhlen und so.“

„Dein Auto passt nicht in die kuscheligen Höhlen rein, und aussteigen ist ja nicht.“

„Na gut, dann gucken wir halt nach was giraffenfreundlichem Grünen.“

„Zwerge mögen das Grüne auch. Wir leben nicht nur in Höhlen, das solltest du inzwischen wissen.“

„Ja weiß ich. Ihr Zwerge lauft gern über grüne Wiesen und pflückt Butterblumen. Und dann flechten die Zwergenmädchen den Zwergenmännern die Blüten in die Bärte“, grinste Leon noch breiter.

„Und die Zwergenmännern den Zwegenmädchen ebenfalls, da herrscht Gleichberechtigung!“ 

„Ihr seid so fortschrittlich.“ 

„Ja, viel mehr als ihr Giraffen.“

Leon lachte und steuerte nun einen Parkplatz neben einer kleinen Grünfläche an. „So, da wären wir.“

„Was… hast du jetzt vor?“

„Moment“, sagte Leon und drehte sich im Sitz um. „Da müsste... ha!“

„Hä? Was?“, fragte Jo noch einmal nach.

„Also... ich habe hier eine Packung Studentenfutter und einen Nussmix“, sagte Leon. „Und zwei... leider etwas warme Flaschen Wasser. Das heißt Autokino! Und es läuft: die Grüne Wiese.“

Jo brauchte tatsächlich einen Moment, ehe er begriff – und loslachte. „Du bist genial!“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Leon und gab Jo eine Flasche Wasser.

Sie lehnten sich zurück und blickten auf die Wiese. Links standen einige Bäume, hier führte auch ein Feldweg von der Straße weg, etwas von ihnen entfernt sahen sie die Ausläufer eines dichten Waldes.

„Nüsse?“ fragte Leon und hielt Jo die kleine Tüte hin.

„Gerne“, lächelte Jo und nahm ihm die Tüte ab. Er nahm sich einige davon, dann trank er von dem ziemlich lauwarmen Wasser.

„Das ist der beste Film seit langem“, sagte Leon mit einem Zwinkern.

„Er ist toll. Und eine sehr tolle 3D-Vorführung.

„Ja, die Technik hat sich in den letzten Wochen enorm weiterentwickelt.“

„Wahnsinn. Da ist mal ein paar Wochen nicht im Kino... und kriegt dann so ein wahnsinns-Panoramakino.“

„Die Verpflegung ist allerdings eher mangelhaft.“

„Du meinst, weil es kein Popcorn gibt? Der rote Blitz steht halt noch unter Quarantäne.“

„Ja, aber lauwarmes Wasser? Das geht gar nicht.“

„Wir beschweren uns nachher an der Kasse.“

„Ja, das machen wir“, nickte Leon und griff nach Jos Hand. „Hast... du eigentlich darüber nachgedacht?“

„Über... Niklas?“

Leon nickte.

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen“, erklärte Jo noch etwas wage.

„Aber du bist nicht begeistert.“

„Es ist eine sehr weitreichende Entscheidung. Ich möchte da nicht spontan entscheiden.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Aber mir macht der Gedanke, dass er es weiß, ... keine Angst.“

Leon lächelte ihn an. „Das ist gut. Mir nämlich auch nicht.“

„Bei den meisten kriege ich bei dem Gedanken... Panik.“

„Ich auch. Aber Niklas... ich weiß nicht, es fühlt sich ein bisschen an wie damals bei Jule. Wir wurden eigentlich auch erst wirklich Freunde, nachdem er von mir wusste.“

„Ich habe auch ein gutes Gefühl bei ihm. Ich glaub... wir sollten es ihm sagen.“

Leon lächelte. „Dann tun wir das.“

„Ja, das machen wir. Aber... wir sollten ihn dafür einladen, ich möchte das nicht am Telefon machen.“

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Erstmal warten wir die Ergebnisse ab, dann schlafen wir eine Nacht drüber und... fragen vielleicht auch mal die Pappnase und Jule, was sie davon halten. Die kennen Niklas immerhin auch beide.“

Jo lächelte. „Du willst echt Timo um Rat fragen?“

„Nein, aber du. Außerdem ist es nur fair. Wenn ich Jule frage, dann solltest du die Pappnase fragen.

„Okay, damit hast du recht.“

„Wollen wir dann langsam zurückfahren?“

Jo nickte leicht. „Ehe es doch noch Ärger gibt...“

„Ja. Außerdem hätte ich gern was Kaltes zu trinken.“

„Ja, das wäre auch nett. Also, Film ist zu ende, Abspann auch - waren ja nicht so viele Beteiligte - und wir können das Kino verlassen.“

„Dann alle wieder anschnallen und die wilde Fahrt geht wieder los.“

„Die nächste Fahrt geht rückwärts?“, fragte Jo und schloss den Gurt.

„Zumindest ein Stück.“

„Das ist gut, mir wird dabei immer schlecht.“

„Im Handschuhfach liegt eine Spucktüte bereit.“

„Danke, noch gehts.“

„Mein tapferer Zwerg“, sagte Leon und fuhr langsam los.

Jo lächelte leicht, als Leon auf die Landstraße einbog

Schweigend fuhren sie zurück zu ihrer Wohnung.

Es fiel ihnen beiden schwer die Wohnung wieder zu betreten, nachdem etwas Freiheit hatten schnuppern können.

„Bestimmt bekommen wir bald die Ergebnisse. Und dann können wir wieder richtig rausgehen.“

„Ja, das hoffe ich so...“ Jo ging auf direktem Weg ins Wohnzimmer und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.

„Soll ich dir einen Tee kochen?“

„Eistee?“, fragte Jo und lächelte ihn an.

„Kommt sofort“, sagte Leon und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Jo lehnte sich gemütlich an und sah ihm nach, wie er in die Küche verschwand. Dann sah er auf die Uhr. Ob er gleich bei Timo anrufen sollte?

Warum eigentlich nicht? Timo müsste inzwischen ja auch mit dem Training fertig sein.

Also wählte er kurzerhand seine Nummer.

„Hallo Jo!“ meldete sich Timo fröhlich.

„Timo, hi“, grüßte Jo zurück.

„Na wie gehts in der Quarantäne?“

„Wir haben sie heute verlassen für einen...Ausflug.“

„Ihr habt nen Ausflug gemacht?“

„Ja, zum Testen in den Verein - und dann noch einen kleinen Umweg, um mal wieder was Anderes zu sehen.“

„Habt ihr schon die Ergebnisse?“

„Nein, das kommt nachher irgendwann.“

„Ich drück euch so die Daumen Jo.“

„Danke“, lächelte Jo, es tat gut sowas zu hören.“

„Benimmt sich der Idiot denn?“

„Er benimmt sich sehr gut. Sorgt für mich und ist echt lieb.“

„Gut. Er soll weiter so machen, sonst bekommt er Ärger mit mir.“

„Macht er. Er hat ja sogar gemeint, ich soll dich fragen. Also wörtlich meinte er, ich soll die Pappnase fragen...“

„Na damit kann er ja nicht mich meinen“, schnaubte Timo.

„Nein? Wie sollte er dich denn sonst nennen?“

„Allwissendes Genie?“

„Ich glaube, da würde er widersprechen.“

„Ja, weil er ein Doofmann ist. So, aber was sollst du mich denn nun fragen?“

„Hm… also, ein Teil des Problems zwischen uns ist wohl, dass hier niemand von uns weiß und wir uns immer verstecken müssen“, fing Jo an. „Und da haben wir überlegt jemanden einzuweihen.“

„Das... das ist tatsächlich ein schlauer Gedanke“, sagte Timo. „Und der Blödmann ist damit einverstanden?“

„Das war eher sein Anliegen.“

„Echt jetzt?“

„Er möchte auch mal mit mir weggehen und so.“

„Ich bin schockiert!“

„Ja, ich auch… war auch ein Teil des Streits…“

„Aber warum hat er das denn nicht einfach gesagt?“

„Frag ihn, nicht mich…“

Timo schnaubte. „Na gut. Für wen habt ihr euch denn entschieden?“

„Niklas Süle.“

„Ah, ok. Ist ja schon ein netter. Also für nen Bayernspieler.“

Jo grinste. „Bin ich doch auch…“

„Du bist eh die große Ausnahme Jo.“

Dann bist du auch die Ausnahme unter den Leipzigern.“ 

„Quatsch! Hier ist ein Haufen netter Jungs.“

„Naja, das behauptest du… Aber egal – was hältst du von Niklas? Mal abgesehen davon, dass er ein Netter ist.“

„Ich habe jedenfalls kein schlechtes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken. Bei Manu zum Beispiel hätte ich Bedenken. Aber Niklas. Ich glaub der kommt damit klar.“

„Gut, das hilft bei der Entscheidung. Danke.“

„Ich bin immer gern behilflich.“

„Dann noch was… Leon und ich würden dich gerne mal einladen. Wenn das alles vorüber ist. Einfach… mal so.“

„Das fände ich schön“, sagte Timo sofort.

„Dann machen wir das doch. Jule wird auch eingeladen, und Niklas auch.“

„Das wird ja eine lustige Runde“, grinste Timo. 

„Ich denke schon…“

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher.“

„Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall, dass du kommst.“

„Wird aber vermutlich erst nach den letzten Spielen klappen. Vorher wird es Julian nicht gern sehen, wenn ich durch Deutschland reise.“

„Klar, und Jule wollen wir ja auch einladen, und da müssen wir auch mal sehen wie er aus Paris wegkommt.“

„Kriegen wir schon alles hin.“

„Das wird bestimmt eine schöne Zeit... eigentlich hätten wir ja viel Zeit bei der EM miteinander verbracht.“

„Ja. Echt schade. Aber nächstes Jahr holen wir die EM nach und gewinnen.“

„Klar - das werden wir auf jeden Fall.“

„So und ich muss mich jetzt mal um meinen knurrenden Magen kümmern. Grüß den Blödmann von mir. Und sag ihm, ich behalten ihn im Auge!“

„Sag ich ihm. Und wir telefonieren bald wieder, ja?“

„Klar. Ich will es sofort wissen, wenn ihr die Testergebnisse habt!“

„Ich melde mich dann gleich bei dir.“

„Sehr gut. Bis dann Jo.“

Auch Jo verabschiedete sich und legte dann auf.

„Na fertig mit telefonieren?“

„Ja - und du?“

„Erstmal kommt hier der Eistee“, sagte Leon und stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch. „Und dann soll ich schön von Jule grüßen.“

„Danke. Für beides. Was sagt Jule?“

„Oh er hat mir ein paar nette französische Spitznamen gegeben, die bestimmt mein gutes Aussehen und meine Intelligenz preisen sollten, und meinte dann, dass wir das am besten sofort erledigen sollten. Dann hätte endlich jemand vor Ort ein Auge auf uns und könnte uns zur Not zur Vernunft bringen“, grinste Leon.

„Schlaues Kerlchen, der Jule. Aber ich würde es gern persönlich machen, also, wenn wir hier wieder rausdürfen.“

„Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Sowas erzählt man nicht am Telefon. Was hat denn die Pappnase gesagt?“

„Sie ist sehr beeindruckt von dir Blödmann.“

Leon lachte. „Sehr gut, endlich hat er es erkannt.“

„Trotzdem bleibst du wahlweise Blödmann oder Idiot.“

„Ach das sagt er nur so. In Wirklichkeit bewundert er mich.“

„Ich glaub, das wird er niemals zeigen“, grinste Jo.

„Muss er nicht. Ich habe ihn voll und total durchschaut.“

„Die Pappnase?“

Leon nickte. „Ja. Und wie fand er unsere Wahl? Hat er bei Niklas auch ein gutes Gefühl?“

„Ja, er meint, er wäre ein Netter. Für einen Bayernspieler.“

„Dann machen wir es? Also wenn wir wieder raus dürfen und wir uns überlegt haben, wann und wie?“

„Ja, wir machen es“, beschloss Jo. Ohne noch einmal darüber zu schlafen - er hatte einfach ein gutes Gefühl dabei.

„Na da stoßen wir doch gleich mal mit unserem Eistee drauf an.“

„Ja, genau - prost“, hob Jo sein Glas.

„Prost“, sagte Leon und beide tranken etwas von dem Eistee.

In diesem Moment klingelte Jos Handy.

„Ist das der Doc?“ fragte Leon sofort.

„Ja“, nickte Jo und meldete sich.

Leon griff nach Jos Hand und beobachtete ihn angespannt.

„Ja... ja, genau... Oh, das ist... das ist schön... ach so, okay. Dann, ja genau. Okay, machen wir. Bis dann.“

„Und?“ fragte Leon sofort. „Was ist?“

„Der Test war negativ, beide Tests, aber wir müssen noch zu einem zweiten Test übermorgen, und erst dann dürfen wir aus der Quarantäne. Das Ergebnis von deinem Antikörpertest war noch nicht da.“

Leon seufzte tief. „Na gut. Die zwei Tage überstehen wir jetzt auch noch. Aber...“

„Aber was?“

„Meinst du jetzt wäre mal ein richtiger Kuss für uns beide drin?“

Jo lächelte leicht. „Ich denke, das können wir wagen.“

Sofort lehnte sich Leon zu ihm.

Und schon berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Jo spürte Leons Hand in seinem Nacken um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen. 

Nur zu gerne ließ er sich ziehen und intensivierte den Kuss.

Leon gab ein leichtes Seufzen von sich und strich mit seiner Zungenspitze über Jos Lippen.

Sofort öffnete Jo seine Lippen und ließ die Zunge ein.

In seinem Bauch kribbelte es und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. So einen Kuss hatte er lange nicht mehr erlebt.

Stürmisch, verlangend und liebevoll zugleich 

Leon schob sich noch näher an Jo.

„Ich habe das vermisst“, raunte er leise. 

„Ich auch“, wisperte Jo.

„Das ist gut“, lächelte Leon ihn an und küsste ihn wieder.

Jo schlang die Arme um Leon und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich.

„Wenn du so weitermachst…“, deutete Leon an und zog Jo dichter an sich.

„Was dann?“ fragte Jo grinsend. 

„Dann kann ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten.“ 

„Und das Problem daran ist?“ 

„Bisher wolltest du nicht. Aber… mich musst du da nicht überreden.“ 

Jo nickte leicht. „Du hast schon recht. Ich bin immer noch nicht ganz fit...“

„Ich würde dich liebend gern vernaschen, mein Zwerg, aber… wir werden wohl noch warten müssen.“

„Aber... immerhin das mit dem Küssen geht wieder.“

„Ja, das geht wieder – und ich kriege davon echt nicht genug.“

„Dann machen wir doch einfach weiter“, schlug Jo vor.

Schon lagen Leons Lippen wieder auf seinen und küssten ihn leidenschaftlich.

Jo schloss die Augen und ließ sich völlig in den Kuss fallen.

Er fühlte sich so wohl – von Leon geküsst und gehalten. 

Endlich wieder!

So lange hatte er darauf verzichten müssen, so lange war er unsicher gewesen und hatte ihre Beziehung schon aufgegeben. Aber jetzt… war es wieder so schön. 

Und es würde bestimmt noch besser werden, wenn Niklas erst Bescheid wüsste.

Zu dritt würden sie viel einfacher Mal weggehen können als zu zweit. Oder mit Niklas und seiner Freundin Melissa.

Warum nur hatte er nicht selbst darüber nachgedacht jemanden einzuweihen, der auch vor Ort war?

Er hatte sich immer an Timo geklammert, der aber weit weg war – ebenso wie Jule.

Klar, er hatte noch Debbie, aber sie war halt seine Schwester.

Ein Freund, der zu ihnen hielt, war noch einmal etwas Anderes.

Sie mussten nur noch überlegen, wie sie es ihm sagen wollten.

„Du denkst zu viel“, hörte er Leon in sein Ohr knurren. 

„Sorry“, wisperte Jo.

„Ich küsse dich wohl nicht gut genug.“ 

„Hm... dann streng dich mal mehr an“, grinste Jo breit.

Das musste er Leon nicht zwei Mal sagen – er legte seine Lippen wieder auf Jos und küsste ihn, und schon schoben sich seine Hände auf Jos Haut. Denken konnte er jetzt wirklich vergessen.

Er schob sich den Händen und Lippen entgegen und versuchte selbst irgendwie unter Leons Shirt zu kommen.

Als er das geschafft hatte, hörte er Leon leise aufkeuchen.

Sanft strich er mit den Händen über Leons nackten Rücken und genoss das Gefühl der warmen Haut unter seinen Fingern.

Leon genoss deutlich die Berührungen, dann zog er Jo fest an sich und drehte sich mit ihm auf dem Sofa.

Überrascht keuchte Jo auf.

Kurz sah Leon ihn fragend an, sagte aber nichts.

Jo richtete sich ein Stückchen auf, schob eine Hand nun vorn unter Leons Shirt und... fing an zu husten.

Sofort ließ Leon ihn los und sah sich nach einer Flasche Wasser um.

Wasser war nicht da, aber Jos Glas mit Eistee war noch halbvoll.

„Trink“, drückte Leon es ihm in die Hand.

Jo hustete weiter, schaffte es aber zu nicken.

„Ganz ruhig“, wisperte Leon und streichelte ihm über den Rücken.

Endlich schaffte Jo es einen Schluck zu trinken.

Er fühlte, wie die kühle Flüssigkeit sofort seinen Hals beruhigte.

Er holte tief und langsam Luft und schloss die Augen.

Er trank noch einen Schluck und noch einen, und das tat wirklich gut.

„Gehts wieder?“ fragte Leon.

Jo nickte leicht, zu sprechen traute er sich noch nicht.

„Soll ich dir ein Hustenbonbon holen? Oder den Hustensaft?“

Kurz überlegte Jo, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Erst einmal musste er durchatmen.

Leon nickte und schloss Jo in die Arme.

Jo schloss die Augen und versuchte weiter sich zu beruhigen.

„Wir sollten es wohl wirklich noch langsam angehen lassen“, sagte Leon leise.

„Ja... dabei würde ich schon gern...“

„Das schaffen wir jetzt auch noch.“

Jo nickte. „Und dann wird es umso schöner.“

„Ganz genau. Daran müssen wir denken. Und... solange wird halt ab und an geknutscht.“

„Ja, langsam und ruhig. Alles andere macht der Hals noch nicht mit.“


	25. Urlaubsplanung

Leon drückte einen Kuss auf Jos Stirn. „Hast du Hunger, Zwerg?“

„Ja, jetzt, wo du es sagst? Hast du schon eine Idee?“

„Nicht so wirklich.“

„Wollen wir dann mal gucken, was so da ist?“

„Wenn du dich fit genug zum Aufstehen fühlst, dann gern.“

„Das geht schon“, meinte Jo und stand auf.

Leon beobachtete ihn genau dabei und stand dann ebenfalls auf. „Dann lass uns mal gucken, was der Kühlschrank so sagt.“

„Nee, so nicht. Gucken, was er zeigt, oder hören, was er sagt.“

„Na du bist ja ein ganz schlauer Zwerg“, schnaubte Leon.

„Das wusstest du schon mal, aber ich glaub, Giraffen sind da sehr vergesslich“, stichelte Jo.

„Giraffen sind wie Elefanten: sie vergessen nie was!“

„Dann sag mal, Giraffe, was ist im Kühlschrank?“

„So einiges.“

„Und was so? Was können wir daraus kochen? Hm?“

„Ich will dir doch nicht die Überraschung verderben. Was wir kochen sollst außerdem du entscheiden. Du bist ja noch krank.“

Jo grinste. „Okay, das lass ich gelten.“

Leon lachte. „So mein Kleiner, soll ich dich hochheben, damit du in den Kühlschrank gucken kannst?“

„Danke, ich hol mir einen Schemel.“

Erneut lachte Leon und öffnete den Kühlschrank. „Also... was haben wir denn hier so alles Feines?“

„Gemüse... irgendwas Geflügeliges... Reibekäse... Irgendein Auflauf?“, schlug Jo vor.

„Ja, keine schlechte Idee.“

„Dann machen wir das doch. Eher tomatig, oder eher hell?“

„Tomatig würde ich sagen. Die müssen eh weg.“

„Dann haben wir es doch“, nickte Jo und holte einige Zutaten heraus.

„Wir sind halt ein gutes Team.“

„Ich das Fleisch, du das Gemüse?“

Leon nickte und holte Messer und Brettel hervor.

Er putzte das Gemüse, während Jo das Fleisch in Stücke schnitt und begann es anzubraten.

Wenig später war der Auflauf dann auch schon im Ofen.

„Wohnzimmer?“, fragte Jo.

„Ja gern.“

Jo griff nach einer Flasche Wasser und machte es sich dann auf dem Sofa gemütlich.

Leon setzte sich neben ihn und legte einen Arm um Jos Schulter. „In zwei Tagen können wir dann endlich wieder nach draußen.“

„Ich freue mich so sehr darauf.“

„Ich mich auch. Mal joggen gehen, selbst einkaufen...“

„Einfach raus in den Park. Mit dem Auto an den See...“

„Eis essen. Und... trainieren.“

„Ja, darauf freu ich mich auch total.“

„Wollen... wollen wir vielleicht mal überlegen, was wir in der Sommerpause machen wollen?“ fragte Leon vorsichtig.

„Ja, gerne. Soll ich mal nach Timos Reisezeitschrift gucken?“

Leon brummte, nickte aber.

Jo holte die Zeitschrift und setzte sich neben ihn. „Ruhe Reiseziele für erschöpfte Individualisten“, las er den Titel der Ausgabe vor.

„Für Individualisten. Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt“, meinte Leon.

Jo nickte und blätterte auf. Es wurden verschiedene Reiseziele in Europa und weltweit vorgestellt, in traumhafter Umgebung, in denen man meist eine Hütte oder ein Häuschen mietete, aber die Annehmlichkeiten von Zimmerservice und Reinigung dazu buchen konnte.

„Sowas ist im Moment ja genau das richtige“, meinte Leon. „Kein Hotel, wo man von vielen anderen Reisenden umgeben ist.“

„Und ein Häuschen, in dem man... unbeobachtet ist. Dann ein bisschen Radfahren, oder schwimmen, mal was angucken“, überlegte Jo.

„Kroatien soll ja sehr schön sein.“

„Du meinst sowas hier?“, blätterte Jo etwas zurück. Einige Hütten am Meer wurden hier angepriesen.

Leon nickte. „Ja. Meer in der Nähe wäre schon toll.“

„Ich finde, das sieht voll schön aus. Die großen Fensterfronten zum Meer...“

„Wollen wir da mal im Internet gucken ob was frei ist?“

„Ja, hier stehen auch Adressen“, nickte Jo. „Holst du das Tablet?“

Leon nickte und holte schnell das Tablet.

Rasch surften sie auf die entsprechende Seite und sahen sich das Angebot genauer an. „Gefällt mir...“

„Mir auch. Zwei Schlafzimmer, dann fällt auch niemandem auf, dass wir mehr als Freunde sind...“

„Und der Blick ist der Wahnsinn... Nach Westen, oder? Also jeden Abend Sonnenuntergang.“

„Schwimmen im Meer bei Sonnenuntergang.“

„Oh ja, das musst toll sein.“

„Vor allem wenn wir dabei nackt sind“, grinste Leon breit.

„Hmm“, machte Jo und grinste. „Wenn es am Strand leer ist...“

„Zur Not warten wir halt bis zur Nacht und schwimmen nackt im Mondlicht.“

„Mindestens ebenso romantisch.“

„Dann lass uns das doch buchen.“

Jo sah ihn an, dann nickte er. „Okay, machen wir.“

Leon strahlte ihn an.

„Wann? Wann wollen wir fahren?“ 

„Hm... Ende Juli müsste eigentlich gehen, oder?“

„Statt EM… Mitte, Ende Juli wäre gut, wenn man dann noch nicht reisen darf, können wir immer noch canceln.“

„Ganz genau“, nickte Leon. „Stornieren oder verschieben können wir immer noch.“

Jo navigierte sie auf die Buchungsseiten und gab dann ihre Daten ein. „27. Juni, und dann zwei Wochen“, murmelte er, „Mietwagen, Full-Service… noch etwas?“ 

Leon schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir würde spontan nichts einfallen.“

„Den Flug noch… aber den buchen wir separat. Also los…“ Jo klickte auf den Buchungsknopf und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück.

Leon lächelte ihn an. „Das fühlt sich gut an.“

„Ja, ich freu mich total darauf.“

Leon küsste ihn kurz. „Ich geh mal nach dem Auflauf gucken.“

„Oh ja, den habe ich ganz vergessen.“

„Ich nicht - ich habe nämlich Hunger“, grinste Leon und stand auf.

Jo grinste und sah ihm nach. Es war unglaublich, wie anders Leon jetzt war, verglichen mit seinem Verhalten vor einer Woche.

Dabei hätte er ja nur den Mund auch machen müssen um anzusprechen was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. Dann hätten sie das alles früher klären können.

Offenbar hatte er jedoch zu viel Angst davor gehabt – und damit alles aufs Spiel gesetzt.

„Idiot“, murmelte Jo liebevoll.

Er war so froh, dass sie diese Krise gemeistert hatten.

„Noch ein paar Minuten“, sagte Leon in diesem Moment. 

„Okay, langsam merke ich auch Hunger.“

„Dann können wir ja schon mal den Tisch decken“, schlug Leon vor.

Jo stand auf und folgte ihm in die Küche.

Schnell hatten sie den Tisch gedeckt und Leon warf noch einen Blick in den Ofen.

„Ein bisschen braucht er noch, bis der Käse schön golden ist.“

„Das halten wir auch noch aus“, sagte Jo und holte eine Flasche Apfelschorle aus dem Kühlschrank. „Du auch?“

„Ja, gern. Und wenn die leer ist, dann können wir auch essen.“

Jo lachte und goss ihnen ein.

Tatsächlich war der Auflauf perfekt, als sie fertig waren, und er schmeckte auch ziemlich gut.


	26. Befreit!

Zwei Tage später stand dann der nächste Test an. Wieder direkt im Verein.

Diesmal waren sie angespannter, denn wenn dieser Test wieder negativ war, würden sie endlich aus der Quarantäne kommen. 

„Das wird schon Zwerg“, sagte Leon beruhigend als sie ausstiegen und auf die Eingangstür zugingen.

Natürlich trugen sie wieder ihre Masken und wurden von einem gut geschützten Mitarbeiter begrüßt. „Kommen Sie gleich mit, dann können wir den Test machen.“ 

„Wir können es kaum erwarten“, sagte Leon.

„Dann hereinspaziert, hier kommt schon der Abstrich.“ Er nahm diesen Abstrich erst bei Jo, dann bei Leon. „Übrigens ist Ihr Antikörpertest heute gekommen, Herr Goretzka, Er ist positiv, das heißt, dass sie unbemerkt ebenfalls eine Infektion durchgemacht haben.“

Leon sah zu Jo. „Was habe ich dir gesagt?“

„Du hast gesagt, dass du keinen Zwergenhusten kriegen kannst. Aber du hattest ihn ja doch.“

Leon schnaubte und sah wieder zum Doc. „Dann kann ich mich erstmal nicht erneut anstecken, richtig?“

„Davon gehen wir im Moment aus – versprechen können wir da nichts.“

„Und wenn der Test jetzt negativ ausfällt, dann dürfen Jo und ich uns wieder frei bewegen?“

„Ja, das ist richtig – und dann können Sie auch wieder ins Training einsteigen.“ 

Leon lächelte. „Das klingt wunderbar. Ich habe mich noch nie so aufs Training gefreut.“

„Ich werde mich melden, sobald das Ergebnis da ist, dann können Sie morgen wieder laufen und kicken.“

„Vielen Dank“, sagte nun auch Jo. „Das ist wirklich eine Erleichterung.“

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag – ich würde Ihnen gern noch einen Blick aufs Training gönnen, aber ohne Ihre Kollegen ist das eher langweilig.“

„Dann gehts halt gleich wieder nach Hause“, sagte Leon.

„Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag - in Freiheit.“

„Danke“, sagte Jo lächelnd.

Sie verabschiedeten sich vom Doc und verließen seine Räumlichkeiten.

„Dann heißt es also mal wieder auf einen Anruf warten“, seufzte Leon.

„Ja... aber letztes Mal waren sie doch auch schnell. Wollen wir noch mal ins Kino?“

„Ja super! Den gleichen Film wie letztes Mal?“

„Der war gut, ich denke, wir nehmen den selben, ja.“

„Ok, dann fahr ich sofort los“, grinste Leon.

Jo lächelte ihn an, „Dann mal los.“ Leon nahm die selbe Route wie zuvor und fuhr sie zu dem Parkplatz am Feldrand.

„Guck mal, ich glaub die Plätze hatten wir das letzte Mal auch.“

„Ja, stimmt - aber das Licht ist anders. Und die Werbung“, deutete zu den Wölkchen am Himmel.

„Interessante Werbung. Die ist eindeutig besser als beim letzten Besuch“, nickte Leon.

„Ja, sie macht richtig Appetit.“

„Dann dreh dich doch mal um Zwerg und guck auf die Rückbank.“

Jo sah sich um.

Auf der Rückbank lag eine kleine rote Kühltasche, die er auf der Hinfahrt tatsächlich gar nicht bemerkt hatte. „Kommen deine Zwergenärmchen da ran oder soll ich?“ fragte Leon.

„Die Zwergenärmchen nicht, aber meine Zwergentelekinese“, meinte Jo und angelte mit der rechten Hand nach der Tasche.

„Wow, ich bin beeindruckt!“

„Und was hast du da Schönes eingepackt?“, fragte Jo und stellte die Tasche zwischen sie.

„Zwei Flaschen Limo, zwei Bananen, Gummibärchen und... das letzte habe ich vergessen.“

„Vergessen?“, fragte Jo ungläubig nach.

„Nein nicht vergessen. Also nicht so vergessen. Sondern... das musste vorhin so schnell gehen. Schau doch einfach nach was drin ist.“

„Hä?“, machte Jo und öffnete die Tasche. Er holte die Limo, Bananen und Gummibärchen raus und legte sie zwischen sie. dann sah er noch einmal in die Tasche.

Eine Tupperdose lag ganz unten in der Kühltasche. Jo zog sie raus und öffnete sie neugierig.

Sofort stieg ihm der herrliche Duft frischen Popcorns in die Nase.

„Ist jetzt natürlich nicht mehr warm, aber durch die Kühlung ist es immerhin knackig geblieben“, sagte Leon zufrieden.

„Kino mit Popcorn, das ist doch herrlich!“

„Der Rote Blitz war empört, als er von dem Nussdrama erfahren hat. Kino und Nüsse, das ist schon fast skandalös.“

„Verständlich - aber immerhin war er gleich zur Stelle, um diesen Notstand zu lösen.“

Leon nickte. „Zum Glück. Diesmal können wir den Film also so richtig genießen.“

„Herrlich“, lächelte Jo, nahm sich eine der Flaschen und griff in die Popcorndose.

Auch Leon griff zu. „Hast du dir die Gummibärchen eigentlich schon genau angeguckt?“ fragte er dann.

„Nein?“ Jo griff nach der Packung und sah sie an.

Erst jetzt sah, dass es gar keine Bärchen waren, sondern... „Zwerge“, grinste Leon breit. „Ist das nicht super? Die haben echt Gummizwerge in dem Online-Shop gehabt.“

„Du Spinner!“ Jo sah ihn an. „Geliebter Spinner.“

„Ich liebe dich auch“, sagte Leon.

Jo lehnte sich nach links zu Leon, schmiegte sich an ihn und sah aus der Windschutzscheibe nach draußen. „So schön...“

„Ist es“, flüsterte Leon.

Jo griff nach seiner Hand - mit der anderen griff er wieder in die Popcorndose.

Leon lächelte ihn an. „Ich bin glücklich Jo“, sagte er leise.

„Ich auch, Leon, sehr glücklich. Und froh, dass wir das hier“, er hob ihre verschränkten Hände, „wieder hinbekommen haben.“

„Ich auch“, sagte Leon und drückte Jos Hand sanft.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schloss Jo die Augen. Das war doch wirklich herrlich!

„Na im Kino schläft man doch nicht.“

„Nein, du hast recht. Aber es ist so schön hier mit dir.“

„Dann lass sie ruhig zu“, lächelte Leon.

„Hmm“, machte Jo genießerisch.

Leon beobachtete ihn einen Moment, dann ließ er das Fenster ein Stück nach unten. Sofort hörte man das Geräusch des Windes und ab und an Vogelgezwitscher.

„Hm, 4D-Fernsehen?“, raunte Jo.

„Nur das Beste für dich.“

„Das bist sowieso schon du.“

Leon lächelte und griff nun auch in die Popcornschale.

Jo kuschelte sich wieder an Leon und blickte weiter aus dem Fenster. Die frische Luft, die Vögel, die ganze Situation machten ihn einfach glücklich.

***

Allzu lange waren sie nicht mehr geblieben. Der Himmel hatte sich leider zugezogen und es sah nach Regen aus, also hatten sie den Heimweg angetreten. Als sie zu Hause waren ging dann auch tatsächlich ein wahrer Platzregen los.

„Bei dem Regen mag ich nicht mal vom Auto zum Haus gehen“, meinte Jo, als sie jetzt am Fenster standen und rausblickten.

Leon stellte sich hinter ihn und schlang die Arme um Jos Mitte. „Richtig ekelhaft.“

Jo lehnte sich nach hinten und genoss es, so von Leon gehalten zu werden.

Wenig später klingelte Jos Handy.

„Jetzt schon“, fragte Jo überrascht und zog das Handy heraus.

„Offenbar hat da jemand ein Einsehen mit uns und hat sich beeilt“, sagte Leon.

Jo nahm den Anruf an und meldete sich.

Leon drückte ihn weiter fest an sich.

„Ja... ja, das.... super“, freute er sich. In diesem Moment wurde er in Leons Armen gedreht und geküsst.

Lachend schlang er die Arme um Leons Hals und vergaß dabei total das Telefon.

„Herr Kimmich - sind Sie noch dran?“, hörte er auf einmal eine Stimme in seiner Hand.

Schnell löste er sich von Leon. „Ja, sorry“, sagte er.

„Sie können gleich weiterfeiern“, hörte er den Arzt am anderen Ende der Leitung lachen, dann bekam er noch einige Informationen, ehe sie sich verabschiedeten.

„Wir haben es also überstanden?“ fragte Leon strahlend.

„Ja, wir haben es überstanden. Wir dürfen wieder raus, und vermutlich können wir uns auch nicht mehr anstecken.“

Leon lachte, hob Jo hoch und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Dann riss er die Balkontür auf, ging nach draußen, stellte sich an die Brüstung und rief: „Wir sind Frei!“

Jo stand hinter ihm und wusste nicht, ob er mitmachen oder sich für ihn schämen sollte.

Leon drehte sich zu ihm um. Er war innerhalb der wenigen Sekunden draußen schon klatschnass. „Wir sind frei Zwerg.“

„Ja, sind wir, du Wassergiraffe.“

Leon lachte. „Das bisschen Wasser.“

Jo zögerte nicht ihn wieder in die Arme zu ziehen. „Wir haben es überstanden. Nicht nur diese Quarantäne und die Krankheit, sondern auch... unsere Krise.“

„Und das mein Zwerg muss gefeiert werden“, sagte Leon und küsste ihn stürmisch.

„Und wie wollen wir feiern?“

„Ich hätte da so die ein oder andere Idee“, meinte Leon und hob Jo kurzerhand wieder hoch.

Überrascht schrie Jo auf, dann begann er etwas zu zappeln. „Lass mich runter.“

„Wenn wir am Ziel sind“, sagte Leon und trug Jo durchs Wohnzimmer in den Flur.

„Du bist fies!“

„Wieso?“ fragte Leon.

„Zwergentragen!“

„Das dauert sonst einfach zu lange mit deinen kurzen Beinen“, grinste Leon und stieß mit einem Fuß die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf.

Einen Moment später ließ er Jo auf das Bett gleiten und warf sich auf ihn.

„Da wären wir“, verkündete Leon und sah Jo an.

„Sehr bequem. Bett unter mir, Giraffe auf mir.“

„Und weißt du was noch besser wäre?“

„Verrat es mir.“

„Wenn wir beide weniger an hätten“, wisperte Leon.

„Hm, das klingt gut. Dann fang mal an.“

Leon lächelte und schob sofort eine Hand unter Jos Shirt.

„Hm, das ist so schön“, raunte Jo.

Leon nickte und begann Jos Hals zu küssen, während er mit der Hand den Stoff des Shirts nach oben schob.

Leise seufzte Jo, er liebte es so liebkost zu werden.

Und es war so unendlich lange her, dass er das hatte genießen dürfen.

„Ich liebe dich, Leon.“

Leon hob den Kopf. „Ich dich auch Jo.“

Seine Wangen waren gerötetem und seine dunklen Augen glänzten.

„Arme hoch“, raunte Leon dann und schob dabei bereits Jos Shirt nach oben.

Sofort hob Jo seine Arme und ließ sich ausziehen.

Auch die Hose zog Leon gleich aus so dass Jo wenig später nackt auf dem Bett lag.

Und du?“

„Und du?“, fragte Jo nach.

„Moment. Erstmal genieße ich den Anblick“, sagte Leon und strich mit der Hand über Jos Brust.

Einen Moment besah er ihn noch, als wäre er ein Kunstwerk, dann beugte er sich runter und küsste seine Brust.

Jo seufzte tief.

„Du bist so wundervoll, Jo.“

„Und du erst“, wisperte Jo.

„Ich bin nichts gegen dich.“

In Jos Magen kribbelte es. Das hier fühlte sich fast wie bei ihrem ersten Mal an.

Leon, der ihn und seinen Körper so bewunderte...

Der ihn streichelte und küsste.

Der ihn so ansah, als wäre er das kostbarste auf der Welt.

Langsam küsste sich Leon nun seinen Weg über Jos Brust nach unten.

Jo fühlte, wie er vor Aufregung anfing zu zittern.

Leon sah kurz hoch zu ihm und lächelte ihn an. Dann schlossen sich seine Finger um Jos Schwanz.

„Leon“, raunte Jo heiser.

„Mehr?“ fragte Leon heiser.

Jo zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. Er wollte das hier, er wollte es so sehr.

„Das hatte ich gehofft“, wisperte Leon und küsste sich nun auch den letzten Rest nach unten.

Schon spreizte Jo die Beine, damit Leon ihn weiter liebkosen konnte.

Aber vorerst ließ Leon das eigentliche Ziel noch aus.

Er küsste Jos Oberschenkel und rutschte dabei weiter runter.

Jo stöhnte auf und hob fordernd die Hüften.

„Was willst du?“, fragte Leon scheinheilig.

„Das weißt du doch...“

„Ich will es hören.“

„Ich... ich will deinen Mund spüren...“

„Dann sollst du ihn kriegen“, raunte Leon und beugte sich über ihn.

Jo hielt die Luft an.

Ganz weich küsste Leon seinen Schwanz.

Jos Augen schlossen sich flatternd. „Mehr“, wisperte er.

Schon fühlte er Leons Zunge an der Spitze.

Jo vergrub seine Finger in das Laken und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

Es fiel ihm so schwer Leon nicht entgegenzuzucken.

Aber es war einige Zeit her und im Moment sollte allein Leon das Tempo bestimmen.

Zunächst nahm Leon sich Zeit, dann intensivierte er seine Bemühungen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Jo laut stöhnte.

Kurz löste sich Leon von ihm und sah ihn an. „So ist es richtig“, raunte er heiser und streichelte Jo über den Bauch, dann nahm er den Schwanz wieder in den Mund.

„Leon, ich...“ versuchte Jo ihn zu warnen.

„Hm“, machte Leon zustimmend.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Jo zum Höhepunkt kam.

Leon streichelte leicht über seinen Bauch um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Das war... wow“, wisperte Jo.

„Ja, war es“, nickte Leon, der ebenso außer Atem war wie Jo.

„Komm hoch“, bat Jo.

Leon nickte und rutschte neben ihn.

Jo lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Ebenso sanft erwiderte Leon den Kuss.

„Und was ist mit dir?“ wisperte Jo nach ein paar Augenblicken.

„Ich... du warst zu heiß.“

„Du...?“

„Naja... das hat mir gereicht. Dich zu sehen, meine ich.“

Jo lachte leise. „Dann... machen wir später weiter.“

„Weiter? Kriegst du nicht genug?“

„Ich musste so lange verzichten.“

„Ja, das mussten wir beide. Aber jetzt müssen wir ja nicht mehr verzichten.“

„Dafür müssen wir viel nachholen.“

„Ja, aber... dafür haben wir ja Zeit.“

Jo nickte und schmiegte sich dann an ihn. „Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, über alles.“


	27. Endlich wieder Training

Zwei Tage später war es dann endlich soweit - Jo und Leon durften zum ersten Mal wieder am Training teilnehmen. Natürlich mit einem anderen Programm als die restliche Mannschaft, schließlich mussten sie nach der Pause erstmal langsam wieder anfangen.

Vor allem Jo sollte vorsichtig sein und dosiert trainieren, vor allem, um seine Bronchien und Lunge zu schonen. Die Trainer würden darauf ein besonderes Auge haben. Jo war ein wenig aufgeregt, als sie zum Trainingsgelände kamen und sich schließlich umzogen. Alleine, sie waren auf mehrere Räume aufgeteilt worden.

Es fühlte sich toll an, die Trainingskleidung anzuziehen und schließlich nach draußen auf den Trainingsplatz zu gehen.

Hier wartete einer der Fitnesstrainer auf sie. Er hatte einiges an Ausrüstung dabei und stattete sie erst einmal mit diversen technischen Geräten aus.

„Wir warten noch kurz auf Niklas“, sagte er dann. „Aber ihr könnt schon mal ganz langsam mit dem Laufen anfangen.“

Jo nickte, und sie beide setzten sich in Bewegung. Sehr langsam, Jo merkte schon dabei, wie schlecht seine Kondition noch war. Er würde einiges machen müssen.

„Wenn es nicht mehr geht, sag bescheid“, sagte Leon.

„Klar, aber noch gehts. Und ich muss ja auch was tun.“

„Trotzdem nützt es ja nichts, wenn du gleich hechelnd am Boden liegst, weil deine Zwergenbeine keine Lust mehr haben.“

„Wenn, dann ist es die Zwergenlunge, die nicht mehr mitspielt. Meinen Zwergenbeinen geht es ausgesprochen gut.“

Leon lachte. „Da kommt Niklas übrigens.“

„Oh“, machte Jo, der augenblicklich nervös wurde.

„Hey, wir werden ihm das nicht jetzt gleich um die Ohren hauen“, sagte Leon beruhigend. „Wir fragen ihn, ob er Lust hat mit uns Mittag zu essen.“

„Ja, das ist gut - da haben wir Ruhe. Wollen wir zu uns und was kochen oder bestellen? Hast du schon was geplant? Haben wir dafür überhaupt genug Zeit?“

„Ganz ruhig Zwerg. Lass mich mal machen.“

„Okay, ich vertrau dir.“

„Kannst du auch. Hallo Niklas!“

„Hey, Ihr beiden Virenschleudern“, grinste Niklas sie an. „Schön, dass ihr wieder dabei seid. Und gut, dass du alles überstanden hast, Jo.“

„Danke“, grinste Jo. „Ich bin auch froh. Und es ist schön, dich endlich wieder auf dem Trainingsplatz zu sehen.“

„Oh ja, darüber bin ich auch froh. Bisher macht das Knie auch gut mit.“

„Das ist toll“, sagte Leon. „Du hast uns gefehlt.“

„Ihr mir auch, das kannst du mir glauben.“

„Wollen wir das ein bisschen mit einem gemeinsamen Mittagessen feiern?“ fragte Leon. „Jo und ich dürfen ja auch wieder unter Menschen und ich habe bei Ricardo einen Tisch reserviert.“

Überrascht sah Jo ihn an, dann nickte er. „Wir müssen mal wieder am allgemeine sozialen Leben teilnehmen. Naja, und ansteckend können wir uns ja nicht mehr.“

„Ich bin dabei“, sagte Niklas sofort.

„Perfekt. Wir treffen uns dann gleich nach dem Training auf dem Parkplatz?“

Leon nickte. „Und vorher gucken wir mal, dass wir das erste Training nach der Pause gut überstehen.“

„Wir sollten dann mal anfangen. Lass uns mal zurücklaufen und uns die Übungen abholen.“

Die drei machten kehrt und liefen zu dem Trainer um sich die nächsten Anweisungen zu holen.

Der Rest des Trainings lief ganz gut, auch wenn Jo doch deutlich seinen Trainingsrückstand bemerkte.

Außerdem war er krank gewesen und musste bei zwei Übungen dann auch einfach aussetzen, weil es noch nicht ging.

„Mach ruhig“, mahnte ihn auch der Fitnesstrainer, „du hast Zeit, Bringt nichts, wenn du dich jetzt verletzt oder zu viel machst.“

„Ich weiß“, seufzte Jo. „Es ist nur einfach frustrierend.“

„Jo, es ist dein erster Tag hier.“

„Du kennst mich doch“, grinste Jo.

„Deswegen bremse ich dich auch. Aber gleich sind wir eh durch.“

„Dann... setz ich mich doch einfach mal kurz hin“, meinte Jo und setzte sich auf eine Wasserkiste, die am Rand stand.

Der Fitnesstrainer nickte zufrieden und rief Leon und Niklas dann Anweisungen zu.

Jo nutzte die Pause und beobachtete Leon.

Er sah beim Trainieren einfach verdammt gut aus.

Aber das sah er eigentlich immer, dachte Jo grinsend.

Er hatte einfach einen tollen Freund!

„So, das wärs für heute“, rief in diesem Moment der Trainer. „Ihr wisst ja, Duschen müsst ihr zu Hause.“

„Machen wir – bis morgen dann“, verabschiedeten sie sich und verließen den Platz.

„Also dann schnell umziehen, zum Duschen nach Hause und wir treffen uns dann direkt bei Ricardo?“ schlug Leon vor.

„So machen wir das“, nickte Niklas. „So in einer halben Stunde?“ 

Jo nickte. „Das kriegen wir hin. Bis gleich.“

Auf der Fahrt nach Hause wurde Jo immer nervöser.

„Hey, ganz ruhig Zwerg“, sagte Leon und schob eine Hand auf Jos Oberschenkel.

„Ja… ich weiß…“

„Wir können das Ganz auch verschieben und heute wirklich nur mit Niklas essen.“

„Nee, ich möchte das schon durchziehen. Das nächste Mal würde ich genau so nervös sein.“

„Ich bin bei dir, Zwerg. Zusammen kriegen wir das schon hin.“

„Ich weiß… nervös bin ich trotzdem.“

„Bin ich auch“, sagte Leon und parkte nun von ihrem Wohnhaus.

„Ganz ehrlich? Das beruhigt mich. Dann schaffen wir das schon.“ 

„Natürlich schaffen wir das. Und jetzt beweg deinen sexy Hintern nach oben und in die Dusche!“ grinste Leon.

„Aber alleine. Sonst müssen wir Niklas warten lassen. Und der wird dann gleich eins und eins zusammenzählen.“

„Na dann müssten wir es ihm immerhin nicht mehr sagen“, lachte Leon und stieg aus.

„Du bist doof“, murrte Jo und ging los ins Haus.

Leon folgte ihm. „Gar nicht. Außerdem glaub ich nicht, dass Niklas auf so ne Idee kommen würde. Der würde eher fragen, wessen Haare wieder nicht saßen.“

„Aber sobald wir ihn eingeweiht haben, wird er wissend grinsen.“

„Ja ok, das würde er. Das wird er aber vermutlich ab sofort dann öfter machen, wenn wir mal zusammen zu spät kommen.“

„Ich glaub, heute würde es mich am meisten stören.“

„Ok, dann also die Katzendusche“, sagte Leon und schloss auf. 

„Solange man hinterher das Training nicht mehr an dir riecht, ist ja alles gut.“ 

„Da stehst du doch drauf“, grinste Leon und ging sofort durch in Richtung Gästebad. „In 10 Minuten wieder hier im Flur?“

„Ich versuche es“, versprach Jo und verzog sich in sein Bad. 

Schnell zog er sich aus und stellte sich unter die angenehm warme Dusche.

Es tat gut den Schweiß abzuwaschen. Er nahm ein gut riechendes Duschgel und seifte sich ein, wusch seine Haare, dann war er schon fertig. 

Fast zeitgleich mit Leon betrat er wieder den Flur. „Das waren... 8 Minuten. Sind wir gut“, grinste Leon.

„Ich erinnere mich da an eine Zeit in Russland, da haben wir es auch immer geschafft.“

„Stimmt“, nickte Leon und trat zu ihm. „Dann haben wir ja noch zwei Minuten für die wirklich wichtigen Dinge.“

„Hm“, machte Jo und reckte sich zu Leon.

Leon kam ihm entgegen und verschloss Jos Lippen mit seinen.

So weich und zärtlich, so liebevoll war dieser Kuss.

Viel zu schnell mussten sie den Kuss aber wieder beenden. „Wir müssen los“, wisperte Leon.

„Ja… lass uns losfahren. Danach geht’s weiter.“

“Aber erstmal Essen. Training macht hungrig.“

„Ja, lass uns fahren, dann haben wir es hinter uns.“

Leon nickte und die beiden verließen die Wohnung.

Leon fuhr sie wieder, direkt zu dem Restaurant, in dem sie verabredet waren. Niklas war draußen nicht zu sehen, also betraten sie die Räumlichkeiten.

„Da hinten ist er“, sagte Leon und nickte in Richtung der hinteren Fensterreihe.

„Ah, schön, ein bisschen abseits, das ist gut.“

„Dürfen ja eh nur die Hälfte der Tische besetzt werden.“

„Ja, das finde ich für das, was wir heute vorhaben, auch sehr gut.“

„Deswegen ist es überhaupt ein Restaurant geworden. Sonst hätte ich Niklas eher zu uns eingeladen.“

„Ich finde es schön, wie du alles planst.“

„Obwohl ich es nicht mit dir abgesprochen habe?“

„Ja, weil du dir darüber Gedanken gemacht hast.“

Leon lächelte ihn strahlend an.

„Ich liebe dich, Leon, und ich vertraue dir. Und jetzt... los.“ Er ging vor zu Niklas.

„Ah da seid ihr ja“, begrüßte Niklas sie.

„Hey, ja - aber wir sind nicht zu spät, oder?“

„Nein, gar nicht.“

„Dann ist gut.“ Sie nahmen beide ihm gegenüber Platz.“

„Hier, ihr dürft schon mal Zettelchen ausfüllen“, sagte Niklas und schob ihnen Zettel und Stift rüber.

„Ach ja - sowas muss ja jetzt sein.“ Sie tragen brav ihre Namen, Adressen und Telefonnummern ein und legten die Zettel dann zurück.

Wenig später kam dann auch schon eine Kellnerin und brachte die Karten.

Sie suchten sich ihre Gerichte aus, dann gaben sie die Bestellung auf.

„Erzählt mal, wie gehts euch so nach der Quarantäne?“ fragte Niklas.

„Die Quarantäne hat uns gutgetan, wenn wir ehrlich sind“, fing Leon an.

„Echt?“ fragte Niklas erstaunt.

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Also die Quarantäne und vor allem Jos Krankheit.“

„Ich war nicht gern krank und es ging mir auch nicht wirklich gut“, sagte Jo schnell. „Aber... im Endeffekt hatte es auch was Gutes.“

„Du musst wissen... das mit uns, das ist keine normale WG“, begann Leon und sah Jo kurz an. „Wir sind seit fast drei Jahren zusammen.“

Niklas sah die beiden abwartend an. „Und...?“

„Ähm... wir sind ein Paar?“, verdeutlichtet Jo.

„Ja. Das habe ich schon verstanden. Wäre sonst auch komisch mit eurer... WG.“

Jo starrte ihn an. „Du... wusstest das?“

„Ich habs vermutet. Warum sonst solltet ihr zusammenwohnen? Und... weiß du, was dein Hauptgesprächsthema ist, Jo?“

„Ähm?“

„Leon. Man kann sich über die alte Schrottkarre von meinem Cousin unterhalten und du schaffst es, mindestens drei Mal Leon zu erwähnen. Und dabei kriegst du immer so nen leicht glasigen Blick und ganz rote Wangen.“

„Das... das... das kann nicht sein“, versuchte Jo es abzustreiten, aber er fürchtete, dass Niklas recht hatte.

Niklas lachte und sah Leon an. „Du bist da übrigens nicht unbedingt besser. Allerdings sind Serge und David viel zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt um das zu peilen. Wenn man in nem Club jedes Mal nen Kurzen trinken würdest, wenn du Jo erwähnst, dann ist man in ner halben Stunde besoffen.“

„Das mit Serge und David hat sich auch erledigt“, murmelte Leon. „Aber... warum hast du nie was gesagt?“

„Weil ihr nie was gesagt habt. Und ich nicht wusste, ob ich nicht doch danebenliege und ihr einfach nur extrem anhängliche Kumpels seid. Ich kann schlecht auf jemanden zugehen und ihn fragen, ob er mit seinem besten Freund ins Bett steigt, oder?“

„Ja, okay“, gab Jo zu. „Aber ja, ich geh mit ihm ins Bett.“

Niklas nickte. „Und ihr habt euch jetzt entschlossen mit einzuweihen.“

„Ja, wir haben gemerkt, dass es gut w

wäre, wenn auch jemand in München, in der Mannschaft hier Bescheid über uns weiß.“

„Aber es gibt schon Leute, die von euch wissen, oder?“

„Ja, unsere Familien auf jeden Fall. Und Timo in Leipzig - und Jule in Paris. Deswegen ist es ja gut, wenn auch jemand hier von uns weiß.“

„Ich find es schön, dass ihr mir vertraut. Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen. Aber jetzt erzählt doch mal, warum Jos Krankheit euch geholfen hat.“

„Wir hatten uns... naja, man könnte sagen, auseinandergelebt“, fing Jo an und erzählte von ihren Schwierigkeiten.

„Oh je. Kleinigkeiten also, die sich aufgebauscht haben, weil ihr nicht geredet habt“, fasste Niklas das Ganze zusammen.

„Ja, vor allem das. Und die Tatsache, dass wir doch an manchen Stellen unterschiedlich sind.“

„Aber in Zukunft werden wir das besser machen. Und über alles reden.“

„Das haben wir fest vor. Und ich habe Leon versprochen, dass wir mehr zusammen machen wollen. Also draußen, wo auch andere Leute sind.“

„Zum Beispiel mit dir Essen gehen“, sagte Leon und lächelte Niklas an. „Bei dir können wir jetzt offen sein und müssen nicht so tun als wären wir nur Freunde. Und nach außen ist es total ungefährlich, weil wir einfach Mannschaftskollegen sind, die was zusammen unternehmen.“

„Ich bin gern euer drittes Rad am Wagen, wenn es euch hilft. Mit euch kann man viel Spaß haben. Außerdem ist es mir eine Ehre, dass ihr es mir gesagt habt.“

„Wir hatten ja offenbar genau den richtigen Riecher bei dir. Und Jule und Timo waren auch beide dafür.“

„Oh, ihr habt mich erstmal abchecken lassen?“, fragte Niklas und sah dann auf. „Unsere Getränke kommen.“

„Danke“, sagte Leon und lächelte die Kellnerin an. Als sie weg war, sah er wieder zu Niklas. „Nein, eher meine Entscheidung überprüft. Ich habe... offenbar nicht so die gute Menschenkenntnis. Sonst hätte ich mich nicht so an Serge gehängt.“

„Serge ist ein lustiger Typ, und er ist nicht falsch, insofern hast du nicht total falsch gelegen. Aber ich glaub, er will zu viel Spaß haben und sieht nicht, dass es auch noch was Anderes gibt.

„Ich dachte wir wären Freude, aber in der Quarantäne hat er sich Null für mich interessiert. Keine Anrufe, keine Nachrichten, nichts“, sagte Leon.

„Das meine ich - Spaß und sonst nichts. Aber immerhin ist er niemand, der andere ausnutzt, oder der schlecht über andere redet.“

„Das ist richtig“, sagte Jo. „Und wer weiß, wenn man schon so oft wie Serge den Verein gewechselt hat, hält man sich mit tieferen Freundschaften vielleicht auch wirklich zurück.“

„Ja, trotzdem habe ich mich auf ihn verlassen als Freund, und... der Freund, den ich gebraucht hätte, der ist er nun mal nicht.“

„Dafür bin ich ja jetzt da“, sagte Niklas. „Und das meine ich auch so. Ihr könnt immer zu mir kommen.“

„Das ist schön, das hatten wir gehofft. Aber... das gilt für dich natürlich genau so.“

„Weiß ich. Und jetzt lasst uns mal anstoßen. Wir haben schließlich eine ganze Reihe von Gründen.“

„Oh ja, eine lange Reihe.“ Sie hoben ihre Gläser und stießen an. „Auf euch. Auf uns drei. Und auf die Gesundheit.“


	28. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte ist zu Ende.  
> Corona leider noch nicht.  
> Wir danken Euch für die Reviews und hoffen, dass Ihr auch bei der nächsten Geschichte wieder dabei seid.   
> Bleibt gesund!

Es war, vor allem wegen der Corona-Pause, eine sehr lange Saison geworden und irgendwie waren alle froh, dass die Saison nun vorbei war. Bayern war Meister und Pokalsieger geworden und im August standen die Nachholtermine in der Königsklasse an. Aber vorher, vorher war endlich Urlaub angesagt. Und bevor es für Jo und Leon nach Kroatien ging, hatten sie Jule, Timo und Niklas zum Grillen bei ihnen zu Hause eingeladen.

Jule kam aus Gelsenkirchen, hier war er seit April gewesen, als die Saison in Frankreich abgebrochen worden war. Timo war aus Leipzig losgefahren, von München aus sollte es in den Urlaub gehen. Niklas würde ebenfalls von hier aus aufbrechen. Im Moment waren Jo und Leon jedoch noch alleine, die anderen sollten jetzt langsam eintrudeln.

„Ist der Zwergensalat fertig?“ fragte Leon während er noch ein paar Getränke im Kühlschrank kalt stellte.

„Nein, da sind keine Zwerge drin.“

„Aber Mini-Tomaten. Also Zwergen-Tomaten. Und eine Zwergengurke.“

„Und Giraffen sind auch drin.“

„Echt?“

„Ja, hier“, deutete Jo auf gelbe, lange Dinger im Salat. „Maiskölbchen.“

Leon lachte auf und schnappte sich einen der Maiskölbchen. „Mhm, lecker.“

„Eben, Zwergtomaten und Giraffen im Salat.“

„Dann passt das ja“, lächelte Leon und schlang die Arme um Jo.

„Hmm“, machte Jo und schmiegte sich an ihn. Dann klingelte es an der Tür.

„Na mal gucken, wer das wohl ist“, meinte Leon.

„Ich tipp auf Timo.“

„Die Pappnase? Echt?“

„Niklas hat den kürzesten Weg, der wird der letzte sein.“

Lachend gingen die beiden zur Tür und drückten auf den Summer.

Es war dann weder Timo noch Niklas, der die Treppe hochkam, sondern Jule. „Hey“, lächelte er die beiden an.

„Jule!“ freute sich Leon.

Jule zögerte kurz, dann umarmte er erst Leon, dann Jo fest.

„Komm rein“, sagte Jo.

„Danke.“ Er sah sich um. „Ich bin der erste?“

„Bist du“, nickte Leon.

„Na, dann machen wir es uns einfach erstmal zu dritt gemütlich. Balkon?“

„Steht alles schon bereit. In dem Eimer sind auch mit Eis gekühlte Getränke. Oder du guckst im Kühlschrank.“

„Eimer reicht mir erstmal. Ist schön draußen, und ich mag euren Balkon.

„Wir auch“, sagte Jo und die drei gingen durch die Wohnung zum Balkon. „Vor allem wo jetzt keine Räder mehr draufstehen.“

„Ihr hattet hier eure Trainingsstation?“, fragte Jule nach. „Besser als in der Wohnung, das stimmt.“

„Ach wir haben die immer hin und her geräumt. Das war dann unser Warmmachprogramm. Geräte von A nach B tragen.“

„Wie gut, dass das jetzt nicht mehr nötig ist.“

„Ich bin so froh“, sagte Leon. „Unser Wohnzimmer sah aus... ich hatte dir ja Bilder geschickt.“

„Ja, das war nicht mehr so besonders gemütlich.“

„Ist ja jetzt vorbei“, sagte Jo und drückte Leons Hand. „Wir haben das Wohnzimmer wieder und so schnell räumen wir das auch nicht mehr aus.“

„Und ihr habt das Gästezimmer wieder“, grinste Jule sie an.

„Das ist sogar noch viel wichtiger“, nickte Leon.

„Das Gästezimmer - oder die Tatsache, dass ihr euch wieder ein Zimmer teilt?“

„Letzteres“, grinste Jo. „Seitdem schlaf ich wieder besser.“

„Ich auch“, meinte Leon.

„Wem gehört das Gästezimmer denn heute Nacht? Timo oder mir?“ fragte Jule.

„Ihr müsst euch einigen. Der andere kann das Wohnzimmer haben oder ins Hotel gehen, was euch im Moment lieber ist.“

„Oder wir fragen Niklas ob er einen von uns aufnimmt.“

“Gucken wir nachher, wenn er hier ist.“

Julian nickte und lehnte sich entspannt im Liegestuhl zurück. „Und eure Urlaubspläne stehen noch?“

„Ja, das Haus ist gebucht, Flug auch – in fünf Tagen geht es los.“

„Klingt gut. Ich beneide euch ein bisschen.“

„Fährst du nicht in den Urlaub?“

„Kommt mir irgendwie komisch vor, wo ich seit April ja quasi im Zwangsurlaub bin.“

„Aber in dem Urlaub konntest du ja kaum was machen.“

„Mal gucken, ob ich spontan noch was mache. Vielleicht ein paar Tage Sylt oder so.“

„Auch erholsam“, nickte Leon. 

In diesem Moment klingelte es erneut an der Tür.

„Wetten werden noch angenommen“, grinste Jo, als er zur Tür ging.

„Die Pappnase vermute ich“, schnaubte Leon.

In der Tat war es Timo, der kurz darauf den Balkon betrat.

„Na ihr habt es euch ja schon gemütlich gemacht“, grinste Timo.

„Klar – fehlt nur noch Niklas, dann können wir loslegen.“

„Komm lass dich mal drücken Timo“, sagte Jule und stand auf. „Falls dir das recht ist“, fügte er grinsend hinzu.

„Ist es. Ich geh davon aus, dass du auch vorsichtig bist. Außerdem sind wir eh den ganzen Abend zusammen.“ 

„Du kannst meine sozialen Kontakte der letzten Zeit auch an einer Hand abzählen“, schnaubte Jule und drückte Timo kurz an sich.

Es war schön, diese Normalität zu spüren, das merkten sie beide. 

„Und freust du dich schon auf England?“ fragte Jule.

„Ich bin schon total aufgeregt. Ihr müsst mich dann unbedingt besuchen!“ 

„Das machen wir“, sagte Jo sofort. Inzwischen war auch Leon aufgestanden und sah Timo an. „Na komm her Pappnase“, sagte er und zog Timo in eine Umarmung.

Ein wenig überrascht erwiderte Timo die Umarmung. „Du Idiot“, grinste er und hielt ihn fest.

„Ach, ist das nicht herzig?“ lachte Jule.

„Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder“, grinste Jo. 

Erneut klingelte es. „Ah, das ist dann auch der Niklas.“

„Schön, dann sind wir vollständig.“ Jo öffnete auch ihm die Tür und begrüßte ihn.

„Bin ich der Letzte?“ fragte Niklas.

„Ja, wir haben nur noch auf dich gewartet“, meinte Jo. „Die anderen sind aber auch erst angekommen.“

„Da bin ich beruhigt. Ich bin viel später losgekommen als geplant“, grinste Niklas und folgte Jo zum Balkon.

„Noch so viel mit Melissa geknutscht?“, zwinkerte Jo ihm zu.

“Ne, erst Handy vergessen, dann Autoschlüssel liegen gelassen...“

„Aber zumindest den Kopf nicht…“

„Wie Melissa immer sagt: der ist zum Glück angewachsen.“

Jo lachte leise. „Gut so.“ Inzwischen waren sie auf dem Balkon angekommen.

„Hallo Niklas!“ begrüßten ihn die anderen.

„Alle so schön einträchtig versammelt“, bemerkte Niklas und nahm ebenfalls Platz.

„In der Runde kommen wir sonst nur bei der Natio zusammen“, sagte Julian.

„Und dann nie so gemütlich“, meinte Timo und hob sein Bierglas.

„Auch ein Bier?“ fragte Leon Niklas.

„Ja, gern, eins zum Anstoßen.“

Leon griff in den Eimer und holte eine Flasche Bier raus. „Flasche oder Glas?“

„Flasche, wenn schon, denn schon.“ 

„Hat dann jeder?“ fragte Jo.

„Jep – wir können dann anstoßen. Prost“, nickte Leon.

„Auf euch beide“, sagte Timo. „Das ihr noch mal die Kurve bekommen habt und Jule und ich keine Gewalt anwenden mussten.“

„Was hattet ihr vor?“, wollte Jo wissen.

„Och wir hätten uns schon was ausgedacht“, meinte Jule lachend.

„Uns beide in einen Raum setzen und abschließen? Das hatten wir schon…“

„Das verraten wir euch doch nicht“, sagte Timo. „Das ist ein Notfallplan, der nur zum Einsatz kommt, wenn es nötig ist.“

„Leon – wir sind nicht neugierig, wir wollen das nicht wissen, okay?“

„Nö, wollen wir nicht“, sagte Leon und griff nach Jos Hand.

„Puh“, machte Niklas. „Ihr seid viel zu schön zusammen.“ 

„Danke“, strahlte Jo. 

„Dann trinken wir doch mal auf euch“, hob Niklas seine Flasche. 

„Auf Jo und Leon. Und darauf, dass sie nicht wieder vergessen miteinander zu reden“, sagte Jule.

„Auf Jo und Leon“, stimmten die anderen ein und stießen auf die beiden an.

„Es ist schön, dass wir es wirklich geschafft haben uns alle zu treffen“, sagte Leon.

„Und ich finde es so schön, dass ihr alle drei von uns wisst“, fügte Jo hinzu.

„Wir sind vor allem froh, dass ihr jetzt Niklas hier habt“, sagte Timo. „Ich bin dann ja in Zukunft noch weiter weg als vorher.“

„Ja, bei den Inselaffen“, nickte Jo. „Aber hier bei Leon - und Niklas - bin ich gut aufgehoben.“

„Du behältst die beiden Chaoten im Auge?“ fragte Jule und sah Niklas an. „Die brauchen manchmal nen Tritt.“

„Das mach ich, versprochen“, versprach Niklas ernst.

„Haben dir die beiden erzählt, wie sie zusammengekommen sind?“ fragte Timo ihn.

„Nur, dass es beim Confed-Cup war. Und ich habe nichts davon mitbekommen.“

„Was ein Wunder ist“, sagte Jule. „Die beiden haben uns die ersten Tage echt zum Verzweifeln gebracht.“

„Ihr hattet Zoff, oder? Aber die ganze Zeit über...“

„Zoff ist noch untertrieben“, grinste Timo. „Und dann... dann kam die Sauna.“

„Sauna?“, fragte Niklas nach. „Was war in der Sauna?“

„Es war der Ruhebereich und was im Ruhebereich passiert, bleibt im Ruhebereich“, sagte Leon.

„Ihr seid im Ruhebereich übereinander hergefallen?“, bohrte Niklas weiter.

„Nein. Wir... waren eingesperrt. Die ganze Nacht. Ohne Licht.“

„Das klingt blöde. Hat da irgendein Idiot nicht geguckt, bevor er abgeschlossen hatte?“

Leon und Jo sahen zu Boden, während Timo grinste. „Die Tür hat geklemmt“, sagte er Niklas. „Und unsere beiden Helden haben sie nicht aufbekommen.“

„Die Putzfrau auch nicht Die hat den Hausmeister geholt, und der hat sie aufgebrochen.“

Niklas lachte leise. „Und was habt ihr die Nacht über da getrieben. Oder... vergesst die Frage. Ich kann es mir vorstellen.“

„Wir haben... Friedensgespräche geführt. Das war nicht der richtige Ort um zu streiten“, erklärte Leon. „Alles andere kam später.“

Jo griff nach Leons Hand. „Es war eigentlich das erste Mal, dass wir richtig geredet haben. Es war... schön. Richtig schön.“

„Weil wir beide ehrlich waren.“

Jo nickte. „Und ich habe erkannt, dass du kein Arsch bist.“

„Ich war so froh, dass du mir dann doch noch die Chance gegeben hast“, sah Leon ihn an. „Jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal.“

„Und nach dem Ruhebereich ward ihr dann einfach zusammen?“ fragte Niklas.

„Könnte man so sagen.“

„Es war unheimlich“, sagte Timo. „Plötzlich saßen die beiden beim Frühstück an einem Tisch und haben sich wie normale... nein normal habt ihr euch nicht verhalten... aber sie haben sich nicht angegiftet. Sondern ihr Essen geteilt.“

Niklas runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaub, ich erinnere mich daran. Dass ihr auf einmal viel zusammen gemacht habt. Da ward ihr schon zusammen?“

Leon nickte. „Ja. Nach unserem ersten Spiel sind wir dann wirklich ein Paar geworden. Ihr habt zusammen eins der anderen Spiele geguckt und Jo und ich sind runter zum Strand...“

„An das Rudelgucken erinnere ich mich, aber dass ihr beide nicht dabei ward - das hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt.“

„Darauf haben wir auch gesetzt.“

Niklas lächelte. „Beim Confed-Cup hätte ich nie gedacht, dass da was läuft. Erst hier in München wurde es... irgendwann klar.“

„Das man die beiden immer erst irgendwo einsperren muss, damit sie reden“, sagte Timo.

„Ja, irgendwie scheint das nötig zu sein“, nickte Jo nachdenklich. „Erst in der Sauna, dann in unserer Wohnung.“

Leon zog Jo näher an sich und schlang die Arme um ihn. „Das war jetzt aber das letzte Mal.“

„Das will ich ja wohl hoffen. Sonst sperr ich euch auf dem Klo ein“, drohte Timo.

Leon streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Pappnase.“

„Idiot“, grinste Timo zurück.

Jule sah zu Niklas. „Die beiden mögen sich eigentlich total. Die tun nur so, weil sie harte Männer sind.“

„Solange Jo nicht eifersüchtig werden muss, ist doch alles im grünen Bereich“, zuckte Niklas mit den Schultern.

„Boah Niklas, also wirklich“, sagte Leon. „Als ob es jemand mit Jo aufnehmen könnte.“

„Das wollte ich hören“, meinte Niklas. „Ihr seid toll zusammen, und man merkt, wie sehr ihr euch liebt. Und wenn ihr mal einen Tritt in den Hintern braucht, weil ihr das mal vergessen habt - dafür habt ihr uns.“


End file.
